El caballero negro
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien está perdidamente enamorado de Amy, la hermana de Serena, pero ella solo lo ve como un pasatiempo y le traiciona para casarse con su hermanastro Zoycite, un rico heredero. Darien herido, piensa que Serena es la traidora y se jura odiarla para siempre. Pero el destino caprichoso, les hará encontrarse años después...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! os presento un nuevo fic. Espero que disfrutéis de él tanto como yo. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El caballero negro de Connie Manson. Contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas por seguirme. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**EL CABALLERO NEGRO**

Argumento:

Entró en el Castillo de Tsukino cabalgando sobre su negro caballo de guerra. Vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, era todo músculo y firmes tendones marcados por la batalla. Con su negra armadura sin adornos, parecía letal y siniestro, tan peligroso como su nombre indicaba. Era un hombre conocido por su coraje y fuerza, por sus proezas con las mujeres y por su despiadada habilidad en el combate.

Pero cuando vio a Serena de Tsukino, con sus largas trenzas doradas y sus femeninas curvas, apenas pudo contener sus emociones. Fue la traición de ella doce años atrás quien cambió su juvenil caballerosidad y le convirtió en un duro caballero. Fue ella quien le hizo jurar no volver a confiar en una mujer, y usarlas sólo para su placer. Pero ella desataba la pasión en su cuerpo, la bondad en su alma y el amor en su corazón.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**_Un muchachito aspira llegar a ser un caballero_**

_**Galles 1336**_

El caballero alto miró al robusto muchachito de diez años con sus ojos azules y fríos que inspiraban bien poca compasión.

_¿Sabes quién soy, muchacho?_ El muchacho lanzó una mirada de soslayo al extraño caballero, pero no retrocedió frente a esa mirada inflexible carente de alegría.

_No, señor

_¿Tu madre no te ha dicho nada de tu padre?

_Me ha dicho que es inglés y que no la quería. Se casó con ella y después la abandonó. ¡Yo lo odio!_ contestó con vehemencia._ Aunque si nunca lo he visto ¡Lo odiaré siempre!

_Mmmmm_ comentó el caballero, acariciándose la mandíbula rasurada._ Conserva ese odio, muchacho, y aliméntalo. En los años venideros tendrás que asumirlo porque el mundo no sabe qué hacer de los bastardos._ El pequeño se enderezó con una actitud orgullosa, llevando hacia delante el mentón en una demostración de beligerancia, luego dijo:

_¡Yo no soy un bastardo, señor! Abuela Rea dice que mi padre y mi madre se casaron legalmente delante del sacerdote de la iglesia de la aldea, y la abuela no miente

_Te costará mucho demostrarlo, muchacho_ replicó bruscamente el caballero_ Es mejor que te olvides de todas estas fantasías si quieres sobrevivir

_¿Y a usted que le importa? ¿Quién eres?

_Me parece haber captado que tu madre te ha llamado Darien_ contestó el hombre ignorando las preguntas del muchachito. _Ha elegido bien. Quiere decir "talismán de la Tierra" y es de veras un bello nombre. Harás bien en recordar el significado de este nombre y en mantener las promesas

Darien miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, en dirección a la cabaña que compartía con su abuela Rea, y vio a la mujer de pie en la puerta, frotando las manos en un gesto pleno de ansiedad. Parecía asustada. ¿Tal vez ese caballero inglés tenía intención de hacerles daño?. El hombre continuaba mirando a Darien, como si estuviera pensando en decidir algo muy importante.

_¿Qué está mirando de ese modo?_ se atrevió a preguntar Darien._ ¿Quién eres y qué quiere de mí y de mi abuela?

_Yo soy Mamoru de Irusión, y soy tu padre.

_¡No!_ Negó con fuerza Darien retrocediendo_ ¡Vayase! ¡Yo no necesito de usted! ¡Lo odio!_ Mamoru aferró con una mano el hombro rígido del muchacho.

_Hay mucha rabia en ti, muchacho, pero no es mala cosa. Si quieres surgir en la vida deberás luchar por cada paso. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza._ Aprenderás_ rebatió Mamoru._¿Cómo murió tu madre?

_¿Y por qué le interesa?_ Mamoru le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

_No te dirijas a mi en ese tono. ¿Cómo murió Gaia?

_Se la llevó la fiebre. Nos enfermamos todos, pero sólo mamá murió. Era la más débil._ El rostro de Mamoru se suavizó por un fugaz instante.

_¡Que pena!_ murmuró. Luego retomó su expresión dura._ ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

_No, y no me interesa. Déjenos en paz a mí y a mi abuela. Nosotros no tenemos necesidad de usted.

_En realidad estoy pensando que lord Kenji te enseñará pronto buenos modales. Sabes me encontraba de visita donde Kenji de Tsukino cuando conocí a tu madre. Tenía sólo dieciocho años y amaba ir de caza. Las tierras de Kenji se extienden a lo largo de la frontera y nosotros la cruzamos para pasar a Galles a la caza de jabalí. Me encontré con Gaia que estaba recogiendo bayas en el bosque. Pero ahora eso no tiene ninguna importancia_ Terminó distraídamente._ Vamos, prepara tus cosas y sígueme._ A pesar de toda su fanfarronería, Darien sintió su barbilla temblar.

_¿Y debería abandonar a la abuela? No, yo no voy a ningún lado con usted. A mí no me importa quien eres.

_Tú vendrás_ insistió Mamoru.

_¿Cómo ha sabido de mamá? ¡Quién le ha dicho que había muerto?

_Años atrás le pedí a Kenji de Tsukino de mantenerme informado sobre tu madre. Y sus espías le informan todo regularmente, y apenas lo supo me ha informado de la muerte de tu madre._ Los ojos zafiros de Darien, tan similares a los del padre, resplandecieron con un odio implacable.

_¿Y por qué nunca lo ha hecho usted? Usted nunca nos ha querido

_Es una historia complicada_ explicó Mamoru. _Mi padre ya me había prometido como marido a Neheremia de Death y nunca me habría consentido romper el compromiso. Tengo una esposa y un hijo apenas menor que tú. Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora ve a preparar tus cosas.

_¿Dónde tiene intención de llevarme?

_Al castillo de Tsukino. Zoycite, mi hijo y heredero legítimo, está siendo adiestrado por Kenji de Tsukino y en unos pocos años será caballero. Tú serás adiestrado como escudero

_¡No! ¡Yo quiero llegar a ser caballero!

_¡Los bastardos no pueden ser caballeros!.

_Yo _seré _ un caballero_ declaró Darien con una determinación muy rara en un niño de sólo diez años.

_Conserva esa tenacidad, muchacho mío, de veras que la necesitarás.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**_El amor da valor al caballero_**

_Castillo de Tsukino 1343_

Serena de Tsukino lo atrapó en una habitación lejos del salón grande. Le había pedido encontrarlo después de vísperas para discutir de un asunto de máxima importancia. De diecisiete años, Darien Sin Nombre, como venía cruelmente apodado por su hermanastro Zoycite, no estaba para nada preparado al sorprendente pedido de Serena.

_Bésame, Darien._ Darien dio a Serena una sonrisita sarcástica y logró fácilmente contener la incontrolable hijita de Kenji, de doce años.

_Sabes muy bien que no puedo. Estás prometida en matrimonio a Seiya de Kou,_ le recordó._ Ser temeraria no te conviene, Serena

_¡Yo nunca me casaré con Seiya!_ declaró Serena con toda la vehemencia de la que era capaz. _Yo me quiero casar contigo. ¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito, Darien?

_Sí, Serena, pero sabes bien que es a tu hermana a quien amo. Amy lo es todo para mí

_¡Amy ha sido prometida Zoycite!_ Rebatió Serena. Darien bajó la voz.

_¿Eres capaz de mantener un secreto?_ Serena asintió, sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos por la curiosidad. _Amy y yo huiremos juntos_ le confió.

_¡No! ¡No pueden hacerlo!_ Gritó Serena helada. _Amy está sólo jugando contigo. Nunca se casaría con un hombre que no tiene ni tierras ni riquezas, Tiene sólo catorce años, y es muy voluble. Ella no te ama cómo te amo yo._ Una sombra de rabia oscureció los ojos zafiros de Darien.

_Tú sólo tienes doce años y tienes una imaginación desenfrenada si esperas poder casarte conmigo_ La muchacha golpeó fuerte el pie contra el piso.

_¡Yo no tengo una imaginación desenfrenada! Amy no es la mujer adecuada para ti.

_¿Qué derecho tienes tú para decirme quién es la mujer adecuada para mí?

_Mi padre nunca lo consentiría. Tú eres sólo un escudero, aún en la etapa de adiestramiento. Zoycite pronto se ganará las espuelas y es el heredero de un condado.

_No es necesario que me recuerdes que soy un bastardo_ replicó Darien furioso._ Ya se ocupa Zoycite de ello cada día, desde que llegué aquí a Tsukino. Tendremos el mismo padre, pero es la única cosa que tenemos en común. Por lo menos Amy no me ve así.

_Te ruego que reflexiones atentamente antes de dar un paso tan imprudente_ le advirtió Serena. _Amy, está enamorada del amor. Puede incluso que considere la ida de huir contigo, pero para ella no será otra cosa que una gran aventura. Fíate de mí cuando te digo que se sentirá aliviada cuando nuestro padre la encuentre para llevarla de nuevo a casa. Serás tú sólo el castigado.

A diecisiete años, Darien era un joven solitario y siempre lo había sido desde que llegara al castillo de Tsukino. Tenía pocos amigos entre los muchachos que venían a ser adiestrados para escuderos. Y aquellos destinados a ser caballeros no tenían tiempo para Darien Sin Nombre. Él era objeto de burlas crueles de parte de Zoycite, de Samuel de Tsukino, el hijo de lord Kenji, y de sus amigos, y bien pronto aprendió a defenderse de sus insultos. A los quince años Darien se había perdidamente enamorado de Amy de Tsukino y tenía todas las razones para creer que ella correspondía su afecto.

_Te equivocas sobre Amy, Serena_ replicó Darien con brusquedad. _Ella me ama a mí, y Zoycite puede buscar otra heredera para casarse.

Serena suspiró con tristeza: era Darien el equivocado sobre Amy. Era posible que la muchacha consintiera a Darien que le arrebatara algunos besos y hasta lo alentara a creer que huiría con él, pero nunca se casaría contra la voluntad de su padre.

Serena en cambio habría desafiado al diablo en persona con tal de obtener el amor de Darien. Conocía muy bien a su hermana. Darien era muy atractivo y a Amy le gustaba su amabilidad, pero nunca se casaría con él. Estaba destinada, algún día, a ser una condesa y no habría hecho nunca nada que pusiera en riesgo su noviazgo con Zoycite. ¿Por qué, diablos, Darien no lograba entenderlo? Justo en ese momento, Zoycite y Samuel asomaron la cabeza donde Serena y Darien estaban conversando.

_¿Qué están haciendo aquí dentro?_ Preguntó Samuel sospechoso._ ¿No estarás acaso tratando de seducir mi hermana, Darien Sin Nombre?

_Sir Bastardo siempre pone el ojo a cualquier cosa que no puede tener_ comentó Zoycite con una mueca.

Al contrario de Darien, que se parecía mucho a su padre, Zoycite no tenía nada de Mamoru. Era corpulento para sus dieciséis años y tenía el tipo de figura que con los años llegaría a ser gorda. Era rubio, mientras Darien era oscuro, tenía los ojos negros, en vez de aquel zafiro hipnótico. No era un feo muchacho, pero había algo en él que lo rendía desagradable. Darien había soportado la violencia de su odio desde el primer día en que encontraron, siete años antes.

_Fui yo, quien le pidió a Darien que nos encontráramos aquí_ admitió tranquilamente Serena. _Estábamos sólo hablando. Darien es un amigo

_La próxima vez, hablen ante la vista de todos_ les advirtió Samuel. _Si nuestro padre tan sólo sospechase que Darien está tratando de seducir a su hija, lo expulsaría del castillo de Tsukino o aún peor.

_Te he dicho…_ Darien alejó a Serena.

_Yo no acostumbro seducir niñas, y tú Serena no hay necesidad que me defiendas. Soy perfectamente capaz de luchar por mi mismo mis batallas._ Zoycite dio un paso adelante, el rostro róseo más sonrojado que de costumbre. Era evidente que había bebido demasiada cerveza servida durante la cena. Con el rostro hacia delante hasta que se encontró nariz contra nariz con Darien.

_Escúchame bien, sir Bastardo_ le dijo, asaltándolo con su aliento cargado de cerveza ácida._ No eres nada más que un escudero en adiestramiento. Hablar de modo irrespetuoso a tus superiores no hará otra cosa que atraer la furia de lord Kenji. Tú eres un bastardo, no lo olvides nunca._ La expresión de Darien se hizo de hielo, en mudo testimonio de la amargura sepultada dentro de él.

_Tú nunca consentirás que lo olvide_ rebatió seco. _Escúchame bien, Zoycite de Irusión: un día Darien Sin Nombre tendrá un nombre y demostrará su valor.

_¿Cómo escudero?_ lo desafió Samuel.

_Como caballero_ replicó Darien con gran convicción.

_Yo le creo_ intervino Serena en su defensa.

_Vete a la cama, hermanita_ le ordenó Samuel. _Eres una muchacha impertinente y esto no te hace honor. ¿Qué diría Seiya de Kou si supiera que estabas flirteando a sus espaldas?

Samuel, hijo único varón de Kenji de Tsukino, era un muchacho con un cuerpo macizo y desgarbado y con un pequeño cerebro. No tenía personalidad, no servía para jefe. A pesar que tenía tres años más que él, Samuel seguía a Zoycite como una marioneta sujeta a sus hilos. Después de darse cuenta cuánto Zoycite despreciaba a su hermanastro, demoró muy poco a comenzar a tratar Darien en el mismo deplorable modo.

Kenji, estaba ausente del castillo en la mayor parte del tiempo, a luchar las guerras del rey Neflyte, y cuando volvía a casa no hacía nada para impedir a Zoycite y Samuel abusar verbal y físicamente de Darien. En realidad nunca se dio cuenta. En cambio, sus dos graciosas hijas cubrían a Darien con sus atenciones.

A los diecisiete años, Darien era un joven bien proporcionado, dotado de un bellísimo rostro, estructura musculosa, y para ciertas actividades lo suficiente elástica. Su presencia estimulaba el interés de todas las jóvenes que se encontraban con él. Pero Darien sólo se interesaba por Amy, la mujer con la que estaba decidido a casarse.

Serena era hermosa, aunque le faltaba la belleza etérea de la hermana, era demasiado atrevida y franca para los gustos de Darien, que consideraba Amy desperdiciada para un hombre como Zoycite. Serena dio una mirada desafiante a Samuel.

_No me interesa lo que dice nuestro padre; yo no me casaré con Seiya._ Luego escapó corriendo, los largos cabellos dorados que ondeaban enmarañados en su espalda, a pesar del velo y la diadema que debían haberlos tenido en orden.

_De veras no envidio a Seiya_ observó Zoycite, aunque su mirada traicionaba sus palabras, mientras observaba Serena con indisimulado deseo. _Domar a esa muchacha no será una empresa fácil

_Tú hiciste una cosa muy sabia al escoger Amy_ dijo Samuel como prueba de aprobación _Ella es la dulce y dócil.

_Sin embargo_ reflexionó en voz alta Zoycite observando Serena que se alejaba _Un poco de carácter en una mujer no daña. Si Serena fuese mía, se doblegaría a mi voluntad de prisa. Domarla me daría un enorme placer.

_Pero sólo tienes dieciséis años_ intervino Darien. _¿Qué sabes tú de cómo de la doma una mujer? ¿O de cómo se le puede dar placer?

_Mucho más que tú, sir Bastardo.

Darien apretó los labios hasta que su boca fue una sola línea delgada. Odiaba ese nombre: Zoycite se lo había endosado el día en que él había llegado al castillo y que atrevidamente había anunciado que un día sería caballero. Naturalmente su hermanastro se había reído de él y desde ese día Zoycite y Samuel había comenzado a llamarlo sir Bastardo o Darien Sin Nombre.

_¿No tienes nada que replicar, sir Bastardo? ¿Has tenido alguna vez una mujer? ¿O tal vez el código de honor que sigues te impide de gozar del cuerpo de una mujer?

_Yo permaneceré puro para mi esposa cuando me case_ contestó Darien pensando en Amy y en cuanto placer le proporcionaba besarla. Pero esa era la sola cosa que se había consentido.

_Sólo los estúpidos se adhieren tan estrictamente a un código de honor_. Se burló Zoycite._ Las mujeres están hechas para gozar. Algunos sacerdotes enseñan que no tienen siquiera alma y dicen que si una mujer rechaza someterse a la voluntad de un hombre, debería ser golpeada hasta que obedezca. Tendré solo dieciséis años, pero ya he aprendido a gozar de las mujeres como Dios ha convenido que se deba hacer. Cuando me proporcionan desagrado, sé muy bien cómo hacer que se arrepientan. ¿No estás de acuerdo , Samuel?_ Samuel , deglutió visiblemente.

_Bueno sí, pero yo no quiero ver nunca a mis dos hermanas ser maltratadas.

_Mataré al hombre que pueda hacer daño a Amy_ amenazó Darien, mirando fijo los ojos negros de Zoycite. Zoycite rió, en todo caso, retrocedió.

_Ah, entonces es Amy la que te gusta_ comentó _Deja en paz mi novia, sir Bastardo. Soy el que tomará su virginidad en la primera noche de bodas. Recuérdalo bien.

_Hay muchas cosas que recordaré bien_ rebatió Darien.

_Vamos, Samuel, hay dos bellas chicas disponibles y atractivas que nos esperan en la aldea. Quizás, encontremos un pajar donde revolcarnos con ellas.

Darien los miró alejarse, los ojos entrecerrados con una expresión cargada de odio. No podía permitir que Amy se casara con Zoycite: él no respetaba el código de honor y deshonraba a todas las mujeres. Desde niño Zoycite había sido un matón, y una vez dejado la infancia a su espalda, su violencia se había acentuado. Darien, bien podía no ser un caballero, pero seguía el código de los caballeros y dudaba que Zoycite fuera nunca un caballero en el puro sentido de la palabra. Un verdadero caballero honraba a las mujeres.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Darien vio a Amy entrar en las grandes jaulas de los halcones y la siguió, ansioso de poder intercambiar alguna palabra en privado con ella. Darien había cabalgado todo el día durante el adiestramiento y estaba acalorado y cansado, pero cuando vio donde se dirigía la muchacha la siguió rápidamente. La llamó en voz baja. Amy se dio vuelta, sonriendo al ver al joven.

_Te he visto en el adiestramiento, y esperaba que me siguieras_ dijo coqueta, empinándose en punta de pie para estamparle un dulce beso en los labios. _He venido a controlar mi halcón preferido. Ha sido herido por otro halcón ayer._ A Darien no le importaba nada del halcón: quería tomar Amy en sus brazos y estrecharla, pero trató de controlarse. Incluso si su cuerpo de diecisiete años, estaba dolorido por el deseo, que habría amado carnalmente a Amy, se rehusaba deshonrarla.

_Tu padre ha regresado, hoy_ le dijo.

_Sí. Están haciendo planes para mi matrimonio con Zoycite. Ya casi tengo quince años y Zoycite está presionando a mi padre para que fije una fecha.

_¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ La muchacha levantó los hombros y bajó la mirada.

_Yo debo obedecer los deseos de mi padre._ Darien la tomó de los hombros delgados.

_No, tú no puedes casarte con Zoycite. Tú no sabes qué tipo de hombre es._ Los ojos azules de ella brillaron maliciosos, cosa que Darien habría notado si no estuviera tan hechizado por el amor.

_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer_ replicó Amy con tono impotente. Darien la atrajo hacia sí, atento de no hacerle rozar ese punto duro de su cuerpo que lo hacía gemir implacable.

_Podemos escapar_ le propuso con franqueza._ Ya lo hemos hablado. Después que estaremos casados, te protegeré con mi propia vida_ Cuando vio a la joven abrir mucho los ojos, prosiguió:_ No tengas esa expresión abatida; muchos antes que nosotros han escapado de sus familias para casarse.

_Lo sé, pero…bien, no había nunca creído que tú hablabas en serio, cuando tocamos el tema de la fuga.

_Yo te amo, Amy. Eso lo sabes muy bien tú. Tienes catorce años, casi quince, eres lo suficiente grande para casarte, y yo tengo diecisiete años, soy lo suficiente grande para protegerte.

_Acc…escucho algo_ advirtió Amy, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

_No es nada_ dijo en tono tranquilizador Darien. _Hazme caso, amor mío. Encontrémonos esta noche en la reja posterior. Yo traeré dos caballos de los establos y nos iremos. Trae contigo sólo un vestido de cambio.

_Escapar_ dijo Amy de pronto frívola. _Pero yo no quería…es decir…¿Estás seguro que sea la mejor cosa que hacer?

_¿Tú me amas Amy?

_Oh, sí. ¿Cómo no podría amarte? Eres hermoso y valiente y tan caballero.

_Entonces ven a la reja posterior después de maitines. No me hagas esperar_ Luego le dio un beso impetuoso y se alejó.

Amy lo miraba, con una ceja enarcada en señal de consternación. Flirtear con Darien había sido divertido y no sin picardía, pero siempre había sabido que estaba destinada a ser una condesa. Zoycite podía ser que no correspondía a su ideal de marido perfecto, pero tenía todo lo que ella deseaba de la vida. Darien era hermoso y valiente y amable, pero era un bastardo de nacimiento, sin tierras, ni riquezas propias. No obstante sería una bella aventura escapar con Darien, pensó maravillada. Sabía que su padre y Zoycite los habrían descubierto, pero habría sido una gran diversión antes de encadenarse al matrimonio. Naturalmente, no habría concedido a Darien su virginidad, porque ella pertenecía a su marido, y sabía muy bien que Darien no la habría tocado si ella no hubiese consentido. Sonriendo para sí, abandonó las grandes pajareras, con el corazón romántico que latía con locura.

Serena esperó que Amy entrara en la casa antes de salir de detrás del barril donde se había escondido. La lealtad hacia su hermana y consciente de su naturaleza fantasiosa combatían dentro de ella. En lo profundo de su corazón sabía que su hermana no era la muchacha adecuada para Darien: Amy nunca se habría casado con él, nunca habría renunciado a la oportunidad de ser una condesa. ¿Debería , tal vez, decir a su padre lo que Amy y Darien planeaban hacer? Se preguntó. ¿O sería mejor fingir no haber espiado la conversación en las jaulas? Finalmente decidió de enfrentar su hermana y decirle lo que sabía.

_¡Has espiado!_ la acusó Amy cuando su hermana le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de su plan para escapar con Darien.

_No,…yo…_ Serena se mordió el suave labio, consciente de no poder mentir. _Ah, muy bien, admito haber seguido a Darien a las jaulas

_Tú lo quieres para ti_ prosiguió Amy.

_No tendría ninguna importancia si fuera así. Darien sólo te quiere a ti_ Amy se regocijó.

_Ha dicho que me ama.

_No puedo creer que tú quieras efectivamente intenciones de escapar con él. No es lo tuyo, Amy. Yo pienso que tú te estás burlando de él.

_¿Y si así fuera? Si Darien tuviera un título y tierras, escaparía con los ojos cerrados. Es mucho más atractivo que Zoycite y tiene un carácter mucho mejor. Pero, ay de mí, Darien Sin Nombre tiene bien poco que ofrecer además de su bello rostro y su mejor cuerpo.

_¡Así que no tienes ninguna intención de escapar! _ observó Serena aliviada._ ¿Se lo has dicho a Darien?

_Se lo diré esta noche, cuando vaya a la reja posterior. Quizás si Zoycite me tratará de un modo más caballeroso cuando sabrá que pretendo escapar con Darien._ Serena cerró los ojos.

_¿Y Zoycite cómo se enterará?.

_Lo sabrá_ le confió Amy

_¿Pero…como?

_Ahora tengo cosas que hacer_ la despidió Amy _Hablaremos más tarde.

Furibunda por la falta de sensibilidad de su hermana hacia Darien , Serena decidió de ir a buscarlo para decirle que Amy no tenía ninguna intención de escapar con él.. Logró hablarle en privado cuando lo siguió fuera de la casa después de la cena.

_Darien_ lo llamó en voz baja. Darien se detuvo, escrutó la oscuridad y vio Serena a la sombra de la casa.

_Serena, ¿eres tú?

_Sí. Te debo decir algo, te lo ruego, Darien

_Muy bien, pero date prisa. Debo hacer unos preparativos

_Es precisamente de ellos que te quiero hablar. Sé que estás planeando escapar con Amy, esta noche. Estás cometiendo un gran error, Darien. Amy no tiene ninguna intención de escapar contigo._ El hermoso rostro juvenil de Darien se endureció y los ojos zafiros asumieron un brillo siniestro, dejando ver la oscuridad que albergaba en él y que esperaba salir en libertad.

_No trates de disuadirme, Serena. No está bien que tú mientas.

_Todo es verdad, te lo aseguro. Amy te está usando para darle celos a Zoycite. No vayas donde ella esta noche. Tengo un presentimiento terrible sobre lo que podrá suceder

_Vete, Serena. Tus preocupaciones no tienen sentido.

_¡Se lo diré a mi padre!

Darien dio un paso amenazador hacia la muchachita, que se estremeció. Nunca había visto ese lado de su carácter. Darien tenía los puños cerrados a lo largo de sus caderas, la mandíbula tensa en actitud hostil; su expresión dura e implacable y toda su hostilidad estaba dirigida hacia ella: por primera vez desde que lo conocía, estaba terriblemente asustada.

Sin esperar a ver lo que pretendía hacer, se dio vuelta y escapó. Ese era un Darien que no conocía. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que ella jamás lo habría traicionado? Quería sólo avisarle, hacerle saber que estaba corriendo un gran peligro. Ella amaba con ternura a su hermana, pero sabía muy bien, que el objetivo de Amy apuntaba mucho más alto que un bastardo sin tierras. Podía gustarle la idea de flirtear con Darien, pero era Zoycite con quien quería casarse. No obstante pese a las duras palabras que Darien le había dicho, Serena pretendía esconderse en las cercanías de la reja posterior para hacer todo lo posible para poner fin a esa locura.

Darien caminaba impaciente arriba y abajo en la cercanía de la reja posterior cubierto con vides. Amy estaba retrasada. Los caballos que había sacado de los establos, estaban atados protegidos en un bosque vecino, al otro lado de la muralla del castillo; había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para ocultar su fuga. Oyó algunas voces y agudizó los sentidos. Giró de un salto y de pronto la vio de pie a su lado. De inmediato la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

_Temía que hubieses cambiado de idea_ murmuró. _¿Estás lista? ¿Dónde está bolsa?_ Amy, dio una mirada furtiva a su espalda.

_Yo…bien…la he olvidado.

_No importa. He tenido suerte en los torneos y logré guardar algunas monedas. Podremos comprar más tarde lo que necesitarás_ La tomó de la mano. _Ven es hora de irnos._ De pronto en la oscuridad resonó el ruido de pasos pesados.

Darien se dio vuelta, asombrado de ver algunos hombres avanzar hacia él con antorchas encendidas. Reaccionando por instinto, tomó la mano de Amy para arrastrarla hacia fuera de la reja. Luego alguien le ordenó de detenerse. Lord Kenji. Pocos instantes después se encontró rodeado por Kenji, Zoycite, Samuel y varios otros. Con el rabillo del ojo descubrió Serena surgir de las sombras y entendió lo que había sucedido: Serena le había dicho todo a su padre. Un odio puro y caliente creció dentro de él. Había sido traicionado por una mujer celosa.

No, peor, por una niña vengativa que creía ser una mujer. Era una lección que nunca más olvidaría…ni perdonaría. Hasta el último de sus días, recordaría que Serena de Tsukino lo había traicionado. Observó, ya vacío de cada emoción, a Zoycite que arrastraba Amy, su verdadero amor, de sus brazos y la arrojaba a su hermano.

_Has traicionado mi confianza, Darien Sin Nombre_ lo acusó lord Kenji._ Podría hacerte matar por haber deshonrado mi hija, o por lo menos debería hacerte azotar. Pero a causa de la amistad que guardo a tu padre, seré indulgente contigo.

_No merece ninguna indulgencia_ dijo Zoycite. Darien vio Serena acercarse y le dio una mirada hostil, probando una verdadera satisfacción al verla estremecerse.

Si hubiera podido ponerle las manos encima, esa muchachita habría hecho algo más que estremecerse, pensó triste. Le habría dado un enorme placer verla acostada sobre la rueda de torturas delante de él, suplicando una piedad que le sería negada. Alejando sus pensamientos de la traición de Serena, trató de concentrarse sobre las palabras de lord Kenji.

_Por castigo, serás expulsado de Tsukino. Tienes diecisiete años y no eres un caballero, ni escudero. Encontrar tu destino en la vida, sin mi apoyo, no será nada fácil, pero no puedo perdonarte por haberte aprovechado de mi hija. Amy es la novia de Zoycite de Irusión, siempre que él todavía la quiera. El cuerpo atlético y delgado de Darien se puso rígido de orgullo.

_Yo no me he aprovechado de vuestra hija, lord Kenji. No hemos hecho nada más que intercambiar algunos besos. Yo no la habría deshonrado nunca.

_Bien dicho, Darien. Pero esto no tiene ninguna importancia. No eres bienvenido en mi casa, ni en mis tierras. Ahora vete, antes que cambie idea y te haga echar en las celdas subterráneas por el resto de tu vida.

_Ya sabes que Amy es mía_ Zoycite desafió a Darien._ Tú nunca has tenido algún derecho a ella. Será mi cama la que ocupará, serán mis hijos los que ella llevará en su seno. Lleva siempre este pensamiento contigo, sir Bastardo._ Después de haber emitido su sentencia, lord Kenji tomó Amy de un brazo y la arrastró lejos. Los otros lo siguieron.

Es el peor momento de mi vida, pensó Darien cuando quedó solo en la oscuridad. No sólo había perdido una casa, también el amor de su vida, y todo por causa de una nenita celosa. La traición de Serena le había costado todo lo que apreciaba. Como si leyese sus pensamientos, Serena salió de la sombra.

_No fui yo quien te traicionó, Darien, es verdad_ le suplicó en voz baja._ No puedo tolerar tu odio.

_Lo deberás tolerar hasta el día de tu muerte_ juró Darien._Nunca te perdonaré, Serena de Tsukino. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Pensaba que éramos amigos

_¡Lo éramos! ¡Lo somos! Te ruego escúchame, Darien. Yo nunca te habría hecho daño. Yo te amo.

La respuesta del joven fue un gruñido de escarnio. No tuvo que agregar nada más: su expresión oscura era más elocuente que cualquier palabra. Nunca le habría creído, por más que ella le hubiese enérgicamente negado su culpa. Abrió la reja y salió.

_¿Dónde irás?

_¿Tiene importancia?

_Sí. ¿Te volveré a ver?

_No, si puedo evitarlo_ Luego se fue, uniéndose con la oscuridad hasta que tampoco su sombra fue más visible.

Serena cerró la reja, sollozando como sólo una muchachita de doce años, con el corazón destrozado, podía hacerlo. El humor de Darien se alivió un poco al ver que los caballos que había escondido en el bosque todavía estaban amarrados donde los había dejado. Uno era el caballo que le había dado su padre y el otro un animal de los establos de lord Kenji. No sintió ningún remordimiento de haber sustraído esa bella potra; en realidad estaba complacido de sí mismo por haber tenido la precaución de escoger una bestia tan valiosa.

Cerca de los caballos había guardado comida para algunos días, las monedas ganadas en los torneos con otros escuderos y sus ropas. Habría vendido el caballo y se iría en busca de fortuna. Otros hombres habían logrado sobrevivir con mucho menos de lo que tenía él. Si no fuera que había perdido la mujer que amaba, Darien se habría considerado afortunado. Era joven, sano y más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros escuderos adiestrado en el castillo. Si era necesario, sobreviviría sólo con su odio.

Un día, se juró a si mismo, Darien Sin Nombre tendría un nombre y tierras todas suyas. Y tal vez, también emularía a Zoycite en lo concerniente a mujeres. Las buscaría simplemente por placer, y nada más. Sí, eso mismo es lo que haré, juró. Había aprendido la lección. El amor hería y él lo evitaría a toda costa. Nunca más en su vida se permitiría a si mismo volver a ser vulnerable. Desde ese momento en adelante, haría caso a la cabeza en vez del corazón y evitaría a las mujeres como Serena de Tsukino.


	4. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**_Un Caballero combate para ganar tierras y títulos_**

_Castillo de Tsukino 1355_

Atravesó el patio intermedio entre las fortificaciones sobre su corcel negrísimo. Serena lo estaba observando desde la ventana de su habitación. Un heraldo transportaba su estandarte: un dragón rojo sobre campo negro. El Caballero Negro. Era magnífico y espeluznante al mismo tiempo, pensó Serena, asomando un poco por la claraboya para poder mirarlo mejor. Vestido completamente de negro, desde el yelmo hasta la punta de las botas, entró en el patio a la cabeza de un puñado de caballeros y armeros a su servicio.

Los juglares y músicos que estaban de visita en el castillo de Tsukino para entretener al señor y a los habitantes de su mansión habían contado las historias de las hazañas del Caballero Negro. Habían contado de cómo había salvado la vida del Príncipe Negro y que fue nominado caballero en el campo de batalla por el rey en persona. Habían exaltado su valentía, su fuerza y sus conquistas amorosas. Si tenía un nombre nadie lo recordaba, porque se había llamado el Caballero Negro desde el momento que apareció en el campo de batalla todo vestido de negro como su príncipe.

Serena de Tsukino quedó impresionada por su estatura y por la postura del Caballero Negro. Montaba a caballo con una con una actitud orgullosa, hasta arrogante, mientras atravesaba la reja y entraba en el patio interior. La muchacha quedó impresionada cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente hacia su ventana. Retrocedió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para que él no la viese. ¿La había visto? No tenía importancia. Por lo que sabía ella nunca había encontrado al legendario Caballero Negro.

Serena había oído tanto hablar del misterioso Caballero Negro que no podía dejar de sentirse un poco intrigada. Ese día, sin embargo, no era el mejor para admirar a los extraños. Después del término de los juegos, debería casarse con lord Zoycite conde de Irusión. Sólo le quedaban cuatro días para huir de esa parodia de matrimonio. No obstante que ella hubiese llorado y suplicado, Samuel fue inamovible. Varios años antes había perdido a su madre y a su padre de una fiebre virulenta que había sembrado muerte y pestilencia en todo el territorio. Si todavía estuvieran vivos, Serena estaba segura que no la habrían obligado a casarse con Zoycite, después de lo que había sucedido con su pobre hermana.

Amy había muerto a los dieciséis años, pocos meses después de su matrimonio. Debido a una extraña enfermedad al estómago, poco después de que lord Mamoru fuese asesinado por algunos cazadores furtivos. Pero Serena no podía quitarse de la mente que Zoycite fue el responsable de la muerte repentina de Amy. Luego Samuel, Zoycite y Seiya habían partido hacia Francia para luchar con el ejército del rey. Desgraciadamente Seiya murió en la batalla de Crécy.

Cuando volvió de Francia, Zoycite había pedido a Samuel el permiso para casarse con Serena. Samuel había consentido, pero sólo con la condición que Zoycite obtuviese una dispensa papal, porque casarse con la cuñada era considerado un incesto. La dispensa había llegado después de largos cuatro años y Samuel prometió en matrimonio a Serena con Zoycite.

En esos cuatro años, ella lo había visto muy poco y había gozado de un período tranquilo de virtual libertad, haciendo todo lo que le agradaba, desde montar a caballo en las colinas, en los campos sobre su caballo preferido, hasta tomar decisiones que concernían a los habitantes de la aldea y del castillo. Pero, ya había llegado el día de su matrimonio.

Serena bajó la escala a caracol de piedra hasta el gran salón y salió al aire libre, atravesando el patio interior hasta las cocinas. En cuanto señora del castillo, era su tarea controlar los preparativos para el banquete de esa noche, ofrecido a los caballeros que llegaron para competir en los torneos que Samuel había organizado como parte de los festejos del matrimonio. Habían llegado a Tsukino caballeros de todos los lados del reino para competir en los juegos y tomar parte en los suntuosos banquetes ofrecidos por el señor del castillo. Después de los torneos estaban todos invitados al matrimonio de Serena de Tsukino y Zoycite de Irusión. Serena pronto sería investida como condesa, título al que nunca había aspirado. Odiaba a Zoycite, y se preguntaba cómo su cuerpo se podía someter voluntariamente a un hombre que detestaba.

_¡Serena, espere!_ Serena se detuvo para hacer que su doncella la alcanzase. _¿No está ansiosa? ¡Yo no quepo más en mi piel por ver qué aspecto tiene el Caballero Negro!

_Lo he visto cuando llegaba, Mina_ le confió Serena._ Es sólo uno de tantos que aspiran a la grandeza.

_Oh, sí, pero él _es_ grande_ exclamó Mina

_Dicen que fue nominado caballero en el campo de batalla por el rey Neflyte en persona por haber salvado la vida del Príncipe Negro. Cuando después le salvó la vida al príncipe por segunda vez, el rey le dio un título y propiedades.

_He oído ese decir. Ahora es conde de Chiba. He sabido que su propiedad está constituida por una fortaleza ruinosa sobre un acantilado inaccesible que domina la costa meridional, a muchas leguas de distancia en el Wessex. Ese castillo ha permanecido deshabitado por un período más largo que mi propia vida. Dudo que un caballero pobre pueda permitirse en reparar una ruina que se cae a pedazos y más aún pueda permitirse el pagar hombres para defenderlo.

_¿Cómo sabe que es pobre?_ le preguntó Mina

_No lo sé; son solo suposiciones mías.

_Oh, allí llega lord Zoycite. Probablemente desean hablar en privado antes del banquete de esta noche_ agregó Mina, huyendo de prisa para reunirse a un grupo de sirvientes junto al pozo.

El disgusto de Serena era evidente mientras esperaba que Zoycite legase junto a ella. Era un hombre corpulento, con el tórax sobresaliente y piernas cortas y macizas. No era excesivamente alto ni tampoco excesivamente gordo, pero su cuerpo macizo transmitía fuerza y autoridad.

_¿Desea hablarme, mi señor?

_Sí_ contestó Zoycite. _Hemos tenido bien poco tiempo para hablar a solas desde que he vuelto a Tsukino para el torneo y la ceremonia nupcial. Pronto serás mía, Serena de Tsukino. Hace mucho tiempo que te espero. Me he casado con Amy para complacer a tu padre y por la dote, pero eres tú a la que quería, la que deseaba. Estaba feliz cuando Seiya de Kou murió y tú estabas libre para casarte conmigo. Convencí a Samuel de que no te prometiera a ningún otro durante los años en los que el Papa examinaba mi solicitud de casarme contigo. Debes admitir que me he mostrado mucho más paciente que la mayor parte de los hombres._ Serena se puso rígida.

_Sabes muy bien que este matrimonio no me agrada. No está bien. Es un incesto casarse con la hermana de propia difunta esposa.

_He esperado muchos años por la dispensa_ se apuró en rebatir Zoycite en tono duro._ Desde mucho tiempo has sobrepasado la edad en que la mayoría de las muchachas se casa, sin embargo, continuo considerandote deseable. Tu no te opondrás, Serena._ Serena se sobresaltó, cuando le levantó un mechón brillante de cabellos dorados del hombro y los hizo deslizar entre los dedos. _Es como un sol ardiente, propio como tu, Serena. No oscuros y sin vida como los de Amy. Tú no yacerás debajo de mí como un pedazo de madera, con una expresión llena de sufrimiento en el rostro. En todo caso, aunque no te agrado, serás más briosa que Amy_ hizo una mueca. _Tal vez, sea mejor que no te guste. Un poco de excitación en una mujer no es una mala cosa._ Serena explotó furibunda.

_¿Cómo osas hablar de Amy de manera tan insolente? ¡Mi hermana está muerta, y merecía un hombre mucho mejor que tú!.

_¡Tal vez prefieres un hombre como el Caballero Negro!

_Tal vez, sí_ rebatió furiosa_ ¡Cualquiera sería preferible a ti!_ Zoycite sonrió.

_El fuego, el valor, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Serena. Domarte será un gran placer. En cuanto al Caballero Negro, olvídalo. Él devora a las mujeres. Dicen que las deshecha de inmediato una vez que ha obtenido su placer._ Esta aseveración de inmediato despertó el interés de Serena.

_¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

_Ambos hemos luchado a Crécy, si bien no hemos tenido la oportunidad de encontrarnos. Él era el campeón del Príncipe Negro y le protegía las espaldas. Samuel y yo sólo éramos caballeros del ejército del rey. Pero en toda Francia e Inglaterra circulan leyendas sobre sus hazañas amorosas.

_¿Lo has visto sin el yelmo?

_No, aunque he conocido doncellas que lo han visto y que juran que es atractivo, de una manera un poco peligrosa_ Le dio una mirada severa._ ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No es adecuado que una novia piense en otro hombre que no sea su novio.

_Toda la servidumbre habla del Caballero Negro y yo siento curiosidad. ¿No tiene un nombre?.

_Que yo sepa, no_ Los rasgos del rostro se endurecieron y él asumió un aspecto amenazador._ Olvídate del Caballero Negro. Si aunque lograse desbancar a sus adversarios en el transcurso del torneo, deberá, de todos modos, derrotarme a mí para ganar el botín que Samuel ha prometido al ganador. Nadie nunca ha logrado derrotarme_ se jactó Zoycite._ Ese botín será mío.

Serena no dijo nada cuando se despidió de él, pero en el fondo de su corazón rogó para que el Caballero Negro lograse derrotar estrepitosamente al conde Zoycite de Irusión.

* * *

El Caballero Negro, había entrado con actitud triunfal en el patio interno hasta que algo lo había llevado a mirar hacia la ventana de la torre. Había vislumbrado un fugaz brillo de cabellos dorados y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba observando. Bajo el yelmo negro endureció el rostro y cerró los labios en una expresión de desprecio. Serena de Tsukino. El sólo pensar en ella le suscitaba recuerdos dolorosos que años de guerra y de competiciones en los torneos no habían logrado borrar.

No había sabido hasta ese momento de su llegada que el torneo formaba parte de los festejos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Serena de Tsukino y el conde Zoycite de Irusión, su hermanastro. Sólo el gran premio que había ofrecido Samuel lo había atraído de nuevo a Tsukino, donde los recuerdos de su perdido amor todavía persistían en el rincón de su corazón donde los había sepultado. Serena de Tsukino. Todavía la odiaba, después de todos esos años.

Su traición lo había obligado a ser el que ahora era. Se había transformado de la noche a la mañana, del joven de carácter caballeroso que soñaba con llegar a ser un caballero y proteger el honor de su doncella en un caballero duro que se había ganado su reputación con la espada. Después de haber sido expulsado de Tsukino, el rey lo había considerado un muchacho prometedor y lo había tomado a su servicio como su escudero. El coraje generoso de Darien con respecto al Príncipe Negro había sido un acto increíblemente estúpido, pero le había valido una generosa recompensa. Poco después de haber sido investido como caballero. Había seguido el ejemplo del príncipe y había comenzado a vestir una armadura negra. Así había nacido el Caballero Negro, un nombre mucho mejor que Darien Sin Nombre, o sir Bastardo.

Mientras la guerra en Francia se hacía cada vez más dura, el Caballero Negro se había distinguido muchas veces en el campo de batalla. Increíblemente había logrado salvar la vida del príncipe una segunda vez, y esto le había fructificado el título de conde de Chiba y ahora esas tierras eran suyas. Después de la victoria de Crécy, había vuelto a Inglaterra y había aumentado su gloria compitiendo en torneos y derrotando con gran facilidad cualquier adversario que se le oponía. Había ganado riqueza y prestigio, pero quería que el torneo de Tsukino fuera el último. Con el premio prometido, tendría dinero suficiente para restaurar y defender Chiba.

Pero si hubiese sabido que volver a ver Serena después de todos esos años, hubiesen suscitado en él sentimientos que había expulsado tiempo atrás, no habría venido. Sabía que Amy había muerto. Había oído de su muerte poco después que había acaecido, y había sido un golpe terrible. La vida de una tierna rosa había sido cercenada antes que lograse su plena floración. Le agradaba pensar que si Serena no lo hubiese traicionado, y él y Amy en ese momento estarían felizmente casados y ella estaría viva. No podía dejar de sospechar, que si bien no existían pruebas tangibles, Zoycite de algún modo había apresurado la muerte de Amy.

Algo había muerto dentro de Darien, el día en que había sabido de la muerte de su amada. La ambición había tomado el lugar de su amor inagotable y ganar riquezas y gloria llegó a ser su código de vida al que se atenía. La implacabilidad y la arrogancia eran su modo de existir. Si un tiempo había amado la femineidad, ahora veía las mujeres como instrumentos de placer, puestas en la tierra para el goce del hombre. Pero una cosa nunca había cambiado: su odio ardiente hacia Zoycite de Irusión y Serena de Tsukino. Alejó los recuerdos del pasado para saludar a sir Kelvin el administrador de Tsukino.

_Buenos días, señor. Yo soy sir Kelvin el administrador de lord Samuel. Bienvenido al castillo de Tsukino._ El Caballero Negro hizo una seña con la cabeza a sir Kelvin, y esperó que continuase. _Los caballeros que llegaron para competir en los torneos están acampados al otro lado de la muralla, con sus servidores y caballeros. Se le ha proporcionado las carpas para usted y todos están invitados a cenar en la gran sala. ¿Esto es de su agrado, señor?.

_Vuestra hospitalidad es gratamente apreciada. Y mis hombres y yo estaremos muy contentos de usar sus establos.

Terminadas las formalidades, sir Kelvin se alejó para ir a recibir a otro grupo de caballeros recién entrado en el patio del castillo. Después que el administrador se hubo ido, un caballero al servicio de Darien se le acercó. Sir Andrew de Furuhata levantó la visera y miró Darien directamente a los ojos.

_¿Debemos acomodarnos al otro lado de la muralla, Darien?

_Sí, Andrew. Nos han proporcionado las carpas. Escoge un buen lugar cerca del agua, si es posible. Los alcanzaré después. Antes tengo algo que hacer._ Una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en los bellos rasgos del joven Andrew.

_Sé que no amas a tu hermanastro, pero te suplico que no hagas nada imprudente._ Con eso, dio vuelta el caballo y dejó Darien con sus tétricos pensamientos.

Darien levantó la visera y miró el castillo del cual había sido expulsado doce años atrás. Había cambiado poco en todos esos años. Nunca más había encontrado a Zoycite después que se hubo ido, y ni siquiera en ese momento sentía el deseo de ver la cara de su hermano. La sola razón por la cual pretendía buscar a Zoycite era revelarle la identidad del hombre que lo derrotaría en el torneo y que ganaría el premio. El caballo de Darien pateaba debajo de él, y trató de aplacarlo con dulces palabras.

_Tranquilo, Zeus; mañana tendrás tu parte de acción._ Se sacó el yelmo y desmontó.

De carrera llegó un muchacho a tomar las riendas del bellísimo caballo mientras Darien se arreglaba los cabellos. Todo estaba como recordaba. Había gente por todas partes: mujeres con bolsas bajo los brazos, niños que se ocupaban de los cerdos, carpinteros que gritaban a sus aprendices, sirvientes, pinches y escuderos atentos a sus tareas. Algunos soldados que reposaban frente a sus barracas habían echado el ojo a una graciosa sirvienta que estaba sacando agua del pozo. Alrededor de la muralla más interior se levantaban una docena de edificios pegados uno al otro.

Establos, fraguas de los herreros, oficinas para los artesanos del castillo, barracas, despensas y cabañas para las distintas herramientas y utensilios. Darien vio a Zoycite que se abría camino hacia un carro de bueyes cargado con toneles de vino y apresuró el paso para interceptarlo. Zoycite le dio una mirada distraída a Darien, luego una segunda con más atención. Darien sonrió divertido al ver que el color abandonaba su rostro.

_¡Sangre de Dios! ¡Eres tú! Pensaba…eh, todos nosotros pensamos que estabas muerto._ Darien entrecerró serio los ojos.

_¿Y por qué diablos, han debido pensar una cosa como esa?

_Yo…tú_ El sudor comenzó a correrle a lo largo de la frente._ Nunca más hemos tenido noticias tuyas en todos estos años.

_Tal vez, nunca has querido saber de mí. Como ves_ replicó Darien en tono seco. _ estoy muy vivo._ Zoycite examinó lentamente la armadura negra de Darien, hasta detenerse en el yelmo negro que sostenía bajo el brazo. Después se tambaleó hacia atrás.

_¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No tú! ¡Tú no puedes ser el famoso Caballero Negro, el hombre del cual se cantan alabanzas en todo el reino! ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?.

_Quizás, no lo querías saber.

_¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo lograste a alcanzar tal posición?

_¿Nunca has escuchado a los juglares y a los cuenta historias?_ Zoycite le dio una mirada recelosa.

_Te fuiste con sólo la ropa que llevabas encima. Y ahora eres…

_Un conde, con tierras mías y caballeros a mi servicio.

_Chiba_ dijo Zoycite en tono despectivo. _Es sólo un montón de piedras arrinconadas en un acantilado estéril y golpeada por los vientos.

_Como sea, me pertenece, y lo mismo vale por el título.

_¿Por qué has venido aquí? Amy está muerta. No tenías ningún motivo para volver a Tsukino._ Los ojos zafiros de Darien brillaron peligrosamente.

_¿Cómo murió? Llevabais casados solo pocos meses

_El agua corre debajo los puentes, sir Bastardo_ lo provocó Zoycite. _Amy está muerta, y yo estoy por casarme con Serena._ Darien dio un paso adelante amenazador.

_¿Cómo me has llamado?

_Tú siempre serás un bastardo, no importa cuántos títulos te pueda asignar Neflyte.

_Ya no soy el muchacho de modales caballerosos con las estrellas en los ojos._ le advirtió Darien._ Me he ganado duramente mi nombre y mi reputación. Yo soy el Caballero Negro, conde de Chiba por orden del soberano. Si acaso me llamas otra vez Bastardo o Darien Sin Nombre te arrepentirás muchísimo. Yo no le temo a nadie, Zoycite de Irusión. En particular a ti.

_¿Has venido para hacer fracasar el matrimonio?_ Darien sonrió sin alegría.

_No, claro que no. Serena es una traidora como tú. Espero que tú goces de ella. Ustedes dos su merecen el uno al otro. La razón por la cual me encuentro aquí es más bien simple: pretendo ganar el torneo con su respectivo premio._ Zoycite entrecerró sus ojos negros.

_Antes deberás pasar por sobre mi cadáver._ Darien sacudió los hombros.

_Es algo que se puede hacer con facilidad.

Zoycite estaba más turbado frente a su hermanastro de cuanto deseaba parecer. Zoycite había hecho cosas terribles para asegurarse el título de conde, y rogó que Darien nunca llegase a saberlo.

Serena recién había dejado las cocinas cuando vio al Caballero Negro hablar con Zoycite. Se había sacado el yelmo y le daba la espalda, por lo cual ella alargó el cuello para tener una mejor visión, pero la sola cosa que logró entrever fueron sus cabellos oscuros. Mucho más que simplemente curiosa, por el misterioso Caballero Negro, dio una vuelta alrededor del carro que transportaba los barriles de vino para verle el rostro.

Un gemido le escapó de la garganta y le pareció que los pulmones se le incendiaban. Había visto ese rostro centenares, no, millares de veces en sus sueños. Y cada vez esos ojos de zafiro despedían odio contra ella. Darien.

No sabía contar las veces que había deseado que él apareciera para poder explicarle que había sido la propia Amy la que se aseguró de que su padre fuera informado de su fuga, de modo que pudiese detenerla. Serena había descubierto que Amy había relatado a su camarera, absolutamente consciente que la muchacha correría directamente donde Kenji a contarle todo.

Ahora él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no era el mismo Darien que recordaba de su niñez. Era el Caballero Negro, un hombre famoso por su valor y su fuerza, por sus proezas con las mujeres, por tener una implacable habilidad en la lucha. El hombre que la odiaba.

Se dio inmediatamente cuenta, cuando Darien la vio porque notó como se tensaba. Sus miradas hipnotizadas se entrecruzaron y permanecieron fijas. Los ojos de zafiro que ella recordaba eran fríos y serios como las piedras sobre las cuales posaba los pies. Habría querido apartar la mirada, pero no le era posible. Él se la tenía prendida con la potente fuerza de su rencor.

_Darien_ la voz le tembló. _¿De veras eres el Caballero Negro?

_¿Es tan difícil de creer?_ replicó con tono durísimo Darien.

_Si…No…no sé. Has cambiado._ Su risa , sin alegría la hizo sentir un estremecimiento a lo largo de la espalda..

_Sí, ya no soy más el joven idealista y soñador que has conocido hace un tiempo. He visto guerras y masacres, mi señora, y esto cambia a un hombre._ Su mirada glacial se apartó de ella para posarse sobre Zoycite, y luego de nuevo sobre la muchacha con una intensidad semejante a un insulto. _Me parece que debo darles mis felicitaciones. Estoy muy sorprendido que tú y Zoycite tengan permiso para casarse. El incesto es un crimen grave.

_He esperado años por una dispensa papal_ intervino Zoycite _Hace mucho tiempo que fuimos prometidos en matrimonio.

Darien miró a Serena como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, tenía una piel perfecta, blanca con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Llevaba una túnica de lino clara, con largas mangas, debajo de otra túnica de seda verde esmeralda ribeteada de oro, y un velo siempre de seda, sujeto por una diadema de oro que no lograba contener los espléndidos y gloriosos cabellos dorados.

Los ojos rodeados por largas pestañas oscuras, eran celestes como el cielo y ligeramente almendrados. Tenía la boca rosa, con el labio inferior ligeramente más engrosado que el superior, lo que le otorgaba una expresión un poco enfadada que permitía sospechar un temperamento apasionado. Darien se preguntaba si esa pasión estaría quedando dormida hasta la espera de que la recogiera Zoycite.

_¿Has venido para participar en los juegos?_ le preguntó Serena cuando le pareció que el silencio de Darien era intolerable.

_Sí. Es lo que hago para vivir. Después de la guerra me encontré en la urgente necesidad de ganar dinero para restaurar Chiba y la mejor manera para obtenerlo era participar en los torneos.

_Se cantan a lo largo y a lo ancho las hazañas del Caballero Negro_ observó Serena en voz baja._ ¡Te has convertido en una leyenda, Darien!

Darien no logró a sonreír a la mujer que lo había traicionado tantos años antes. Habría podido perdonarla si Amy no hubiese muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Amy, era un lejano y pálido recuerdo. Pero Darien no había olvidado lo que en realidad causó su muerte. Si Serena no hubiese avisado a su padre, él y Amy esa noche se habrían fugado sanos y salvos, y Zoycite nunca habría puesto sus manos sobre su frágil amor.

_Leyenda o no, vamos a ver quien triunfará en los juegos_ declaró Zoycite mirando intensamente Serena. _Estoy seguro que tus deberes te esperan dentro de casa._ Serena le dio una mirada despectiva a Zoycite, pero no se atrevió a desafiarlo abiertamente, por lo que giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó de prisa. _Tiene necesidad de ser domada_ murmuró Zoycite picado por los modales irrespetuosos de la muchacha. _Serena y yo nos deberíamos haber casado años atrás, si no fuese por aquella maldita dispensa papal. Samuel no me permitía casarme con ella de otro modo_ la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos cuando agregó: _hay muchas maneras para enseñar a una mujer a obedecer a su señor y amo, y yo las conozco todas._ Darien se tensó y cerró la boca en una línea durísima.

_¿Has usado esos métodos con Amy?_ Por un momento Zoycite pareció confuso.

_¿Amy? Ha muerto muchos años atrás. Fue bastante maleable hasta que…_ La mirada de zafiro de Darien se detuvo en él fría y amenazadora.

_Hasta que…_ lo apuró. Zoycite debió darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre terreno minado, porque fingió no darse cuenta.

_Nada. Juro que no logro recordar, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Nuestro matrimonio duró tan poco que apenas tuvimos tiempo de conocernos. ¿Sabías que nuestro padre ha muerto poco antes de que Amy enfermase? Fue asesinado por bandoleros.

_Así me han dicho._ Zoycite apartó los ojos de aquella mirada penetrante de Darien.

_Ah, ahí está Samuel hablando con sir Kelvin. Debo darle instrucciones para el torneo con nuestro huésped._ Darien sonrió preocupado viendo a Zoycite que se alejaba a grandes pasos.

Su hermanastro había cambiado bien poco con los años, pensó. Aunque Zoycite había luchado en Crécy, sus caminos nunca se habían cruzado. Ansioso por reunirse con sus hombres, Darien se dio vuelta y se alejó. La gente se daba vuelta para mirarlo y algunos incluso hacían la señal de la cruz a su paso. En la rígida armadura negra. Parecía letal y amenazador, peligroso como su mismo nombre daba a entender.

Mientras atravesaba a caballo el puente levadizo para llegar al campamento que sir Andrew había elegido tuvo la fastidiosa sensación que nunca debía haber vuelto a Tsukino. No había imaginado que Serena fuese tan bella.

* * *

El banquete de esa noche fue el primero de los muchos organizados para celebrar la boda que seguía cuatro días después de los torneos. Serena se sentaba en la mesa entre Zoycite y Samuel, retraída en si misma, despreocupada del fastuoso espectáculo nocturno. Samuel había citado a los juglares y acróbatas para entretener a los huéspedes durante la larga cena, pero a Serena no le interesaban. Después de haber encontrado a Darien en el patio, pensaba solamente en el modo en que aquellos zafiros ojos se endurecieron nada más verla. Le dolía que después de todos esos años él la odiase todavía por algo de lo que ella no tenía culpa.

Miró a Zoycite de soslayo bajo las espesas pestañas y arrugó la nariz disgustada. Se estaba llenando la boca con comida tan de prisa que algunos bocados se le escapan de los labios para caer en su jubón de terciopelo rojo. Zoycite no era gordo, pero Serena no podía menos pensar en que sus piernas parecían a dos salchichas gruesas comprimidas por las calzas. Se estremeció ante la idea de tener que soportar ese cuerpo pesado sobre ella la primera noche de bodas. El pensar en la intimidad con Zoycite la repugnaba: habría hecho cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_, con tal de evitar el matrimonio.

Jugueteaba con la comida a medida que le venían sirviendo los platos…estofado de cabecita de cerdo y gelatina, pescado hervido. Cerdo asado, caza, faisanes y muchos tipos de volátiles, verduras, tortas y búdines. Su disgusto por Zoycite creció cuando él se dispuso a desmembrar una alondra y se la echó en la boca.

La sala rebosaba de caballeros, de sus escuderos y soldados, se habían dispuesto de muchas otras mesas para acomodarlos a todos. Serena se dispuso a observar atentamente los hombres que habían tomado parte de la fiesta y se turbó al ver que no estaba Darien. Sabía que había sido invitado, porque a todos se les había dado la bienvenida a su llegada y se les había informado del banquete que habría tenido lugar cada noche, hasta el fin del torneo.

Esperaba que Darien no la odiase tanto. Si hubieran tenido una relación más amistosa, tal vez, podría haberlo convencido que la ayudara. De la nada le vino esa idea. Era escandalosa y decididamente no era conveniente reflexionar sobre ello, pero tenía tan pocas opciones. No podía esperar a encontrar a Darien solo para explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido todos aquellos años antes, cuando él había tratado de huir con Amy. Si él le hubiese creído, tal vez podría convencerlo de ayudarla a escapar de ese matrimonio que era una farsa.

Levantó la mirada del plato y se lo encontró delante. El Caballero Negro, vestido sobriamente, con un jubón y unas calzas negras, su aparición tuvo un tal impacto en los presentes que en la sala todos enmudecieron mientras él buscaba un lugar para sentarse entre sus hombres. Serena lo miró directamente y probó un inexplicable deseo de pasarle un dedo sobre los labios para ver si eran duros como parecían. Todo su rostro era un contraste de rasgos duros y ángulos; la plenitud juvenil que ella recordaba había dado paso a pómulos prominentes y duros. La mirada se deslizó hacia su largo cuerpo y su aliento se detuvo. No tenía una sola gota de grasa. Era todo músculos endurecidos en las batallas, tendones elásticos y rasgos esculpidos. No había un solo hombre en la sala que pudiese competir con él.

Serena continuó observandolo mientras se sentaba y llenaba el plato con comida. Alguien le dijo algo y una gran sonrisa le abrió los labios. Era la primera vez que Serena lo veía sonreír y eso le produjo ciertos sobresaltos a su cuerpo virginal. Apartó rápidamente la mirada. Antes que Zoycite se diera cuenta de su interés por el Caballero Negro.

_No estás comiendo nada_ observó Zoycite interrumpiendo el sueño con ojos abiertos de la muchacha. _¿Quizás, no te gusta la comida?

_No tengo hambre_ contestó sin mentir Serena. Zoycite frunció las cejas.

_Estás demasiado delgada. A mi no me gustan las mujeres huesudas_ le dio una mirada llena de lujuria. _Engordarás cuando tengas a mi hijo en el abdomen._ Ese pensamiento le hizo perder a Serena el poco apetito que le quedaba.

Darien era consciente del escrutinio de Serena y trató de ignorarlo sin lograrlo. Estaba asombrado de que la muchachita pecosa toda piel y huesos que había conocido hace tiempo se hubiese convertido en una muchacha bellísima. Se la veía delgada y elegante, pero Darien sabía por instinto que debajo de la túnica de seda azul rey su cuerpo era suave, sinuoso y encantador. Se puso serio y sacudió la cabeza para expulsar esos pensamientos que lo turbaban. No le importaba ni un poco Serena de Tsukino, por mucho que fuera atractiva. Zoycite era perfecto para ella.

_¿Por qué estás enojado, Darien?_ le preguntó sir Andrew._ Me parece que estás enojado muy seguido_ notó la dirección que tenía la mirada de Darien y sonrió._ ¡Ah, pero ella es la graciosa lady Serena!. ¿Pero no has sido educado aquí en el castillo de Tsukino?

_Sí, he sido adiestrado con los escuderos de lord Kenji, antes de que me expulsara.

_Ah, si recuerdo._ Contestó pensativo Andrew. _Me has contado que estabas enamorado de Amy de Tsukino, pero ¿Ella no había sido dada en matrimonio a tu hermanastro? ¿Que sucedió con Amy? ¿Cómo es que ahora lady Serena debe casarse con Zoycite?.

_Amy murió misteriosamente pocos meses después de la boda. Parece que Zoycite solicitó al papa una dispensa para poder casarse con Serena cuando el novio de ella murió en Crécy.

_Amigo mío, algo en tu tono de voz me dice que no te gusta lady Serena. O tal vez ¿Te gusta demasiado?_ le preguntó maliciosamente sir Andrew.

_No me gusta para nada_ replicó en tono orgulloso Darien._ Era una pequeña ramera mentirosa cuando la conocí y por cuanto me concierne ella y Zoycite están hechos el uno para el otro.

Darien comió algo y bebió solo una modesta cantidad de cerveza. Quería tener la cabeza despejada para la mañana siguiente, que comenzaban los juegos, y mientras sus hombres se estaban divirtiendo él se escabulló para volver al campamento.

Serena lo vio abandonar la sala y decidió seguirlo. Esperaba de poder alcanzarlo antes que saliera del patio interior, de modo que pudiera explicarle lo que realmente había ocurrido muchos años antes. Un tiempo habían sido amigos, quizás aceptara ayudarla.

Fingiendo una migraña, se excusó y abandonó la sala, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la escala para llegar a su habitación de la torre, usó la puerta de servicio y se precipitó fuera para buscar Darien.


	5. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**_Sé de un caballero con crueldad hacia el enemigo_**

Serena alcanzó a Darien en el establo, donde había ido a buscar su caballo. Pensó que el hombre no había oído sus pasos ligeros, porque no mostró ninguna reacción. Casi estaba junto a él cuando de improviso se dio vuelta, y como por arte de magia, una espada apareció en sus manos. Serena emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

_Darien, soy Serena._ Darien se relajó, pero no del todo. Era obvio que no se fiaba de nadie del castillo que un tiempo había sido su casa. Su voz era desdeñosa cuando preguntó:

_¿Qué haces aquí, mi señora?

_Deseo hablarte

_¿Tu futuro marido, lo sabe?_ Ella apartó la mirada.

_Yo…no

_No puedo imaginar que cosas tienes que decirme, que me puedan interesar_ Le dio la espalda. Ella lo tomó de un brazo.

_Darien, no, te suplico, escúchame. Es absolutamente indispensable que sepas la verdad de todo lo que sucedió la noche que pretendías huir con Amy.

_Ya no tiene ninguna importancia, lady Serena. Amy ya hace tiempo que ha muerto.

_Un tiempo éramos amigos, Darien. Hasta pensaba estar enamorada de ti._ Él rió amargamente.

_Sólo eras una niña y de entonces han pasado muchos años. Ya no soy el muchachito ingenuo que conocías entonces.

_¿Crees que no lo sé? Basta mirarte para saber que te has convertido en hombre extraordinario.

_¿Estás tratando de adularme, señora mía? No es propio de ti. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_Quiero que me creas.

_¿Por qué es tan importante?

_Si crees que yo no te he traicionado a ti y a Amy, tal vez me escuches y me concedas lo que te pido._ Darien explotó en una risotada sin alegría.

_Si. Ahora entiendo. Una vez me pediste que te besara y yo rehusé_. El tono de voz era duro concordando con su expresión._ ¿Es un beso lo qué quieres? Soy un hombre, y tengo necesidades de hombre, y esta vez no rehusaré, Serena de Tsukino._ La muchacha involuntariamente dio un paso atrás asombrada por la ferocidad de esas palabras.

_No, no es…_ La protesta murió en la garganta cuando él la aferró rudo hacia sí. Un torrente de calor la atravesó violentamente y ella se apoyó en él, con las manos sobre su amplio tórax

_Darien, yo no pretendía…

_Sé exactamente lo que quieres de mí.

Los labios de Darien ardían contra los suyos, firmes, pero no duros como ella había pensado. El beso fue ardiente, implacable, y solicitó una cálida respuesta del femenino lugar secreto. Cuando él le colocó una mano en el seno y lo estrechó, Serena le suspiró en la boca. De pronto deseó que sus fuertes brazos la estrecharan, la rodearan, no la dejaran ir nunca más, pero el hombre la empujó con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Era esto lo que querías, Serena de Tsukino? ¿Querías comparar mis besos con los de tu futuro marido?_ Serena retrocedió como si él le hubiese dado una bofetada.

_No, necesito de tu ayuda. Esperaba que quizás, debido a la amistad que en un tiempo teníamos, me la concedieras.

Darien le miró directo al rostro. La diadema de oro y el velo habían caído cuando la había acercado a sí con fuerza, y las trenzas doradas brillaban oscuras bajo la luz de la luna. Se había convertido en tan hermosa mujer, que sólo mirarla cortaba el aliento. Pero se obligó en recordar, que bajo ese envoltorio seductor se ocultaba un corazón traicionero. No pudo, sin embargo, dejar de preguntarse porque se le aparecía como una doncella en peligro.

_¿Cómo podría ayudarte?_ le preguntó _Tienes todo lo que una mujer pueda desear. Estás prometida a un rico conde y pronto serás condesa.

_¿Sigues sin entender, verdad?

_No. Se está haciendo tarde, lady Serena y debo prepararme para el torneo de mañana_ Ella lo detuvo posando una mano en su brazo. Él advirtió un estremecimiento recorrer el miembro y difundirse hacia todas la partes del cuerpo, particularmente en la zona lumbar. Ese estupor lo sorprendió como cuando la había besado, y eso le molestó.

_Te ruego, escúchame_ le suplicó Serena. _No me puedo casar con Zoycite, porque lo odio. Lo considero responsable de la muerte de Amy y…tengo miedo de él._ Darien se repuso. Si hubiese existido tan sólo un frágil indicio que Zoycite era responsable de la muerte de Amy, mataría a su hermanastro sin el mínimo remordimiento.

_¿Y con que fin, habría matado a Amy?

_No lo sé, es algo que presiento_ se tocó el corazón, _Aquí.

_Si estás tan en desacuerdo con este matrimonio, ¿entonces por qué te casas con él?

_Samuel y Zoycite son amigos. Después de la muerte de Seiya, Samuel le prometió a Zoycite que no concertaría ningún compromiso de matrimonio para mí, hasta que él recibiera del papa la dispensa para casarnos. Le ha costado una gran cantidad de dinero bajo cuerda, hasta que finalmente la dispensa llegó. Por cuanto le haya suplicado, nada pudo convencer a Samuel de proporcionarme otro matrimonio o bien dejarme sin marido._ Darien enarcó una ceja oscura.

_¿Y qué quieres de mí, señora?_ Serena dio una mirada furtiva hacia la casa y se movió más hacia las sombras. Curioso, Darien la siguió.

_La hermana de mi madre vive en Escocia. Su marido es un funcionario de la corte del rey de Escocia. Lo único que te pido es que me escoltes hasta Escocia antes de que se realice la ceremonia de la boda. Pretendo arrodillarme a los pies de tía Luna para suplicarle su protección.

_No tengo tiempo para desperdiciar con doncellas histéricas que temen al matrimonio_ rebatió seco Darien.

_A ti Zoycite no te gusta más de lo que me gusta a mi_ lo acusó Serena. _¿Nunca lo envidiaste porque era el heredero de vuestro padre, no obstante que tú eres el primogénito?_ Esas palabras reabrieron viejas heridas.

Siempre, sea la madre como la abuela de Darien habían insistido que la unión entre Mamoru y Gaia había sido legal y vinculante y que Darien no había nacido fuera del matrimonio. La abuela Rea había jurado que existían pruebas, y que en su momento oportuno Darien las obtendría. Después de la muerte de su padre, ya no le parecía importante verificar la legalidad de su nacimiento. Él ahora era el Caballero Negro, un nombre ganado a través de actos de coraje y habilidad en batalla. No tenía necesidad de otro nombre.

_Zoycite puede bien quedarse con Irusión. Yo tengo Chiba y un título concedido por el soberano.

_Te ruego, Darien, ayúdame_ le imploró Serena. _Estoy desesperada. Puedo estar lista para partir en cualquier momento que tú quieras._ El rostro de la joven era un oval pálido, más blanco que la luna que lo estaba iluminando.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes y él tuvo que endurecerse para evitar sentir piedad por su situación. Sabía que Serena no tendría una vida fácil casándose con su hermanastro. Si bien él y Zoycite habían luchado en distintos campos de batalla en Francia, había oído historias de la crueldad de su hermano hacia los siervos, los prisioneros y las mujeres de las ciudades que había conquistado. Zoycite y sus soldados violaban y saqueaban a su gusto, a pesar de la prohibición de Neflyte. Darien no le habría confiado a Zoycite ni su perro. Pero ahora era un hombre duro, inmune a la piedad.

_No, no puedo ayudarte. Tú no significas nada para mi, Serena de Tsukino. Nuestra amistad terminó el día que me traicionaste. Yo te confié un secreto y tú fuiste de carrera a contarlo a tu padre. Encuentra otro campeón, bella mía._ Serena se contuvo de darle una respuesta insultante, furiosa de que Darien no apoyase su causa.

_¿Hay algo que yo pueda decir o hacer para que cambies idea?

Su mirada zafira se posó sobre su seno, luego descendió hacia abajo, donde se detuvo en el punto en el cual las piernas de la muchacha se unían. Por alguna inexplicable razón, quería insultarla, hacerle daño como un tiempo ella se lo había hecho a él. Esperaba por lo tanto que la ultrajante propuesta la hiciera escapar de prisa.

_Quizás, un buen revolcón en el pajar podría hacerme cambiar idea._ Serena gimió.

_¿Qué cosa? Me está insultando señor. ¡Me está pidiendo algo que no puedo darle!_ Él sonrió socarrón.

_Es con eso que contaba, señora_ Luego hizo una cosa que nunca habría hecho si no fuera tentado insólitamente por Serena de Tsukino. La tomó con ímpetu y la besó con ardor.

La respuesta inocente al beso anterior lo había excitado. Era evidente que Serena nunca había sentido la pasión antes de ahora. Ese fugaz primer beso había sido dulce con respecto a lo que hubiera querido darle. Quería sondear su boca con la lengua, para saber si era suave como sospechaba. Quería tocarle el pecho virginal y oír el imprevisto aspirar de aire cuando ella sintiera el despertar por primera vez de la excitación.

Ignoró su protesta sofocada y ahondó el beso, introduciendo la lengua en la boca mientras con la mano le buscaba el seno firme. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Le succionó la lengua y la muda imploración de la muchacha se transformó en un suspiro cuando él encontró un pezón rígido y comenzó a excitarlo con la punta de los dedos. Se le endureció en la palma de la mano y él sonrió. Luego impulsó una rodilla entre los muslos, separándolos de manera que ella pudiese colocarse en horcajadas.

El suspiro de Serena se transformó en un gemido mientras él presionaba la pierna contra ese suave lugar como si buscase algo que le rehuía. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba esa joven; la haría recostar en el heno suave y haría suya, pero una voz débil que llamaba en la oscuridad los interrumpió. Dejó caer los brazos y Serena habría caído a tierra si no la hubiese sostenido. Se dio cuenta de cual fue el momento exacto en el que ella captó que no estaban solos, porque la sintió tensarse y vio que miraba por sobre de su hombro.

_¿Serena dónde estás? Tu doncella me ha dicho que nos has vuelto a tu habitación.

_Zoycite_ murmuró ella.

Darien no dijo nada, pero se puso rígido al ver que Zoycite estaba inequívocamente caminando hacia ellos. Sostenía una antorcha y ya los había divisado, por lo cual no había ninguna posibilidad de fuga. La mano de Darien se cerró sobre la empuñadura de su espada, cuando Zoycite aferró Serena por un brazo y la empujó con furia hacia su espalda.

_¡Por la sangre de Dios, mujer! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera con él? ¿No te da vergüenza? Debería golpearte por esto.

_Yo no he hecho nada_ negó vigorosamente Serena. _En la sala hacía tanto calor que decidí tomar un poco de aire, antes de retirarme a mis habitaciones.

_Y mira tú, por casualidad te has encontrado con sir Bastardo_ comentó áspero Zoycite.

La espada de Darien ya estaba mitad desenvainada, pero el hombre contuvo el impulso y la volvió a colocar en su funda. Matar a Zoycite en ese momento no le habría permitido ganar la bolsa que quería, habría de esperar hasta cuando se encontrasen uno frente al otro para impartirle una bella lección.

_Vete a tu habitación, Serena_ ordenó Zoycite. _Me explicarás este asunto en nuestra primera noche de bodas. Tendrás mucho que justificar, mi bella señora, pero por ahora tengo poco tiempo para explicártelo. Los torneos comienzan mañana a la tercera hora y debo conservar toda mi energía._ Serena se dio la vuelta y se alejó dando una sola mirada a Darien sobre el hombro. Tratando de ignorar la desesperación que se traslucía en la expresión de la joven, el hombre dirigió de nuevo su atención a Zoycite.

_Entonces, hermano, de nuevo deseas lo que me pertenece_ dijo éste con una mueca._ Antes Amy y ahora Serena. No puedes tenerla. Yo la quería aún antes que nuestro padre acordase el compromiso con Amy. Serena tiene fuego dentro, como seguramente habrás notado, y yo estoy ansioso de poder domarla. He gastado mucho tiempo y dinero para conquistarla_ prosiguió. _Si sólo haces un mínima cosa para tomar lo que me pertenece, vivirás sólo para arrepentirte.

_¿Ha sido, muy oportuno para ti, que Amy muriera, verdad? Así has podido apuntar sobre Serena.

_Sí, muy oportuno_ repitió Zoycite sin reflexionar. _Es legal, Darien. El papa personalmente me ha dado permiso para casarme con Serena.

_Eres perfecto para ella_ comentó Darien. Las palabras le salían espontáneas de la boca, aunque, no era eso lo que quería decir. Serena se había vuelto una mujer interesante, ¿Qué hombre no la habría deseado? Lo turbaba pensar que Zoycite pudiese compartir con ella una encendida pasión. _Serena y yo sólo estábamos hablando de los viejos tiempos.

_Aléjate de ella, hermano. No lograste tener Amy y no podrás tener a Serena. Su virginidad me pertenece. Limita tus intereses al torneo_. En ese momento se demostró pensativo y le dio a Darien una sonrisita, con la intención de congraciarse con él. _Tal vez, te mande una botella del vino privado de Samuel como consuelo_ le dijo alejándose. _Cortesía fraterna, como bien comprenderás._ La sonrisa respetuosa de Zoycite no fue correspondida.

_Comprendo perfectamente, hermano_. La mirada penetrante de Darien no abandonó la espalda de Zoycite mientras regresaba a la casa.

De pronto Darien notó algo que había caído al piso y se inclinó para recogerlo. Era el velo de gasa que cubría los bellos cabellos de Serena; evidentemente había caído mientras él la tiraba entre sus brazos. Sonriendo, se lo colocó en el bolsillo de su jubón.

A su regreso al campamento encontró a su escudero esperándolo. El muchacho estaba sentado sobre su jergón, lustrando la negra armadura y el yelmo de su patrón a la luz de la vela. Dio un salto cuando Darien metió la cabeza en la carpa.

_Todo está en orden, mi señor. La armadura está lustrada y vuestras armas están en óptimas condiciones. ¿Necesita de alguna otra cosa?.

_No, Helios. Ahora puedes ir a la cama._ Helios salió por la abertura de la carpa y chocó contra el pecho musculoso de sir Andrew de Furuhata.

_¿Lord Darien está en la carpa, Helios?_ le preguntó Andrew.

_Sí, sir Andrew, recién ha regresado del banquete._ Andrew saludó a Helios y entró en la carpa. Darien lo saludó con calor.

_Veo que has abandonado el banquete aún sobre tus pies_ lo provocó.

_Como tú, yo también compito mañana. Demasiado alcohol ofusca el cerebro. En todo caso la cerveza que lord Samuel sirvió era una verdadera porquería. Probablemente conservó la buena para él._ Darien oyó pasos que se acercaban y puso la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

_¿Quién está ahí?

_Soy el hombre de sir Zoycite. Mi señor te manda una botella de vino para que te ayude con el sueño.

_¿Ese hombre ha dicho, vino? Hazlo absolutamente entrar, Darien.

_Entra_ refunfuñó Darien. Normalmente Zoycite no era un hombre atento y Darien se preguntó que cosas tenía en mente. El hombre, que vestía los colores azul y oro de Irusión, entró en la tienda y colocó la botella sobre la mesa.

_Lord Zoycite manda este vino con sus saludos al Caballero Negro_ recitó. Darien miró sospechoso el vino. _Es un buen vino francés_ agregó rápidamente el hombre _El mejor que el castillo pueda ofrecer.

_Ah, _suspiró Andrew que no abrigaba ninguna de las sospechas de Darien. _Es difícil encontrar un buen vino francés. Saca las copas, amigo mío, así podemos brindar por el éxito de mañana._ El hombre estaba por salir de la tienda, cuando Darien lo detuvo con una imperiosa orden.

_¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Gareth

_¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás al servicio de lord Zoycite, Gareth?

_Sí, de mucho antes que él fuera conde. He luchado con él en Francia como soldado.

_Zoycite debe confiar en ti._ El soldado sacó pecho.

_Me confiaría su vida, mi señor.

_Entonces debes brindar con nosotros._ Andrew, miró Darien con curiosidad.

_Déjalo así, Darien, ¿Para qué desperdiciar el buen vino francés con este hombre, cuando es evidente que prefiere la cerveza?

_Es realmente así, señor_ se apresuró a confirmar Gareth. _Le ruego que disfrute su vino.

_Yo en cambio insisto que tu bebas con nosotros_ dijo Darien.

_¿Por las uñas de Dios, Darien, qué te pasa ahora?_ le reprochó Andrew.

_Hay copas sobre mi baúl de guerra, Andrew_ le dijo Darien. _Te ruego que tomes una para cada uno de nosotros

Andrew obedeció, aunque sorprendido por la insistencia de Darien de que el hombre bebiera con ellos. Encontró las tres copas de peltre y las colocó en la mesa al lado de la botella. A una seña de Darien, vació el vino en cada una de las copas, luego tomó la suya y la acercó a la nariz, olfateando con aprobación el vino.

_Ambrosía_ comentó llevando la copa a los labios.

_No, Andrew, no bebas…no todavía_ advirtió Darien mientras se llevaba la copa a la nariz para inhalar el aroma embriagante. _Será Gareth a beber primero_ pasó la copa al hombre de Zoycite y lo escrutó fijo, sonriendo de satisfacción cuando lo vio mirar horrorizado la copa. _Bebe, hombre_ lo invitó Darien _¿Cuántas ocasiones tienes de beber un buen vino francés?

_¿Pero estás loco, Darien?_ Intervino Andrew.

_Bebe, Gareth_ ordenó en tono duro Darien, haciendo callar las protestas de Andrew con gesto de la mano.

_¡No!_ gritó Gareth vaciando el vino al piso. _No puedo. Girando sobre sus talones se apresuró a salir de la carpa. Andrew, miró su propia copa, con una expresión perpleja en su atractivo rostro.

_¿Qué diablos sucede?

_Deja el vino, Andrew_ dijo Darien tranquilo. _No está bueno, está envenenado._ Andrew se estremeció y puso despacio la copa sobre la mesa.

_¡Sangre de Dios, Darien! ¿Estás seguro?

_No, pero has visto cómo se ha comportado el hombre de Zoycite cuando le pedí que bebiera primero. Puedes probarlo, si quieres, pero yo no te lo aconsejo.

_Ni yo_ contestó Andrew en voz baja. _Es suficiente con tu palabra. ¿Qué te ha hecho sospechar?

_Zoycite nunca hace nada sin una buena razón. Me ha odiado siempre. Mandarme de regalo un vino, no es propio de él, así inmediatamente he sospechado que algo había oculto. Tal vez, el vino nos habría rendido incapaces de competir mañana en el torneo, pero es mucho más probable que nos hubiese matado._ Andrew, se estremeció de nuevo.

_Veneno. ¿Pero por qué Zoycite te odia? Él es el conde, no tú. Has dicho que nunca hubo discusiones sobre el hecho que Zoycite fuera el heredero de vuestro padre y que tú eres…

_Un bastardo_ dijo Darien, terminando la frase que Andrew había dejado sin terminar. _Escucha bien, Andrew. Un día lograré demostrar que soy yo el heredero legítimo de Irusión. Nunca he dudado que existen pruebas. Mi abuela Rea decía que un día yo sabría la verdad, y que cuando estuviese listo, me ayudaría a encontrarla.

_Tu abuela es una mujer sabia_ observó Andrew.

_Sí, también es una mujer fuerte, de buen corazón y una memoria fabulosa. Además de mí, tú y sir Nicolás sois los únicos que saben dónde encontrar su aldea en Gales. No me fío de nadie más. En una época, me preocupaba que no estuviera segura de Zoycite, pero nadie, salvo lord Kenji y mi padre, saben donde vive y ambos están muertos

_Tu confianza me honra muchísimo_ contestó Andrew, cuya mirada se apoyó sobre la botella de vino. _¿Qué vamos hacer con el vino envenenado?

_Vuélcalo en la tierra detrás de la carpa, pero antes coloca el contenido de las copas en la botella_ Darien sostuvo la botella mientras Andrew lo hacía, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que vació una parte sobre sus calzas. Luego siguió a Darien afuera de la carpa y observó el terreno que absorbía el vino envenenado.

Apenas la botella estaba vacía, Darien despertó Helios, llamándolo desde fuera de la carpa que compartía con otros escuderos. El muchacho salió con los ojos llenos de sueño y bostezando.

_¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?_ Darien le puso en la mano la botella vacía. Tengo un encargo para ti, muchacho. Lleva esta botella a la casa y entrégala a lord Zoycite. Dile que estaba delicioso y manifiéstale mis agradecimientos por su gentileza.

_Sí, mi señor.

_Pon atención de no entregarlo a nadie más que no sea lord Zoycite_ agregó Darien mientras el muchacho se alejaba corriendo.

_Puede contar conmigo_ le contestó Helios mirando sobre el hombro. Andrew reía despacio.

_De veras pienso que tu hermano Zoycite estará sorprendido de verte fuerte y vigoroso en el torneo mañana en la mañana_ dedujo Andrew.

_De veras, Andrew, de veras.

Andrew se despidió, y Darien volvió a su carpa, la mente turbada por todo lo que había acontecido esa noche. Por más que tratase no lograba borrar de la mente a Serena. Sus súplicas de ayuda eran tan desesperadas que lo había sorprendido con la guardia abajo. Y, lo mismo sucedió con los besos y la explosión de pasión. Lo había asombrado con la calurosa respuesta a aquello que había comenzado como una burla. En vez de demostrar desprecio hacia ella, se encontró luchando contra el incomprensible deseo de su cuerpo de recostarla en el heno, levantarle la falda y hundirse en ella.

¡_Sangre de Dios!_ ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Serena de Tsukino era precisamente el tipo de mujer que había aprendido evitar: mentirosa y excitante al mismo tiempo. Las mujeres como Serena merecían hombres como Zoycite. No podía olvidar que si no hubiese sido por esa muchacha, Amy se habría casado con él. Aunque nunca habría sabido con certeza lo que el futuro le habría reservado si Amy no le hubiese sido arrancada de sus brazos, estaba seguro, de que estaría viva. Pero Serena había sido una espía con su padre, y su futuro siguió un rumbo diferente.

Esa noche le costó quedarse dormido y el sueño le pidió un gran precio: sus sueños estuvieron plenos de una bella muchacha de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada el alféizar, completamente vestida, todavía no estaba lista para rendirse al sueño. Desde la ventana de su habitación en la torre, podía ver más allá de los torreones, los campos más afuera de las rejas del castillo, donde estaban situadas muchas carpas. Sabía exactamente en cuales estaban alojados Darien y sus hombres, porque esa tarde había subido a las almenas y había pedido a los guardias que le indicaran el campamento del Caballero Negro. Inmediatamente había localizado su carpa por el estandarte que ondeaba sobre el palo: un dragón rojo sobre campo negro.

Suspiró y se retiró de la ventana. Ser rechazada por Darien había sido la experiencia más humillante de su vida. Se tocó los labios sorprendida de constatar cuánto los sentía hinchados por sus besos. Y su cuerpo, _Bendita Virgen_, nunca en su vida había estado tan vivo y activo. En todos sus veinticuatro años nunca había imaginado cuánto puede ser vigoroso el cuerpo de un hombre. Que Dios tuviese piedad de ella, habría podido continuar besando a Darien durante toda la vida. Perdida en sus pensamientos maliciosos, se sobresaltó cuando Mina entró corriendo en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Zoycite.

_Le he dicho que estabas durmiendo, ama, y que no era conveniente que entrase a tu habitación sin tu permiso, pero el señor no quiso atender razones.

_¡Vete, fuera!_ le ordenó Zoycite. Mina le dio a Serena una mirada de excusa, y se precipitó fuera de la habitación.

_Cierra la puerta cuando salgas_ le ordenó en tono seco Zoycite. Serena se preparó para su cólera, y no tuvo que esperar mucho. _Tu conducta es inapropiada, Serena_ la atacó él. _No puedo absolutamente tolerar que mi esposa tenga un comportamiento inconveniente.

_Todavía no soy tu esposa_ objetó Serena. _En todo caso, Darien y yo estábamos sólo hablando de los viejos tiempos.

_No soy estúpido, Serena. Sé que Darien te ha besado. Mírate. Todavía tienes los labios hinchados y el rostro enrojecido._ Entonces la había espiado. Serena comenzó a retroceder hasta tocar con los hombros el marco de la ventana. _No me vas a engañar_ exclamó furibundo, recalcando cada palabra.

_Me acusas injustamente_ replicó Serena. _¿Piensas acaso que yo no sé que te has llevado una sirvienta a tu cama la noche pasada?

_El hombre tiene derecho de aplacar sus propios apetitos carnales. Ten cuidado, Serena de Tsukino. Aunque he esperado años para tenerte, si te mostrases renuente, satisfaré mis necesidades cuando y con quien me agrade. Tu llevarás en tu seno a mis hijos y gobernarás mi casa. Estoy obsesionado por ti desde que eras sólo una niña llorona con los cabellos rubios enmarañados. Pero en cuanto, o si me canso de ti, buscaré otros pasatiempos.

_Me das náuseas, Zoycite_ acusó Serena. _Yo no deseo casarme contigo, ni quiero llevar a tus hijos en mi seno._ Zoycite le tomó el cuello del vestido y la acercó a sí.

_Que nunca más te escuche decir algo así_ le advirtió. _Una vez que estemos casados, te enseñaré a obedecer. Te han concedido demasiada libertad cuando eras una niña. La mayor parte de las mujeres de tu edad desde años están casadas, dando a luz muchos hijos_ la miró con una mueca socarrona. _Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

_Suéltame_ murmuró Serena tratando de separar sus manos de encima.

_No, nunca. Eres mía, Serena. Dios actúa de modo misterioso. Si no hubiera querido que tú fueras mía, no se habría llevado Amy y Seiya de Kou. Tu virginidad me pertenece. Espero con ansia llevarte a mi cama la primera noche de bodas.

Casi para aseverar sus palabras, empujó su miembro contra ella en una obscena imitación del acto sexual, le posó los labios en la boca parodiando un beso. Pero sólo le hizo daño, reforzando su deseo de huir de ese matrimonio. Tenía que lograr convencer a Darien que la ayudara, no obstante de su primer rechazo.

Recogiendo todas sus fuerzas, Serena levantó una rodilla para alejar Zoycite, lo golpeó en el punto más vulnerable. El hombre gritó y lanzó un puño, golpeándola en la mejilla haciéndola caer al piso. Ella lo miró sorprendida doblarse en dos sujetándose el vientre. Su pequeño acto de desafío le había enseñado algo precioso esa noche, una lección que nunca más olvidaría. Si había un punto en el cual un hombre era vulnerable, era precisamente ese que a menudo usaba para pensar en lugar del cerebro.

* * *

La mañana siguiente el sacerdote de la aldea, celebró en los campos la misa para los participantes al torneo, porque ni en la iglesia de la aldea, ni la capilla del castillo eran lo suficiente grandes para contener a todos.

Después de la bendición final, Darien volvió a su carpa para prepararse para el primer día de torneo, que comenzaría en la hora tercera, se colocó la armadura con la ayuda de su escudero. Sus armas consistían en una lanza despuntada y una espada, ya que, por orden del rey, se podían usar sólo armas sin punta. Usaría un grueso escudo construido para soportar golpes de ese tipo de armas, y una armadura especial hecha de modo que reduciera el riesgo de heridas. La armadura era negra, como así mismo el yelmo y el estandarte; sobre ella llevaba una casaca negra, y delante de ella destacaba un dragón rojo. Cuando el heraldo llamó a los participantes al torneo para que estuvieran preparados, Darien montó su caballo alhajado con paños negros orlados de rojo, y cabalgó hacia la línea de partida, en espera de su turno.

Dio una mirada hacia el pabellón levantado para los espectadores y vio a Serena sentada en primera fila entre sus sirvientas y damas que acudieron como visitas. Usaba un vestido rojo púrpura ajustado en la cintura, orlado con piel de armiño; el color podría no avenir con su cabello dorado, en cambio la hacía parecer aún más vivaz. No estaba peinada con el acostumbrado moño alto y cónico, y el velo; había escogido contener la asombrosa cabellera con una redecilla de oro y un velo que cubría gran parte del rostro.

Darien se puso tenso cuando Zoycite cabalgó hasta el pabellón y bajó la lanza frente Serena, esperando recibir el homenaje de su señora, y se tensó más aún cuando Serena extrajo una pequeña cinta y lo amarró en la punta de la lanza. Zoycite la saludó sarcástico, espoleó el caballo de vuelta a la línea de partida. Darien sonrió triste pensando en el velo que Serena había perdido la noche anterior en el establo y tocó el lugar donde lo había colocado, el interior de la bota acolchada.

Mientras Zoycite hacía dar vuelta a su animal, miró a Darien, que sabía que su hermanastro no se esperaba verlo tan en buena forma esa mañana. El rostro de Zoycite se puso más pálido, con una expresión incrédula. Darien lo saludó burlón.

Poco después los dos caballeros, con su armadura, entraron al campo de juego y tomaron posición a los lados opuestos de la barra, una barrera de madera puesta sobre el terreno para evitar que los caballos se estrellaran. Darien observó interesado el heraldo que daba la señal de partida y dos caballeros partieron al galope uno contra el otro, lanza en ristre, para encontrarse a mitad del recorrido.

El caballero preferido de Darien, sir Haruka de Tenou, lanzó un golpe violentísimo que despedazó la lanza de su opositor. La lanza de sir Haruka alcanzó a desbancar la silla de su adversario y él bajó del caballo. Desde los espectadores se levantó de inmediato un grito:

_¡Despedazada en regla! _Por lo tanto los dos caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas despuntadas y continuaron a luchar a pie. Sir Haruka ganó con facilidad, derrotando a su adversario con hábil lance que le hizo volar lejos la espada. De parte de los asistentes se elevó un ruidoso coro de aprobación.

El espectáculo continuó. Fue el turno de sir Andrew y Darien estaba contento cuando su amigo derrotó con facilidad su adversario. Sir Nicolás, otro de sus preferidos, también llegó al campo para vencer. En ese punto había llegado el momento del Caballero Negro. Darien bajó la visera sobre el rostro y tomó posición en el punto de partida. Cuando el heraldo dio la señal, ambos caballeros se lanzaron a máxima velocidad uno contra el otro.

Un estruendo ensordecedor, arrancó un fuerte gemido a los asistentes mientras el adversario de Darien era arrojado al suelo donde yacía inmóvil. Cuando fue evidente que no estaba en condiciones de poder continuar con la competición, sus escuderos corrieron al campo de juego y lo transportaron lejos sobre su escudo. Los espectadores se levantaron eufóricos, vitoreando de pie.

Darien combatió varias veces, antes que se declara el fin del torneo por ese día. Fueron asignados los puntos por cada adversario caído, yelmo arrancado y por cada lanza destrozada. Al final del día el Caballero Negro y Zoycite de Irusión tenían los mejores puntajes; claramente eran los adversarios que competirían para ganar el premio. Puesto que un solo ganador obtendría el premio, era patente que en el último día del torneo el Caballero Negro y Zoycite se encontrarían enfrentados uno contra el otro.


	6. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Espero que la historia sea de vuestro agrado. Os dejo dos nuevos capítulos, el 5 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por los reviews y a todas las que me leeis.  
**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**_Un Caballero no debería matar por el simple placer de hacerlo._**

Esa noche el banquete fue particularmente ruidoso. Los caballeros que habían sido derrotados se lamentaban por el elevado rescate exigido por los adversarios para recobrar los caballos y las armas, mientras los vencedores celebraban las victorias. El reglamento establecía que al vencedor le correspondían los caballos, la armadura, las armas, las propiedades y una indemnización. De torneo en torneo, los caballeros errantes expertos en el arte de la batalla se enriquecían gracias a ese despojo, mientras los perdedores volvían a casa sin dinero.

Participando en varios torneos de un lado a otro de Inglaterra, Darien había recaudado mucho más que solo la gloria. Después de ese torneo habría ganado suficiente dinero para restaurar Chiba, su antiguo castillo en las salvajes tierras del Wessex. El premio destinado al campeón del torneo, que él tenía toda la intención de ganar, también le permitiría reclutar mercenarios para defender la fortaleza una vez que estuviese como nueva.

En la sala todos se callaron cuando él entró. Era una figura imponente, vestida completamente de negro, parecía un pájaro predador oscuro entre una bandada de pavos reales de colores brillantes. Y ninguno de ellos estaba vestido de un modo tan chillón como Zoycite. Su jubón de brocado verde intenso y las calzas amarillas de seguro no compaginaba con su cuerpo macizo y piel rugosa. Darien no se sentó de inmediato, en cambio se dirigió hacia la mesa de honor deteniéndose en el camino para recibir las congratulaciones de los adversarios. Cuando llegó al estrado lanzó a su hermanastro una sonrisa burlona y una reverencia distraída.

_Nos has impresionado hoy, Darien_ Le dijo Samuel a modo de saludo. _No te pareces a ese muchacho que Zoycite y yo…_ las palabras murieron en la garganta y desvió la mirada incómodo.

_¿Qué llamaban sir Bastardo?_ lo increpó Darien. _De veras muy poco.

_Has estado increíble_ le felicitó Serena en voz baja.

_Eres muy generosa, señora_ replicó en tono gélido, no osando a prestar mucha atención a la joven, que también esa noche aparecía bella de manera cautivadora, vestida con un vestido de terciopelo escarlata. No quería que nada lo fuera a distraer de aquello que pretendía hacer. Había pensado demasiado en Serena en esos días, y eso había turbado la paz de su mente.

_Pareces vigoroso y brioso no obstante, pese a los agotadores juegos de hoy_ comentó Zoycite en tono indiferente. Darien sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

_Sí, he sido muy afortunado. Ningún adversario pudo hacerme caer, ni he recibido heridas o contusiones. Ahorra tus felicitaciones para quien pueda apreciarlas, hermano. El vino que me has mandado anoche era delicioso. Sir Andrew y yo lo hemos apreciado de corazón._ Zoycite logró no sobresaltarse, aunque fue evidente que no esperaba que Darien mencionara el vino envenenado.

_Visto que te ha agradado tanto, te mandaré más esta misma noche.

_No, no te molestes_ rebatió Darien, sus palabras traicionaban la sutil advertencia y evidentemente Zoycite se dio cuenta, porque no se atrevió a cruzar la mirada con su hermanastro._ Debo continuar teniendo la mente despejada para el torneo_ agregó Darien.

_No sabía, Zoycite, que tú enviaste vino a Darien_ intervino Samuel. _Espero que hayas elegido un fuerte vino francés.

_Tal vez, un poco amargo para mi gusto_ comentó Darien con leve movimiento de cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Serena, le hizo una reverencia socarrona y fue a buscar un lugar entre sus hombres.

_¡Bastardo!_ Estalló Zoycite en el momento exacto en que Darien le dio la espalda.

_Encuentro muy difícil creer que hayas enviado vino a Darien, sabiendo muy bien lo que sientes por él_ observó Serena

_Sí_ le hizo eco Samuel. _No es propio de ti, Zoycite.

_Exactamente_ confirmó Serena que de inmediato fue presa de un horrible pensamiento. Aunque lo encontraba difícil de creer, no podía borrarlo de su mente.

_Debes admitir que Darien Sin Nombre es un hombre admirable_ lo provocó Samuel. _El Caballero Negro. ¿Lo crees? Es muy probable que él sea el campeón y que gane el premio.

_No, si se me concede tener voz en el asunto_ rebatió furioso Zoycite. La sospecha en ese punto llegó al máximo. Serena sabía que Zoycite no hacía algo sin poder recabar alguna ventaja. Tirando la cautela a las ortigas dijo:

_Yo te conozco, mi señor. ¿Qué era lo que no funcionaba con el vino que mandaste a Darien?_ Zoycite le dio una mirada furiosa.

_No había nada que no funcionara en el vino. ¿Acaso no has visto recién a mi hermano? ¿No te parecía que se encontraba muy bien?

Serena bajó los ojos hacia el plato. Zoycite tenía una expresión de tal culpabilidad que no se podía confiar en él. La boca de la muchacha estaba seca como si hubiera comido polvo, pero antes que compartir la copa de Zoycite, como era la costumbre, pidió que se le trajera una copa para ella y bebió ávidamente. Oyó un gemido molesto de parte de Zoycite, pero lo ignoró abiertamente. A medida que transcurría la cena, se concentró en observar a Darien.

Parecía que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, pensó mientras los saltimbanquis salían, llegó al centro de la sala un bardo que se puso a tocar su laúd. El juglar capturó toda su atención cuando se lanzó en un intrigante cuento de las hazañas atribuidas al Caballero Negro, cuanto más ensalzaba las alabanzas del Caballero Negro, más oscura era la expresión de Zoycite. Cuando el juglar terminó de exponer la canción compuesta de muchas estrofas, Zoycite estaba a punto de explotar.

No apenas los hombres comenzaron a gritar obscenidades, Serena se excusó: deseaba desesperadamente hablar con Darien, advertirlo de las maquinaciones de Zoycite, pero no sabía ni como ni cuando encontrarlo. Finalmente decidió que él conocía a Zoycite bastante bien, y de que era capaz de sospechar cualquier cosa su futuro marido hiciera. Pero, oh, como quería volver a ver otra vez a Darien. Habría hecho cualquier con tal de huir del inminente matrimonio…incluso se habría entregado a Darien, si esto podía conllevar ayuda de su parte. Todavía había tiempo, se dijo. Mañana trataría de nuevo que Darien la ayudara. Debía haber un modo para huir de ese indeseado matrimonio.

Si sólo el Caballero Negro fuese solo un poco el Darien que ella había conocido…pero ahora era un guerrero duro, con poca compasión y menos aún caridad. Le había dado el corazón a Amy años atrás y desde entonces había aprendido a vivir sin él. Había dedicado su vida a la guerra, usando su habilidad para luchar para ganarse la gloria y riquezas. Y en todos esos años nunca había dejado de odiar a Serena de Tsukino.

¿No existía realmente nada que pudiese hacer para convencer a Darien de ayudarla? Se preguntaba Serena. Evidentemente no esa noche, porque cuando bajó la escala de caracol de la torre para controlar si él había dejado el salón, lo vio reír y beber con sus caballeros. Suspirando, volvió a su habitación y se acostó.

* * *

El torneo se reanudó a la mañana siguiente después de misa. El día amaneció caluroso y soleado, un buen presagio, pensó Darien mientras se preparaba para la competencia. Ese día sería el primero en descender al campo. En el primer juego contra su adversario ninguno de los dos cayó, pero Darien logró sacar de la cabeza de su opositor el yelmo. En la segunda competencia, lo hizo caer, pero el hombre estaba capacitado para continuar la lucha con la espada. Darien lo derrotó rápidamente, ganado el caballo, la armadura y las armas del ya impotente jugador. Estos constituían una considerable añadidura al creciente número de trofeos por los cuales Darien pretendía pedir rescate a sus dueños.

Pasó el día. Cansado, pero satisfecho, Darien había ganado todos los juegos en los que había participado e indiscutiblemente era más rico. Esa noche permaneció muy poco en el banquete y por todo el tiempo se encontró posando la mirada en Serena, mucho más a menudo de cuanto desease hacer. Estudiándola con los ojos entrecerrados, no pudo menos que notar su tristeza. Parecía que deseaba encontrarse en cualquier lugar, con tal de no estar al lado de Zoycite. Cada vez que su novio se inclinaba sobre ella, la muchacha se retraía y cuando él le colocó un bocado particularmente tierno de carne en el plato, ella lo deshechó a un lado. Darien casi se pone a reír fuerte cuando la vio rehusar compartir la copa de vino con Zoycite.

Como quiera que Serena le gustara o no, la admiraba. Era una muchacha obstinada. Demasiado obstinada por su bien, pensó de pronto, comprendiendo como estaban las cosas. Si continuaba desafiando a Zoycite, él haría que se arrepintiera amargamente. Darien sabía por experiencia que su hermanastro tenía un temperamento cobarde y nunca concedería a su esposa que se le enfrentara. Un estremecimiento de emoción lo invadió, y de inmediato ignoró. No podía permitirse ninguna distracción que no sirviera a sus intereses.

Decidió abandonar pronto el banquete, poco después de que Serena se hubo ido. Había dado a su escudero permiso para salir de juerga junto a sus compañeros, y sus hombres parecían no tener la más mínima intención de abandonar el banquete, por lo que trató de alejarse sin que se dieran cuenta. La única vela encendida en el interior de su carpa se apagó cuando una ráfaga de aire siguió a Darien adentro, él no se tomó el trabajo de encender otra. Se desvistió quedando desnudo, se tumbó sobre el jergón. Estaba muerto de cansancio y le dolía todo por los golpes recibidos durante el torneo; el día siguiente prometía ser igual de difícil. Después de algunos minutos dormía profundamente.

Podrían haber pasado horas o minutos cuando despertó olfateando el olor del peligro. Se le erizaron los cabellos en la nuca e instintivamente captó que no estaba solo. La carpa estaba totalmente envuelta por la oscuridad, retuvo el aliento buscando debajo de la almohada la empuñadura de su puñal. Percibía que alguien se inclinaba sobre él, tratando de tocarlo, y reaccionó con aterradora agilidad.

Tiró a un lado la manta, se agachó y se lanzó contra el intruso. No era improbable que Zoycite hubiese mandado un sicario a matarlo. El intruso cayó debajo de él y se oyó un sofocado gemido. Extrajo el puñal, pero algo le detuvo la mano. Se inmovilizó, dándose cuenta de pronto, del sexo de su asaltante. Conocía muy bien el cuerpo de las mujeres, para reconocer uno recostado debajo de él. Suaves senos le comprimían el tórax y las curvas femeninas se fundían contra su cuerpo firme. Una risita sofocada le levantó el diafragma que llegó hasta la garganta, los labios.

_Es típico de Zoycite enviar a una mujer hacer el trabajo sucio_ le susurró al oído. _Debo recordar agradecerle. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que me he divertido entre los muslos de una ramera._ La mujer sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza y emitió unos gruñidos profundos, pero la presa implacable de la mano de Darien sobre la boca, no aflojaba. _Tienes unas agradables formas, señora. Acaso eres la ramera de Zoycite?_ La mujer de nuevo sacudió la cabeza y trató de morderle la mano. Pero él conocía bien los truquitos que ella podía usar. _Esta vez aceptaré la oferta de Zoycite. Creo de verdad que vale la pena, señora._ Ella se debatía debajo de él, que le levantó la falda y le colocó una mano entre las piernas. _Que buen perfume, mi señora_ comentó hundiendo la nariz entre el cabello. _Me gusta mucho. Aunque no puedo verte, tu cuerpo me dice todo aquello que necesito saber.

El pánico sobrepasó a Serena cuando Darien le levantó la falda y le puso la mano entre las piernas. Estaba desnudo y sentía su miembro presionar contra su cuerpo suave. Había salido a hurtadillas esa noche para implorar por última vez su ayuda. Creyéndolo dormido, se había introducido en la carpa oscura y se había dado cuenta de su error, solo cuando él de improviso le saltó encima. Aprendió que sorprender al Caballero Negro no era una buena idea, y no lo olvidaría. Pero estaba desesperada. Al día siguiente terminaría el torneo y el día subsiguiente sería el de su matrimonio.

Temía que Darien, partiría inmediatamente después de los juegos, por lo tanto se había aventurado salir hacia el campamento contra todo sentido común. Y parecía que estaba a punto de ser brutalmente violada. Trató de sacudirse de encima a Darien, que le abría las piernas y se acomodaba entre sus muslos. Gimió, aplastada por la mole musculosa del hombre, incapaz de protestar contra esa canallada. Él creía que era una ramera enviada por Zoycite para hacerle daño. De cualquier modo debía lograr probar su identidad antes que él la violara. Serena, sintió su miembro rozar contra su feminidad y un grito salió de su boca.

Trató de nuevo de morder su mano, y esta vez, con la ayuda de Dios, pudo hundir los dientes en el cojinete de la palma. Él retiró la mano lo suficiente para permitirle pronunciar su nombre. Lo sintió ponerse tenso, y elevarse con los codos.

_¿Serena? ¡Sangre de Dios! ¿Zoycite está tan desesperado de deshacerse de mí que me envía a su futura esposa?

_¡No!_ Trató de desplazarlo a un lado, pero él era inamovible.

_¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?_ le preguntó en tono brusco.

_A implorar una vez más tu ayuda. Yo no puedo casarme.

_¿Estás loca, señora? Zoycite te golpeará a muerte si llega a saber que has venido a mi tienda en medio de la noche.

_¿Tienes intención de decírselo?_ lo desafió Serena.

Lo había atrapado. No se lo diría a Zoycite y ella lo sabía muy bien. Luego los pensamientos de Darien se interrumpieron mientras Serena se meneaba debajo de él y un gemido se le detuvo en la garganta amenazando con sofocarlo. Que maravillosa sensación era tenerla debajo de él. Le habría bastado doblar las caderas para entrar dentro de ella, y estaba tentado hacer precisamente lo que el cuerpo le sugería. Retornó en sí, se dio cuenta que hacer suya Serena habría significado prometer ayudarla, lo que de hecho no era su intención. De mala gana se levantó, se colocó encima una manta para cubrir su desnudez, no obstante la oscuridad lo protegía de la mirada de la muchacha.

_Es mejor que te vayas antes que cambie idea_ gruñó. _Y si por acaso hubiera sido Zoycite quien te envía, puedes decirle que su jueguito no ha funcionado._ Vio que Serena lentamente se ponía de pie.

_Ya no te conozco, Darien. Estás tan prisionero de tu amargura y obsesionado en obtener riquezas, que en tu corazón no hay lugar para la compasión.

_Yo no tengo corazón_ contestó seco Darien. _Busca cualquier otro para atraer en tu telaraña de intrigas. Alguien que aún crea en el código caballeresco. Una vez que sea declarado campeón de este torneo, tomaré el premio y comenzaré a reconstruir Chiba. Un día volverá a ser magnífico, como era antes de caer en ruinas.

_Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte_ le confió Serena. _Zoycite tiene en mente cosas malvadas. Quería avisarte que estés atento. No sé que pretende hacer ahora, pero estoy casi segura que ha envenenado el vino que te ha enviado, pero puesto que no te has enfermado, supongo que sospechaste que estaba jugando sucio.

_Sí, conozco bien a Zoycite, Serena. No es la primera vez que atenta contra mi vida. Reclutó un sicario para asesinarme poco después de haber entrado al servicio del rey, antes que me destacara en Francia y llegar a ser famoso como el Caballero Negro._ Su tono de voz se hizo duro. _El hombre confesó antes de ser traspasado por mi espada. Extraño, ¿verdad?_ reflexionó. _¿Por qué, Zoycite desea eliminarme? Que yo sepa, no constituyo para él ningún tipo de amenaza.

_No estoy segura que no seas una amenaza_ replicó Serena _Por alguna razón, Zoycite tiene miedo de ti. Todo iba bien hasta cuando creía que estabas muerto, apenas apareciste como el Caballero Negro, se ha sentido amenazado de una manera que no entiendo.

_Un día te lo juro, sabré el porque Zoycite me quiere muerto. Mientras tanto debo fortalecer mis posesiones y prepararme para el momento en el cual iré en busca de respuestas.

_Eras mi última esperanza_ dijo Serena con un sollozo. _Ahora estoy condenada.

Darien oyó el ruido sordo de pasos que se alejaban y tuvo que esforzarse para no tomarla en sus brazos y aplacar sus temores. Sabía que dejarse envolver con los problemas de Serena, no era su objetivo. No sabía porque no le había entregado su corazón, ni le había jurado fidelidad. Todas las mujeres debían casarse y dar herederos a sus maridos, ¿Por qué Serena pensaba de ser distinta? Sin embargo, el sólo pensar que Serena sufriese horribles vejaciones de parte de Zoycite lo inquietaba mucho.

Cuanto antes abandonara ese maldito castillo, mucho mejor sería. Si hubiese sabido que debía participar en el matrimonio entre Serena y Zoycite no habría venido. Estaba convencido que Serena, para ese momento estaría casada de mucho tiempo con Seiya de Kou , y que su hermano estaba en Irusión gobernando sus propiedades.

El eco de los sollozos de Serena flotaba en el aire mucho tiempo después de que la muchacha se alejara de la carpa, y él probó una inexplicable sensación de pérdida, como si estuviera más solo de cuanto hubiese estado en toda su vida. Se dio una sacudida para borrar de la mente los pensamientos que no debían tener lugar en la vida del Caballero Negro, y se dispuso de nuevo a dormir.

* * *

Las trompetas anunciaron el inicio de la última jornada del torneo. Después de haber asistido a misa de la mañana, Darien entró en su tienda para prepararse para el difícil día de combates. Helios lo estaba esperando para ayudarlo a vestir. Primero se colocó las botas, luego la armadura negra brillante. Finalmente, Helios le pasó la lanza despuntada, la espada y le colocó el yelmo en la cabeza. A Darien, sólo le faltaba una cosa por hacer antes de vestir los guantes: extrajo del baúl, el velo de Serena y lo amarró a la lanza, donde Zoycite de seguro lo notaría.

Entró en el campo de juego y esperó su primera competencia. Se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Zoycite lo vio, porque su hermano se sobresaltó en su silla, espoleó su caballo hacia Darien, que sonrió, consciente que el otro había reconocido el velo.

_¿Cuál dama te ha hecho el honor de concederte sus favores?_ le preguntó Zoycite con los dientes apretados.

_¿No lo reconoces?_ lo incitó Darien haciendo ondear el velo delante la cara. _Hay solo una señora en esta casa que puede vestir algo tan refinado.

_Para participar al torneo han venido muchas personas de muchos lejanos lugares_ replicó Zoycite. _Muchas señoras usaban velos como ese.

_Es cierto_ asintió seco Darien.

_¿Insistes que ese velo pertenece a Serena?_ Murmuró Zoycite. _¿Dónde lo has cogido?.

_Yo no he dicho que es el velo de Serena.

_Te lo ha dado ella.

_No, ella no me ha dado nada.

Sus respuestas encubiertas parecían irritar a Zoycite, cuyo rostro se puso tan rojo que Darien pensó que iba estallar. Casi se arrepintió de haberlo provocado de ese modo y rogó no haber dañado Serena por haber mostrado el velo. Hacer de la muchacha el chivo expiatorio de la furia de Zoycite no era su objetivo, pero temía haber hecho precisamente eso.

_Solo uno será declarado campeón, sir Bastardo._ dijo sarcástico Zoycite. _Y el combate entre nosotros no será con lanzas despuntadas. Cuando nos crucemos, apróntate con una lanza afilada y prepárate al derramamiento de sangre._ haciendo girar su caballo, se alejó, dejando detrás de un sí un estupefacto público.

_¿Pretende hacer lo que dice, señor?_ le preguntó Helios en voz baja. _No es adecuado.

_Sí, apropiado o no, Zoycite dio a entender que así será.

_Quiere matarte, Darien_ dijo Andrew diciendo en alto lo que todos los otros tenían miedo decir.

_No me matará_ juró Darien._Ni yo lo mataré, pero sí lo derrotaré.

El torneo continuó hasta que quedaron compitiendo dos caballeros imbatibles: el Caballero Negro y Zoycite de Irusión. Un grito de sorpresa se elevó de entre los espectadores cuando se dieron cuenta que las espadas y las lanzas que los dos hombres llevaban no estaban despuntadas. Un heraldo se acercó antes a Zoycite preguntando si se había dado cuenta que las armas no estaban despuntadas. Darien vio a su hermanastro asentir con la cabeza. Luego el heraldo se acercó a él para hacerle la misma pregunta.

_No ha sido mi elección_ explicó Darien._Yo sólo estoy respetando la solicitud de Zoycite de Irusión. Él quería un combate con las armas afiladas, y yo he consentido a su deseo.

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió a los asistentes cuando Zoycite y Darien tomaron sus lugares opuestos en el campo. Raramente se usaban en los torneos armas afiladas porque se trataba de combates que no tenían como objetivo derramar sangre o quitar la vida a los adversarios. La excitación creció, los asistentes callaron en espera que el heraldo diera la señal de partida.

Apenas fue dada, un gemido colectivo rompió el silencio, mientras el Caballero Negro y Zoycite recorrían a riendas sueltas todo el campo de combate uno contra el otro. Se enfrentaron y el impacto fue violentísimo, ambas lanzas chocaron pero ninguno cayó del caballo. Volvieron a los puntos de partida del campo, giraron, hicieron un instante de pausa y luego recomenzaron a correr uno contra el otro. Esta vez la lanza de Darien atravesó el escudo de Zoycite, golpeándole la armadura, y la lanza de Zoycite, mientras él caía del caballo.

Darien ignoró los gritos de regocijo que desgarraron el aire, porque sabía muy bien que Zoycite estaba bien lejos de ser derrotado. El conde de Irusión se levantó y extrajo la espada. En ese momento Darien desmontó y lanzó las riendas de Zeus a Helios, que había corrido hacia el campo para hacerse cargo del animal.

_Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, sir Bastardo_ lo desafió Zoycite, girando a su alrededor. Darien levantó la espada y esperó que Zoycite hiciera el primer movimiento.

_No estaremos nunca en las mismas condiciones, Zoycite _rebatió en un tono de burla. _Yo soy muy superior a ti con la espada.

Zoycite gruñó una respuesta confusa y dio un golpe ciego, que Darien paró sin dificultad con el escudo. El combate se estaba convirtiendo en despiadado mientras Zoycite continuaba cargando, la fuerza bruta suplía la falta de técnica. Darien paró golpe tras golpe, contestando con lances bien certeros, rechazando todos los asaltos de su hermano.

Los dos adversarios giraban en redondo con cautela, buscando resquicios y evaluando recíprocamente los puntos de fuerza y las debilidades. Su primer y terrible encuentro terminó a la par: Se habían atacado y rechazado con escaso resultado.

_¡Bastardo!_ Murmuró Zoycite. _Irusión es mía y también Serena. Nunca lograrás a tener ninguna de las dos.

Darien no tenía idea de por qué Zoycite lo provocaba con Irusión, a menos que el hermanastro supiese algo que él ignoraba. ¿Quizás Mamoru le había contado a Zoycite la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Darien? ¿Tal vez Zoycite temía que Darien quisiera arrebatarle Irusión? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Zoycite lo asaltó con renovado vigor. Pero Darien estaba absolutamente a la altura del desafío.

La muchedumbre se exaltó cuando Darien hirió Zoycite por primera vez. Su espada había encontrado un punto vulnerable en una costura donde la protección del tórax se unía a la malla metálica cerca del hombro. Sin embargo, Zoycite parecía no sufrir por esa herida superficial.

_¿Te rindes, Zoycite de Irusión?_ le preguntó Darien. _Fui yo el primero en hacer correr tu sangre.

_¡No!_, gritó Zoycite.

La batalla continuó. El chirrido de las espadas que se entrechocaban y el ruido sordo de los golpes dados a los escudos se perdían entre los gritos crecientes de los espectadores que los animaban. Era un espectáculo que nadie había previsto y el pensar en el derramamiento de sangre los excitaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Con el rostro de una palidez mortal, Serena observaba el feroz combate que se estaba desarrollando en el campo de juegos y cuando vio que las armas que Darien y Zoycite blandían no estaban despuntadas, fue presa de un inexplicable e improvisado temor. No le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que le pudiera suceder a Zoycite; todos sus temores concernían a Darien, el Caballero Negro. Sabía que su fama de hábil guerrero y de experto gladiador era absolutamente merecida, pero sabía que también Zoycite era un rival muy aguerrido.

A pesar que Darien rechazara su pedido de ayuda y la considerase responsable de algo que ella no tenía ninguna culpa, no podía odiarle. De niña lo había amado y aún se sentía ligada a él. Desgraciadamente, Darien nunca había correspondido a esos tiernos sentimientos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los asistentes saltaron repentinamente todos de pie eufóricos. Se levantó también ella tambaleándose, aterrorizada por lo que podría ver, pero le escapó un profundo suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que Darien fue el primero a herir Zoycite. Según las reglas, el combate en ese punto debía haber terminado, pero el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando Zoycite atacó a Darien destruyendo sus esperanzas de ver pronto el fin de esa venganza.

Serena sabía exactamente lo que había provocado la ira de Zoycite, pero no podía imaginar lo que había empujado Darien a exhibir su velo en la punta de la lanza. Pero estaba segurísima que Darien había convenido que era un insulto contra su hermanastro, y que Zoycite se había sentido obligado de vengarse. ¿Pero Darien se había dado cuenta que su descarado insulto había causado el uso de armas verdaderas, en cambio de las despuntadas? Lo dudaba.

De pronto, el humor de los espectadores cambió, como si todos deseasen que la cosa terminara lo más rápido posible, sin más derramamientos de sangre. Serena observó con creciente aprecio la destreza con la que Darien rechazaba los ataques de Zoycite, golpeándolo con éxito y evitando con pericia su contrataque. Sabía que el combate entre los dos hombres sería tan cansador como el romper los huesos, pero ambos parecían no darse cuenta del dolor.

La lucha continuaba, aunque era siempre más evidente que la destreza del Caballero Negro superaba con mucho la de Zoycite y que Darien se había simplemente limitado a juguetear con el adversario antes de derrotarlo. Luego, aún antes que los asistentes comprendieran bien lo que había sucedido, la espada de Zoycite voló por el aire, mientras la de Darien presionaba contra un punto vulnerable de la garganta de su hermano, que no estaba protegida ni por el yelmo ni por el pectoral. La muchedumbre se puso de pie exultante, declarando a viva voz que el Caballero Negro era el campeón; por lo tanto el heraldo entró en el campo de juego para proclamar lo que los espectadores habían visto con sus propios ojos.

El premio, la gloria, un baúl lleno de monedas de oro y otras propiedades ganadas como rescate durante los torneos ya pertenecían al Caballero Negro, quien tenía el derecho de reclamar todo para sí. Algunos caballeros volverían a casa sin la sombra de un duro, mientras él había acumulado una riqueza fabulosa.

Zoycite fue completamente olvidado mientras hombres y mujeres invadían en tropel el campo de batalla para congratularse con Darien, Serena, sin embargo, permaneció atrás. No quería provocar ulteriormente la ira de Zoycite y abandonó deprisa el pabellón de los espectadores. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar, para idear una manera para huir a ese odioso matrimonio. Todos participarían del banquete esa noche, la gran sala estaría abarrotada de gente, y llena de estruendo. Tal vez lograría escabullirse después de la cena y huir sola hacia Escocia. No sabía, realmente, cómo lo lograría, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba segura: si al día siguiente estaba aún en el castillo, sería obligada a contraer matrimonio con Zoycite de Irusión.

Darien, escudriñó con los ojos el pabellón en busca de Serena y la divisó fugazmente alejarse de prisa. No esperaba que ella lo felicitase, seguramente no después de que él había rehusado su súplica de ayudarla, pero por algún inexplicable motivo deseaba ardientemente que reconociese su destreza y sus logros en el campo de juegos del torneo. Liberándose con dificultad de los que se congratulaban con él, volvió a su tienda.

Para sí, examinó la posibilidad de cobrar todos los premios y partir inmediatamente, pero algo lo forzaba a permanecer allí también al día siguiente, el día del matrimonio.


	7. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO **

**_Es derecho de un Caballero reclamar propiedades del enemigo_**

Esa noche el banquete fue celebrado en honor de Darien. En cuanto que era el ganador del torneo, había sido invitado a sentarse en la mesa alta a la derecha de Samuel, mientras Serena se sentaba a la izquierda de su hermano y Zoycite estaba sentado con una desordenada pose al lado de ella, el rostro oscuro y enfurruñado. Los nobles huéspedes invitados a cenar con Darien en la mesa, mantenían una entretenida y vivaz conversación.

Darien, hacía un esfuerzo terrible por ignorar a Serena, pero a pesar de toda su buena voluntad, su mirada continuaba vagando en dirección a la muchacha. Recordaba la sensación de suavidad y flexibilidad del cuerpo de Serena bajo el suyo y como la fragancia de su nido de amor lo había excitado cuando le había tocado los muslos. En ese momento deseaba haberla hecho suya en el piso de la tienda, saciando su deseo rabioso. Tal vez de ese modo lograría borrarla de su mente y de su cuerpo. Samuel se inclinó hacia delante para decirle algo a Darien, con renuencia enfiló sus pensamientos hacia un terreno menos peligroso.

_La fiesta de esta noche no es nada comparada al banquete del matrimonio de mañana._ Se jactó Samuel. _Serena es mi única hermana, ahora que Amy está muerta, y Zoycite es mi mejor amigo. No me he fijado en gastos. Pasado mañana volverán a Irusión y yo estaré solo.

_¿No temes por la seguridad de Serena?_ preguntó Darien, con estudiada indiferencia. _Me parece haber entendido que la muerte de Amy ocurrió en circunstancias misteriosas._ Samuel, tan rubio como Darien era moreno, frunció la frente.

_Son sólo habladurías malignas. Amy murió por un problema al estómago. Nunca fue una muchacha robusta.

_Por lo que recuerdo, Amy tenía una salud de hierro_ lo contradijo Darien.

_Pero hace mucho tiempo atrás_ replicó Samuel con una sacudida de hombros. _¿Tú deseabas a Amy, verdad? Sí, recuerdo ahora. Estabas por huir con Amy, pero mi padre descubrió todo y te expulsó del castillo. Considérate afortunado, Darien. No habrías conquistado ni fama, ni gloria si hubieras tenido a Amy como esposa.

Darien cerró los puños. Encontraba escalofriante que Samuel tuviera a Amy en tan poca consideración y de dar a Serena el mismo hombre que podía ser responsable de su muerte. Osó mirar a Serena a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, la joven parecía desesperada y vio en ellos un mudo reproche. Por lo tanto los bajo hacia el plato y Darien advirtió un estremecimiento desconocido dentro de sí, y se recriminó silenciosamente por haber bajado la guardia. Tomó cuidadosamente en mano cuchillo y cuchara, intentando olvidar la expresión de abierto desafío en la mirada de Serena.

La larga cena terminó, y se llamaron los entretenimientos. Serena se excusó y se levantó. Zoycite se levantó a su vez y habló con tono tranquilo al escudero que estaba a su espalda. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y siguió Serena que salía de la gran sala. Darien y Samuel se quedaron observando curiosos a Zoycite.

_Quiero estar seguro que mi futura esposa repose tranquila esta noche y que nadie la moleste_ explicó Zoycite, fijando la mirada en su hermanastro mientras hablaba. _He dado instrucciones a mi escudero de montar guardia fuera de la puerta de su habitación hasta que ella no salga mañana por la mañana para la ceremonia._ Samuel miró Darien por un momento, luego asintió.

_Es un pensamiento muy atento de tu parte, Zoycite. Me agrada saber que mi hermana estará en buenas manos. Serena puede ser difícil a veces, pero verás que se volverá razonable.

_Sí_, convino Zoycite _Se volverá realmente razonable. De eso me ocuparé yo.

Darien entrecerró los ojos, reflexionando sobre los distintos métodos que Zoycite podría usar para domar a Serena, ninguno de los cuales se planteaba particularmente gentil.

* * *

Serena caminaba furiosa arriba y abajo en su habitación. ¿Cómo osaba Zoycite ponerle un guardia fuera de la puerta? ¿Cómo osaba tratarla como una prisionera? Ni siquiera estaban todavía casados. ¿Cómo la trataría una vez que estuviera completamente bajo su poder? Decidiendo poner a prueba el control de Zoycite, abrió con un gesto desafiante la puerta. El escudero de inmediato se puso a su disposición.

_¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mi señora?

_Hazte a un lado, quiero salir._ le ordenó Serena con su tono de voz más autoritario de que fue capaz.

_Lo siento, mí señora. Lord Zoycite me ha dicho que no le está permitido abandonar la habitación hasta que venga lord Samuel mañana en la mañana para acompañarla a la iglesia. Tengo orden de sólo dejar entrar a tu camarera.

Serena, verdaderamente furiosa, cerró la puerta en la cara del joven. En una trampa. Estaba encerrada en su habitación no había posibilidad de escapar. Por cuanto aborreciera la idea de ser la esposa de Zoycite, había agotado todas sus posibilidades, Darien había sido su última esperanza. Estaba condenada…condenada. Mañana la campana de la iglesia bien podría tocar por su muerte, en vez de anunciar su matrimonio.

* * *

Darien se despertó antes de la hora primera. No había cerrado ojo en toda la noche y durante las infinitas horas de desvelo se había exprimido las meninges buscando una razón del odio que Zoycite sentía por él pero no había arribado a ninguna conclusión. Nada parecía tener sentido.

Su mente volvió al matrimonio que se desarrollaría en una pocas horas más. Cuando la campana tocaría la sexta, Samuel acompañaría a Serena a la iglesia, donde Zoycite estaría esperando para recibir a su novia. Según la costumbre, la ceremonia se realizaría en las escaleras de la iglesia y sería oficiada por el sacerdote de la aldea. Después, tanto los invitados como los habitantes de la aldea participarían de la fiesta. Los huéspedes se reunirían en la gran sala, mientras los habitantes de la aldea y la servidumbre del castillo se sentarían en largas mesas colocadas en los patios internos.

Se bañó en el arroyo que corría detrás de la carpa y se vistió con esmero. Fiel a su imagen de Caballero Negro, eligió una túnica de terciopelo negra y unas calzas negras. Puesto que la ocasión lo merecía, una pincelada de color, las largas mangas de la túnica estaban ribeteadas de seda amarillo limón. Su vestuario se completaba con un calzado de suave piel, en punta, con hebillas de plata. Como toque final, llevaba una capa de terciopelo larga hasta la cintura color púrpura con un cuello rígido color rojo. Cuando las campanas tocaron la sexta, Darien montó su caballo y Zeus recorrió la breve distancia que lo separaba de la iglesia de la aldea. Desmontó, le pasó las riendas al escudero que había trotado a su lado durante el trayecto, y se unió a la muchedumbre reunida fuera en espera de la novia.

Dio una mirada a Zoycite y una sonrisa de burla le curvó los labios. Vestido de manera chabacana con una túnica de color pavo real, una calza verde y la otra escarlata y una corta capa de terciopelo rojo, esperaba a la novia en los peldaños de la iglesia junto al sacerdote. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, como si la noche precedente hubiese exagerado al beber, y su expresión estaba cargada de alegre expectativa.

Un suspiro colectivo se elevó desde los asistentes cuando vieron llegar a Serena. Montaba un caballo blanco como la nieve y Samuel vestido con los mismos colores llamativos del novio, sostenía las riendas. Darien posó la mirada en la muchacha vestida de novia, y descubrió que no podía siquiera hablar. Era bella como la luna y las estrellas.

La túnica de mangas largas era de tejido dorado. Encima un vestido de cintura alta de terciopelo real, con una ancha falda que descendía sobre los lados del caballo como un brillante manto. El cuello alto ribeteado de armiño y las mangas a globo orladas por una larga banda de la misma preciosa piel. El velo de cola bajaba leve y suave a lo largo de los hombros y la espalda. La mirada ardiente de Darien no se detuvo mucho sobre el vestuario y en cambio se posó sobre su rostro, donde permaneció clavado.

La muchacha parecía cansada, como si la noche anterior hubiese dormido poco. ¿Tal vez, tan poco como él? Tenía los ojos con ojeras y la boca trémula; sus miradas de cruzaron por un largo momento. Luego, bruscamente Serena miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera consciente de no poder esperar ninguna ayuda de parte del Caballero Negro.

Darien, estrechó los ojos cuando ella llegó al pie de los peldaños de la iglesia y Samuel la ayudó a desmontar del caballo. Se sobresaltó cuando Zoycite cogió la novia con más fuerza de la necesaria, tirándola a su lado. La ceremonia inició.

Darien observó curioso e indiferente a Zoycite y Serena que se habían declarado marido y mujer. Cuando las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la injusticia de esa unión lo asaltó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que darse vuelta para evitar de hacer algo que luego podría arrepentirse. Habría querido arrancar Serena de los brazos de Zoycite, aunque no tenía idea que habría hecho después. Intentó convencerse que Serena no significaba nada para él que no le gustaba en ese momento más de cuanto le hubiese gustado antes, pero no obstante consideraba que era demasiado para Zoycite. Sin embargo, sería su propio hermanastro quien la desvistiera, y tendría en sus brazos ese cuerpo cálido y suave. Zoycite sería el que tendría su virginidad.

Pensamientos oscuros y peligrosos se anidaron en su mente, pensamientos tan escandalosos que temió por su salud mental. No quería en absoluto que Zoycite fuese el primero en hacer suya Serena. Desgraciadamente había bien poco que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Se había negado ayudarla a escapar de ese matrimonio y ahora era demasiado tarde. ¿Lo era, de veras?

Los festejos tuvieron inicio inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Samuel hizo servir buen vino francés, y los hombres y mujeres comenzaron a beber libremente. Bien luego los invitados se pusieron bulliciosos y comenzaron las bromas vulgares y consejos triviales sobre la primera noche de bodas y el desfloramiento de la virgen pasaron de boca en boca a lo largo de la mesa alta, con escasa consideración para los delicados oídos de la novia toda ruborizada.

Darien frenó su lengua, bebiendo mucho más de lo que hubiese querido. Quería emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento, así no pensaría en el cuerpo macizo de Zoycite que hacía suya la delicada belleza de Serena. Bien pocos quedaron sobrios durante el banquete, que duró hasta noche avanzada.

Darien estaba sumido en las copas de vino, pero no estaba tan borracho de no notar que Serena iba acompañada a su habitación nupcial por su camarera. Luego Zoycite dijo algo vulgar con respecto a su esposa virgen y lo que pretendía hacer. Darien se dio cuenta que Serena debía haber oído, porque se tambaleó por un instante sobre sus piernas antes de enderezar los hombros y proseguir. Algo triste y gélido creció dentro de él, hasta casi sofocarlo. Alguien debía pagar por la injusticia hecha a él y a su madre de parte de su padre, de su abuelo y de su hermano. Zoycite debía pagar.

Darien sabía que hubiese hecho mejor abandonando la fiesta. Pero en cambio continuó bebiendo, refunfuñando y mirando a Zoycite de soslayo. A medida que las sombras se hacían más largas, Samuel y sus huéspedes comenzaron alejarse y Darien estaba sorprendido de que Zoycite todavía no hubiera alcanzado a su esposa. Si hubiese sido él el novel esposo de Serena estaría ansioso por consumar el matrimonio. Dio una mirada a su hermanastro: no se necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de que Zoycite que permanecía a la mesa con sus caballeros más confiables, estaba completamente ebrio. Tenía la voz ronca y los chistes que circulaban en el grupo eran absolutamente vulgares. Sir Andrew se levantó y se acercó a Darien, y al notar la dirección de la mirada de su amigo, dijo:

_Es hora de que nos vayamos. Olvídate de Zoycite. Estamos por abandonar este lugar considerablemente mucho más ricos que cuando llegamos.

_¡Mira!_ Rebatió Darien disgustado. _Hace esperar a su esposa mientras él se divierte. Está tan ebrio que no puede siquiera levantarse de la silla_ estalló en una risotada amarga. _Pienso, de verdad, que no está en condiciones de estar a la altura de sus expectativas cuando vaya donde su esposa.

_No es de tu incumbencia, Darien_ le advirtió Andrew. _Vámonos ahora._ Darien estaba por alejarse del banco donde estaba sentado, cuando vio a Zoycite apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y bajar la cabeza sobre ella.

_Mira, Andrew. Zoycite se ha dormido. Y sus amigos lo están abandonando para dormir en el salón._ Andrew lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

_¿Qué intenciones tienes, Darien? Conozco esa mirada muy bien, amigo mío. Demasiado vino, y esto no hace presagiar nada bueno para Zoycite.

_¿Hasta cuándo crees que Zoycite dormirá?_ Preguntó Darien, mientras el escandaloso pensamiento de algún momento antes volvía a aparecer en su mente con renovada tenacidad.

_Estás ebrio_ exclamó sir Andrew. _Tienes la mente ofuscada._ Darien le sonrió triste.

_En cambio, funciona muy bien, amigo mío. De veras creo que Zoycite no se merece una noche de bodas. Tal vez, tome yo su lugar en el lecho de Serena._ Andrew se levantó de un salto, el rostro perturbado por el temor.

_¿Pero estás loco? Has desafiado el destino muchas veces en el pasado, pero esto supera cualquier cosa que hayas hecho. Zoycite te matará. ¿Y la señora, que? ¿Piensas que consentirá ser violada? El vino se te subió a la cabeza_ Tomó a Darien por un brazo. _Ven conmigo. Está claro que estás pensando con la cabeza que tienes entre las piernas, y no con la que tienes sobre los hombros.

_No, amigo mío, tengo la mente lúcida por primera vez en muchos días de aquí a esta parte. Tomar la virginidad de su esposa es precisamente el tipo de venganza que Zoycite comprenderá muy bien.

_¿Pero si Zoycite se despierta mientras tu…ehm…mientras estás tomando la virginidad de su esposa?

_Ve la manera de que no despierte_ dijo Darien levantándose para acercarse a la tarima. Andrew lo siguió. Darien se detuvo al lado de la silla de Zoycite y por un momento se detuvo a escuchar sus ronquidos. Una mueca de disgusto le marcó el rostro. _Si mi hermano despierta antes que yo vuelva, usa la empuñadura de la espada y ponlo de nuevo a dormir. Nadie se dará cuenta. Sus escuderos y caballeros se fueron a dormir.

_Debo estar realmente loco para consentir a esta locura. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé esperar?_ Darien dio una mirada hacia la escala que llevaba a la recámara de los novios y sonrió. Lo que tenía en mente no era una violación; más bien era un juego de seducción porque quería que Serena disfrutara el ser desflorada por él.

_No menos de dos horas. Tres, si logras mantener Zoycite fuera de combate por mucho tiempo._ Las cejas rubias de Andrew se marcaron incrédulas.

_¿Tres horas para desflorar una virgen? Hay algo que no está bien en ti Darien. Tú tienes fama de llevar a término una transgresión en la mitad de ese tiempo. ¿Qué tiene lady Serena de tan especial?

_La conozco de cuando era una niña. No siento por ella nada especial, pero en nombre de nuestra amistad, desflorar a Serena no será una violación._ La mirada que Andrew le dio a Darien estaba cargada de profunda desaprobación.

_No es una bella cosa la que pretendes hacer.

_Depende de cómo se mire_ replicó Darien engullendo otro sorbo de vino para afirmar su decisión._ Mejor yo que Zoycite. Incluso puede que me agradezca por esto.

* * *

Serena caminaba nerviosa en la recámara, despreciando con fuerza a su novel marido, hasta el punto de sentir como una afilada daga que se le hundía en el estómago. Esa noche Zoycite iría donde ella y esperaría encontrarla desnuda en ansiosa espera. Si le desobedeciera o se negara, él la golpearía, o le haría, de veras, mucho daño. Le abriría las piernas con un gesto brusco y se habría hundido en ella. El pensar de llevar en su seno un hijo de Zoycite le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, para su propia salvación, esperaba quedar embarazada esa misma noche. Así tal vez la dejaría en paz una vez que estuviera esperando un hijo.

Las horas pasaban y Serena se sentía cada vez más angustiada. Se había bañado para prepararse a perder la virginidad, después de que Mina la había desvestido, la había hecho meterse en el lecho. Pero Serena se había levantado en el preciso momento en que la camarera se había ido, cubriéndose con un paño. Desde ese momento se había puesto a caminar arriba y abajo en la habitación, tratando de hacer proyectos. La medianoche había llegado y pasado. Era casi la mañana cuando escuchó pasos fuera de la puerta. Se dio prisa de apagar la vela y esperó inquieta que su marido la violara, haciendo de ese modo que el matrimonio fuera legal ante los ojos de la iglesia.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Oyó la llave girar en la cerradura y retrocedió hacia un rincón más oscuro, entre el velador y el lecho. El suave crujido de prendas que venían despojadas le hizo escapar un gemido de los labios. Sabía que él la oía, porque aún no viéndolo advertía los ojos que miraban en su dirección. Se apoyó en la pared, esperando que él alargase las manos para arrastrarla al lecho.

Preocupada se preguntó porque él no pronunciaba palabra, ni le indicase lo que se esperaba de ella, pero su mente estaba demasiado llena de horribles cuentos sobre el tálamo nupcial para poder pensar. Escuchó pasos sobre la alfombra de juncos y comprendió con devastadora certeza, que Zoycite le arrancaría para siempre la inocencia.

Algo dentro de ella la inquietó. Presa de miedo y resolución, agarró la jarra de agua colocada en el velador y permaneció a la espera, lista para defender su virtud. El rostro de él en penumbra fue iluminado por un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. La respiración se le detuvo en la boca. La luz le iluminaba intensamente el cuerpo, destacando cada curva del físico músculos de guerrero, de pie, inmóvil, firme y decididamente masculino. Dio un paso en la luz y ella le vio los ojos: dos hendiduras de zafiro, brillantes en los duros rasgos del rostro.

¡Darien! ¡No Zoycite! La mente se le arremolinaba vertiginosamente mientras la mirada vagaba a lo largo de todo ese hermoso cuerpo, abrió mucho los ojos cuando los posó en el miembro. Grande y duro, el sexo que emergía de un bosque de vello negro. Con dificultad llevó la mirada a su rostro. Con un quejido de sorpresa, se le escapó el nombre de él de la boca.

_No entiendo, ¿Dónde está Zoycite?

_Ven aquí, donde pueda verte_ la llamó dulcemente Darien, las palabras pastosas. Serena aferró aún más la jarra.

_Estás ebrio. O has enloquecido. O tal vez las dos cosas. Zoycite te matará si te encuentra solo aquí conmigo.

_Tu _marido_ está demasiado atontado por el vino para poder hacer cualquier cosa esta noche, así que he venido en su lugar.

_Estás loco. A menos que…_ Se interrumpió dando un paso adelante, entrando en el cono de luz de la luna, donde él podía verla, con una expresión llena de esperanza. _¿Has venido para llevarme contigo? ¿Para ir a Escocia?

Darien miró a Serena, la boca de pronto pastosa como si hubiese comido polvo. El cuerpo de la joven era provocador bajo el tejido transparente de la camisa de noche; las curvas de la dulce carne eran un paisaje de luz y sombras. Los pezones de coral presionaban atrevidos contra la camisa y la mancha oscura y misteriosa entre sus piernas lo llamaba. Sonrió y renuente volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

_¿Tengo acaso el aspecto de uno que tiene intención de llevarte conmigo? No, mi bella señora, en cambio tengo intención de robarle a tu marido su primera noche de bodas. Si lo que sospecho es cierto, él me ha robado el derecho de la primogenitura. Así es absolutamente correcto que yo me tome, como venganza, la virginidad de su esposa por todo aquello que me ha robado.

_¿Tendrías el valor de deshonrarme?_ gimió Serena, lista para arrojarle encima la jarra que todavía sostenía en su mano.

_Deja esa jarra, Serena. Tengo intención de hacer el amor contigo, no de violarte. No serás tú la que yo deshonre, sino a tu marido.

_Es la misma cosa_ rebatió Serena irritada.

_¿Sigues siendo infeliz por este matrimonio? ¿O has cambiado idea?

_¡No! Yo desprecio Zoycite, pero esto no justifica tus intenciones para esta noche._ Lanzó la jarra que Darien tomó sin problema y la puso con cuidado en el piso. La alcanzó con dos grandes zancadas, le rodeó la cintura y la apretó hacia sí.

_Lo que tengo intención de hacer esta noche te hará feliz. Te lo juro.

_¡Bastardo!_ Masculló la joven. _No me quieres porque soy yo. No sientes nada por mí. Yo sólo soy un instrumento para tu venganza. ¡No lo permitiré, Darien! ¡Vete!.

_Muchos me han llamado bastardo_ replicó Darien con los dientes apretados. _Pero un día, lo juro, demostraré a mis detractores que se han equivocado._ Le lanzó una sonrisita burlona._ ¿De veras, piensas que no te deseo? Basta que me mires para ver que ardo de deseo por ti, Serena de Tsukino._ Forcejando entre sus brazos, Serena exclamó:

_¡Yo no te gusto! Todavía me crees responsable de haberos traicionado a Amy y a ti, a pesar de haber jurado lo contrario

_Olvida a Amy_ dijo Darien tambaleando por el vino que tenía en el cuerpo._ Quiero yacer contigo en el piso, y llenar mis manos de tus senos desnudos. Quiero sentir esas largas piernas pálidas y desnudas alrededor de mis caderas cuando me hunda en ti.

_Sangre de Dios_, estaba más ebrio de cuanto hubiese creído. Tal vez, creyó_ tener_ que beber para hacer una cosa así, decididamente deshonrosa. Pero ya estaba allí y no podía echarse para atrás.

Fijó la mirada sobre ella. La luna le transformaba los ojos en dos brillantes pozos azules, pero eran los labios los que le atraían mayormente. Llenos, suaves, lo llamaban, lo incitaban, lo atraían para que probara su dulzura. Serena debió comprender lo que Darien pretendía hacer porque abrió la boca para gemir una protesta, pero él interpretó ese gesto como una provocadora invitación y le posó con ardor los labios en la boca.

Un gemido se le atascó en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que sus labios eran tan dulces como los había imaginado. Le hundió una mano entre los cabellos y el beso se hizo más profundo, mientras le colocaba la lengua en una sutil imitación del acto de amor por venir. La besó con pasión, ardor, furia, moviendo la boca sobre la de ella. Serena se sobresaltó y de cualquier modo logró zafarse de ese beso.

_¡Darien, basta!

_No, no ahora. Eres una tentación demasiado grande para que un simple mortal pueda resistirse.

Serena sabía exactamente lo que Darien pretendía decir porque la tentación se había apoderado también de ella. Aunque si bien aborrecía la razón por la cual Darien la estaba seduciendo, su cuerpo había comenzado a traicionarla en el momento exacto en que él había comenzado a besarla. ¿Era posible amar y odiar al mismo tiempo? Se preguntó. Las caricias de él eran fuego ardiente y ella se sentía extenuada. Las manos de Darien se desplazaban por doquier, explorándole la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, las nalgas, marcándola, quemándola, reclamándola para sí.

Haciendo uso de todo su valor, comenzó a golpearle con puños la espalda, pero Darien la tomó de los brazos levantándola para llevarla a la cama, donde la recostó para colocarse encima de ella. Le pasó los dedos por los cabellos, levantándole la barbilla con los pulgares mientras le trazaba con la lengua una estela ardiente de besos a lo largo del cuello hasta los senos donde encontró un pezón que se erguía rígido debajo de la camisa de dormir.

Le posó las manos sobre la piel desnuda, Serena murmuró una protesta cuando le desgarró la camisa desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo para tirarla lejos. Luego le posó las manos sobre la piel desnuda, y si bien luchó contra él, Serena, sintió que algo dentro de ella se derretía. Cuando le abrió las piernas, se recobró y trató de desplazarlo a un lado.

_¡Darien! ¡Basta! ¡Estás ebrio! ¡De verdad, no deseas esto!

_Te equivocas, mi bella señora. Es exactamente esto lo que quiero._ Ella vio su expresión decidida y captó que había perdido. La gran erección presionaba contra ella, mostrando claramente su deseo. Él era apasionado, ardiente y duro. Serena soltó un gemido cuando él le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre su miembro pulsante, haciéndoselo oprimir. _¿Todavía piensas que no te deseo? Mira, cuánto te deseo.

Los dedos de Serena apretaron por reflejo alrededor de su asta: temblaba con vida propia, como hierro encerrado en terciopelo. Era tan grande. La fuerza y la virilidad le pulsaban en la palma de la mano, mientras él emitía un gruñido ronco. ¿Le habría hecho daño? Se preguntó. Decidió que no. Asustada por el cariz que había tomado sus pensamientos, retiró la mano.

Luego la boca de Darien se cerró de nuevo sobre la suya, hambrienta, exigiendo una respuesta y recibiéndola, a pesar de la renuencia de la joven de dejarse envolver por su seducción. La besó hasta que ella pensó que se desmayaría, hasta que obtuvo una reacción y aparentemente animado profundizó el beso. Ella le suspiró en la boca cuando con la punta de los dedos, Darien excitó la parte interior de las piernas. Luego advirtió una sensación totalmente nueva cuando le deslizó un dedo al interior del cuerpo, un infierno de fuego. Creyó sentirlo estremecer, pero después comprendió que aquello era su misma reacción.

Gimió cuando él le deslizó el pulgar por el cuerpo hasta encontrar el punto sensible que había despertado un apremiante deseo. Continuó besándola, mientras sus caricias atizaban el fuego que le ardía dentro hasta transformarlo en una llamarada poderosa. No lograba pensar, aunque si bien en algún remoto rincón de la mente se dio cuenta que debía luchar con mayor convicción para resistirle. Pero la sola cosa que sentía era ese placer líquido que le fluía por las piernas…que se retraía y crecía en intensidad.

A pesar de la perversidad del momento, Serena estaba probando la pasión por primera vez en su vida, y estaba complacida. Si verdaderamente le hubiera importado su marido, habría opuesto resistencia a Darien, con dientes y uñas, pero en realidad despreciaba Zoycite. No se detuvo a sopesar las consecuencias, ni pensó en la gravedad del castigo cuando el marido hubiese descubierto lo que había sucedido en el tálamo nupcial esa noche. Sus sentidos estallaron ante el perfume y el sabor del hombre que le estaba haciendo esas cosas tan maravillosamente seductoras. Bajo los excitantes dedos de Darien y de esos besos que le ofuscaban la mente, Zoycite no existía más. No tuvo más necesidad de ser estimulada cuando le apretó la mano sobre su miembro túrgido.

_¡Sangre de Dios!_ el gemido ronco de Darien resonó como si proviniese de lo más profundo de él. _Mi bella señora me estás, de veras, poniendo a prueba_ sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta parecer pozos de mar._ ¿Me deseas, Serena?

_No es justo_ contestó Serena después de un largo silencio. _Iremos ambos al infierno por la locura de esta noche. Pero no puedo mentirte, Darien de Chiba, yo te deseo realmente, y que Dios me perdone

_No necesitas de ningún perdón_ dijo Darien casi furioso. _Tú no tienes ninguna culpa. Eres una muchacha inocente y demasiado inexperta para detenerme. Díselo a Zoycite, en caso de que te interrogue porque ya no eres virgen.

Serena sabía que Zoycite reaccionaría de manera violenta, cuando supiera que le había sido robado el derecho a su virginidad, pero ya estaba demasiado presa por la pasión para preocuparse de eso. Más tarde, después de haber experimentado el placer que Darien le estaba ofreciendo, habría podido odiarlo por haberla deshonrado. En ese momento nada importaba, solo el deseo de saborear lo que Darien le estaba haciendo.

Sabía intuitivamente que hacer el amor con Zoycite no le habría provocado ningún placer, mientras deseaba desesperadamente probarlo con Darien, aunque fuera por una única vez. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de pronto, cuando Darien la tocó de nuevo entre las piernas.

_Estás húmeda y lista para mí, tesoro_ Le deslizó las manos sobre los muslos desnudos y la posicionó para poderla penetrar. Ella lo sintió. Suave como la seda, duro y ardiente, que presionaba contra su entrada. Retuvo fuerte el aliento y esperó el dolor. _Relájate_ le susurró Darien al oído. _Nunca he tenido intención de hacerte daño. Sentirás un poco de dolor, pero trataré de ir despacio, sé cómo se hace.

Luego estaba dentro de ella, llenándola con su miembro duro. El dolor fue más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba, Serena gritó. Sintiéndola sufrir, Darien casi salió, luego se volvió a hundir, lacerando el himen con un solo intento. Serena sintió un dolor agudo y lacerante y emitió un gemido. En ese punto, dentro de ella, Darien, se detuvo.

_No me moveré hasta que tú me lo digas_ le susurró con voz ronca. Se levantó con los codos y la miró a los ojos. _Sé que te debes sentir extraña al ser totalmente poseída por un hombre.

Serena se sobresaltó y de pronto Darien se sintió sobrio, porque el grito de la joven lo había instantáneamente llevado a la realidad. ¡Sangre de Dios! Debía estar loco para haber venido a ese lugar de esa manera. Por mucho que odiase Zoycite, no habría nunca osado realizar un acto tan deshonroso si no hubiese estado totalmente ebrio.

_Eres tan grande_ gimió Serena mientras trataba de moverse debajo de él._ No siento tanto dolor, ahora.

Los pensamientos de Darien se concentraron en la mujer inocente que yacía debajo de él. Le había arrebatado la virginidad, y le debía algo a cambio, y como no podía devolver un himen intacto, se sintió obligación de darle placer.

Se movió dentro de ella con lentitud, con gestos deliberados, hundiéndose en ella, de nuevo y de nuevo, creando un ritmo que Serena estuvo lista de secundar, para ir al encuentro de sus embates, invitándolo a ir más de prisa, más a fondo. Y Darien respondió de inmediato, empujando dentro de ella, mientras ella le hundía los dedos entre los cabellos, sosteniéndole la cabeza y ofreciéndole sus labios para besar.

La sangre le hervía en las venas haciéndose más espesa, mientras él le besaba los labios, el cuello, los senos, Serena se estremeció, con la mente vacía, apegada a él, ofreciéndose cada vez más, cuando él comenzó a succionar y lamer los pezones. Lo sintió gemir y ese sonido excitó una cuerda que se puso a vibrar junto a Darien. Estaba tratando de coger algo que estaba más allá de su alcance, pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

_Ya casi estás_ le dijo Darien con voz ronca. _No te dejaré, tesoro mío ven, ven conmigo.

Serena estaba a punto de preguntar donde quería que fuera, cuando algo irrumpió imprevisto. De pronto se sintió inundada de placer, catapultada en un torbellino de puras sensaciones. Instintivamente lo estrechó entre las piernas, tirándolo aún más profundamente hacia su centro, mientras cada embate le procuraba una oleada después de otra de indecible delicia a su cuerpo. Estaba todavía presa en las redes del éxtasis cuando él echó hacia atrás su cabeza, cerró los ojos, rechinó los dientes en una mueca feroz, y liberó su semen. Serena sintió un filtro cálido que le inundaba el útero y dejó que el placer de ese momento la llevase consigo en el olvido.

Un siglo más tarde abrió los ojos y vio a Darien apoyado en los codos, que la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Apuntó las manos contra él con la intención de apartarlo. Lo sintió suspirar mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de ella.

_No debía de haber hecho una cosa así_ dijo él. Serena lo miró, aterrorizada por la imprevista toma de conciencia de la situación. _Estaba ebrio_ se justificó suavemente._ Todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa es que Zoycite me ha provocado_ le dio una amplia sonrisa._ No puedo decir que no me haya gustado hacer el amor contigo, Serena de Tsukino._ Serena hubiera querido darle una bofetada, y lo habría hecho si no fuera que se distrajo ante un insistente raspar en la puerta de la recámara.

_Darien es hora de irnos Zoycite está despertando.

_Es sir Andrew_ le explicó Darien mientras se levantaba de la cama y rápidamente se colocaba la ropa que se había quitado. _Tranquilo, Andrew, ya voy_ le dijo desde la habitación.

_De prisa, Darien_ lo azuzó Andrew. _Nos encontramos en el establo.

Darien se dio vuelta para dar una última mirada a Serena y sintió algo que inexplicablemente se despertaba dentro de él. La joven yacía supina entre las sábanas desordenadas y revueltas del lecho nupcial, una criatura cautivadora con los labios hinchados y los ojos iluminados por la pasión. Tenía el aspecto de haber sido muy amada y completamente saciada. Pero también tenía una expresión plena de rabia.

_¡Vete!_ Exclamó, _Zoycite te matará si te encuentra en mi habitación.

_¿Y a ti te importaría?_ le preguntó Darien.

_¡No! Yo te odio, Darien de Chiba. Casi tanto como odio a Zoycite. Me has robado mi inocencia a causa del odio bien arraigado que sientes por tu hermanastro.

_Yo no he robado nada a ti, mi bella señora. Puedes negarlo hasta cuando quieras, Serena de Tsukino, pero me deseabas. Te has entregado a mí de muy buena gana. Es a Zoycite al que he engañado, no a ti.

_¡Qué el diablo te lleve, Darien!_ Maldijo furiosa Serena. _Es adecuado tu sobrenombre, el Caballero Negro, porque tienes el corazón oscuro como las maquinaciones que tramas.

Darien no trató de defenderse mientras se escabullía fuera de la puerta de la habitación para después cerrarla silenciosamente a su espalda.


	8. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_**Un caballero protege a los débiles** _

Serena se levantó del lecho con las piernas inestables, se sacó la camisa de noche desgarrada y manchada con la prueba de su virginidad y la tiró debajo de la cama. Tenía la mente alborotada mientras encendía una vela y vaciaba agua de la jarra en un lavatorio. A pesar de todo lo sucedido. Todavía tuvo el valor de lavar cada rastro del semen de Darien y de la sangre que corría a lo largo de los muslos.

Su cuerpo se estremecía todavía por el amor de Darien y a pesar del deseo de odiarlo por lo que le había hecho, no lo lograba. Instintivamente, sabía que Zoycite no habría sido tan gentil, como en cambio lo había sido Darien. Zoycite la habría desgarrado, habría saciado su lujuria y se habría burlado si ella se lamentaba de su rudeza.

Serena terminó de lavarse y tiró el agua y el paño fuera de la ventana. Luego vistió una camisa de noche limpia y se sentó al borde del lecho a pensar. Pronto aparecería Zoycite para consumar el matrimonio: esperaba encontrar a una virgen. Al descubrir que no era así, tal vez la mataría. No era inusual que un marido matara a su esposa porque ya no era inocente. Preocupada, se preguntó si estaría demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta, después se rio de su estupidez. Claro que se daría cuenta. Ese pensamiento trajo otro consigo.

¿Darien estaba demasiado ebrio para considerar las consecuencias de su desagradable actuar? ¿Le importaría algo el hecho que sería ella la que soportara la furia rabiosa de Zoycite? Aparentemente no, porque se había ido preocupándose bien poco. Tenía que confiar sólo en ella, debía decidir su propio futuro. Una cosa estaba cada vez más clara en su mente: no podía permitir a Zoycite que la tocase. No después de que Darien le había mostrado cuánto podía ser placentero hacer el amor. De cualquier manera tenía que encontrar un sistema para impedir a Zoycite ejercitar sus derechos maritales.

Los pensamientos de Serena se acabaron, cuando oyó pasos fuera de su puerta. Presa del pánico, se levantó apenas la puerta se abrió y Zoycite puso su cabeza dentro. Su caminar era inestable, mientras se tambaleaba hacia delante, la mirada fija en ella.

_Por qué no estás desnuda?_ explotó gruñendo. _Quítate la camisa de noche y métete en la cama._ Serena permaneció firme de pie.

_No._ Zoycite abrió la boca.

_¿Osas decirme que no?_ gritó. No obstante sus ojos estaban turbios, los rasgos de su rostro se destacaban incluso en ese estado de ebriedad. _¿Me estás negando el derecho le llevarte a la cama conmigo?_ Serena levantó la barbilla. Había examinado cada aspecto de la situación y llegado a una decisión justo pocos segundos antes que Zoycite entrara en la habitación. Sabía que su vida corría peligro, pero habría valido la pena con tal de librarse de Zoycite.

_Yo no te quiero en mi cama, Zoycite de Irusión_ La expresión del hombre casi era cómica.

_¿Tal vez, osas desafiarme?

_Sí. Osaría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte lejos de mí

_¡Ramera!_ La insultó él con una mueca en el rostro. _Tú no me negarás tu virginidad. He esperado demasiado tiempo este placer. Me he casado con otra mujer, mientras eras tú la que quería. ¡Tu carácter, tu fuego, eras tu todo lo que más deseaba, no esa pálida y débil hermana!_ Serena se apoyó contra el pilar del dosel del lecho, tratando de hacer acopio de todo su valor. No tenía idea de cómo Zoycite reaccionaría una vez que le dijera que ya no era virgen, pero lo descubriría antes que esa noche terminara. Suspirando profundamente dijo:

_No puedes tomar mi inocencia, mi señor, porque yo ya no la poseo más. Ha sido libremente dada a otro._ Serena miró horrorizada el rostro de Zoycite pasar del blanco del ultraje al rojo de la furia y temió que su lengua se hubiese propasado.

_¡No! ¡Tú mientes! Ni siquiera tú te atreverías desafiarme hasta ese punto.

_Es cierto, lo juro. Trae la comadrona, confirmará que no soy virgen._ Él se le acercó implacable, hasta que ella se encontró con la espalda contra la cama, ella trató de rodearlo pero el la siguió, el rostro verdusco por la cólera. Su voz tronaba tan alto que habría despertado a los muertos.

_¿Con quién me pusiste los cuernos? ¡Quiero su nombre, esposa! ¡Ese bastardo debe morir dentro de una hora!

_No lo conoces_ replicó ella. Nunca y por ninguna razón el nombre de Darien saldría de sus labios. De niña había amado Darien y ahora que era una mujer todavía probaba sentimientos de emoción hacia él por tanto tiempo reprimida.

_Antes que el gallo cante_, Serena juró a sí misma_, Darien descubrirá que nadie se aprovecha de Serena de Tsukino sin pagarlo caro. Nadie ni siquiera el ilustre Caballero Negro, el más valiente de los valientes_. Que le gustase o no, Serena intentaría enfrentar a Darien, y pretendería una enmienda por lo que le había hecho.

Zoycite ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el olor ácido de su aliento avinagrado. Se cubrió la boca y se dio la vuelta, pero Zoycite le tomó el mentón entre el pulgar y el índice, apretando hasta hacerle daño, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Dime el nombre de ese canalla que estás protegiendo, Serena, antes que te golpee hasta hacértelo escupir.

_¿Has golpeado a mi hermana, Zoycite?_ lo desafió Serena. _¿La mataste cuando rehusó complacerte?

Los ojos inyectados de furia. Zoycite levantó la mano y le dio una violenta bofetada. El inesperado golpe hizo tambalear Serena, que cayó a tierra. Él se inclinó para levantarla para seguir golpeándola, pero la joven, todavía dueña de sí, a pesar que la cabeza le daba vueltas, rodó sobre la alfombra para huir de su mano pesada.

_Sé muy bien con quien has fornicado_ gritó furiosamente Zoycite, intentando saltarle encima. _Ha sido el bastardo de mi hermano. Has fornicado con él bajo mi propia nariz. Lo mataré. Inmediatamente después de matarte a ti.

Serena se puso frenéticamente en busca de un arma, temía que, Zoycite en su furia de ebrio habría realizado su atroz amenaza. Rodó lejos y de pronto vio la jarra que había lanzado a Darien, aquella que él había agarrado y puesto en el suelo, estaba a su alcance. La agarró por el mango, contuvo el aliento mientras Zoycite se inclinaba hacia delante para arrastrarla de un pie, y expulsando con fuerza el aire de los pulmones, levantó la jarra de terracota sobre la cabeza del hombre, quebrándola en mil pedazos. La expresión estupefacta de él se clavó en la de alivio de ella, antes de derrumbarse sin sentido. Serena se lo quitó de encima, saltó en pie y lentamente retrocedió.

Cuando vio que no se movía, pasó a su lado y se dirigió al baúl que contenía sus vestidos. Tomando el primer vestido que vio se lo colocó rápido y se calzó los zapatos más fuertes. Luego viendo que Zoycite no daba señales de recobrarse, sacó la funda de una almohada, la llenó de todos los vestidos que logró meter. Luego a pesar que era primavera, colocó en su espalda un manto grueso oscura ribeteado con piel y se dirigió a la puerta. Superando el cuerpo de Zoycite tumbado en el piso, se preguntó si acaso lo había matado.

Ese hombre no le gustaba, pero no lo deseaba muerto: sería un fardo demasiado pesado de sobrellevar. Echando mano de todo su valor, se inclinó y le puso una mano sobre el pecho. El latido regular del corazón bajo su mano la calmó de cualquier sentido de culpa y con decisión salió a hurtadillas por la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajó por la escala de caracol.

Se detuvo en la base de los peldaños y permaneció a escuchar un instante a los hombres que roncaban mientras dormían en la sala. Las antorchas encendidas colocadas en los nichos alrededor de la sala daban luz suficiente para poder controlar que todo estaba tranquilo. En vez de usar la entrada principal y arriesgar de ser descubierta, atravesó toda la sala y salió por una puerta que era utilizada por la servidumbre para traer la comida desde las cocinas.

Nadie se movía en el patio, donde los huéspedes y los soldados ebrios se habían tumbado contra las murallas interiores y el muro de contención. Serena se deslizó silenciosa cerca de los hombres que roncaban y se acercó al establo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró desierto, a parte de los caballos.

Silenciosa y eficiente, ensilló su caballo preferido y salió del establo. El guardia del castillo estaba dormido en su lugar, para eliminar con el sueño toda la cerveza bebida durante el banquete nupcial. No montó el caballo hasta que no había pasado la reja y atravesado el puente levadizo, que estaba abajo para permitir a quien había tomado parte en el torneo volver a su campamento fuera de las murallas del castillo.

* * *

Ya sobrio, y completamente bajo control sus facultades mentales, Darien se encontró implacablemente obsesionado por el remordimiento. Había traicionado el juramento de caballería hecho hace tiempo y estaba profundamente avergonzado por su deshonroso actuar. Había permitido que su sed de venganza ofuscase su buen sentido. Eso que había hecho a Serena era inconcebible, y además sólo un cobarde habría dejado que la pobrecita enfrentara sola la furia de Zoycite.

No estaba para nada orgulloso de lo que había hecho. El Caballero Negro había protagonizado muchas proezas escandalosas en su vida, pero nunca había llegado al punto de deshonrar a una señora. Un hilo de sudor frío le cubrió las cejas. ¿Qué le haría Zoycite a Serena cuando descubriría que no era virgen? Maldiciéndose por su locura, Darien se cambió rápidamente la ropa elegante que había usado para la ceremonia he hizo levantar a su escudero de la cama.

_Despierta a los hombres_ ordenó en un tono seco cuando tuvo delante el muchacho con los ojos hinchados de sueño. _Los quiero listos para cabalgar para cuando esté de vuelta.

_Todavía está oscuro, mi señor, y los hombres han bebido libremente durante la fiesta_ protestó Helios.

_Sácalos de la cama, de todos modos, Helios. Es probable que nos veamos obligados a partir de toda prisa._ Helios lo miró con una expresión perpleja.

_¿Dónde se está dirigiendo, mi señor?

_He dejado en suspenso algunos asuntos en el castillo_ contestó seco Darien. _Ahora vete.

Había decidido volver a la casa para salvar Serena de la furia de Zoycite. No deseaba matar a su hermano, a menos que se viera obligado. Independientemente de todo lo que había hecho, sería juzgado como bandido por su rey y por su país. Pero el honor exigía que ofreciera su protección a Serena y si eso significaba raptarla del castillo para ponerla a salvo, pues bien lo haría. Recordó la dulce reacción de Serena a su seducción y se sintió excitado. Su cuerpo, todo en ella, era perfecto y verdaderamente no había previsto que habría gozado tanto de su encanto femenino.

Ni las mujeres más expertas lo habían complacido como en cambio había hecho Serena esa noche. ¿Y él cómo le había pagado? Robándole la virginidad y dejándola sola a sufrir las consecuencias. El honor exigía que él rectificara y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarla a escapar hacia Escocia. Le ofrecería a sir Andrew como escolta.

El ruido de pasos de caballo que golpeaban la tierra atrajo su atención, Darien de inmediato colocó su mano en la espada. La luna estaba alta en el cielo e inundaba el paisaje de sombras plateadas. Darien entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y casi petrificado al reconocer caballo y caballero. A lomo de una potra blanca como la nieve, montaba una mujer cuyos cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz lunar. Serena.

Darien enarcó las cejas preocupado mientras esperaba que ella se acercara. No tenía idea de lo que había podido suceder en esa recámara después que él se hubiera ido, su imaginación había creado varias escenas desagradables. Pero ninguna contemplaba Serena a caballo que se dirigía a su campamento mucho después de la hora de maitines. Serena detuvo el caballo y Darien alargó un brazo para desmontarla.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Zoycite?

_Tumbado en el suelo de la recámara nupcial_. La muchacha se interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos._ Sabe todo_ la voz era plana, carente de emoción.

_¿Sabe todo?_ repitió aturdido Darien.

_Sí, le he dicho que no era la virgen que esperaba que fuera, y él explotó de cólera.

_¿Se lo has dicho? ¿No lo ha descubierto solo?_ el pensar que Zoycite hubiera llevado a la cama Serena después que él había hecho el amor con ella le había provocado una enorme angustia, pero las palabras de la joven parecieron calmar el dolor.

_No quería absolutamente que me tocara.

_¿Pero, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para comprender lo que le estabas diciendo?

_Sí_, Serena se tocó la mejilla; _No se lo tomó muy bien, así le dí un golpe con la jarra de agua en la cabeza. Estaba sin sentido cuando lo abandoné. Si tenemos un poco de suerte, no despertará hasta que nosotros estaremos lo suficientemente lejos de aquí._ Darien, enarcó una ceja, perplejo:

__¿Nosotros?_ Por casualidad me estás incluyendo, mi bella señora?

_Zoycite sabe que fuiste tú. Sabe que ningún otro podía haber sido, y ha jurado matarte._ Darien escudriñó el rostro envuelto en la sombra, sin lograr verlo bien.

_¿Ese bastardo, te ha hecho daño?_ Serena levantó la barbilla, mostrándole bien la cara.

_No lo suficiente para impedirme darle un golpe, pero me matará si me encuentra._ Darien vio la marca que se estaba oscureciendo sobre la mejilla y lo invadió una furia. Alargó la mano y le acarició dulcemente el moretón.

_No. No te matará Serena de Tsukino, porque yo no se lo permitiré._ Los ojos de la joven se oscurecieron por la cólera reprimida

_No me cuentes mentiras, Caballero Negro, porque no te creo. Me has dejado sola a enfrentar la furia de Zoycite y por esto nunca te perdonaré. Sabias muy bien que podía haberme degollado, sin embargo, me abandonaste a encarar sola su cólera homicida. Por eso me eres deudor de una escolta hasta la casa de mi tía a Edimburgo.

_Puedes creer lo que quieras, Serena, pero me proponía volver al castillo para enmendar lo que te había hecho. Quería ayudarte a escapar. Ahora que estás aquí, sir Andrew te escoltará a Escocia.

_Tu conciencia hace su aparición un poco tarde, Darien de Chiba_ replicó llena de rencor Serena. La llegada de Helios impidió a Darien de refutar.

_Los hombres están listos para partir a caballo, mi señor_ echó a Serena una mirada de soslayo._ ¿La señora vendrá con nosotros?

_No_ contestó Darien. _Envíame a sir Andrew, con la máxima urgencia._ Helios corrió a cumplir lo que Darien le había ordenado. Serena se movía nerviosa, dando miradas furtivas a su espalda.

_Zoycite se despertará pronto y no deseo estar en las cercanías cuando lo haga._ En ese momento, los hombres habían comenzado a moverse preparándose para la partida. Darien alejó a Serena de ese desorden, de modo que pudieran hablar en privado.

_Sir Andrew te acompañará hasta Escocia. Esta es mi mejor oferta. Desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo personalmente, porque me están esperando en Chiba._ Sir Andrew se les acercó, pero cuando vio Serena se sorprendió.

_Helios me ha dicho que deseas hablarme

_Sí, Andrew. Conoces lady Serena, creo

_Sí. Perdón por mis horribles modales, mi señora, pero estoy sorprendido encontrarte aquí, a esta hora tan tarde de la noche

_No tenemos tiempo que perder, Andrew_ intervino Darien, poniendo fin a la incomodidad de Serena y de su compañero. _Lady Serena tiene urgente necesidad de ser escoltada hasta Edimburgo. Le he ofrecido tus servicios._ Andrew dio a Darien una mirada llena de desaprobación.

_Sabía que esta noche no traería nada de bueno_ comentó en tono lleno de amargura. Serena emitió un quejido que hizo sobresaltar Darien, consciente de ser la causa de la vergüenza de la joven.

_Lo siento, Serena. Sir Andrew está al tanto de todo

_¿T-todo?

_Sí_. Volcó de nuevo la atención en Andrew, evitando la mirada asesina de Serena. _¿Qué me dices, Andrew? ¿Acompañarás lady Serena a Edimburgo?

_Tú no logras pensar de modo claro_ lo recriminó Andrew. _¿Me equivoco a creer que lady Serena está huyendo de su marido?

_Naturalmente que es así_ admitió Darien. _Debe irse inmediatamente, antes que Zoycite despierte y llame a sus soldados. Si Samuel se le une, serían mucho más numerosos que nosotros.

_¿Y adivino que Zoycite sabe lo que…ehm…sucedió en la recámara nupcial de la señora esta noche?

_Maldición, amigo, habla claro._ Andrew volvió a dirigir su atención a Serena.

_¿Lady Serena, Zoycite sospecha que puedas escapar a Escocia?

_Samuel sabe lo que Zoycite no sabe. Había pedido permiso de hacer una visita a mi tía después de que Samuel me prometiese en matrimonio a Zoycite. Él sabía que despreciaba Zoycite y que tenía intención de buscar protección con mi tía. Me negó su consentimiento y rehusó dejarme partir del castillo con una escolta_ Andrew asintió pensativo, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Darien.

_Edimburgo será el primer lugar donde Zoycite buscará a su esposa. ¿Piensas que tal vez, permitiría que alguien se la arrebate? No, Darien. Zoycite tiene el derecho legal de reclamarla.

Darien se masajeó las sienes adoloridas, preguntándose por qué, en el nombre de Dios, se permitió robar a Serena su virginidad. El honor imponía que reparara la ofensa. Había esperado que hubiera sido suficiente enviarla a Escocia con una escolta, en cambio, su vida se estaba complicando siempre más cada minuto que pasaba.

_Yo deseo ir a Edimburgo_ declaró con firmeza Serena Darien emitió un grave suspiro.

_Andrew tiene razón. Zoycite te encontrará en un santiamén, y cuando te encuentre el castigo será severo. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

_Tu preocupación es conmovedora_ replicó Serena con un atisbo de sarcasmo. _Desgraciadamente llega demasiado tarde. Si mi tía y su marido no pueden protegerme, no te debes preocupar, porque enviándome con ellos quedas absuelto de tu deber._ A Darien, la cosa no le gustaba para nada y de pronto tomó una decisión de la que temía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

_Tú no irás a Escocia._ Serena cerró los labios en una expresión obstinada.

_En cambio, sí, iré.

_Estás bajo mi responsabilidad. No te encontrarías en esta difícil situación si yo no hubiera actuado de manera perversa. Si no hubiera interferido, Zoycite habría tomado tu virginidad, como era su derecho, y en este momento serías su esposa bajo todos los puntos de vista._ La expresión de Serena se hizo aún más obstinada.

_Sí, y habría odiado ese momento en cada minuto de mi vida. Tal vez, me has hecho un favor, Darien de Chiba._ Darien rió sin alegría.

_Y tal vez no me hecho un favor a mí mismo_ Dio una mirada al grueso bulto de la funda atada al pomo de la silla.

_Veo que has venido preparada. Bien. Partiremos de inmediato hacia Chiba.

_¡Chiba! ¡No! Hacia el norte de Escocia_ la joven trató de hacer girar el caballo, pero Darien, veloz le atrapó las riendas.

_Dile a los hombres que se apresuren, Andrew_ ordenó en tono seco. _Y envíame sir Nicolás porque tengo una tarea especial que encomendarle. Está por amanecer y pronto la servidumbre se despertará. Debemos estar lejos cuando Zoycite despierte y dé la alarma.

Furiosa, Serena hizo un inútil tentativo para arrebatar las riendas de las manos de Darien. No quería ir a Chiba, Darien había dicho bien claro que ella no era nada más que una carga, un peso que no había proyectado arrastrar consigo. ¿Cómo es que de pronto había descubierto una conciencia, cuando no se había preocupado de nada mientras estaba haciendo el amor con ella? Le había robado la inocencia y la había dejado sola a enfrentar las consecuencias. De niña amaba a ese diablo de corazón tenebroso, pero en ese entonces, él era dulce, gentil y honorable. Habría acompañado Darien a Chiba, incluso de buena gana, si él no hubiera manifestado abiertamente que ella era sólo una penitencia que tenía que hacer para expiar su propio pecado. Serena le dio una mirada al castillo y vio, puntitos luminosos moviéndose en la oscuridad.

_Antorchas_ el comentario llamó la atención de Darien.

_¡Sangre de Dios! ¡Zoycite despertó y ha llamado a los guardias! ¡A Chiba!_ Gritó Darien espoleando el caballo.

Serena sintió al caballo sobresaltarse hacia delante y se dio cuenta que Darien tenía todavía atrapadas las riendas en su mano. Pronto se encontró galopando, lejos del castillo de Tsukino, lejos de Zoycite y hacia una nueva vida con un hombre que la había usado como arma de venganza contra su propio hermano, y que la consideraba un peso para soportar sus propios pecados.

Se dirigieron hacia el sur a través de brezales y pantanos por el resto de la noche, hasta que comenzó a despuntar el día. Serena estaba tan hambrienta que parecía que su estómago le tocaba la espina dorsal. Recién habían cruzado un arroyo de bajas aguas, cuando Darien finalmente ordenó un descanso para abrevar los caballos, hacerlos reposar y para preparar la caza que sus hombres habían capturado durante la marcha hacia el sur. Serena no vio ningún rastro de seguidores y exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio. Para nada deseaba otro encuentro con Zoycite, porque sabía muy bien que no escaparía otra vez.

Fue en busca de un lugar sombreado bajo un árbol para sentarse y descansar. Por un instante cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Despertó solamente cuando alguien la sacudía. Abrió los ojos y vio Darien inclinado sobre ella, que sostenía en un bastón un pedazo de carne con delicioso olor.

_Mis cazadores han capturado varias liebres y un pequeño ciervo. ¿Tienes hambre?

_Estoy muriendo de hambre_ aceptó la carne que él le ofrecía y la mordió con gusto. _¿Cuándo llegaremos a Chiba?

_Harán falta varios días. Es un largo viaje. El castillo de Chiba se encuentra en el Wessex meridional, sobre un brazo de tierra que se introduce en el mar. Está cerca de la aldea de Bideford.

_¿Has visto alguna vez tu propiedad?

_Sí, años atrás. Pero hasta hoy no tenía el dinero para restaurarla y fortificar el castillo, por lo tanto no tenía ninguna razón para volver. Después de años de competir en torneos, he acumulado suficientes riquezas para reparar Chiba y financiar un ejército personal._ Serena escogió las palabras con cuidado.

_Mi presencia será un estorbo. Tal vez, deberías recapacitar y enviarme a Escocia con sir Andrew._ Él apartó la mirada y Serena pensó que tenía el aspecto de uno que recién había tragado un bocado amargo.

_Te debo mi protección_ Le dio una mirada cargada de desacuerdo.

_No quiero discutir este hecho contigo, he pedido de acompañada a Escocia, no hacia un castillo remoto que está en ruinas por un período más largo que tu vida y que la mía_ La expresión de Darien se oscureció aún más.

_Estarás mucho más segura conmigo

_No puedo vivir siempre contigo, Darien. Un día u otro desearás tener una esposa, y yo seré un estorbo. ¿Qué sucederá, entonces?

_¿Quieres volver con Zoycite?

_Sabes muy bien que no puedo. Preferiría vivir en una covacha antes que volver con Zoycite_ De pronto le vino una idea y su rostro se iluminó. _Haré una solicitud al papa para que me conceda la anulación del matrimonio_ Con un gesto de la mano Darien descartó esas palabras.

_Se necesitarán años.

En el rostro de Serena se dibujó una mueca de desaliento cuando se dio cuenta de su incierto futuro. Permanecer con Darien habría puesto en peligro su vida, porque sabía que Zoycite no tendría paz hasta que no lograra recuperarla. Finalmente recordaría de la existencia de Chiba y llegaría al castillo con su ejército para asaltarlo. Y por reconocimiento del mismo Darien, la fortaleza no estaba preparada para soportar un asedio.

_¿No existe ningún lugar dónde yo pueda ir para estar segura? Tal vez Londres_ propuso _He oído que en una ciudad de esas dimensiones es fácil esconderse_ Darien pareció meditar la propuesta antes de descartarla.

_No, has sido educada en una familia noble y no lograrías sobrevivir sola en Londres_ Le miró el rostro dirigido hacia arriba, luego dejó que la mirada vagase sobre su cuerpo. _Quizás te tenga como amante._ Serena gimió indignada.

_¿El Caballero Negro obtiene siempre lo que quiere?_ La sonrisa cargada de sensuales promesas le envió un estremecimiento a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

_Siempre. Has pedido mi protección, Serena y yo te la estoy concediendo. Seré tu protector y tu amante. ¿No es un destino tan terrible, no es cierto, tesoro?

_Estás superando los límites de la locura_ lo acusó Serena. _Si no recuerdo mal, has dicho que no te gusto_ Se dejó caer al lado de ella.

_Tal vez he cambiado idea. Eres un bocadito apetitoso, Serena de Tsukino_ Serena levantó la barbilla con una expresión de desafío.

_No tengo intención de fornicar contigo, Darien de Chiba._ Las palabras que en ese momento él pronunció eran tan suaves y seductoras que le hicieron latir el corazón con locura.

_¿De veras que no lo harás? Veremos, mi bella señora

Le tomó el mentón con la palma de la mano y ella se encontró a mirarlo en los ojos zafiros para descubrir algo que la asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Con un sobresalto de sorpresa se dio cuenta que ese hombre tenía el poder de debilitarla, alma y cuerpo, si no se defendía de él. Tenía todas las razones para odiarlo, sin embargo, no lograba tener corazón para hacerlo. Si Darien no hubiera ido de visita a su recámara la noche del matrimonio, estaría encadenada a Zoycite por el resto de su vida. Sabía que la seducción de Darien no había sido un acto honorable, que le había robado la virginidad porque odiaba a su marido, sin embargo, indirectamente, le había proporcionado la libertad , que era precisamente lo que ella había deseado desesperadamente.

Habría continuado vagando en sus pensamientos, si no se hubiese dado cuenta que los labios de Darien estaban tan cerca de su boca que podía sentir la respiración rozarle las mejillas. Comprendió que estaba por besarla. Aplastó la espalda contra el árbol, no había forma de esquivarlo mientras se acercaba siempre más. Soltó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando lo labios de él bajaron sobre los suyos y con las manos le tomó los hombros acercándola con fuerza hacia sí. La boca de Darien se movía lentamente, seduciendo, lamiendo los ángulos de los labios, luego hundiendo la lengua para una mejor penetración.

Serena sintió que el mundo giraba y se arremolinaba a su alrededor, haciéndole perder el control, mientras las manos de él buscaban los senos debajo del manto y aquellos hábiles dedos transformaban los pezones en capullos tensos y doloridos. Justo en el momento en que el cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla y se apoyó contra él, Darien bruscamente retrocedió y le ofreció la carne.

_Come, Serena. Necesitas de tus fuerzas para el viaje que nos espera_ Y se alejó, y Serena se quedó mirándolo consternada.

Evidentemente que ese hombre estaba bien decidido a usar sus artes seductoras para hacer de ella su amante; hizo un voto silencioso de oponerse a llegar a ser sólo una más de las muchas conquistas del Caballero Negro.

* * *

Darien estaba sentado apartado con respecto a sus hombres, sin saborear la comida. Que el diablo se llevase a Serena de Tsukino, pensó mohíno. Esa muchacha encendía su pasión como ninguna mujer lo había hecho. Él la quería. De inmediato. Quería tumbarse sobre ella en el piso duro, levantarle las faldas y hundirse entre sus piernas, en el estrecho y dulce canal. Había sido su primer hombre y por cualquier inexplicable razón también quería ser el único. Movió la cabeza, estupefacto. La percepción de desear Serena no era fácil de aceptar, especialmente después de haber soportado por todos esos años de rencor. ¿Quién habría podido pensar que se transformaría en una irresistible belleza, con un cuerpo hecho para tentar incluso a un santo? Y el buen Dios bien sabía que él no era un santo.

_Pareces preocupado, Darien_ observó Andrew acercándose al amigo. _¿Deseas compañía?_ Darien lo saludó de manera nada acogedora.

_Acomódate_ Andrew se sentó al lado de Darien.

_¿En qué pensamientos estás sumergido ahora, amigo mío?_ le dio una mirada de comprensión_ ¿Es tal vez la hermosa joven que te tiene tan pensativo?

_Le he robado la esposa a Zoycite, o ¿Tal vez lo has olvidado?

_No, no lo he olvidado para nada. Te advertí que era una locura. ¿Y ahora qué sucederá, Darien?_ Darien no pudo esconder la llama del recuerdo de la pasión que le iluminaba todavía los ojos. Recordaba con gran placer cada minúsculo detalle de la primera unión con Serena y ese recuerdo no hacía más que encender aún más el deseo.

_Le debo a Serena mi protección.

_¿Entonces estás bien convencido de llevar a la señora a Chiba?

_No tengo otra elección_ La mueca de Darien no detuvo a Andrew.

_Aún estamos a tiempo para enviarla a Escocia. Quizás me he equivocado a sugerir que esa idea no era buena. Temo que lady Serena podría ser para nosotros un problema más grande de cuan sea su valor.

_Temo que tengas razón, Andrew. Pero ahora no tengo otra posibilidad

_Te conozco, Darien. Los hombres ya están haciendo apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo demorarás que esa mujer llegue a ser tu amante. Te hemos visto todos mientras la besabas. Pienso, de veras, que esa mujer sea una distracción mucho mayor de cuanto estás dispuesto admitir._ La tristeza de Darien se desvaneció frente a una sonrisa.

_Yo quiero a Serena, Andrew. La quiero como mi amante. Y cuando, si fuera así, decidiera tomar una esposa, continuaré queriéndola a ella.

_¿Es realmente bella, cierto?_ Darien se levantó de un salto.

_No toleraré ningún comentario negativo sobre ella. Informa a los hombres que deben tratar lady Serena con el respeto que le corresponde a su rango. Naturalmente que esto también vale para ti, Andrew._ El pésimo humor y la seca advertencia no turbaron Andrew, que se levantó con la máxima gracia e hizo a Darien una socarrona reverencia.

_Algo me dice que la señora no caerá con la facilidad que crees. Será muy interesante de ver quien ganará en esta batalla entre dos fuerzas de voluntad. Yo apuesto por la señora.


	9. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**_Un Caballero desprecia la propia debilida_d**

Esa noche acamparon en un pequeño bosque. Los soldados de inmediato se fueron de caza para la cena de la noche, mientras Helios se dispuso a encender el fuego. Serena se acercó al fuego y se envolvió en el manto. Si bien estaban en pleno verano, la foresta oscura era muy fría, anticipando los días helados por venir después de la fiesta de la cosecha y el día de san Miguel. Moviéndose incómoda por las miradas curiosas que le daban los caballeros que se desplazaban por el campamento, buscó con la mirada a Darien y sintió pánico al no divisarlo por ninguna parte.

_Darien, fue con los cazadores._ Serena se sobresaltó al ver a sir Andrew de pie a su lado. Enrojeció, avergonzada por el hecho que ese hombre le hubiera leído con tanta facilidad la mente. _Ven_ la invitó tomándola por un codo._ Helios ha extendido una manta para que te puedas acomodar. Debes estar exhausta. Ha sido un día muy largo._ Parecía que Andrew no tenía ninguna prisa para dejarla sola porque se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas hacia el calor del fuego.

_¿Conoces de mucho tiempo a Darien?_ le preguntó Serena curiosa. Tenía un número infinito de preguntas que hacer sobre el pasado de Darien: quería saber todo lo que le había sucedido desde cuando se alejó de Tsukino hasta ese momento. Andrew no estaba para nada reticente al respecto.

_Sí. Hemos luchado juntos en Crécy en Francia. Yo soy un caballero sin tierras, exactamente como era Darien antes de ser distinguido en el campo de batalla y de recibir Chiba y el título de conde como recompensa. Seguramente ha oído que ha salvado la vida al Príncipe Negro. Yo me siento honrado de haber luchado al lado de Darien. Cuando el rey lo recompensó con las tierras y el título, le he jurado fidelidad y desde ese momento siempre he estado junto a él.

_¿Y los caballeros?_ Preguntó Serena. _¿También ellos juraron fidelidad a Darien?

_Sí. Si bien la mayor parte de ellos lo sirven por dinero, son todos fieles al Caballero Negro, mi señora. No tiene nada que temer de ellos

Tal vez, no de parte de los hombres de Darien, pero seguramente tenía mucho que temer de parte del mismo Caballero Negro, pensó Serena. Pero eso no le impedía continuar deseando satisfacer su curiosidad. Los relatos sobre el coraje del Caballero Negro eran legendarios, pero era sobre su vida privada que quería saber más.

_¿No tiene una esposa?

_No tiene tiempo para una esposa. Pero ahora que está finalmente por establecerse a Chiba, supongo que tendrá que pensar en tener herederos y cosas similares

_He oído decir que las mujeres se echan a sus pies

_Sí, y él acepta sus demostraciones y las recompensa montándolas_ replicó Andrew. Empujando la lengua contra la mejilla. Serena ocultó una sonrisa detrás de la mano.

_Dime la verdad, sir Andrew, ¿Tiene Darien una amante? ¿O más de una, tal vez?

_Darien ha tenido muchas mujeres, pero actualmente no tiene ninguna amante. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deseas saber, mi señora?

_Creo, realmente, que ya le hayas dicho bastante_ intervino Darien acercándose a grandes pasos. Estaban tan absortos en la conversación que no lo habían oído acercarse. Sir Andrew se puso en pie de un salto.

_¡Darien! ¿Pero, debes llegar así tan sigilosamente? ¿Los cazadores han vuelto?

_¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, más que chismorrear a lady Serena mis secretos?_ Los labios de Andrew se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa pícara.

_Me he limitado satisfacer la curiosidad de la señora_ Obviamente Darien no compartió la alegría del amigo.

_Espero que sea sólo eso todo lo que tienes intención de satisfacer._ Serena gimió escandalizada.

_¡Darien! ¡Tanta arrogancia es terrorífica!_ Darien le dio una mirada severa.

_Sólo estoy protegiendo su virtud, mi señora

_Un poco tarde para ello, ¿No crees?_ replicó Serena en un tono seco.

_Perdón_ dijo en ese momento Andrew, haciendo una rápida venia en dirección de Serena. _Debo ir a ocuparme de los hombres y de los caballos._ Se alejó de prisa, aparentemente aliviado de escapar a esa escaramuza. Al contrario, Darien parecía no tener ninguna prisa de irse.

_Si tienes preguntas que hacer sobre mi pasado, lady Serena, te sugiero que me las hagas directamente a mí

_¿Te parece tan extraño que yo desee saber otras cosas de mi salvador?

_En tanto que no escarbes demasiado hondo en mis asuntos privados

_¿Cómo las mujeres?_ La mirada de plata de Darien la miró fijo en el rostro.

_La cosa no tiene que importarte_ La curiosidad de Serena reclamaba saber mucho más sobre las conquistas románticas del Caballero Negro, pero hizo un gesto de negación con la mano y dijo:

_Tienes razón, tus conquistas no me interesan para nada_ Darien se dejó caer sentado al lado de ella.

_Ya conoces las cosas que cuentan sobre mí. Mi padre afirmaba que yo era un bastardo. He vivido con mi madre y mi abuela en una pequeña aldea en Gales hasta la muerte de mi madre. En ese momento mi padre fue a buscarme y me envió a servicio de lord Kenji. Me enamoré de tu hermana, pero ella fue alejada de mí, como recuerdas muy bien. Ahora sabes realmente todo.

No exactamente, pensó Serena. Había todavía zonas de misterio que rodeaban al Caballero Negro y la cosa más increíble era que deseaba saber el nombre de cada una de las mujeres que él se había llevado a su cama. Ese pensamiento la sorprendió, bajó la cabeza dejando caer su mirada en su regazo.

_Prefiero que no hagas preguntas a mis amigos sobre mí a mis espaldas_ agregó él. La señal de consentimiento que Serena hizo con la cabeza pareció complacerlo, porque se levantó, se excusó y se fue.

Poco después Helios llegó con una generosa porción de liebre asada en un bastón y una copa de cerveza para ella. Serena comió con buen apetito, lamiéndose los dedos y suspirando feliz después de haber devorado todo hasta el último bocado. Si bien la liebre no tenía nada de similitud con las suntuosas comidas servidas en el castillo de Tsukino, parecía la cosa más exquisita que nunca había comido en su vida.

Dio una mirada al campamento, hacia el punto donde estaba sentado Darien con sir Andrew, y de inmediato apartó la mirada cohibida cuando él giró la cabeza para cruzarse con sus ojos. Poco después el hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

_¿Quieres darte un baño, lady Serena?_ le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla. La pequeña mano de Serena fue engullida por la gran mano de él, mientras se ponía de píe.

_La idea de un baño suena maravillosa. ¿Es posible hacer uno?

_Sí. Hay un arroyo a poca distancia del campamento. He tocado el agua antes y me pareció tolerable._ Serena notó que todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y se dio cuenta que debía haberse bañado mientras sus hombres estaban preparando la cena.

_¿Puedo ir ahora?

_Sí, apenas Helios traiga jabón y un paño para secarte_ Como por milagro, Helios se materializó con lo necesario para el baño.

_Explícame dónde está el arroyo_ le dijo Serena, escrutando la oscuridad del bosque.

_Te acompaño yo._ La tomó por el codo. Ella hundió los tacones en la tierra. No le gustaba nada la idea de estar a solas con Darien. Era muy peligroso, una tentación demasiado fuerte para la paz de su mente.

_Puedo muy bien arreglármelas sola, basta que me indiques el camino._ El hombre cerró los labios en una línea de firmeza.

_Yo te acompaño. Hay animales salvajes en las cercanías. Es posible que sea necesario usar armas._ Serena decidió no discutir. En esos últimos días había aprendido algo sobre Darien: cuando decidía una cosa, generalmente obtenía lo que deseaba.

Guiados por los rayos de la pálida luna que penetraban entre las cimas frondosas de los árboles, Serena caminaba tropezando al lado de Darien a través del bosque oscuro y amenazante. Era grata, en vista de ello, la sólida presencia de Darien, consciente que nunca habría logrado, en esas condiciones, llegar al arroyo, cuando en cambio él sabía exactamente donde iba, mientras la guiaba a través de los troncos de los árboles caídos y de los arbustos que le enganchaban las faldas.

Apenas llegaron al arroyo, Serena se dio cuenta de no tener la menor idea de dónde estaban, y supo por qué Darien había insistido en acompañarla. Salieron del bosque para encontrar una orilla con mucha hierba. Serena gimió de placer a la vista del agua que resplandecía delante de ella. Era pura delicia. Miró maravillada los millones de diamantes centellantes que danzaban sobre la superficie del arroyo burbujeante iluminado por la luna.

_Es estupendo, y está tan tranquilo_ suspiró Serena. _¿Es muy profundo? Yo no sé nadar._ Darien se sentó en la orilla sobre la hierba.

_El agua llega hasta la cintura, no más. No es peligroso. Haz un buen baño, a tu placer, Serena, mientras yo estaré aquí para esperarte._ Ella le dio una mirada sorprendida. ¿Quizás él esperaba que ella se desvistiera delante de él?

_Date la vuelta._ Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud obstinada.

_Ya te he visto desnuda antes que ahora._ Era cierto que la había visto desnuda, pero ella no quería pensar, ni deseaba recordar en ese momento lo que había ocurrido en la recámara. Sólo pensarlo la hacía temblar.

_Como quiera que sea, volverás la espalda, Darien de Chiba. Es mejor que olvidemos ambos lo que sucedió en mi habitación, la primera noche de bodas.

Malhumorado, y reacio, Darien le pasó el jabón y el paño y le dio la espalda. Serena caminó hacia el agua, después de haber dado una mirada furtiva por sobre el hombro, para ver si Darien la estaba observando, se desvistió rápido, probó el agua con la punta del pie. Emitió un quejido de sorpresa y retiró de inmediato el pie.

_¿Hay algo que no está bien?

_¡No! ¡No te des vuelta! El agua está fría

El impulso de girar y mirarla era tan fuerte que Darien tuvo que obligarse a pensar en otra cosa. Luego la sintió sumergirse en el agua y su fuerza de voluntad se disolvió. Cerró los ojos y la imaginó de pie en el agua, el cuerpo desnudo inundado por una luz dorada y pálida. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, vio sus largos cabellos dorados que la envolvían y que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Sintió su cuerpo rígido en respuesta a su fantasía y se movió para acomodar el sexo que se endurecía.

Un caballero debe despreciar su propia debilidad, recordó Darien. La buenas intenciones duraron hasta cuando abrió los ojos para dar una mirada cautelosa por sobre los hombros. Sintió la boca seca. Como Venus que salía de las aguas, Serena era bella como una diosa y Darien se encontró envidiando las gotitas de agua que caían sobre los senos para descender en rápidos riachuelos a lo largo del estómago.

La pasión creció impetuosa y sofocante dentro de él, mientras la fantasía corría desenfrenada. Habría querido lamer el agua de los pezones y sumergirse bajo la superficie del arroyo para saborear ese dulce lugar entre los muslos. Serena advirtió la mirada sobre ella, porque dio una mirada en su dirección. Él se apresuró en apartar los ojos. Sabía que estaba demasiado oscuro para que ella pudiese estar segura que la estaba mirando y no sintió ninguna culpa cuando se dio vuelta a observarla mientras terminaba de hacer su baño.

Se le secaron los labios cuando la vio levantar los brazos para lavarse el cabello, mientras los senos se tendían hacia delante como liberados de un encierro imaginario. El miembro le pulsaba dolorosamente contra los pantalones y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido. En ese punto estaba decididamente dado la vuelta para mirarla abiertamente. Cuando la muchacha estrujó el agua del cabello y comenzó a salir hacia la orilla, Darien saltó hacia delante como un gato y se le acercó como un animal que hace guardia a una presa. Ella levantó los ojos, lo vio y se detuvo.

_¡Darien! ¡Lo prometiste!

_No, no prometí nada_ levantó el paño que ella había dejado en la orilla y se lo pasó. _Ven, la noche se está haciendo fría.

_¡Maldito seas!

_Sí, puedes maldecir todo lo que quieras, tesoro, pero debes admitir que hay una fuerza que nos atrae uno contra el otro._ Serena cruzó los brazos sobre los senos, estremeciéndose por el aire frío.

_No hay realmente nada entre nosotros, Darien de Chiba.

_Lo discutiremos más tarde. ¿Quieres salir ahora o debo ir yo a buscarte?.

Serena no tenía elección. El aire de la noche estaba tan frío que le hacía ponérse la piel de gallina, por lo que se dirigió hacia él, que le tendió el paño con los brazos abiertos envolviéndola en un abrazo. Su cuerpo helado se calentó de inmediato y después de pocos minutos advirtió el calor de Darien que penetraba a través de la túnica del hombre y de la toalla. Su perfume era fuerte y potente: humo de leña, cerveza y carne masculina excitada. Ese olor se mezcló el del recuerdo de la pasión de habían compartido para crear una mezcla embriagante de seducción.

_Te calientas de prisa, mi pequeña_ le susurró con voz ronca al oído. _¿Quieres que te haga arder? Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo.

La respuesta de Serena se perdió en la magia que los labios de Darien crearon cuando bajó la cabeza para buscar su boca. La boca de Darien se movió lentamente sobre la suya, sin darle ninguna posibilidad de huir. Él soltó la toalla, que cayó al suelo, le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, a lo largo de la curva de los senos, sobre las caderas estrechas sobre la tersa redondez de los muslos y las nalgas. Se estrechó contra ella, bloqueándola con las caderas, moviendo implacable las piernas entre sus muslos. Serena dio un débil gemido de protesta cuando comenzó a hacerla descender lentamente al suelo. Ignorando la protesta, Darien le susurró dulcemente contra los labios:

_Esto es lo que queremos los dos._ La joven vio la mirada decidida del Caballero Negro y sintió que toda débil resistencia la estaba abandonando. No era justo, susurraba una voz dentro de ella. Tensando la espalda, hizo un último inútil tentativo para expulsar la pasión.

_¡No! No podemos hacer esto, Darien. Complicará ulteriormente el problema._ Él sonrió sarcástico.

_Estoy absolutamente dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias.

La tocó. Con las rodillas trató de abrir las piernas para poder acceder a su tesoro. Serena apretó fuerte los muslos para detener el flujo de deseo que crecía dentro de ella con tal ímpetu que la hacía estremecer. Se sentía toda dolorida mientras silenciosamente reconocía su propia debilidad cuando se trataba del Caballero Negro, trató de renovar su voto de oponerse a la embriagante seducción de Darien en cada respiro que emanaba.

Perdió toda capacidad de pensar y más todavía de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Darien había abierto las calzas y estaba colocándose para penetrarla. En algún lugar de la mente ofuscada por la pasión, lo sintió maldecir y abandonar el cuerpo de ella.

_Está llegando alguien_ la levantó, la envolvió en la toalla y la empujó hacia la pila de ropa._ Vístete, que yo me ocupo de ello.

_Quie…

_¿Darien? ¿Lady Serena? ¿Está todo bien?_ Serena gruñó. Sir Andrew. No sabía si tenía que estarle agradecida o estrangularlo.

_Andrew, detente ahí._ Le contestó Darien mientras se cerraba rápido los pantalones y calzas y se acomodaba la túnica. _¿Ha sucedido algo?

_Tú y lady Serena os habéis alejado desde hace tanto tiempo que he pensado que os hubiese pasado algo.

_Lady Serena se ha demorado mucho en bañarse_ explicó Darien. _Vuelve al campamento. Nosotros vamos de inmediato

_¿Se ha ido?_ Susurró Serena

_Si. ¿Estás vestida?

_Casi_, Pocos minutos después salió de detrás de un árbol, completamente vestida, los largos cabello rubios le caían mojados por la espalda.

Darien, estaba insólitamente tranquilo mientras atravesaban el bosque para hacer retorno al campamento y Serena decidió no someter a prueba su humor. Esperaba sinceramente que su silencio significase que se había adecuadamente arrepentido del intento de seducirla. Sin embargo, se juró asi misma que estaría en guardia, de otro modo se arriesgaría a sucumbir a las trampas amorosas del Caballero Negro.

Se sentó cerca del fuego para secarse el cabello. No se había dado para nada cuenta que sus movimientos habían llamado la atención de todos los hombres presentes, entre los cuales estaban Andrew y el joven Helios, sus miradas de admiración estaban clavadas en los gestos rítmicos de su brazo, que pasaba el cepillo entre las largas trenzas para disolver los nudos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Serena se sobresaltó violentamente cuando Darien le aferró el cepillo de la mano. Levantó la mirada hacia él consternada.

_Basta ya_ Su tono de voz era extrañamente duro y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea qué había hecho para causar similar reacción. _Es hora de ir a la cama. Helios te ha preparado un jergón bajo un árbol_ le dijo indicando un jergón bajo las fuertes ramas de un olmo. Serena le dio una mirada llena de indignación y se levantó con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

_¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

_Nada, a parte de embrujar mis hombres. También sir Andrew ha quedado hechizado por ti_ Ella rió desdeñosa.

_Seguramente no sir Andrew. Sabe muy bien porque me encuentro aquí. ¿Has quizás, olvidado mi primera noche de bodas y cómo sir Andrew te ayudó a burlarte de Zoycite?

_Esa noche está indeleblemente impresa en mi mente y en mi cuerpo._ Rebatió él susurrando con voz ronca. _Es la razón por la cual ahora te encuentras aquí conmigo, mi bella señora. Si no me hubiera embriagado y no hubiera tomado tu virginidad, a esta hora estarías en la cama con tu marido, en vez de estar aquí fastidiandome.

_¡Fastidiandote!_ Explotó Serena indignada. _No soy yo la que quería acompañarte a Chiba. Yo, recuerda bien, quería que alguien me llevara a Escocia.

Le mostró una sonrisa que, sin embargo, no llegó a los ojos, los cuales estaban oscurecidos por las sombras. Parecían sombríos, distantes, y por cuanto tratara, Serena no pudo leerle la mente. Era evidente que Darien no deseaba que ella le leyese sus pensamientos, por lo que la joven bajó la mirada.

_Si, _usted_, recuerda bien_ replicó Darien _Pidió mi protección, cosa que has comenzado a buscar desde el momento exacto que llegué a Tsukino. Llevarte a Escocia no era la mejor manera de protegerte. Conozco a Zoycite. Te castigará severamente porque osaste desafiarlo. Zoycite me ha odiado siempre, y ahora te ha añadido a la lista de sus enemigos. Pueda ser que no me guste tenerte siempre pegada a mis talones, pero me tomo muy en serio la palabra dada, mi señora._ El timbre de su voz se transformó en bajo y seductor, el tono suave. _Si fueses mi amante, nuestra sociedad provocaría placer para ambos. Piénsalo bien._ Esas palabras flotaron en el aire como la neblina de otoño, mientras Darien se alejaba de ella.

Serena, lo pensó, _de veras_, pero esa idea no le gustó más que la primera vez que él se la había planteado. Suspiró desanimada: llegar a ser la amante de un hombre no era exactamente lo que había soñado para su vida. Antes que el sueño la embargara, se preguntó si sería una pésima cosa ser la amante del Caballero Negro. Desechó este pensamiento apenas se formó en su mente. Cuando Darien hubiese buscado esposa, como seguramente haría, ella sería arrojada a un lado y abandonada como un equipaje indeseado. ¿Y entonces qué haría? ¿Volvería con Zoycite? ¡Nunca! ¿Sería la amante de otro caballero? Improbable. Luego le vino a la mente que habría podido entrar en un convento y hacerse proteger por Dios. Con ese pensamiento se entregó exhausta al sueño.

* * *

Demasiado inquieto para dormir, Darien hizo el cambio de la guardia y se dispuso a recorrer todo el perímetro del campamento. Serena lo estaba enloqueciendo. Su cuerpo dolía por ella y su mente se arremolinaba de los recuerdos de su bello cuerpo desnudo que temblaba bajo él. Sabía que a ella no le era para nada indiferente, porque la había sorprendido mientras lo miraba pensando que no la veía. La joven tenía la mirada plena de admiración, aunque trataba de esconder su interés. Lo fastidiaba que no quisiera aceptar su propuesta. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían dado saltos de alegría ante la posibilidad de ser la amante del Caballero Negro. ¿Y cómo haría para tener las manos lejos de ella? El desearla sabiendo que no debería lo hacía enloquecer.

Miró hacia el norte, en dirección a Tsukino, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Zoycite en ese momento. Consciente de la naturaleza vengativa de su hermano, sabía que estaba meditando una venganza. Una vez que se diera cuenta que Serena no había huido a Escocia, Zoycite reuniría un ejército y se dirigiría a Chiba para someterlo a un asedio.

Darien maldijo violentamente. Apenas hubiera llegado a Chiba, pretendía contratar un capataz y hombres para reparar las murallas y fortificar el castillo. Luego enviaría a Andrew a reclutar mercenarios para que se unieran a su grupo de hombres selectos. Pero todos sus instintos le decían que todos sus planes para defender Chiba se habían iniciado demasiado tarde. Darien había dejado sir Nicolás a Tsukino para espiar a Zoycite. Nicolás se disfrazaría de campesino y le avisaría cuando Zoycite hubiera apuntado los ojos sobre Chiba.

Los hombres comenzaron a estirarse al amanecer y con las primeras luces del día, Darien fue a despertar Serena. La encontró acostada sobre el vientre, en una actitud tan indefensa en el sueño, que se detuvo un instante a admirarla. Consciente del camino que estaban tomando los pensamientos en su mente, se acuclilló y le dio una gentil y leve sacudida. Serena se sobresaltó, pero no se despertó, entonces él la movió de nuevo y en ese momento ella gimió y abrió los ojos.

_Es hora de levantarse, Serena. No tenemos tiempo de desayunar. Helios está distribuyendo el resto de la cena de anoche. Comeremos a caballo._ Serena se sentó y lo miró, como si tratase de comprender dónde se encontraba y por qué. Darien pensaba que parecía una encantadora salvaje con los rizos dorados todos despeinados y los ojos azules todavía nublados por el sueño.

_Yo necesito…de un momento…de estar a solas_ dijo mirando en dirección al bosque que rodeaba el campamento _No demoraré mucho

_Estaré aquí de guardia_ ofreció Darien ayudándola a levantarse.

_No, gracias_ rehusó en tono seco Serena encaminandose hacia los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

Darien rió y se alejó para hacer los preparativos de la partida. Por alguna razón, adoraba irritar a Serena, que era quisquillosa como un cardo, y habría dado la mitad de sus riquezas para poder colarse bajo las espinas y recoger la flor que ella le negaba.

Llegaron a Chiba cinco días después. Serena estaba exhausta. Habían cabalgado duramente desde el alba hasta el ocaso la mayor parte de los días, y Serena esperaba no tener que montar un caballo por algún tiempo.

La primera impresión de Chiba y del acantilado azotado por los vientos sobre el cual estaba construido le hizo caer los brazos. Era un lugar más desolado de cuanto se había imaginado. El crepúsculo y una niebla envolvente cubrían el terreno, el castillo parecía desierto y abandonado, un imponente montón de piedras que se elevaba como un centinela de guardia al mar barrido por el viento, y una faja de playa abajo. Arriba de ellos, en el cielo, danzaban nubarrones color púrpura, que teñían el horizonte de oscuro y conferían al conjunto un aspecto inhóspito, incluso siniestro. El viento soplaba impetuoso, haciendo revolotear su manto. El estruendo de la marea que se estrellaba contra las rocas casi era ensordecedor. Las murallas externas del castillo estaban en ruinas, pero por cualquier razón milagrosa, el muro interno que lo rodeaba todavía estaba en pie, aunque si bien en ciertos puntos parecía estar derrumbado sobre si mismo.

_Casa_ oyó decir a Darien con una especie de orgullo que la dejó perpleja mientras examinaba las míseras ruinas que se le presentaban delante.

Darien avanzó con Zeus y tiró las riendas delante del muro externo cuando se encontró frente a la terrible vista de derrumbes de piedras y de cal pulverizada. Serena lo seguía de cerca y evitando la basura para entrar en el patio externo, donde apareció una plaza destinada a los ejercicios de caballos, cubierta por hierbas y zarzas, como si no se hubiera usado por decenas de años.

Comenzó a caer una lluvia helada, que aumentó el malestar de Serena, que se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza del manto. Darien parecía no notar la lluvia, ni el frío mientras atravesaba la barbacana sorprendentemente intacta, y entraba en el patio interior. De nuevo una sensación de desolación y abandono golpeó a Serena cuando vio el patio desierto, un tiempo lleno de vida burbujeante y energía. Entrevió un edificio, cuyo techo de paja había sido barrido lejos, y sospechó que se trataba de las cocinas. Otros edificios, probablemente el granero, los alojamientos de los caballeros y varios anexos de la casa, tenían una desesperada necesidad de ser restaurados. Los establos, las pajareras, la herrería aparecían desiertos y abandonados todas apoyadas contra el muro interior.

Serena, se sintió de algún modo contenta por el aspecto de la casa patronal. No obstante los años de abandono, se erguía orgullosa y casi completamente intacta, las cuatro torres que se destacaban erguidas contra un cielo deprimente iluminado por los relámpagos del temporal. Darien condujo su caballo hasta los peldaños de piedra y desmontó, luego ayudó Serena a descender y los dos esperaron que alguien fuera a buscar alguna antorcha.

_Chiba volverá de nuevo a ser grande como un tiempo_ juró Darien, más para sí mismo que alguien en particular. En ese momento, sir Andrew le entregó una antorcha que él tomó con una mano y con la otra el codo de Serena.

_Ven, mi señora. ¿Deseas inspeccionar mis propiedades junto a mí?

Interesada, Serena dejó que él la guiase por la escala al interior de la casa. Dos pesadas puertas rasguñadas ribeteadas de hierro, impedían su acceso y Darien se apartó mientras dos hombres se adelantaron para dar un fuerte golpe con los hombros a la puerta y abrirla. Las bisagras de cuero chirriaron como si protestasen, pero cedieron frente a la insistencia de los hombres. El olor desagradable de las alfombras de junco marchitas y de comida averiada asaltó bruscamente los sentidos de Serena, que se llevó el manto como protección a la nariz.

_Sí, admito que es desagradable_ convino Darien, _Pero nada que un duro trabajo no pueda eliminar. Mañana contrataré servidumbre para que limpien bien la casa. Bideford es una aldea más bien grande, y allí encontraremos todo lo que necesitemos._ Serena trató de permanecer atrás mientras Darien examinaba algunas habitaciones y alcobas de la sala grande.

_¿Vamos a ver en que condiciones está la torre?

_Yo espero aquí_ contestó dudosa Serena, no del todo segura de lo que podrían encontrar.

_Darien_ lo llamó sir Andrew entrando a grandes pasos en la sala. _Los alojamientos para los soldados no están tan mal como parecían a primera vista. Los hombres pueden acomodarse hasta cuando sean hechas las reparaciones principales. He encontrado la armería y la herrería: están casi intactas y sólo será suficiente alguna pequeña reparación

_Serena y yo vamos a ir a inspeccionar la torre. Tal vez, todavía esté habitable. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

_No. He pensado dar una vuelta a la aldea que está a los pies del acantilado. Quizás nos puedan dar algo para la cena de esta noche

_Entonces vete. Y ya que estás, contrata a cualquiera que esté disponible para trabajar por un buen salario. Diles a los habitantes de la aldea que el señor del castillo ha llegado y pretende devolver al castillo su antiguo esplendor. Cualquiera que esté dispuesto a trabajar será generosamente recompensado.

Sir Andrew se despidió y Darien y Serena subieron en fila india la escala a caracol de piedra. Encontraron una habitación vacía, pero nada que verdaderamente se pudiese definir una cama. Retornaron a la sala grande subieron por una rampa de escaleras que llevaba a una segunda torre. Llegados a la cima, Darien abrió la pesada puerta de encina y levantó la antorcha para iluminar dentro el ambiente. Serena miró al interior y gimió sorprendida. La primera habitación a la que entraron parecía una especie de sala, dotada de chimenea, un banco con respaldo alto y otros muebles de pesada madera de encina.

La habitación sucesiva era una recámara. El colchón, los pesados cortinajes en las ventanas y los drapeados del dosel estaban marchitos y apestaban. Pero casi todos los muebles de madera parecían haber resistido con cierta gracia el descuido y al abandono. Darien se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió los postigos, dejando penetrar en la habitación el olor limpio y fresco del aire salobre.

_No está mal_ comentó. _Una buen ventilado y nuevas sábanas para el lecho harán maravillas. Estas serán tus habitaciones, Serena.

_¿Y tú dónde dormirás?_ La sonrisa provocadora de él le suscitó maliciosos estremecimientos a lo largo del cuerpo, y se arrepintió de la pregunta en el mismo instante que salió de sus labios. Darien dio una mirada alrededor de la amplia habitación.

_Aquí, mi bella señora. Me parece lo suficiente grande para dos personas._ Serena cerró los labios en una delgada línea.

_Yo no tengo ninguna intención de ser tu amante, Darien._ Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

_Ya veremos, Serena de Tsukino.


	10. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola chicas! os dejo dos capítulos más, ambos contienen lemon. Mil gracias por seguir la historia, me alegro de que os guste tanto. Besoso y abrazos.  
**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO **

_**Un Caballero defiende el honor de su dama** _

El fuego chisporroteaba alegre en la inmensa chimenea del gran salón, alimentado por troncos de leña aprovechados de los muebles. Después de cenar, Serena, Darien y sir Andrew se colocaron delante del fuego, sentados en unos bancos que alguien había recuperado de una de las habitaciones oscuras de la mansión. Afuera la lluvia caía a cántaros, el trueno gruñía en el cielo, mientras el viento silbaba a través de las grietas del muro, congelando a Serena a pesar del alegre fuego y el grueso manto en la que estaba envuelta. Sir Andrew hacía poco que había vuelto de la aldea, mojado hasta la médula, pero absolutamente de buen humor a pesar del estado lamentoso en que se encontraba.

La pequeña aldea estaba apoyada a los pies del acantilado en que se erguía el castillo. Andrew relató que los habitantes esperaban desde tiempo la llegada del nuevo señor y estaban muy contentos de recibirlo. Le habían prestado un carro y cada familia había dado una parte de su propia cena para alimentar al nuevo señor y a su séquito. Durante su brevísima estadía en la aldea, sir Andrew había logrado reclutar varias mujeres y hombres dispuestos, incluso ansiosos, de servir al Caballero Negro. Habían prometido que a la mañana siguiente temprano se presentarían en el castillo, a lord Darien.

_Es hora de retirarse_ dijo Darien de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena. _La torre todavía no está lo suficientemente limpia para poderla ocupar, mi señora. Deberás dormir en cualquier otra parte hasta que no llegue la servidumbre de la aldea y les den una buena limpieza tus habitaciones._ Serena abrió los ojos y arrugó la nariz disgustada.

_No quiero dormir sobre esta alfombra sucia. El banco estará muy bien para mí.

_Creo que no. Hay un lugar mejor. Las alfombras serán sustituidas con una alfombra de junco fresco mañana en la mañana, sir Andrew y yo dormiremos con los hombres en las barracas, mientras tú dormirás en la gran sala.

_¡No!_ El tono de voz de la joven estaba tan cargado de vehemencia que Darien la miró extrañado, _Quiero decir, no quiero estar aquí sola_ agregó dándole una mirada dócil. _Tengo…tengo miedo.

_No hay nada de lo que puedas temer_ le aseguró Darien.

_Quédate aquí con ella_ intervino sir Andrew, tratando apenas de ocultar una sonrisita que dibujaba en su boca. _Que duerman bien

_Lo siento_ se excusó Serena, mirando a sir Andrew que se alejaba. _No te quedes aquí por mí. Estoy segura que estarás más cómodo con tus hombres. El banco estará muy bien para mí.

_No será necesario_ contestó Darien. _He explorado algunas de las recámaras de la gran sala y he dado instrucciones a Helios de limpiar las telarañas a una de ellas. Las recámaras originalmente estaban pensadas como zonas privadas donde hacer dormir a los huéspedes importantes. Todas son más o menos espaciosas, con una amplia tabla para dormir. Ven, ven que te la muestro. No será tan malo.

Serena lo siguió dudosa. Sombras amenazantes danzaban sobre las paredes ennegrecidas por el humo, creando horribles monstruos, todos de su fantasía – estaba segura – pero el pensar en estar encerrada en una pequeña recámara no era para nada tranquilizador.

En efecto, la recámara no era tan terrible como había pensado, decidió Serena después de haber inspeccionado la alcoba más bien grande. Parecía relativamente limpia y no había animales extraños dando vueltas. Sobre la tabla habían puesto un jergón, mientras su equipaje con sus vestidos estaba sobre un banco contra la pared.

_¿Piensas que pueda servir?_ le preguntó Darien dando una mirada crítica a la habitación.

_Sí_ convino Serena. _¿Puedo lavarme en alguna parte antes de acostarme?

_El pozo funciona y Helios fue a buscar agua, está en el balde al lado del banco. La habitación originalmente tenía una cortina para favorecer la intimidad, pero creo que está marchita de tiempo. Yo me lavaré fuera, así podrás estar sola.

_Mil gracias_ dijo dulcemente Serena. _¿Pero, tienes intenciones de volver, cierto?_ Él le dio una mirada pensativa.

_Yo dormiré sobre el banco frente a la chimenea. No te dejaré aquí sola.

Serena suspiró profundamente con alivio. Tal vez, a la luz del día se sentiría mejor en ese castillo desolado y golpeado por los vientos. Recelosa, se preguntó, si por acaso, el castillo no estaba habitado por espíritus, luego se rió de sus fantasías. Los fantasmas no existían.

Darien se dio la vuelta y salió a grandes pasos. Apenas el eco de sus pasos desapareció, Serena encontró el balde de agua y tomó de sus ropas un suave paño y una camisa de noche limpia. Se lavó rápidamente, secándose con la camisa sucia que había tenido puesta y se colocó la camisa limpia. Después subió a la tabla y se acostó en el jergón.

Se estremeció, congelada por la humedad que penetraba por las paredes de piedra. Años de abandono habían hecho desaparecer cualquier encanto que esa vieja mansión hubiera tenido en un tiempo. Agradecida por el manto ribeteado por piel, y exhausta más allá de todo límite, Serena se acurrucó y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Darien echó una mirada hacia Serena cuando volvió un poco después y la vio dormir profundamente. Dejó vagar la mirada sobre el cuerpo de la joven, preguntándose si sabía cuánto la deseaba. Maldiciendo consigo mismo, se dio la vuelta y se acostó en el banco frente al fuego. Debió de quedarse dormido inmediatamente porque la cosa de la cual se dio cuenta pronto fue que se encontraba en el piso, entre las alfombras marchitas de junco, con un vistoso chichón en la cabeza. Lanzó una maldición, y trató de volver acostarse en el banco: inútil. Los casos eran dos: o el banco era demasiado angosto para él o él era demasiado grande para el banco. Quizás un poco de las dos cosas, pensó.

Si no hubiese prometido a Serena que permanecería con ella, se habría ido a dormir con sus hombres, los cuales habían hecho un buen trabajo limpiando las barracas, y sospechaba que eran mucho más cómodas que el banco en que él se encontraba en ese momento. Dio una mirada cargada de deseo hacia la alcoba donde dormía Serena y decidió que la joven no sería la única a dormir cómoda esa noche. La tabla era suficientemente ancha para dos personas y compartirla no sería ningún problema.

Atento de no molestarla, la desplazó más hacia la pared para tener más lugar. Luego se sentó en la tabla, levantó un poco el manto de Serena y se introdujo dentro. El calor de la joven lo golpeó como un fogonazo y él se acurrucó más estrechamente hacia ella absorbiendo su tibieza. La rodeó con un brazo y la metió en la cuna de su propio cuerpo. Sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta que ella no oponía resistencia. Luego un pensamiento lo asaltó: Sólo un fino estrato de tela lo separaba del suave cuerpo de Serena.

Con mucho cuidado, le deslizó la mano a lo largo de la curva de los senos, cogiendo uno. Casi desbordó fuera de la mano, y él lo apretó con delicadeza. Un suspiro dulce y sofocado se deslizó de los labios y Serena enarcó la espalda, empujándole el seno en la mano. Incitado, Darien le acarició el pezón con los dedos. Serena suspiró de nuevo y la pasión de Darien en ese punto explotó. Tentado más allá de cualquier resistencia, le acarició la elegante línea de la cintura, la protuberancia tentadora de su sexo, la suave curva de los muslos.

Cuando llegó al ruedo de la camisa de noche, lo tomó entre los dedos y lentamente lo levantó hasta las caderas. Su mano se detuvo sobre su vientre desnudo y un resoplido ronco se le quedó en la garganta, haciéndole imposible respirar. Tirando toda prudencia al viento, le pasó los dedos sobre el nido de vello en el ápice de las piernas y le acarició el sexo. El calor, el fascinante perfume femenino, casi lo enloquece. La necesidad de explorarla más íntimamente era un vívido dolor dentro de él. Despreocupado por las advertencias de su conciencia, abrió los pétalos de su sexo, e introdujo un dedo en el húmedo centro. Serena abrió los ojos y saltó para sentarse.

_¡Sangre de Dios, Darien! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

_Hay bastante lugar para dos sobre la tabla. El banco era demasiado estrecho y no cabía_ Serena lo miró fijo.

_Quítame las manos de encima, mi señor. No te he dado permiso para tocarme.

_No puedo hacer menos_ contestó Darien con voz ronca, empujándola sobre el jergón. Manteniéndola firme debajo su cuerpo imponente, movió el dedo delante y atrás en el húmedo canal. Ella gimió. Él sonrió. De nuevo movió el dedo y una vez más. Un movimiento imperceptible de sus labios fue el estímulo que necesitaba y en ese punto introdujo otro dedo al lado del otro.

_Darien, no me puedes hacer esto.

_Mírame_ Ambos dedos comenzaron a moverse unísonos en un lento movimiento que le arrancó un grito de sorpresa de los labios. Ella se impulsó hacia delante.

_Oh, Darien…Oh…

_Vuela para mí, mi dulce Serena.

Él bajó la cabeza sobre el seno, succionando los pezones a través de la camisa de noche, mientras sus dedos continuaban ese tormento amoroso. Con la mano libre desató las cintas de la camisa y la abrió, mostrando los pezones túrgidos y erectos. Le tomó uno en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo vigorosamente.

Serena estaba volando tan alto que temía que nunca volvería a la tierra. De pronto la boca de Darien le succionó con fuerza el pezón, apretando y soltando dulcemente. Cuando se interrumpió, ella tuvo deseo de gritar una protesta. Darien levantó la cabeza y le buscó la boca introduciendo su lengua a través de los dientes.

El sabor y el olor viril le hicieron soltar el aliento y sobresaltarse. Lo saboreó con la lengua, lo absorbió a través de los poros, mientras el hombre la atraía cada vez más en su red de seducción. El orgasmo la arrolló rápida e inesperadamente. La urgencia siempre más apremiante de sus dedos que se movían dentro de ella, combinada con los besos que le envolvían el alma, desencadenaron una reacción violenta. Fue sacudida por estremecimientos y gritó agarrándose de los hombros de Darien, mientras precipitaba vertiginosamente en el abismo del placer sensual. Se sintió arrollada. Poseída. Dominada.

Lentamente volvió a la realidad. Sintió las caderas de Darien que la aplastaban, sintió la cresta puntiaguda de su miembro que le rozaba el vientre y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que recién le había permitido hacer le pareció de estar sumergida en un cubo de agua fría. Cuando él la acomodó para poderla penetrar, ella protestó con vehemencia.

_¡No! No puedes entrar dentro de mí._ Él se inmovilizó.

_Tu consientes que yo te de placer. ¿No merezco yo las mismas atenciones? Estoy ardiendo de deseo por ti, mi dulzura. Ningún hombre ha deseado nunca una mujer como yo te deseo.

Su voz llena de pasión sensual y ella se sintió amada, enarcándose contra él, sin embargo, se sustrajo a la tentación de sus ávidas manos y su boca ardiente. Fue evidente para ella cómo el Caballero Negro se había ganado su fama con las mujeres. ¿Quién habría podido resistírsele? Darien era su primer amante, por lo tanto no tenía términos de comparación para juzgarlo, pero instintivamente comprendió que no encontraría nunca un hombre que pudiera igualarlo.

Había una razón muy válida por la cual no quería que él entrara en ella: temía que le introdujera su semen. Estaba casada con Zoycite y Darien no podría casarse con ella aunque hubiera querido. Su niño, en caso de haber uno, pertenecería legalmente a Zoycite y Serena no toleraba esa situación. La voz de Darien era ronca.

_Serena…Déjame entrar

_No puedo, Darien, de veras_ contestó ella con un sollozo. Con un quejido animal Darien rodó lejos de ella. Las imprecaciones susurradas traicionaban la frustración y el malestar, pero Serena trató de no oírlas.

_La próxima vez, Serena_ le prometió Darien, _Muy pronto_ agregó en un tono cargado de promesas.

Maldita fuera, pensó Darien, soltando a su presa. Maldita fuera ella por su belleza y por su testarudez. Y maldito fuera él, porque no podía tomarla cuando, en cambio, la deseaba con tanta desesperación.

Serena se desplazó lo más lejos posible hacia la muralla, incapaz de relajarse hasta que oyó el regular ritmo de la respiración de Darien. Pero aún cuando finalmente él se durmió estaba demasiado tensa para lograr reposar. Estaba soñando cosas agradables, pecaminosas, y de pronto despertó con las manos de Darien sobre ella. Él sabía exactamente como hacer volar su cuerpo, que como marioneta suspendida de un hilo había obedecido. ¿Por qué no lograba odiarlo? Tendría que despreciarlo, sin embargo, el odio por el Caballero Negro no encontraba lugar en su corazón. Con dificultad, Serena logró apartar los pensamientos del hombre que dormía a su lado. El eco del trueno que retumbaba en el cielo y el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana, la acunaron hasta que se quedó dormida.

Lo peor de la tormenta había pasado, cuando Serena despertó la mañana siguiente. El lugar a su lado estaba vacío y por alguna razón la cosa le molestó. Se había despertado varias veces durante la noche y cada vez le había servido de consuelo encontrar a Darien acurrucado cerca de ella, el calor de su cuerpo mantenía lejos al frío. El ruido de voces en la sala grande la sacó fuera de la cama. Se levantó, se vistió de prisa, ansiosa por saber las causas de ese zumbido. De pronto las puertas de la sala grande se abrieron y la habitación se iluminó por una enorme luz. Entró un ejército de hombres y mujeres. Serena salió de la alcoba y fue a su encuentro para saludarlos.

_Venimos de la aldea, señora_ se presentó el portavoz del grupo. _Lord Darien, nos ha dado instrucciones sobre nuestras tareas, antes de partir hacia Bidewelll para contratar operarios y jornaleros. Estamos muy contentos de tener nuestro señor en su residencia.

_Bienvenidos_ los acogió Serena sonriente, _Yo soy lady Serena. Como pueden ver, aquí en el salón se han acumulado años de suciedad y abandono. Y así es por doquier.

_Ah, sí, nos damos cuenta que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo de cuando el último señor ha ocupado Chiba. Mi nombre es Alan, señora.

_Debido que sabe muy bien que hacer, Alan, puede enseñar a todos los demás._ Miró los rostros radiantes de los campesinos delante de ella y preguntó: _¿Hay entre ustedes, quizás, una cocinera?_ Una mujer alta y delgada de mediana edad, se adelantó.

_Sí, señora. Yo soy Mónica, la mejor cocinera de toda la aldea. _Dijo con un acento de orgullo. Luego empujó hacia delante una joven. _Y esta es mi hija Eugial. Tal vez, la pueda emplear como su doncella_ Serena no sabía si Darien quería o no que ella tuviera una doncella, por lo tanto, se limitó a agradecer a Mónica y dijo que hablaría más tarde con Eugial con respecto a sus tareas.

_Mientras tanto, Mónica, te ruego que inspecciones las cocinas y que refieras a Alan lo que se necesita para que vuelvan a funcionar. Lord Darien volverá pronto con trabajadores para hacer las reparaciones necesarias.

Alan, evidentemente, tomando muy en serio su cargo, invitó a desempeñar los trabajos a ellos asignados a varios servidores, los cuales hicieron una torpe inclinación y se alejaron de prisa, con Alan que los seguía de cerca.

_Ah, estás aquí, lady Serena._ Serena saludó a sir Andrew con una amplia sonrisa.

_Buenos días, sir Andrew.

_Buenos días, mi señora. Lord Darien partió a caballo hacia Bideford antes de que tú despertaras. Yo me iré dentro de una hora.

_¿Y por cuál razón?_ preguntó Serena curiosa

_Tengo que ir a reclutar mercenarios y caballeros para el ejército de lord Darien.

_Entiendo_ contestó Serena, consciente del hecho de que Darien necesitaba más hombres, porque preveía que Zoycite atacaría Chiba y que su pequeño ejército de ningún modo habría podido competir con el que su hermanastro llevaría consigo. Rogó que Zoycite no llegase antes de que Darien estuviera listo para repelerlo.

_Sí. Pero no es una tarea muy difícil. Los hombres consideran un privilegio luchar bajo el estandarte del Caballero Negro. En menos de un mes volveré con un número de guerreros expertos, suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades del Caballero Negro.

* * *

Darien volvió a Bideford tarde en la noche con un capataz y un ejército de trabajadores. Llegaron con dos grandes carros agrícolas que había adquirido, uno de los cuales lleno de herramientas, harina y otras provisiones, cerveza y mercaderías que pensaba serían útiles a Serena.

En los días siguientes, Serena estuvo muy ocupada. Estaba más bien contenta de supervisar las reparaciones de la sala grande, del solario y de las recámaras. Sus habitaciones le gustaron mucho una vez limpias de toda la suciedad y el negro. Dos días después de estar instalados en el castillo comenzaron a llegar cada mañana muebles y objetos útiles y hermosos. Lechos con la base de cuerda, colchones de suave pluma; copas, ollas y utensilios para cocinas y para el baño; sábanas y todo lo que servía para sus necesidades y comodidades. Inmediatamente se iniciaron los trabajos en los muros exteriores. Los carpinteros se pusieron a trabajar confeccionar bancos, mesas, y sillas para la gran sala y las recámaras. No pasaba un día en que no llegasen al castillo artesanos para ofrecer sus servicios o vender sus mercancías.

Al cabo de dos semanas en la gran sala se comenzó a notar un sutil cambio. Frescas y nuevas alfombras de junco cubrían los pisos, y ya no se olía ese olor acre de marchito que tanto había fastidiado a Serena. Las paredes fueron pintadas de blanco y recubiertas con tapices de colores. Las mesas y los bancos estaban lustrosos y brillantes y la chimenea expedía un humo perfumado. La cocina había sido reparada deprisa y se preparaban comidas simples, pero sabrosas, bajo la supervisión de Mónica. Serena estaba contenta de esos progresos y comenzaba a mirar Chiba con ojos complacidos.

Durante esos días vio muy poco Darien, quien dormía en una habitación de la torre septentrional y por la mayor parte del día estaba fuera para dirigir los trabajos y adiestrar a los hombres en el patio. A veces, cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, ella advertía su mirada ardiente hacia ella, y una extraña sensación turbadora le salía a lo largo del cuello. Nunca, en ningún momento, era inconsciente de su presencia y sabía que él probaba la misma atracción que los acercaba constantemente a una ruta de colisión.

Una bella y clara mañana, se encaminó hacia el borde del acantilado para miras las olas que se estrellaban en la orilla. Amaba las crestas de espuma blanca que volaban sobre las rocas y el ensordecedor ruido de las olas. Nunca había visto el mar antes de ahora, y se sentía hipnotizada.

A medida que los días transcurrían, advirtió un sutil cambio en el respeto que la servidumbre le mostraba. Se dio cuenta que su posición en el castillo y su relación con Darien nunca había sido claramente definida y que algunas de las camareras más jóvenes la consideraban una rival por el afecto de Darien. Si bien, Serena, había aceptado a Eugial como doncella personal, la hermosa joven no se ocultaba de desear a Darien.

Una bella mañana de sol, Serena pidió a Eugial que tomara la ropa sucia de su dormitorio, lavarla y colgarla afuera para que se secara. Eugial le dio una mirada llena de hostilidad, ignorando abiertamente el pedido.

_¿Eugial, me has escuchado?_ Serena repitió el pedido y la respuesta fue una sacudida de hombros indiferente. Eugial le dio una mirada de complacencia a Serena.

_Yo no estoy obligada a obedecerte. No eres la señora del castillo. Yo sólo obedezco órdenes de lord Darien. No eres ni su esposa, ni su amante._ Helada, Serena miró a Eugial.

_¿Qué has dicho?

_Me has oído perfectamente, _señora mía_. Yo sé que lord Darien no te quiere en su cama, visto que duermes sola en el solario. Yo no sé cuál sea vuestra relación, pero te aseguro, _señora mía_, que lord Darien _no _duerme_ nunca_ solo._ Se quedó erguida encarando a Serena, adelantando el pecho generoso. _El señor es un hombre lujurioso_ confidenció, luego se dio media vuelta, pero de nuevo giró para arrojar un último ataque a Serena. _Si quieres que tu ropa sea lavada, señora mía, lávala tú sola._ Serena nunca se había sentido tan humillada, y culpó a Darien.

El señor del castillo no le había dado el cargo oficial de gobernar la casa. Había sido ella, autónomamente, quien asumió la tarea de controlar que todo funcionase correctamente, lo había hecho porque se sentía en deuda hacia él. Protegerla de Zoycite no era una tarea fácil, y al hacerlo Darien exponía su propia vida. Esos pensamientos la turbaron de tal manera que no se dio cuenta que Darien entraba en el salón.

_¿Qué cosa te turba tanto, mi bella señora?_ Serena se sobresaltó violentamente.

_Darien, me diste un tremendo susto.

_No me extraña. Estabas miles de millas lejos de aquí._ Enarcó las cejas. _¿Qué te turba tanto?_ Precisamente en ese instante Eugial entró en la gran sala, vio Darien y se dirigió hacia él, el pecho sobresaliente en una abierta invitación.

_¿Deseas cerveza, mi señor?

_No, Eugial gracias._ Las largas pestañas de Eugial, parpadearon en una invitación para nada discreta. Meneando las caderas, se alejó pero no mucho, para no perder de vista Darien.

_No me gusta ser tratada de manera tan irrespetuosa por parte de vuestra amiguita_ contestó Serena en voz baja. _Sé muy bien que no tengo una posición definida en vuestra casa, pero exhibir la relación con Eugial es, de veras, demasiado para mí._ Darien abrió espantado los ojos y dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Eugial, que le correspondió con una mirada ardiente y bajó audaz el corpiño para mostrar otro poco las curvas generosas. _Debemos hablar Darien_ dijo Serena, incómoda por la manifiesta ostentación de Eugial.

_Nunca se me pasó por la mente que te habrían tratado con menos de la máxima cortesía_ contestó Darien, furioso. _Hablaré con la servidumbre._ Serena vio a Eugial que los observaba y se alejaba.

_No podemos hablar aquí. Es imposible un poco de intimidad en la salón._ Lo tomó de una mano. _Ven conmigo a mis habitaciones. Nadie nos molestará allá arriba.

Darien la siguió por la escalera de caracol de piedra sin protestar. Serena sintió sobre sí la mirada venenosa de Eugial, pero no le importaba nada. Lo que tenía que decir a Darien estaba reservado sólo a sus oídos. Entró en la sala, cerró a gruesa puerta a su espalda apoyándose y miró Darien con reproche.

_Estás mal informada. Desde que he llegado a Chiba, ninguna mujer ha entrado en mi lecho_ insistió él. Serena se tensó.

_Eugial dijo…

_Miente. ¿Y por qué diablos deberías creer a Eugial?_ Parecía tan desconcertado que Serena sintió una aguda sensación de culpa.

_Eres un hombre, Darien. Nunca he pensado que vivas en castidad._ Darien ocupó el espacio entre ellos y le tomó el rostro con sus grandes manos, haciéndola sutilmente consciente de su poder y de su propia fragilidad.

_Y yo no pretendo hacerlo.

Luego su boca estaba sobre la de Serena, caliente, dura y exigente. Serena no retrocedió, aunque sabía de debería hacerlo. Era una mujer casada…casada con un hombre que temía y odiaba. La lengua de Darien se deslizó fácilmente dentro de su boca, acariciándola repetidamente. Un calor húmedo se le instaló en los muslos, un calor prohibido. En un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta que debía interrumpirlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde, en cambio, se agarró de los brazos musculosos y correspondió el beso.

_¿De qué querías hablarme?_ le susurró contra la boca. Ella se le arrimó, sin poder pensar.

_Darien…_ Sus manos abandonaron su rostro para deslizarse por su cuerpo, acariciándola levemente, incitándola, estimulándola.

_¿Qué cosa? Dime…

_Yo…nosotros…

Las manos de Darien le tomaron las nalgas, apretándolas, abriéndolas, encontrando el calor femenino a través de los vestidos. De pronto, aturdida, Serena se estremeció, deseándolo muchísimo. Las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo eran excitantes y la hacían enloquecer de deseo. Él continuó acariciando los pliegues femeninos a través de los vestidos hasta que las rodillas comenzaron a doblarse y se dio cuenta que la voluntad de resistirse al Caballero Negro la había abandonado del todo. Serena se agarró desesperadamente a sus hombros hasta que la respiración le salió como sollozos. Temblaba como una hoja al viento.

De improviso, él despegó los labios de su boca y se quedó mirándola, como si tratase de leerle el pensamiento. Luego sonrió. Ella suspiró levemente cuando la tomó de los brazos y la empujó hacia la recámara. Ella tropezó. Darien la tomó en brazos y la transportó más allá de la puerta. Después la depositó al suelo, cerró la puerta y giró la llave en la cerradura. Estaba todavía sonriendo cuando la hizo retroceder hacia la cama. El timbre ronco de su voz le advirtió que no había ninguna posibilidad de retroceder.

_Es el momento, mi dulce Serena. Te he dejado un gran preaviso.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas iluminando el atractivo rostro oscuro: tenía una expresión implacable y terriblemente determinada, irresistible en su intensidad. Si bien ella hasta ese momento se había opuesto a su atractivo masculino, siempre había sabido que llegaría ese momento. No le importaba nada que estuviera casada. La iglesia no consideraba legal un matrimonio hasta que no fuera consumado, y Zoycite no la había llevado a su cama. Se había asegurado que no fuera así:

_No pienses, Serena_ le dijo Darien, como si fuese absolutamente consciente de sus pensamientos. _Tenía que ser así. La paciencia es una virtud que me falta.

Se sacó la túnica por la cabeza y la tiró lejos. Luego soltó los lazos de las calzas y liberó su miembro. Ella miró la increíble longitud y dureza de su verga. Había sentido esa virilidad dentro de sí, pero nunca la había visto a la luz del día. Era impresionante. Vio pulsar las venas alrededor de los lados y notó una pequeña gota de líquido que pendía de la punta purpúrea.

Las mejillas se encendieron cuando él se sacó las calzas y las tiró al lado de la túnica. Contuvo el aliento. Darien era bellísimo. Alto, con una estructura imponente y viril, era todo lo que sabía que sería, era todo lo que había soñado. Imprevistamente, él alargó las manos hacia las trenzas que ella había anudado con tanto esmero esa mañana y que había enrollado alrededor de la cabeza.

_Quiero que tengas el cabello suelto cuando hago el amor contigo.

Serena asintió y comenzó a quitar las horquillas de madera de entre el cabello. Cuando las trenzas se deslizaron sobre la espalda, Darien comenzó a deshacerlas, peinando los rizos de seda con los dedos hasta que cayeron por la espalda en brillantes ondas doradas. Le colocó los cabellos a un lado y le besó la nuca.

_Adoro tus cabellos_ murmuró con voz ronca. _Cuando eras niña me parecían terribles. Debo haber estado ciego._ Serena recordó como Darien se había burlado por el color de su cabello, llamándola piel de zanahoria y endosándole otros apodos. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque entonces lo amaba, ese especie de amor que sólo los niños saben dar. _Quítate los vestidos_ la voz sonaba dura, apremiante _Te deseo, mi dulce Serena. Ahora. Esta vez será distinto. No habrá dolor, y yo me tomaré todo el tiempo para darte placer.

Serena escondió una sonrisa. ¿No sabía que le había gustado la primera vez, a pesar del dolor inicial? Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse. Darien consideró que se movía demasiado lento, le tomó el borde de la camisa.

_No. Ten un poco de paciencia, mi señor. No puedo permitirme perder un vestido ya que tengo muy pocos.

_Te lo reemplazaré por una docena de nuevos._ Luego la rasgó en dos, tirando lejos las piezas con un quejido de impaciencia. Serena quedó consternada bajo su atento escrutinio. Si no la hubiese tenido entre sus brazos y no la hubiese atraído hacia él, habría podido dar la vuelta y escapar. Pecho con pecho, cadera con cadera, el calor de él la hacía arder y la llenaba de deseo. Cuando sintió su asta pulsante contra sí, dejó escapar un grito de deseo.

_¡No resisto esperar!_ Trastornada de su propio atrevimiento enrojeció.

_Ah, dulce Serena cómo me gusta tu impaciencia. Iremos despacio, mi bella señora. Quiero conocer todos tus secretos. _Luego la empujó sobre el lecho.

La mente de Serena dejó de funcionar. La mirada de Darien era fuego puro que la encendía por donde la tocara. Con los labios le encontró un pezón y lo succionó, atrayéndolo a la boca, duro, arrancándole un grito. Ella le pasó las manos por los hombros, por la espalda, las nalgas y la piel endurecida por el vello de él le hacía el efecto de un afrodisíaco. El roce de Darien, su sabor, su olor, todo conspiraba para darle ese tipo de placer lujurioso que no tenía ningún derecho a exigir. No con ese hombre, que no era ni su futuro esposo, ni su marido.

Temblaba con violencia bajo los besos que inundaban como lluvia su cuerpo. La boca de Darien era ardiente, la lengua dura y cada movimiento la colmaba de indecible delicia en todo su ser. Estaba perdiendo todo control. Lo sintió deslizarse hacia debajo de su cuerpo y temía que no se detendría hasta que hubiera alcanzado…

_¡Darien!

Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y levantó la mirada hacia ella cuando lo llamó por su nombre. En sus ojos brilló un rayo de plata y le dio una sonrisa devastadora. Luego inclinó la cabeza y miró su carne más íntima, como si se encontrase frente a un banquete que ya no podía detenerse para devorar. Serena casi perdió todo su control cuando los dedos hábiles le acariciaron la parte interna de los muslos hasta los labios del sexo, abriéndolo para su placer. Luego la besó allí. Serena no lograba respirar, no era capaz de formular un pensamiento.

_Te ruego_ No sabía que se pudiese hacer ciertas cosas, y menos aún que fueran tan maravillosamente excitantes. Él dudó un instante levantando los ojos hacia ella.

_¿Puedo seguir?

_¡No…sí…no sé! Es pecaminoso.

_Sí_ convino Darien. _Deliciosamente pecaminoso. Dime, Serena. ¿Quieres que pare?_ Ella podía sentir el cálido aliento contra los tiernos pliegues de su feminidad y temía morir si él se hubiera detenido en ese momento.

_No, no te detengas, llega hasta el fondo.

Él bajó la cabeza y deslizó la lengua sobre la carne húmeda y túrgida. Ella trató de estrecharlo en un abrazo y se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban entrelazados y sus manos prisioneras en sus caderas. La lengua de Darien se deslizaba sobre un punto tan sensible que se le escapó un grito de la boca. Atónita, se enarcó violentamente hacia arriba. Él le libró las manos, que se apoyaron en sus hombros, para hundir las uñas en la espalda.

Una emoción de felicidad creció dentro de ella. Era fuerte, tan potente de parecer un volcán al punto de explotar. Y así fue.


	11. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**_Un Caballero combate con coraje._**

Darien se apuntaló sobre los codos y miró a Serena, cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido, la respiración afanosa mientras bajaba lentamente de las cimas descollantes de la pasión. Él no había imaginado nunca experimentar placer dándolo a otra persona mientras se lo negaba asimismo, pero Serena acababa de demostrarle lo contrario. Todavía estaba túrgido y rígido, todavía lleno de deseo, pero probaba la misma satisfacción de su mujer.

Ella abrió los ojos. Él sonrió y Serena correspondió su sonrisa, alargando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Darien tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca, para besarle cada uno de los dedos.

_¿Es lícito que yo haya gozado de lo que me has hecho ahora?_ le preguntó tímidamente. Esa ingenuidad era un soplo de aire fresco.

_Todo lo que hagamos en el lecho está permitido. Con tal que ambos disfrutemos._ Ella bajó la mirada hacia el miembro hinchado y abrió mucho los ojos.

_Pero no hubo ningún placer para ti.

_Te equivocas, amor mío. He absorbido tu placer y lo he gozado también._ Lo tomó de las caderas y lo atrajo encima de ella.

_Ven dentro de mí, Darien. Deja que yo absorba tu placer.

_¡Sangre de Dios!_ Nunca había imaginado que existiera una mujer así. Le separó los muslos y se quedó mirando embelesado los grandes labios hinchados. Gimió pasó sobre los pliegues una y otra vez, hasta que ella se estremeció y se puso a mover incesantemente las caderas debajo de él. Los ojos de Darien se opacaron de lujuria ante el recuerdo de cuán estrecho lo había tenido dentro de ella la primera vez que la había amado. Luego lentamente, despacio, controlándose entró en ella.

Los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula rígida penetró más profundamente. Nada le parecía más adecuado, más perfecto. Ella era estrecha, tan estrecha…tan cálida. Las paredes de su canal le estrechaban tan amorosamente, parecía que Dios la había hecho a propósito para él. Se movió lentamente para no hacerle daño, quedó sorprendido cuando ella le apretó las nalgas con fuerza, incitándolo a penetrar más profundo, con mayor vigor. La reacción apasionada, que sentía tan pronto después de un orgasmo, lo sorprendió al punto de inmovilizarlo completamente. Ella le hundió las uñas en la espalda.

_¡No! ¡No pares!

_¡Oh, mi dulce señora! No temas. No podría detenerme aunque la tierra se abriese en un abismo bajo mis pies y me tragase.

Enarcó las caderas y penetró más aún dentro de ella, en su calor húmedo. Mientras el deseo y la necesidad aumentaban, le levantó las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Ella se le rindió, murmurando en un gemido su nombre. La sintió estremecer, advirtió la vaina de su canal de amor contraerse alrededor de él, sintió las minúsculas explosiones que se encendían dentro de ella. Luego no logró pensar mientras se impulsaba con fuerza para llevar ambos al éxtasis. La cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y soltó un ruido animal liberando el semen, mientras una ducha chispeante de fuego y centellas explotaba dentro de él.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que no la oyó pronunciar su nombre, tampoco sintió las uñas que se hundían en la carne de la espalda. No quería moverse, hubiera querido quedarse dentro de su cuerpo hasta que de nuevo se pusiera duro, para poder penetrarla otra vez. Apoyó la cabeza en su seno, mientras el jadeo de la respiración se mezclaba con el de ella. Cuando encontró la fuerza de moverse, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado a peso muerto. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sentía su mirada sobre él. Se sentó apoyándose en los codos y le besó la punta de la nariz.

_Quiero amarte de nuevo. Y después otra vez, y otra vez. Por todo el día y toda la noche._ Serena abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

_¿Es posible?_ Los ojos de Darien brillaron de promesas.

_Muy posible_ Le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre el miembro para demostrarle que la pasión había sido temporalmente aplacada, pero no enteramente satisfecha. Ella apretó la mano alrededor de su erección, como si quisiera probar personalmente que estaba listo.

_¿No podemos esperar un momento? Necesito realmente hablarte._ Él se sentó doblando una rodilla y apoyando encima los brazos.

_¿Es importante?

_Imagino que me debo considerar tu amante desde este momento en adelante._ Darien se preguntó donde, en el nombre de Dios, terminaría esta conversación porque estaba seguro que para nada le gustaría el giro que estaba tomando.

_¿Es una cosa tan horrible? Recientemente hemos demostrado que estamos bien juntos. ¡Sangre de Dios, Serena! ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto me gustas?

_Tú también me gustas, Darien, pero esto agradará muy poco a Zoycite._ El rostro de Darien se puso muy serio.

_¿Debemos hablar de mi hermano ahora?

_Él es mi marido y vendrá a buscarme, lo sabes muy bien. El castillo no está preparado para un asedio, si se llegase a tanto. _Tiró un profundo suspiro _Quizás debería volver con Zoycite y pedirle la anulación del matrimonio._ Darien la estrecho por los hombros, sacudiéndola nada gentil. No podía creer a sus oídos.

_¿Pero, estás loca? Te mataría, lo sabes muy bien.

_Pero, entonces te matará a ti, si te atrapa. Te he arrastrado con mis problemas contra tu voluntad y no quiero tu muerte en mi conciencia.

_Tú no me has arrastrado en este asunto, Serena. Fui yo quien te tomó en mi espontánea voluntad. Es mi castigo por haber arruinado tu primera noche de bodas.

_No fue la noche de bodas que habría elegido, por lo demás tampoco había elegido ir a la cama con Zoycite. Tal vez me has hecho un favor, porque me has dado la oportunidad de huir del hombre que detesto. Y no soy la esposa de Zoycite_ declaró orgullosa. _Nuestro matrimonio no ha sido nunca consumado, y me mataré antes de dejar que ponga sus manos en mi cuerpo._ Darien, le estrechó más de los hombros y la atrajo a sí.

_Nunca le permitiré que te tenga._ Ella le dio una mirada perpleja.

_¿Por qué dices esto, Darien? Yo no te gusto. Cuando he suplicado tu ayuda en Tsukino me la negaste. No soy más que un castigo que te has impuesto a ti mismo._ Él la miró a los ojos: eran del color de los cielos que rodeaban Chiba.

_Quizás elegí las palabras equivocadas. En cuanto al pasado, ya no ocupa ningún lugar en nuestras vidas. Lo que sucedió en Tsukino cuando éramos niños ya no cuenta más.

_En cambio cuenta para mí. ¿Ahora quieres escucharme con la mente abierta? Juro sobre la tumba de mis padres que te diré sólo y únicamente la verdad.

_Sí, habla_ contestó Darien.

Si esto la hacía sentir mejor, estaba dispuesto escucharla, aunque ya sus recuerdos eran muy vagos. Había albergado en sí un rencor hacia Serena durante todos esos años, sin siquiera darse cuenta que ya no importaba. Si no fuera por el hecho que Amy había muerto muy precozmente, nunca más habría pensado en ello. Serena le dio una mirada que revelaba muy elocuente de su necesidad de ser rehabilitada a los ojos de Darien. Liberó un profundo suspiro y comenzó el relato.

_Yo amaba muchísimo a mi hermana. A veces era despreocupada y superficial. Pero esencialmente era una muchacha dulce y obediente. Tal vez creía estar enamorada de ti, pero nunca habría escapado. Quería ser la duquesa de Zoycite.

_¿Estás diciendo que a Amy no le importaba nada de mí?_ preguntó en tono brusco Darien.

_No. Te estoy simplemente diciendo la verdad. Amy no amaba ese modo descuidado que tenía Zoycite de tratarla y quería darle celos para que él le prestara más atención. Era joven, Darien, no puedes culparla. Te quería mucho, pero había tomado sus votos de noviazgo con mucha seriedad.

_¿Cómo hizo tu padre para saber de nuestros planes de fuga, si no fuiste tú a decírselo?

_Amy me lo había confiado, pero no fui yo a contárselo a nuestro padre. Ella me aseguró que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, que ser una duquesa era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Casarse con un muchacho sin un duro, que no poseía un titulo, ni tierras no entraba en sus proyectos para el futuro. Se había aprovechado de tu amor por ella, Darien. En seguida supe que había hablado con su doncella de la fuga, consciente de que la muchacha de inmediato correría donde nuestro padre a contarle todo. Yo no te he traicionado, Darien, aunque sabía muy bien que tu plan era una locura.

Darien, pensó en las palabras de Serena y reconoció la verdad. El engaño de Amy le hizo daño, pero ya no lo lastimaba. Era un muchacho, y Amy fue su primer amor. Había apuntado en alto y había sido derrotado, pero la vida había continuado y él había hecho fortuna. Sin embargo, había una cosa que no podía absolutamente olvidar: la muerte muy precoz de Amy.

_¿Tú crees que Zoycite sea responsable de la muerte de Amy?

_¡Estoy absolutamente segura!_ Contestó en tono seguro Serena. _Ella era fuerte llena de salud cuando abandonó Tsukino como esposa de Zoycite. Nunca se había lamentado de dolores de estómago. No sé ni cómo, ni por qué, pero estoy firmemente convencida que Zoycite es responsable de la muerte de mi hermana. Ha habido tantas muertes_. Suspiró _Mis padres, mi futuro esposo, la madre de Zoycite, luego su padre. La muerte de Amy acaeció muy poco después.

_¿Cómo murió Seiya?

_Partió para Francia a luchar con Zoycite y Samuel. Cuando Seiya murió en Crécy, Zoycite pidió a Samuel de no prometerme en matrimonio a nadie más porque me quería para él. Si mis padres hubiesen aún estado vivos no habrían consentido. Aún así, pasaron años antes que llegara la dispensa papal para el matrimonio.

_Si hay pruebas de que Zoycite ha apresurado la muerte de Amy, lo mataré. Quizás Amy no me ha amado nunca como yo la he amado, pero en todo caso no merecía morir._ La voz de Serena era implorante, desconsolada.

_Es importante que tu me creas, Darien. Te he permitido hacer el amor conmigo. No podría vivir sabiendo que tu tienes tan baja estima de mi._ Con movimientos ausentes, él le acarició la cabeza, desatando los mechones de cabellos enredados, apartándolos de los ojos azules. La miró a la cara, y quedó impresionado al leer la desesperada necesidad de ser comprendida.

_Sí, Serena te creo. Probablemente sé desde hace tiempo que no eras capaz de simular un engaño. Tu corazón está demasiado lleno de amor. Tal vez he preferido creer que fuiste tú la que nos traicionaste Amy y a mí, en vez de enfrentar la verdad de que Amy no correspondía mi amor y que nunca pretendía escapar conmigo. La verdad habría sido un duro golpe para un muchacho de carácter caballeresco con estrellitas en los ojos y el corazón pleno de amor._ Ella le sonrió con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

_No puedes imaginar cuan feliz me hace esto._ Esas palabras renovaron la pasión dentro de él. De pronto se sintió duro, con una desesperada necesidad de ella. Alargó las manos, la voz ronca apenas reconocible.

_Muéstrame cuan feliz eres, mi dulce Serena. Ábrete a mí y déjame compartir tu felicidad.

_¡Oh, sí, Darien!_ exclamó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos.

_¿Te acuerdas tanto tiempo atrás, cuando me pediste que te diera un beso?_ Le susurró contra sus labios. _¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? Demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que estabas pidiendo.

_Lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo te amaba, Darien. A mi no me interesaban nada las tierras, ni un título noble. Tu habías capturado mi fantasía infantil y yo quería que fueras mi caballero galante.

_Si no recuerdo mal, te besé en la mejilla._ Ella le lanzó una mirada melancólica.

_No era exactamente el beso que yo quería, pero me hizo muy feliz.

_Haré enmienda, mi dulce Serena. Te besaré hasta aturdirte y hacer que supliques que pare.

_¿Parar? ¡Nunca! No he cambiado mucho respecto a la niña que suplicaba un beso tuyo.

Serena abrió los labios y los humedeció con la punta de la lengua. Deseo…puro, ansioso deseo comenzó a fluir en las venas de Darien. La llevó al colchón y se hundió en su dulce boca con los labios y la lengua. Jugueteando en el lecho, perdidos en la neblina de excitación sensual trataron de encontrar y darse placer uno al otro. Besándose y acariciándose salvajemente, encontraron la plenitud entre un cielo de estrellas que brillaban con una luz cegadora.

Permanecieron encerrados en la habitación hasta que fue servida la cena. Cuando entraron en la sala grande juntos, todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos. No era difícil para un observador casual imaginar lo que había sucedido en esa larga tarde. El rostro de Serena todavía estaba enrojecido y los labios hinchados por los besos de Darien.

Durante la cena Serena compartió el plato y la copa de Darien, alimentando ulteriormente las murmuraciones que ya habían comenzado a circular. Darien acompañó Serena a su habitación, mientras los hombres volvieron a sus acomodaciones o se pusieron a dormir en la gran sala.

_Mañana daré instrucción a la servidumbre de transferir mis cosas a tus habitaciones_ le dijo cerrando con fuerza a su espalda la puerta. _Compartiremos estas habitaciones hasta que tú permanezcas a Chiba._ Serena se estremeció, como si de pronto hubiera entrado en la recámara una corriente de aire frío.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo será, mi señor?_ La mirada confundida en el rostro de Darien no le gustó. Sabían ambos que no podrían continuar a vivir siempre de ese modo. La esposa de Darien, si él decidiera casarse, no la querría en el medio.

_Hasta que esta situación nos acomode_ la provocó él. _¿Piensas que, tal vez, yo te permita de caer en manos de Zoycite? No, Serena. Zoycite no es un hombre que perdona. Es cruel y violento y sospecho que es capaz de cosas que nos sorprenderían a ambos. Pero, no quiero hablar de Zoycite esta noche. Ahora te ayudo a desvestirte.

La noche fue una réplica del día. Parecía que Darien nunca tenía bastante de ella y Serena estaba tan loca por él como él lo estaba por ella. Haber hecho el amor en la tarde borró cualquier timidez que Serena pudiese tener. Ahora exploraba su cuerpo con la misma intensidad con la cual él había explorado el de ella. Saboreó el placer sobre su sexo y absorbió su perfume a través de los poros de la piel. Y cuando él se tensó y gritó que no podía contenerse y estaba por liberar el semen, ella lo cabalgó para llegar a la cima del placer.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien reunió a la servidumbre en la gran sala para informar que Serena era la señora del castillo y que todos deberían obedecer sus órdenes. Todos, salvo algunas muchachas más jóvenes, que aspiraban secretas esperanzas respecto a Darien, sonrieron e inclinaron la cabeza hacia Serena, satisfechos que el patrón finalmente aclarara el rol de Serena en su vida. En vez de no tener un rol definido en la casa, era la amante respetada del Caballero Negro. Una posición envidiable, convino la mayor parte de ellos, una posición que requería estima, hasta que el señor llevara una esposa legítima a la casa.

Las reparaciones de las murallas y las fortificaciones continuaban veloces. Era muy esperado el regreso de sir Andrew con los mercenarios que habrían reforzado el ejército de Darien. Éste estaba ocupado de la mañana a la noche, y las horas que faltaban pertenecían exclusivamente a Serena. En cuanto a ella, el amor que había albergado en su corazón de niña por Darien se había renovado y fortalecido y emergía fuerte y seguro. Se abstenía de dar voz a lo que tenía en el corazón, porque no era libre de pretender a cambio el amor de Darien. Todavía era una mujer casada, que vivía en pecado junto con el hombre que amaba.

Pasaron dos semanas y Serena trataba de ignorar el peligro que incumbía sobre ellos, viviendo anhelando las noches. Tranquilamente acurrucada entre los brazos de Darien, comenzó a creer que nadie nunca les haría daño en ese puerto seguro. Las paredes alrededor de su mundo de sueños comenzaron agrietarse con la llegada del espía de Darien desde Tsukino.

Sir Nicolás entró a caballo en el patio empedrado en una fea jornada azotada por el viento y la lluvia. Estaba mojado hasta la médula y casi se cayó cuando quiso desmontar del caballo. Afortunadamente, Darien se encontraba cerca, y sir Nicolás cayó del caballo en sus brazos. Llegaron dos robustos caballeros que lo transportaron a la gran sala, haciéndolo acomodar en una silla cerca de la chimenea. Un siervo trajo una copa de cerveza, él tomó un gran sorbo para aplacar la sed abrasadora. Darien esperó con increíble paciencia que Nicolás recobrase el aliento y descansara un poco.

_Tengo noticias_ le comunicó Nicolás, jadeando entre una palabra y otra. _No me han reconocido en Tsukino, me he disfrazado como uno de los habitantes de la aldea que cruzan las rejas todos los días para ir a ofrecer sus servicios. Nadie me ha identificado como uno de tus caballeros_ se interrumpió y extendió la copa para beber más cerveza. Llegó un sirviente y de inmediato le llenó la copa.

_¿Qué noticias traes?_ preguntó Darien ansioso

_Lord Zoycite, salió a buscar a su esposa a Escocia y regresó a Tsukino muy enojado_ dio una mirada de soslayo a Serena. _Cuando partí estaba reclutando hombres y preparando maquinas de guerra para poner bajo asedio Chiba. Un caballero de otro campamento dijo a lord Samuel y a lord Zoycite de haber visto lady Serena con el Caballero Negro. Zoycite está seguro que la encontrará aquí en Chiba.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_ preguntó Darien

_Quince días, no más._ Darien se puso a caminar nervioso. Dio una mirada a Serena, vio su rostro pálido y supo que no retrocedería. No en ese momento, probablemente nunca. Se acarició la barbilla, mientras la mente trabajaba velozmente.

_Nuestras murallas todavía se están construyendo y las fortificaciones están lejos de ser terminadas. Todavía no tenemos suficientes hombres para rechazar un asedio como el que Zoycite y Samuel pretenden hacer.

_¿Y sir Andrew?_ preguntó Serena, _¿Cuándo puedes predecir que regrese con los refuerzos?_ La expresión de Darien se oscureció.

_No podemos esperarlo. Yo no soy un cobarde, pero las probabilidades están en nuestra contra. Luchar ahora contra Zoycite significaría un desastre. No estamos en posición de defender Chiba en estas condiciones. Está en juego la vida de mis soldados. Ningún hombre debería nunca morir por defender un montón de piedras_ juró orgulloso, _Para mí la vida es muy importante. Sir Nicolás si te encuentras mejor, anda al recinto de los hombres y corre la voz que mañana partiremos al amanecer. Todos los soldados deberán viajar usando la armadura completa, llevar sólo lo estrictamente necesario y un saco de avena para el propio animal.

_Sí, mi señor_, contestó Nicolás saliendo del salón con paso seguro.

_¿Y qué será de Chiba?_ preguntó Serena, _Zoycite llegará y destruirá todo lo que has hecho para reconstruirla._ Él le tomó los brazos.

_No importa, Serena. Es tu seguridad lo que me importa. Tiemblo sólo de pensar de lo que sucedería si Zoycite lograse ponerte las manos encima. Chiba todavía es vulnerable a los ataques, pero tengo un plan.

_¿Dónde iremos?_ le preguntó Serena, frotando nerviosa sus manos. Él la acercó a sus brazos, preguntándose si esa sería la última vez que podía estrecharla de ese modo. Nunca imaginó que tomar la virginidad de Serena habría significado llegar a ser su campeón y protector.

_Te llevo donde mi abuela en Gales_ le explicó. _Estarás segura con mi abuela Rea._ Serena estaba confundida y asustada.

_¿En Gales? Pero, ¿la casa de tu abuela no está cerca de Tsukino, en la frontera?

_Sí, está muy cerca, pero los únicos que sabían de la existencia de mi abuela ahora están todos muertos. La abuela vive en una casita de campo a Builth Wells, a no más de un día a caballo de Tsukino.

_¿Es ahí que tu madre encontró a tu padre?

_Sí. Tu padre y el mío eran amigos. Lord Kenji tenía un refugio de caza cerca de la aldea y él y tu padre a menudo iban a cazar. La abuela me ha contado que mi madre estaba recogiendo bayas en el bosque cuando mi padre se encontró con ella por casualidad. En un cierto momento lord Kenji volvió a Tsukino, pero mi padre estaba tan enamorado que permaneció allí con mi madre. El sacerdote de la aldea los unió en matrimonio pocos días después que se habían conocido.

_No lo entiendo. Todos creían que tú naciste fuera del matrimonio.

_La abuela me ha dicho que el padre de Mamoru, el viejo conde de Irusión, estaba furibundo por ese matrimonio, y mandó algunos hombres a incendiar la iglesia donde estaban guardados los registros. El viejo conde ya había elegido una esposa para Mamoru y se formalizó la fecha de la boda. Ya se habían hecho las publicaciones de matrimonio y ya se había acordado una dote. El viejo ordenó a Mamoru volver inmediatamente a Irusión y sus soldados se aseguraron que la orden se ejecutara al momento. Mi padre volvió a Irusión y yo no lo vi más hasta después de la muerte de mi madre.

_¿Cómo pudo lord Mamoru, saber de la muerte de tu madre?

_Lord Kenji lo tenía informado. He sabido sólo después que lord Kenji pagaba a un habitante de la aldea para que regularmente le informase del desarrollo de mi vida. Ese hombre le contó de la muerte de mi madre, por lo tanto tu padre se lo comunicó al mío. El resto ya lo conoces.

_¿Cómo puedes saber que tu abuela todavía está viva?

_Mi abuela todavía es fuerte y de buena salud. He ido a visitarla poco antes de volver a Tsukino para el torneo. Sólo mis caballeros de más confianza saben de la aldea y de la existencia de mi abuela. Estarás absolutamente segura allá con ella.

_¿Te quedarás a Builth Wells conmigo?_ Él apartó la mirada.

_No puedo. Después de acompañarte donde mi abuela, pretendo interceptar Zoycite antes de que llegue a Chiba. Todo lo que poseo se encuentra en esa casa. Antes de partir, trasladaré todo el dinero que he ganado en una caverna debajo del castillo, a los pies del acantilado a orillas de la playa. Nada de lo que poseo pertenecerá nunca a Zoycite_ Su expresión se dulcificó. _Y esto te incluye también a ti, Serena._ La preocupación de Serena era evidente.

_Las fuerzas de Zoycite son muy superiores que las tuyas. No puedes pretender detenerlas con tu pequeño ejército.

_Tengo intención de dejar a sir Nicolás en la aldea. Sabrá donde encontrarme cuando regrese sir Andrew con los mercenarios._ Le dio un beso en la cabeza. _Ahora ve arriba y prepara tus cosas, Serena, mientras yo daré instrucciones a la servidumbre y a los hombres. Cuando vuelva, tengo intención de hacer el amor contigo toda la noche.

Serena se dio vuelta y se alejó, con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Sabía que llegaría ese día, exactamente como sabía que Zoycite nunca se rendiría. El ejército inadecuado de Darien tenía bien pocas posibilidades de derrotar las fuerzas conjuntas de Zoycite y Samuel. Temía que lo perdería antes de que fuera verdaderamente suyo. El miedo era tan intenso que se sobresaltó de dolor. Estaba por suceder algo absolutamente terrible. Lo sabía, lo presentía en los huesos aunque no era una vidente.

Era muy tarde cuando Darien regresó. Ella ya se había desvestido y vestía una camisa de noche, sentada en el banco al lado del fuego, esperándolo. Él estaba mojado hasta la médula y ella se dio cuenta que había estado abajo del acantilado a esconder los cofres con las monedas. Parecía preocupado mientras se despojaba de la ropa mojada y se secaba con un suave paño. De pronto tiró la toalla y le tendió los brazos. Ella se acercó y él la estrechó fuerte en su abrazo.

_Todo está listo para nuestra partida_ le susurró con los labios contra el cabello. _La servidumbre deberá volver a sus casas de la aldea, mientras el capataz y los trabajadores continuarán trabajando en las murallas. Sir Nicolás aceptó permanecer aquí a esperar a sir Andrew con los mercenarios. Cuando lleguen, Nicolás acompañará a los mercenarios a unirse a mis soldados que me esperarán en los bosques cerca de Tsukino. He dado instrucciones de enviarme a sir Andrew a Builth Wells.

_Si piensas que sir Andrew volverá pronto, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí a esperarlo?_ Él la miró a los ojos, con una expresión indescifrable.

_No puedo correr el riesgo de poner en peligro tu vida. Una vez que me cerciore que estás segura, podré concentrarme en tener Zoycite lejos de Chiba.

_Pero…_ Él le puso un dedo en los labios.

_No, ya lo he decidido. Esta podría ser la última noche que tenemos para nosotros en mucho tiempo. Intentemos no desperdiciarla._ Le levantó la barbilla para besarla. Ella se derritió contra de él, tratando de no pensar en el mañana, ni en los días a venir. Ese hombre, el famoso Caballero Negro, quizás no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que él apreciaba de corazón su vida.

Darien le sacó la camisa y se quedó mirándola. La luz del fuego le lamía el cuerpo, iluminándolo de oro y centellas. Los senos perfectos, justo de la medida exacta para estar en su mano. Los pezones rosados y prominentes. Inclinó la cabeza para lamerlos uno a la vez. Extasiado, como atrapado por un hechizo, los observó germinar en dos bellos capullos rosados. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra ella levantó el rostro, ofreciéndole los labios. Él le tomó el rostro entre las palmas mientras le tomaba la boca.

Luego sus manos se deslizaron para posarse en sus hombros, antes de acariciarle la espalda, estrechándola a su cuerpo. Gimió contra sus labios. No podía esperar más. Estaba duro como una roca. El deseo creció dentro de él cuando Serena se le pegó, acariciándolo. El miembro se irguió en respuesta a los dedos de Serena que lo oprimían.

_¡Sangre de Dios, Serena! ¡Me estás matando!

Aferrándola de las nalgas, la levantó y ella le ciñó la cintura con las piernas, abriéndose. Estaba húmeda y cálida…tan cálida que sus entrañas estaban en llamas cuando se unieron a ella. Sin lograr pensar, Darien le hizo apoyar la espalda contra la pared cubierta por un tapiz y se hundió con fuerza dentro del dulce canal. Ella gritó y él no sintió más que la sangre que pulsaba salvajemente en sus oídos.

_No puedo contenerme más.

_Estoy contigo_ le contestó Serena temblando anhelante.

Las contracciones de Serena desencadenaron su alivio: teniéndole firme las caderas, se hundió en ella, donándole su semen. Cuando le hubo dado todo lo que tenía, no pudo tolerar dejarla, así que la transportó al lecho, con sus piernas todavía alrededor de él y su miembro todavía dentro de ella. Aunque si bien había alcanzado el orgasmo, la erección no le había abandonado. La quería, todavía.

Hizo el amor con ella otra vez, y después otra y otra vez. La noche terminó, si bien muy pronto para Serena. Había cosas que hubiera querido decir, pero quedaron en el silencio. Quería peguntar a Darien si a él le importaba ella. A veces se comportaba como si así fuese…sin embargo…Darien, en todo caso, era un hombre que raramente expresaba sus emociones y Serena quedó ignorante de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sabía que le gustaba hacer el amor con ella, pero los hombres eran hombres y eran todos iguales cuando se trataba de mujeres. Hacer el amor no significaba necesariamente que a un hombre le gustara una mujer, o que amaba a la mujer con quien lo hacía. Esos pensamientos y otros más se agitaban furiosos en ella cuando finalmente el sueño se apoderó de ella.

A la mañana siguiente la servidumbre se reunió en el patio para saludar al señor del castillo, su amante y sus caballeros. Toda la servidumbre a excepción de Alan, que rehusó dejar el castillo, y sir Nicolás que permanecía esperando a sir Andrew y a dirigir las obras de las murallas, debería volver a sus casas.

Los hombres de Darien, transportaban comida suficiente para que durara por todo el viaje si tenían cuidado de no desperdiciar las provisiones. También llevaron consigo caballos de recambio para sustituir aquellos que no estaban en condiciones de mantener el paso rápido. Sir Nicolás estaba ahí, cerca, para recibir las últimas instrucciones de Darien.

_Tus ordenes serán comunicadas a sir Andrew apenas regrese, mi señor_ le aseguró sir Nicolás.

_Muy bien, Nicolás. ¿Sabes bien donde decirle que vaya, cierto?

_Sí. Tu ejército te debe esperar en los bosques cerca del castillo de Tsukino. Tal vez, entre en la casa vestido de campesino para tener el máximo de informaciones posible sobre Zoycite y Samuel.

_Ten cuidado_ le advirtió Darien

_Sí, tuve mucho cuidado también la primera vez. Nadie me ha reconocido como uno de tus caballeros.

_¿Estás lista, mi bella señora?_ preguntó Darien cuando Serena se acercó con su caballo.

_Lista, a pesar de todo_ contestó Serena _Me gusta Chiba_ declaró con tono melancólico. _Pero estoy resignada, mientras siga casada con Zoycite, no tendré nunca una casa mía._ Desplazó su caballo cerca del corcel de Darien y le tocó un brazo._ Quizás, deba volver con Zoycite para evitar este derramamiento de sangre. O quizás, todavía mejor, debería desaparecer. Tu vida sería mucho más simple si yo no estuviera para complicarla de este modo._ Darien le apoyó una mano sobre la de ella.

_Yo soy un caballero, mi señora. He jurado proteger a los más débiles. Además la lucha fraticida entre Zoycite y yo un día u otro deberá terminar. No tendré paz hasta no saber lo que alimenta su odio hacia mí. Me considera una amenaza, si bien no logro pensar qué cosa debe temer de parte mía. Es él el heredero de nuestro padre, no yo.

Darien dio la señal y el pequeño grupo abandonó el patio. Serena los seguía. Revivió con la memoria los tiempos de cuando eran todos niños y vivían en Tsukino. Incluso entonces Zoycite había albergado antipatía respecto a Darien. Había tratado a su hermano con desdén, y le había endosado apodos ofensivos, si bien eso era lo máximo que le había hecho. Debía haber sucedido algo entre ellos en los años sucesivos, que había transformado el desprecio de Zoycite por Darien en ese tipo de odio que lleva a un hombre a desear matar a su propio hermano.

¿Sería posible que la abuela de Darien, tuviese la llave de ese misterio?


	12. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo otro capítulo más. Contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**_El amor da coraje a un Caballero_**

Darien y Serena se separaron de los caballeros y soldados de Darien, antes de atravesar la frontera con Gales. Los soldados acamparon en el bosque cerca del castillo de Tsukino, donde se quedarían en espera de órdenes de Darien, mientras él y Serena continuaban hacia Builth Wells. No se habían encontrado con Zoycite ni con sus fuerzas, cosa que Serena agradecía a Dios, el tiempo se mantenía bueno, consintiendo un viaje rápido hasta su destino. Llegaron a la frontera galesa en menos de quince días y en ese momento estaban a un día de viaje a caballo de la casa de Rea.

Durante el viaje hacia Gales tuvieron bien pocas ocasiones de estar a solas, y Darien no había tocado Serena por todo ese tiempo, aunque sufría de deseo por estrecharla en sus brazos. Estaba preocupado por la guerra y a menudo pasaba largas horas en la noche deliberando con sus hombres. Dormían todos al aire libre, así cuando se reunía con ella en el jergón, que Helios había preparado para ellos, no hacían más que abrazarse y caer en un sueño exhausto. Luego, estaban de pie al amanecer. Cabalgaban por las colinas y cruzaban los páramos exuberantes de hierba y atravesaban los bajos muros de piedra que habían resistido con gracia al viento, la lluvia y las épocas.

_Mira_ dijo Darien indicando un grupo de pequeñas casas con techo de paja apoyadas precariamente contra el lado de la colina. _Eso que se va allá abajo es Builth Wells

_¿Tu abuela vive en la aldea?_ Preguntó Serena curiosa

_Sí, su casa se encuentra al final de una callejuela tortuosa bordeando la aldea. La he transferido a ese lugar desde su pequeña cabaña en la cual vivíamos cuando era pequeño. He intentado de llevarla a Inglaterra pero es inamovible. Probablemente ahora está parada en la puerta esperándonos._ Esas palabras asombraron a Serena

_¿Le has enviado un mensaje para informarle de nuestra llegada?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza negando.

_La abuela Rea tiene maneras de saber las cosas que pocas personas comprenden. Lo descubrirás pronto tú sola_ le dijo misterioso.

Cruzaron la aldea. Era día de mercado y su presencia atrajo miradas de curiosidad. Algunos habitantes de la aldea, evidentemente reconocieron a Darien, lo saludaron con la mano o lo llamaron por su nombre. Darien correspondió los saludos pero no se detuvo, los dos continuaron hasta al fondo de un camino angosto. La graciosa casa era exactamente como Darien la había descrito, el techo de paja que se erguía contra el cielo azul con graciosas nubecitas. Como había dicho Darien, en la puerta estaba una mujer menuda apoyada a un bastón, que los esperaba para saludarlos. Serena enarcó una ceja mirando Darien.

_Te lo había dicho_ declaró él mientras descendía del caballo y levantaba Serena del suyo.

Mano en mano, se acercaron a la mujer pequeña y delgada cuyos cabellos grises estaban recogidos en bonito moño en la nuca. De pronto, la mujer avanzó para ir a su encuentro, el bastón, un simple apoyo sobre el brazo mientras los pies literalmente volaban en el camino empedrado. No había nada de frágil en esa mujer, pensó Serena cuando abuela Rea se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Darien.

_Te estaba esperando_ dijo la mujer, _El peligro acecha, debes tener cuidado_ Dirigió hacia Serena sus penetrantes ojos azules cuya intensidad y claridad sorprendieron a la joven: difícil predecir la asombrosa percepción en una mujer de la edad de Rea.

_Abuela, esta es Serena de Tsukino_ la presentó Darien, acercando Serena hacia ellos para que Rea pudiese estudiarla más de cerca. La abuela sonrió amable.

_Serena, sí. Te estaba esperando_, le dijo casi confirmando algo que ya sabía de siempre. Serena agrandó los ojos.

_¿De veras?_ dio a Darien una mirada confundida._ ¿Quizás, nos hemos encontrado antes, señora?

_Me puedes llamar abuela Rea o bien sólo abuela, si lo prefieres. Y para responder a tu pregunta, no, no nos hemos encontrado antes de ahora, aunque yo te conozco de muchísimos años. Eres bella como sabía que serías._ Serena estaba sorprendida, pero no temerosa. Era probable que en pasado, Darien la hubiese mencionado a la abuela.

_Gracias, abuela, pero temo que exagera. Yo no soy hermosa como lo era mi madre.

_Vengan dentro. Les he preparado comida. Deben estar cansados después de este largo viaje.

_¿No te lo había dicho?_ susurró Darien a Serena mientras seguían a la abuela al interior de la casita. _La abuela Rea es única.

Única no era exactamente la palabra que Serena habría usado, pero era ciertamente distinta. Había oído hablar de personas que tenían la "vista" y se preguntó si Rea no fuese una mujer bendecida con ese don.

La casita era verdaderamente pequeña, pero escrupulosamente limpia y ordenada. De la chimenea, donde pendía una olla sobre las brasas, salían deliciosos aromas. Serena hizo una lenta inspección de la casita y lo que vio le gustó. La habitación a la cual la abuela los llevó tenía una chimenea, sobre ésta estaban colgados distintas cacerolas y algunos utensilios, había bancos, una mesa con sillas y un diván pequeño decorado con coloridos cojines. Una puerta conducía a otra habitación, que Serena dedujo era una recámara…probablemente la única en toda la casa.

_Hay una habitación debajo del techo_ dijo la abuela como si hubiera leído el pensamiento a Serena. _Está limpia y confortable. Estoy segura que la encontrarán absolutamente adecuada._ Serena enrojeció.

_Gracias, Estará muy bien.

_Siéntense_ los invitó la abuela. _Es estofado de cordero lo que han olido. Ahora les sirvo un tazón. Hay pan fresco en la mesa y torta de manzanas como postre._ Darien se lamió los labios.

_Sabes cómo llegar directo al corazón de un hombre, abuela.

_¿Cuánto te puedes quedar?_ le preguntó la abuela mientras ponía la comida en la mesa. _Tu última visita fue realmente demasiado breve.

_Temo que esta visita no será más larga que la última que he hecho. Estoy aquí porque necesito un lugar seguro para Serena. Mis hombres me están esperando en el bosque que está cerca de Tsukino. Pretendo detener Zoycite antes que destruya Chiba._ Los ojos de la abuela se oscurecieron por el miedo.

_Serena es bienvenida, pero presiento peligro en el ambiente. Tu hermanastro te quiere muerto.

_No temas, abuela_ la tranquilizó Darien. _Puedo permitirme pagar un ejército. Sir Andrew está reclutando mercenarios ahora. Cuando encuentre a Zoycite tendremos armas a la par._ La abuela dio una mirada más allá de los hombros de Serena, hacia algo que sólo ella podía ver.

_Mi nieto lucha por ti, ¿Cierto mi señora? ¿No eres, acaso, la esposa de Zoycite?._ Serena exhaló un quejido. La abuela Rea sabía muchas cosas, era demasiado astuta. ¿Tal vez, le reprochaba el ser la causante de haber provocado problemas a su nieto?

_Serena odia a Zoycite_ explicó Darien. Mirando al vacío. _Y yo no puedo criticarla. Zoycite es peligroso y astuto. Me quiere muerto, aunque no logro entender el por qué. Serena sospecha que puede haber asesinado a su hermana, la primera esposa de Zoycite_ la mirada se oscureció, seria, decidida. _Yo no permitiré nunca que Zoycite tenga Serena._ La abuela asintió pensativa.

_Yo no sé qué cosas has hecho para obligarte a ofrecer protección a Serena, pero te conozco y sé que eres un hombre de honor, Darien.

_Yo soy una carga para ti, Darien_ intervino Serena. _Me he ofrecido a desaparecer, de tal manera de evitarle un encuentro con Zoycite en batalla, pero no ha querido absolutamente saber de ello. Quizás usted pueda convencerlo. No era mi intención causar un derramamiento de sangre cuando le he pedido su protección._ Los ojos de la abuela se ofuscaron.

_Es demasiado tarde, pequeña_ replicó en tono gentil._ Zoycite está obsesionado por demonios tan siniestros y amenazantes que nada puede cambiar su destino. No sé cuál es la oscuridad que lo guía, sólo que es algo que tiene que ver con Darien._ El interés de Serena la llevó a preguntar

_¿Concierne, tal vez, a la madre y padre de Darien?_ La expresión de la abuela era pensativa.

_Sí. Gaia era una hija maravillosa. Se enamoró de Mamoru de Irusión, el padre de Darien, y nada pudo disuadirla de casarse con él. Yo sabía que sería un desastre, pero ella no quiso escucharme.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Darien no es hijo ilegítimo!_ Comentó Serena satisfecha. Darien le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

_Yo lo sé. La abuela lo sabe y ahora lo sabes tú. Desgraciadamente, no hay pruebas que se hubiera celebrado el matrimonio entre Gaia y Mamoru._ Los ojos azules de la abuela resplandecieron cuando se inclinó para confiarle:

_Las pruebas existen, Darien. Cuando los tiempos estén maduros entonces las tendrás._ Después de esas palabras con sabor profético, la conversación derivó hacia cuestiones más frívolas. Serena tenía la cabeza bamboleando a causa del cansancio y la abuela le sugirió que se retirase para una buena noche de sueño.

_El baño está detrás de la casa, querida, y la cama está recién hecha. Encontrarás agua en la jarra para un lavado rápido. Mañana enviaré Darien a buscar agua para la tina, así podrás darte un buen baño.

_Gracias_ dijo Serena levantándose de la mesa. _Estoy, de veras, cansada y la idea de un baño me parece maravillosa. ¿Tú estarás aquí mañana, Darien?

_Me quedaré hasta que llegue sir Andrew, no más. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?

_No, puedo hacerlo sola.

_Es deliciosa_ comentó la abuela apenas Serena hubo abandonado la habitación.

_La he arruinado_ admitió serio Darien, _Estaba ebrio, abuela. Zoycite había intentado envenenarme durante los torneos y pensé que violar a su esposa fue justificado. Me equivocaba. Cuando llegué a Tsukino para los torneos, Serena me fue a buscar y me suplicó que la ayudara a escapar de Tsukino antes de la boda. Me pidió que la acompañara a casa de su tía a Edimburgo. Desprecia a Zoycite y lo considera responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Y rehusé ofrecerle mi ayuda.

_Tú la has ayudado mucho más de lo que te das cuenta_ predijo la abuela

_Yo le he hecho mucho daño. Después que abandoné su recámara, me di cuenta que no podía abandonarla a la furia ciega de Zoycite. Pretendía volver a la casa para salvarla_ Rió amargamente._ Pero Serena fue más valiente de lo que yo pensaba. Golpeó Zoycite con una jarra de agua y huyó hacia mi campamento para que la salvara. Pidió mi protección y yo se la he concedido. Partimos hacia Chiba una hora después. Ella se enfadó cuando rehusé acompañarla a Escocia, pero sabía que no estaría segura en casa de su tía, porque aquel sería el primer lugar donde Zoycite iría a buscarla.

_Chiba_ reflexionó la abuela. _¿No me habías dicho que ese castillo era sólo un cúmulo de piedras?

_He exagerado. La casa ha soportado años de abandono bastante bien, pero las murallas externas y las fortificaciones están destruidas y son un montón de cal y piedras. He comenzado a repararlas inmediatamente, pero el tiempo vuela y la reconstrucción todavía no ha terminado. Me ha llegado un rumor que Zoycite se está moviendo para atacar Chiba para recobrar a su esposa. Me di cuenta que Chiba no habría podido soportar un asedio y hasta que sir Andrew no hubiese llegado con los mercenarios, mi ejército era muy limitado. Ahora me están esperando en el bosque cerca de Tsukino. Ruego que sir Andrew llegue pronto con los refuerzos. Pretendo detener las fuerzas de Zoycite antes que lleguen a Chiba para destruir lo que recientemente ha sido construido.

_Serena estará segura aquí, mi querido nieto. ¿Es lo que quieres de mí, no es cierto?

_Sí. Zoycite no sabe que todavía estás viva y menos aún sabe donde encontrarte. Si yo no volviese nunca más, estarás aquí para ella. Pretendo dejar dinero para ella, lo necesitará. Zoycite no deberá encontrarla nunca más, si ella no lo quiere.

_¿Serena es tu amante?_ preguntó la abuela sin término medio.

_Abuela, yo…

_Respóndeme, muchacho

_Sí. La decisión ha sido en común. Yo no puedo casarme con ella, ya sabes. Ella ya está casada.

_Pero tú la amas_ dijo la abuela. Sorprendido, Darien negó el comentario de la abuela.

_No, yo no amo ninguna mujer, salvo a ti, abuela. Serena ya tiene un marido. Yo nunca podré tenerla._ La abuela rió.

_No eres más que un estúpido._ De pronto la abuela pareció marchitarse frente a sus ojos. Los hombros cayeron y le pareció anciana, muy delgada cuando con dificultad se levantó de la silla. _Estoy cansada. Hablaremos mañana. Puedes dormir en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Hay mantas en el baúl al lado del diván.

_Te he desilusionado_ dijo Darien. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ella le tocó el cabello con la mano nudosa.

_No, mi muchacho. No es desilusión lo que siento. Veo cosas espantosas, cosas de las que no puedo hablar porque aún no están claras en mi cabeza_ la mano descendió para acariciarle la mejilla. _Tengo miedo por ti, Darien. Estás rodeado por la oscuridad y por sangre_ Suspiró _Ve a la cama, mi muchacho. Yo soy vieja. Tal vez, sólo son fantasías mías.

Apoyándose pesadamente en el bastón, la abuela Rea se alejó cojeando. Darien se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué más veía su abuela? Se preguntó. A veces, podía parecer extraña, pero nunca le había dicho nada que no se hubiera después cumplido. ¿Había, quizás, visto su muerte? Que él supiese, las de la abuela nunca habían sido fantasías. Ella sabía de la relación íntima entre él y Serena. ¿Era tan evidente? ¿La abuela estaba decepcionada de que él se hubiese aprovechado de ese modo de Serena? Su mente estaba todavía inquieta por preguntas cuyas respuestas no encontraba, cuando Serena volvió del baño.

_¿Dónde está la abuela Rea?

_Se ha retirado, y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo_ Se levantó y tiró de una cuerda, bajando la escala que llevaba arriba. _¿Necesitas ayuda?

_No, gracias_ Serena posó un pie en el peldaño más bajo. Por alguna razón, Darien estaba reacio dejarla ir. Se había acostumbrado dormir al lado de ella, sabiendo que estaba cerca aunque no podían hacer el amor. La tomó por la cintura, la tiró hacia él entre sus brazos. Serena gimió sorprendida. _¿Darien, qué estás haciendo?

_Te he echado de menos_ le susurró al oído

_Pero yo nunca te he dejado_ protestó ella

_Te visitaré durante la noche. Necesito estar una última vez contigo, antes de partir a combatir.

_No, no puedes._ Le sonrió.

_Te ruego que cambies idea

_Tu abuela no lo aprobaría

_Nunca lo sabrá

_Sabes muy bien que no es así_ Rehusando a aceptar una derrota, la besó impetuoso y le dio un golpecito hacia la escala.

_Ve ahora. En un momento llegaré.

Algunas horas más tarde, Darien subió a hurtadillas la escala y quedó frustrado al encontrar Serena profundamente dormida. Tenía una apariencia tan serena que no tuvo corazón despertarla, bajó de nuevo en silencio la escala para volver a su jergón frente la chimenea.

La mañana siguiente Darien transportó el agua del pozo para el baño de Serena y esperó fuera mientras ella se sumergía en la tina. Serena estaba bien consciente de que se iría pronto. Sir Andrew podría llegar de un momento a otro, y Zoycite ya podría incluso haber partido hacia Chiba. Salió de la tina, se secó, mientras la abuela estaba descansando frente la chimenea. De pronto, repentinamente, Rea dijo:

_Tú amas mucho a mi nieto._ La toalla resbaló de la mano y Serena se apresuró a tomarla envolviéndose dentro.

_Yo… ¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar así?

_Yo no pienso, querida. Yo lo sé._ Confundida, Serena comenzó a vestirse. ¿Sus sentimientos hacia Darien eran tan transparentes?

_Yo soy una carga para Darien. Él nunca me amará.

_Habrá una gran confusión en tu vida_ predijo la anciana. _Tu futuro es incierto._ Serena se paralizó. ¿Se vería obligada a volver con Zoycite? Él la mataría. Se llevó las manos al vientre, quizás estaba esperando un hijo de Darien. ¿Y si así fuera? _Darien te está esperando fuera_ continuó la abuela _Deberías ir con él. La campiña es bellísima en esta estación._ Dio una mirada fuera por la ventana a las colinas cubiertas de hierba._ Pronto mi nieto encontrará Zoycite en combate._ Serena dio un suspiro más parecido a un silbido.

_¿Qué ve abuela? ¿Darien sobrevivirá?_ La abuela miró intensamente Serena.

_Advierto peligro. Habrá derramamiento de sangre, pero no veo la muerte de Darien. Tú y Darien deberán enfrentar tiempos difíciles, pero sólo Dios sabe lo que todo esto traerá. No logro ver más allá de la sangre, pero sé positivamente que Zoycite tiene las llaves del futuro de Darien.

_¡Dime más!_ Exclamó Serena, frenética y ansiosa de saber del futuro. La abuela suspiró.

_No puedo decirte más. Ahora vete, Darien te está esperando.

Serena no se preocupó de trenzar los cabellos, ni de colocarse una cofia después de haberse peinado y desenredado los nudos del cabello. Hizo un gesto de saludo a la abuela y voló fuera para alcanzar Darien. Esa podría ser la última vez que estarían juntos en mucho tiempo. Lo encontró sentado en una valla de piedra, mirando al vacío. Debía haber advertido su presencia, porque se dio vuelta y se quedó mirándola mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Es tan atractivo, pensó Serena, admirando todo de él, su postura orgullosa, su cuerpo musculoso de guerrero, la pasión, la obediencia del código de la caballería. Había amado a Darien cuando sólo era un muchacho y lo amaba todavía… lo amaba tanto que habría sacrificado cualquier cosa por él.

_¿Te ha gustado el baño?_ le preguntó Darien cuando se le acercó en la muralla.

_Muchas gracias. La abuela me ha sugerido de dar un paseo contigo por el campo._ Darien se mostró confundido.

_¿La abuela ha dicho eso?_ le preguntó él.

_Sí. Ha dicho también que sir Andrew llegará pronto, quizás hoy.

_Lo estoy esperando. Ven_ le tendió una mano. _Es un bello día para un paseo._ Ninguno de los dos habló mientras caminaban de la mano a través de las plantas de erica.

_¿En qué estás pensando? Le preguntó él.

_En Tsukino y en cuando éramos felices y despreocupados_ La expresión de Darien se endureció.

_Tal vez, tú eras feliz y despreocupada, mientras Zoycite y Samuel se aseguraban bien que para mí los días en Tsukino fueran todo menos agradables._ El corazón de Serena se sobresaltó ante la idea del pobre niño que Darien había sido un día.

_Lo siento.

_No, no me compadezcas. No sería el hombre que soy hoy si no hubiera estado obligado a combatir para obtener un reconocimiento. Hablemos de cosas más agradables.

_La flores silvestres son bellísimas._ observó Serena Darien se detuvo, hizo un ramo y se lo ofreció, ella lo olfateó a fondo, luego se lo colocó bajo la nariz de Darien

_Perfumadísimas_ comentó Darien de ponto su mirada se hizo oscura y le sacó el ramo de la mano y lo tiró al suelo. _¡Sangre de Dios, Serena! No puedo fingir que no te deseo. Pienso que mi vieja y sabia abuela nos ha enviado aquí porque sabe que necesitamos estar un poco solos._ La recostó en la tierra y la colocó debajo de él, sobre la erica fragante. _Quiero hacer el amor contigo, mi dulce Serena. Quiero sacarte todos los vestidos y llenarme los ojos de tu belleza. Quiero excitarte lentamente, y cuando estés lista, quiero entrar en tu cuerpo estrecho y ardiente y llevarte conmigo hasta el paraíso._ Serena deglutió nerviosa. Esas palabras eran tan excitantes como un potente afrodisíaco que le mandaba olas violentas de calor a través de todo el cuerpo: ardía de deseo que él la tocara.

_Yo también lo quiero_ dio una mirada cautelosa detrás de sí. _¿Y si viene alguien?.

_No vendrá nadie. ¿Por qué piensas que la abuela nos ha mandado aquí?_ Le levantó la túnica y la camisola, pero de pronto sus manos se demostraron tímidas y torpes. _Perdóname_ se excusó _No es propio de mí, ser tan torpe. Pero nunca he deseado a una mujer tanto antes de ahora y es una sensación que me asusta.

Serena hubiera querido decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo le hicieron imposible hilar un discurso coherente. Sin embargo, lograron deshacerse de los vestidos. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Darien se apoyó en las rodillas y la miró fijo.

_Me gusta hacer el amor a la luz del día_ le dijo con una mirada ardiente fija en ella. _No me canso nunca de mirarte. ¿Sabes a qué cosa te pareces ahora?_ Serena negó con la cabeza. _Una diosa que se ofrece al sol. Tu cuerpo es mármol pálido, inundado por luz dorada. Tus cabellos son una combinación de colores que no sabría siquiera describir. Tal vez, un amarillo brillante entrelazado de hilos de oro.

_Tú tienes el cuerpo de un guerrero_ dijo Serena, pasando las manos sobre sus músculos fuertes de la espalda y las nalgas. _Terciopelo sobre piedras. Quisiera…

_¿Qué quieres, amor mío? Pide lo que quieras, porque hoy es un día mágico y todos tus deseos serán cumplidos.

_No esto_ dijo Serena melancólica

_Dímelo._ Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

_No. Mi deseo nunca se podrá realizar. Ámame y basta, Darien. Tenemos hoy, no lo desperdiciemos.

Darien la besó, explorándole la boca como un hombre que está por morir de hambre. Había poca delicadeza en ese beso, porque evidentemente estaba demasiado hambriento para poder contenerse.

Serena suspiró cuando él le tomó el rostro entre las manos, acariciándole los cabellos para luego descender a lo largo de la espalda hasta las nalgas. Sosteniéndolas bien firmes, la atrajo hacia su miembro rígido y sus miradas ardientes se cruzaron por un breve instante antes que él comenzara a saborear los pezones.

Atrayendo un botón maduro hacia la boca, lo succionó vigorosamente y ella gimió complacida. De pronto ansiosa de tocarlo, Serena colocó las manos entre sus cuerpos, buscando hasta que encontró el asta. Sus dedos se cerraron, deslizándose por toda su longitud con suaves caricias. El miembro estaba pleno y duro y ella lo sintió pulsar al interior de la palma de su mano, como si tuviera vida propia. El quejido de Darien resonó por toda la campiña encantada, donde no existía nadie salvo dos amantes abrazados que buscaban el placer. Luego le guio el miembro hacia su feminidad, abrió las piernas y le rodeó la cintura, abriéndose a él.

Se sintió desdoblarse mientras él la colmaba, se movió para adaptarse al hombre, levantando las caderas de modo que pudiera cogerlo dentro del todo. Darien comenzó a moverse. El excitante roce y la felicidad eran casi intolerables. Serena se elevó para ir al encuentro de las vigorosas embestidas, aferrándolo de los hombros, rozando la pelvis contra él. Alcanzó el orgasmo primero, gritando tan fuerte que no escuchó a Darien que llamaba su nombre mientras liberaba su semen. Se derrumbó sobre ella y Serena aceptó ese peso, sosteniéndolo sobre ella. No quería dejarlo ir, porque temía que lo perdería para siempre.

_Ha sido demasiado rápido_ exclamó Darien, deslizándose fuera y se colocó a un lado._ Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Descansaron un poco, acostados en medio de la erica, luego hicieron de nuevo el amor. Después de haber saciado temporalmente la pasión ardiente; exploraron divertidos el cuerpo uno con el otro. Serena no estuvo satisfecha hasta que no logró conocer el cuerpo de Darien tan íntimamente como conocía el propio. Cuando él le suplicó que cesara con la cariñosa tortura, ella montó sobre su erección. La perfecta fusión de sus cuerpos los arrastró al borde del éxtasis. Se habían apenas vestido completamente cuando a orillas del campo apareció Andrew.

_Ha llegado Andrew_ dijo Darien guiando Serena a través de la erica hasta el punto donde el amigo los esperaba. Serena se puso pálida, sentía una mano invisible apretarle el corazón.

La abuela tal vez, no había presagiado la muerte de Darien, pero había presentido que el peligro era grave. Sus pensamientos eran tristes mientras se acercaban a sir Andrew.

_Veo que mi mensaje te ha llegado_ lo saludó Darien, estrechándole la mano.

_Sí. Sir Nicolás me estaba esperando en Chiba cuando llegué con los mercenarios. Te he traído cincuenta robustos y fuertes guerreros, todos ansiosos de jurar fidelidad al Caballero Negro.

_¿Por casualidad has visto a Zoycite?

_No. He enviado a los mercenarios a Tsukino con sir Nicolás. Dispones de un ejército de más de cien hombres cuando se unan con aquellos que ya están allá. Todos están esperando tus órdenes.

_Has hecho un buen trabajo, Andrew. Partiremos apenas hayas comido y descansado._ Serena palideció.

_¿Tan pronto?_ La expresión de Darien se dulcificó.

_No puedo permitir a Zoycite que llegue a Chiba. Destruirá todo lo que poseo con sus máquinas de guerra, si no logro interceptarlo antes. Gracias, sir Andrew, nuestros ejércitos ahora están a la par. No temas, Serena, volveré._ La abuela los estaba esperando en la puerta. Su rostro anciano estaba arrugado por la preocupación mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en el bastón.

_La comida está lista_ anunció, _Vengan dentro a comer._ Sir Andrew se desembarazó de la armadura y se sentó al lado de Darien.

Serena y la abuela pusieron comida y bebidas en la mesa y comieron en silencio. Una vez satisfechos, la abuela puso los restos en una bolsa de tela para que se los llevaran, Luego Serena ayudó a sir Andrew y a Darien a vestir las pesadas armaduras.

_Ven un momento conmigo_ la invitó Darien, acompañándola fuera de la puerta que daba en el patio de la casa donde estaba alojado su caballo. Serena no lograba parar de temblar mientras lo seguía. ¡Sería su último adiós? ¿Lo volvería a ver? Permaneció observandolo asustada mientras ensillaba a Zeus. Luego se quitó el yelmo y la atrajo a sus brazos.

_Prométeme que te quedarás aquí aunque cualquier cosa suceda._ Serena no lograba tolerar mirar esos ojos del color del mar, tan irresistibles por su intensidad. Él le estaba pidiendo algo que no le podía conceder.

_No_ murmuró con voz temblorosa. _Podrían surgir circunstancias que me obligasen a partir.

_Haz caso, Serena. Zoycite no te tratará con gentileza, en caso que pudieses caer en sus manos. No importa lo que pueda suceder conmigo, tienes que permanecer con la abuela._ Ella le dio una sonrisa entre las lágrimas.

_No puedo hacer esta promesa, Darien.

_Maldición_ maldijo con voz ronca el hombre, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso de adiós.


	13. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

**_Un Caballero valiente desafía a la muerte_**

Darien y Sir Andrew encontraron al pequeño ejército de un centenar de hombres sin mayor dificultad, en los bosques cerca de Tsukino. Sir Nicolás fue a su encuentro para saludarlos mientras desmontaban del caballo.

_¿Qué noticias tienes, Nicolás?_ le preguntó Darien

_Lord Zoycite y lord Samuel han dejado Tsukino hace dos días. Yo estaba en el patio cuando partieron. Han juntado sus ejércitos y ahora están al mando de casi doscientos hombres.

_¡Sangre de Dios!_ Maldijo Darien. _No esperaba que tuvieran tantos. ¿Y las máquinas de guerra?

_Si, también tienen máquinas de guerras y ballestas. ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, mi señor?

_Nosotros no tenemos, ciertamente, el mismo número de hombres, pero tenemos nuestra sorpresa_ comentó Darien._ Zoycite no se espera un ataque a las espaldas. Las máquinas de guerra los demorarán, permitiéndonos alcanzarlos. Andrew pon en marcha a los hombres; partimos inmediatamente.

Una hora más tarde, el ejército de Darien cabalgaba rápido a la persecución de Zoycite y Samuel. Descansaron brevemente durante las horas más oscuras de la noche y proseguían con las primeras luces del amanecer. El día después estaba bajando el crepúsculo en la tierra cuando Darien subió a una colina y vio las fuerzas de Zoycite acampadas en un pequeño valle al lado de un arroyo. Volvió a informar a sus hombres y a idear un plan de batalla con sus caballeros.

Decidieron que atacarían un poco antes del alba, cuando el enemigo era más vulnerable. El ataque sería lanzado desde varias direcciones al mismo tiempo. Los guerreros fueron de inmediato informados del plan y se dividieron en tres grupos distintos; Darien guiaría uno, sir Andrew el segundo y sir Nicolás el tercero. En el momento que vieran a Darien llevar a sus soldados a través de la colina, los otros dos debían caer sobre el campamento desde sus posiciones. Se separaron, tomando un tercio de los hombres cada uno dejando atrás a Darien con el resto.

El Caballero Negro inspeccionó armas y armaduras, dio a Helios las instrucciones de último minuto y se recostó en el suelo para reposar, envolviéndose en el manto para calentarse un poco. En su mente semi dormida se introdujo el pensamiento de Serena. Dejarla había sido difícil, ninguna mujer había capturado su fantasía como Serena de Tsukino y tristemente se preguntó si el día que habían hecho el amor en medio de la hierba había sido el último para ellos. Podría morir en la batalla de mañana, ¿Le echaría en falta? Buen Dios, sabía que sí. ¿Si muriese, Zoycite la encontraría y la castigaría? La respuesta no le era de ningún consuelo.

No podía morir, se dijo. Debía vivir por el bien de Serena. Y por su propio bien. No podía morir antes de demostrar que había existido un matrimonio legal entre su madre y su padre. Si debía creer a la abuela - la cual no tenía ninguna razón para mentir – las enormes propiedades y riquezas de Zoycite pertenecían a él; era Zoycite el hijo ilegítimo. Ese pensamiento era tan reconfortante que Darien logró dormir algunas horas antes de que Helios fuera a despertarlo.

Era hora. Vistió la armadura sobre una cota de hierro y se inclinó hacia delante mientras el muchacho le colocaba la casaca negra con un dragón rojo sobre el pectoral. En ese momento montó a Zeus. Con una actitud solemne, Helios le pasó el yelmo, el escudo y las armas. Darien se colocó el yelmo tomó la espada con una mano y el escudo con la otra. Cuando bandas color malva aparecieron en el límite del horizonte, levantó la espada y bajando la colina guio a sus hombres hacia el campamento enemigo.

Dando miradas a derecha e izquierda, vio que sir Andrew y sir Nicolás se estaban moviendo desde sus posiciones. Luego uno de los guardias de Zoycite oyó el ruido de los caballeros y gritó una advertencia. Hubo una gran agitación de armas y armaduras mientras los hombres de Darien cruzaban a caballo el campamento, blandiendo y golpeando con su espada a voluntad. La batalla había comenzado.

Darien sabía que el ejército de Zoycite era el doble del suyo, pero estimó que ellos no podían ser más de cien hombres. No vio a Samuel, y esto le preocupó. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a reflexionar en ese momento. Los hombres de Zoycite rápidamente se habían colocado en sus posiciones, rechazando el ataque inicial, lanzando a su vez uno ellos.

Los hombres de Darien combatían con valentía para el Caballero Negro, y sus gritos de batalla resonaban en el valle. Darien buscó a Zoycite entre los guerreros que combatían en esas primeras horas de la mañana y lo divisó mientras estaba cruzando espadas con sir Andrew. Ambos estaba a pie porque habían abandonado las cabalgaduras para llevar a cabo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Darien se abrió camino para llegar al lado de Andrew. Si alguien tenía que derrotar Zoycite ese debía ser el Caballero Negro. Desmontó y alejó a sir Andrew.

_Ahora yo continuo, Andrew_ gruñó.

_Te protegeré las espaldas_ contestó sir Andrew, colocándose detrás de él con la espada levantada en defensa de su señor. Zoycite hábilmente eludía los golpes de espada de Darien y el enfrentamiento comenzó. Todo a su alrededor arreciaba la batalla. Muchos hombres fueron masacrados y la sangre corría copiosa, mientras el resonar de armas que se entrecruzaban era ensordecedor.

_¿De dónde llegaste? ¿Dónde está mi esposa?_ preguntó Zoycite jadeante mientras trataba de golpearlo.

_Donde nunca podrás encontrarla_ contestó Darien, parando el golpe con el escudo.

_Tú la has violado y secuestrado_ lo acusó Zoycite

_¿Eso crees?

_¡Bastardo! Tienes más vidas que un gato. Debiste morir muchos años atrás._ Atacar y parar, golpe y rechazo. Pequeñas heridas aparecían cuando venían rasgados los puntos vulnerables de sus armaduras.

_Tus anteriores intentos de deshacerte de mi nunca tuvieron éxito_ lo incitó Darien. _Es hora de igualar las cuentas.

_¿Te ha gustado mi esposa?_ lo acusó Zoycite. _Es una verdadera ironía que el hijo de una puta haya transformado en puta a la esposa del hijo legítimo de su padre, ¿no es cierto? Serena deberá sufrir mucho cuando la encuentre_ Los dos hombres comenzaban a cansarse, recargados por las imponentes armaduras y las armas.

Avanzando despiadado, Darien había obligado Zoycite a entrar en el arroyo y presentía el olor de la victoria. Después fue un desastre. Al campo de batalla llegó un centenar de hombres de refuerzo. Darien no tuvo que preguntarse que había hecho Samuel: estaba ala cabeza de su ejército y sus guerreros estaban dando vuelta la suerte de la batalla a favor de Zoycite.

Darien maldijo contra sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Debía haber sabido que Zoycite habría dividido en dos el ejército para disminuir los riesgos de un ataque de parte de cualquier enemigo que hubieran podido encontrar en su camino. Y por ese error había pagado. Los hombres de Darien, por cuanto valientes, se veían rechazados por las fuerzas conjuntas de Zoycite y Samuel.

_Sálvate, Andrew_ gritó Darien mientras empujaba Zoycite en el agua._ Escapa al bosque junto con los hombres.

_No, no te dejaré_ contestó Andrew mientras hábil rechazaba un guerrero que estaba llegando en ayuda de Zoycite.

De pronto Darien atacó de lado y logró a escurrir la espada en el punto no protegido en le cruce entre el yelmo y el pectoral de Zoycite. Habría enterrado la espada si Andrew no le hubiese gritado una advertencia. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio seis guerreros a caballo, espadas desenvainadas listas para atacarlo. Formaron un estrecho círculo alrededor de Darien y Andrew, esperando órdenes de Zoycite.

_Todo ha terminado, sir Bastardo_ lo acicateó Zoycite. _Tira la espada o ambos moriréis.

_De todos modos moriremos, tiremos o no la espada_ rebatió Darien. _Te puedo matar fácilmente, un solo golpe pondrá fin a tu miserable vida.

_Hazlo_ lo incitó Andrew

_Si no te interesa salvar tu vida, piensa en la de tu fiel amigo_ dijo Zoycite _Ríndete y sir Andrew quedará en libertad.

_No, mata a ese bastardo_ gritó Andrew. _No pienses en mí._ Pero Darien no podía hacerlo. Una cosa era matar a Zoycite, pero no quería tener a Andrew en su conciencia. Lentamente bajó la espada del cuello de su hermanastro. Zoycite salió del agua, agarró la espada de Darien y la arrojó en la tierra.

_Ahora eres mío, sir Bastardo.

_Mátame y terminemos de una vez_ lo desafió Darien.

_A su debido tiempo, sir Bastardo. Te necesito vivo, por lo menos hasta que Serena no haya vuelto al lugar que le corresponde.

_Nunca lograrás encontrar a Serena._ Zoycite dio a Darien una mirada que expresaba bien otra cosa.

_Quizás no, pero apuesto que sir Andrew sabe dónde se encuentra.

_Aunque lo supiera, nunca lo diría_ replicó con una mueca sir Andrew.

_No es necesario_ rebatió Zoycite. Darien frunció el entrecejo. La docilidad de Zoycite lo preocupaba, sabía que su hermano tenía en mente algo terrible para él y Serena y un estremecimiento de aprensión le recorrió la espina dorsal.

_Prueba hacer daño a Serena y te arrepentirás_ lo amenazó.

_Lo que pretendo hacer a Serena no es asunto tuyo, sir Bastardo. En cuanto a ti, de seguro encontrarás los subterráneos de Tsukino de tu agrado._ Se dirigió a sir Andrew. _En cuanto a usted, sir Andrew, le llevará un mensaje a mi esposa._ Darien se inmovilizó.

_Maldito seas, Zoycite, no funcionará. Serena no vendrá en mi defensa sólo porque tú se lo ordenas. Sabe que no tiene caso hacerlo._ Zoycite sonrió.

_Ya lo veremos, hermano._ De nuevo dirigió su atención a sir Andrew. _Diga a mi esposa que se debe presentar a Tsukino dentro quince días, si quiere que su amante siga con vida. Si no escucha mi advertencia, Darien morirá de la peor forma que se pueda imaginar.

_No lo hagas, Andrew_ suplicó Darien _Yo no sobreviviré, independiente de lo que pueda hacer Serena. Sé desde muchísimo tiempo que Zoycite me quiere muerto a toda costa.

_Nadie lo seguirá, sir Andrew, si es eso lo que teme_ prosiguió Zoycite _Pero espero que vuelva con Serena dentro quince días, de otro modo la vida de su amigo será destrozada. Nadie me condenará por haber matado el hombre que raptó a mi esposa en nuestra primera noche de bodas.

_¿Cómo puedo saber que no lo matará mientras yo esté lejos?_ preguntó Andrew.

_Tiene mi palabra de caballero_ contestó Zoycite _Juro que el Caballero Negro no morirá a menos que usted no vuelva con Serena. Pero, cuidado, se le conservará la vida por quince días, ni uno más._ Andrew dio una mirada suplicante a Darien, como si le pidiese que lo comprendiera.

_Lo siento Darien, pero es Serena la que debe elegir. Sólo ella puede decidir si obedecer a Zoycite y volver a Tsukino, o bien…

_O sacrificar la vida de Darien a cambio de la libertad_ intervino Zoycite carcajeando. _Creo conocer bien Serena. Tiene un corazón muy tierno y volverá a Tsukino_ declaró con absoluta seguridad.

También Darien lo pensaba y comenzó a desesperarse. El pensar en Serena a merced de la crueldad de Zoycite le erizaba la piel. Sin embargo, sabía con triste certeza que la joven habría arriesgado su propia vida por salvar la de él. Desgraciadamente la capitulación a los requerimientos de Zoycite no lo habría salvado, porque su vida terminaría en el preciso momento en que Serena pusiese un pie en Tsukino. Y si no lo mataba, como preveía, su corazón se detendría, sabiendo que Serena estaba en las manos de Zoycite. Abusada tanto mentalmente como físicamente por la naturaleza malvada de su marido.

Darien no dijo nada mientras sir Andrew montaba a caballo y se alejaba a toda prisa. El caballero se dio la vuelta mirando a su espalda varias veces, para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía. Luego hizo un gesto de saludo a Darien y llevó a su caballo a un galope desenfrenado.

_Desarmen a mi hermano_ ordenó Zoycite, cuando Andrew desapareció más allá de una colina, dos guerreros se apresuraron a obedecer, desvistiendo de prisa a Darien de su armadura y armas.

De pie frente a Zoycite en calzas, cota y túnica, Darien miró con cara amenazadora a su hermano y cuando Zoycite se puso pálido y retrocedió un paso, le lanzó una sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias en que se encontraba.

_Tienes, de veras, miedo de mi, hermano_ murmuró _No puedes tenerme en tus fétidas prisiones subterráneas.

_Veremos si eres tan valiente después de haber caminado de aquí hasta Tsukino detrás de mi caballo_ rebatió Zoycite con una mueca. _Aten las manos de ese bastardo_ ordenó, _y denme a mi la cuerda. Yo fijaré el paso y veremos si el valiente Caballero Negro logra mantenerlo._ Los hombres obedecieron rápidamente. Zoycite montó en su caballo y extendió la mano para recibir la larga cuerda.

Espoleó con los talones en los flancos del caballo y Darien fue tirado hacia delante. Tropezó, se enderezó, luego se concentró de colocar un pie delante del otro. El ritmo era brutal, el terreno duro. Con rostro serio, Zoycite ignoraba el dolor de su hermano, no bajó la velocidad ni siquiera cuando Darien tropezó con una piedra y fue arrastrado varios metros antes de lograr volver a ponerse de pie.

La terrible prueba vació la mente de Darien de cualquier cosa, excepto la lucha por la supervivencia. Por amor a Serena no podía permitir que su hermano lo derrotara. Siempre se había considerado invencible; los caballeros que vivían de las guerras y combates tenían la convicción de ser indestructibles y en esto no era distinto de los otros.

Trató de concentrarse en las cárceles en vez de en el dolor, recordando de haber explorado esos oscuros subterráneos de niño. Pero mientras tropezaba detrás del caballo de Zoycite, sus pensamientos volvieron a Serena. Vio el bellísimo rostro delante de sus ojos, la recordó desnuda entre sus brazos, los largos bucles dorados enroscados alrededor de él mientras le temblaba debajo, el rostro enrojecido por la pasión. Cada imagen de ella le evocaba un recuerdo preciosísimo. Un recuerdo para amar.

Aunque agotado, rehusó decididamente sucumbir a la miseria y al cansancio. De algún lado encontró la fuerza para continuar sobre sus piernas y moverse.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada sobre una murallita de piedra, mirando el horizonte, el corazón lleno de inquietud. Darien ya se había ido hacía una semana y era posible que ya se encontrara en combate con Zoycite. No dudaba del coraje de Darien, ni ponía en duda su habilidad en la batalla, sabía que la experiencia le ayudaría mucho. Lo que la preocupaban eran las circunstancias desfavorables. Era desesperadamente consciente del hecho que Samuel habría unido sus fuerzas a las de Zoycite, creando un ejército mucho más numeroso que el de Darien y ni siquiera el coraje de su amado podría suplir la falta de hombres. Suspiró con preocupación. Debía creer que Darien había derrotado Zoycite hasta que no le llegara una prueba de lo contrario.

_No te desesperes, Serena._ Serena se sobresaltó visiblemente.

_Abuela me has asustado

_Estabas inmersa en tus pensamientos, querida mía

_¿Mi desesperación es tan evidente?

_Sólo para mí, Serena_ la abuela le tocó un brazo. _No temas, Darien está vivo._ El corazón se sobresaltó con renovada esperanza.

_¿Estás segura, abuela?_ Los ojos claros de la mujer parecían brillar de un saber íntimo mientras fijaban la mirada a las colinas lejanas.

_Sí. Darien está vivo, pero está en grave peligro. Debes prepararte._ El corazón de Serena, tan reanimado solo por un instante antes, fue de pronto devorado por el miedo.

_¿Prepararme para qué cosa?

_No lo sé_ contestó la abuela. _Siento un martirio y sufrimiento en el próximo futuro. Por el bien de tu hijo, deberás perseverar. Tu supervivencia dependerá de tu astucia._ Serena se paralizó cuando la abuela le dijo que tenía que perseverar por el bien de su hijo.

Se posó las manos sobre el vientre: ¿Era posible? En realidad era demasiado pronto para poder decirlo, todavía no esperaba su ciclo. Sonriendo maravillada recordó el día en que ella y Darien se habían acostado en medio de la hierba y habían hecho el amor. Él la había dejado poco después y no podía todavía saber si su semilla crecía dentro de ella.

_¿Un niño?_ escrutó el rostro de la abuela. Si el niño del Caballero Negro crecía dentro de ella lo habría considerado un tesoro por toda su vida. _¿Le daré un hijo a Darien?_ La anciana sonrió.

_Sólo Dios lo sabe. Yo veo únicamente lo que Él me consiente ver.

_¿Y Darien? ¿Puede decirme algo más? ¿Ha derrotado Zoycite?_ La abuela movió la cabeza.

_Mi nieto está sufriendo_ Se llevó los dedos nudosos al corazón._ Lo siento aquí_ el cuerpo pequeño de la mujer pareció empequeñecer delante de los ojos de Serena. La abuela se tambaleó hacia atrás. _Pronto serás obligada a tomar una decisión, que sólo tú deberás tomar. Nadie podrá ayudarte._ Serena saltó de la muralla de piedra y corrió en ayuda de la mujer.

_¿Está todo bien? Deje que la ayude a volver a casa.

_Sí, no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo esperar.

* * *

Sir Andrew llegó al día siguiente. Había cabalgado sin descanso desde el campo de batalla y estaba exhausto. Serena lo vio y retuvo el aliento, esperando que apareciera Darien, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba, el corazón pareció detenerse. Con un gemido desesperado, corrió fuera al encuentro del hombre, el que bajó de la silla y se derrumbó en sus brazos. Serena lo sostuvo y lo acompañó dentro de la casa.

Controlándose al máximo se reprimió de hacer la pregunta principal que tenía en mente mientras lo ayudaba a sacarse la armadura e iba a buscar agua para beber. La abuela estaba a su lado, el aspecto menudo y frágil, extremadamente contrariada. Incapaz se soportar la tensión un momento más, Serena explotó:

_¿Y Darien? E…_ La mirada de Andrew se encontró con la de la joven y después bajó.

_Estaba vivo la última vez que lo he visto.

_¿Y entonces por qué está aquí?

_Comenzaré del principio_ contestó Andrew. _Encontramos Zoycite y atacamos al amanecer. Las cosas se estaban desarrollando bien hasta que llegó Samuel con su ejército. No habíamos pensado que Samuel eligió acampar separado. Cuando llegó fuimos derrotados. Yo luchaba a la espalda de Darien, que tenía la espada apuntando el cuello de Zoycite cuando apareció Samuel.

_¿Cómo ha podido huir?

_Muchos de nuestros hombres lograron escapar. Zoycite estaba interesado sólo en Darien. Me ha dejado libre para que le traiga un mensaje._ Una débil exclamación salió de los labios de la abuela. Serena se preparó para las malas noticias; sabía que no serían agradables. Nada de lo que Zoycite hacía nunca era agradable.

_Dígame, sir Andrew. ¿Qué quiere Zoycite de mí?

_Antes que nada debo decirle que me encuentro aquí contra la voluntad de Darien. No quiere que se sacrifique por él. He desobedecido sus órdenes porque creo que debe ser usted la que debe escoger.

_Continúe_ lo apuró Serena. Haría lo que le dictaría el corazón, independiente de la voluntad de Darien.

_Zoycite pretende que usted se presente al castillo Tsukino dentro de quince días.

_¿Y si no lo hago?_ Serena sabía muy bien que las consecuencias serían terribles.

_Matará a Darien. Siento tener que colocarla en esta situación, lady Serena, pero creo que la decisión debe ser vuestra._ No era una decisión difícil para Serena. Miró al caballero con una expresión decidida, sin dudar.

_Sí, sir Andrew, la decisión es mía, y ya la he tomado._ Andrew parecía asombrado.

_¿Así, tan de prisa? Le suplico que reflexione atentamente sobre el asunto, mi señora. Si usted vuelve con Zoycite, pondría a su vida gravemente en peligro._ Serena levantó la barbilla decidida.

_¿Está diciendo que, quizás, debería dejar morir Darien?

_No, señora. Sólo la estoy poniendo en guardia de que tome una decisión imprudente._ Serena cerró fuerte los labios.

_¿Cuándo podemos partir?

_Concédele a sir Andrew uno o dos días para descansar, Serena_ le aconsejó la abuela. _Ha cabalgado como loco para traer el mensaje de Zoycite. Tsukino está a sólo un día o dos de viaje y Zoycite te ha concedido quince.

_Usted no conoce a Zoycite, como lo conozco yo, abuela. Podría cambiar idea y matar ahora mismo a Darien_ se estremeció, _O bien torturarlo.

_Ha dado su palabra_ objetó sir Andrew

_No matará Darien_ afirmó la abuela con absoluta convicción. _No todavía, en todo caso_ agregó con tono misterioso.

Serena encontró bien poco consuelo con las palabras de la anciana. Por cuanto sabía, la anciana mujer predecía cosas que podía sólo esperar que fueran verdaderas. En ese caso, podía sólo confiar en ella misma y ya había tomado su decisión. Amaba a Darien y habría hecho cualquier cosa para salvarle la vida. Sabía que Zoycite la castigaría, pero dudaba que la matara. Su primera esposa había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas y el rey podría sospechar de la imprevista muerte de la segunda.

_Déjeme descansar hoy y esta noche, Serena_ le dijo sir Andrew_ Estoy ansioso como usted por volver a Tsukino. Esté lista para mañana al salir el sol.

* * *

Los subterráneos eran húmedos y malolientes, tal como los recordaba. Darien estaba tumbado inmóvil sobre un montón fétido de paja podrida y trataba de recordar cuántos días habían pasado desde que Zoycite lo había arrojado en el sótano oscuro debajo del castillo. Le dolían todos los huesos, pero por fortuna no podía recordar mucho de la marcha forzada hasta Tsukino. Cuando sus pies habían rehusado mantener el paso del caballo de Zoycite, sencillamente había sido arrastrado. La cota de hierro le había protegido de tener heridas graves, pero la piel expuesta estaba lacerada hasta la carne y por lo menos un par de costillas estaban rotas. No le habían dado ni comida ni agua hasta que Zoycite, temiendo que estaría muerto antes de la llegada de Serena, le había concedido algo de comer.

Si le hubiesen dado tiempo de reponerse, no se habría sentido tan débil, pero Zoycite había ordenado que lo golpeasen. Durante las golpizas había momentos en los que Darien deseaba la muerte, pero el pensar en dejar a Serena a merced de su marido le infundía la voluntad de vivir. Si lo hubiesen dejado en paz más tiempo sabía que lograría recordar algo muy importante sobre los sótanos, algo que su mente obnubilada le costaba reconducir en la memoria.

Con un doloroso esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y quedó mirando a través de los ojos hinchados la escala a caracol y la puerta cerrada con la llave arriba. Ya había estado en ese lugar, estaba seguro. Y recordaba…La cabeza volvió a caer sobre el pecho. No podía recordar nada, el dolor que le pulsaba en la cabeza le impedía pensar de manera coherente.

Cerró los ojos y murmuró una plegaria por la salvación de Serena. ¿Habría tirado toda cautela al viento y vendría a Tsukino contra su deseo? Conociéndola estaba seguro que haría lo contrario de lo que él quería. De pronto apareció una luz arriba de la escala y Darien escuchó pasos y voces. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y divisó dos hombres.

_¿Estás vivo, sir Bastardo?_ gruñó una voz dura desde el descanso arriba de la escala. Entrecerrando los ojos hacia la luz, Darien vio a su hermano en el último peldaño.

_Estoy vivo, aunque no te lo debo a ti hermano_ Darien odiaba la debilidad de su voz, pero nada podía hacer.

_Mi hombre te está trayendo comida y agua_ contestó Zoycite._ Disfrútalos porque es lo único que tendrás. Cuando llegue tu ramera, ya no serás útil. ¿Y entonces para qué traer de comer a un cadáver?_ Si Darien hubiese tenido un mínimo de energía se habría arrojado por la escala contra Zoycite porque había insultado a Serena, en cambio, tuvo necesidad de reunir todas sus fuerzas para poder formular una respuesta coherente.

_Tú no mereces una mujer como Serena. La culpa de lo que sucedió es mía, no de Serena, ella no tiene ninguna culpa._ El guardia puso al lado de Darien un balde de agua y una bandeja con la comida. Darien creyó tener alucinaciones cuando el hombre retrocediendo susurró:

_Le traeré comida y agua cada vez que pueda, mi señor._ Asombrado no sabiendo que pensar, Darien observó cansado el guardia que subía la escala.

_Disfruta tu almuerzo, sir Bastardo_ se burló Zoycite.

_¡Espera! No te lleves la antorcha. ¿Cómo piensas que pueda comer si no veo nada? No soy un animal._ Zoycite estalló en una carcajada, un sonido que provocó un estremecimiento helado a Darien.

_Mírate. Dices de no ser un animal, pero en este momento ni tu mejor amigo te reconocería, agazapado como una bestia en la paja podrida. Muy bien, que nunca se diga que Zoycite es un hombre sin corazón. Te dejaré la antorcha aquí en el nicho. No pienses escapar, porque en la puerta habrá un guardia en todo momento. Ruega por tus pecados mientras esperas la muerte, sir bastardo.

La pesada puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, pero la antorcha estaba dentro, con gran alivio de Darien. Si bien solo un pequeño haz de luz lo alcanzaba, era suficiente para permitir por primera vez ver bien lo que lo rodeaba. Rodó a un lado para alcanzar la bandeja con la comida y respiró anhelante mientras el dolor lo traspasaba. Cuando el dolor pasó, acercó la bandeja cerca de él, de pronto muy hambriento y devoró todo lo que había. Comió incluso el plato que era de pan tan rancio que casi se sintió sofocar. Después puso la mano en el balde y bebió abundantemente.

Satisfecho por primera en varios días hasta entonces, se quedó dormido. Quería estar descansado en caso que los guardias volvían para golpearlo un vez más. Quizás al despertar su mente estuviese lo suficiente clara para recordar lo que le escapaba de la memoria.

* * *

Serena miró a través de la neblina el castillo en el cual había nacido y donde se había hecho mujer. Ella y sir Andrew se habían detenido al borde del bosque que se encontraba más allá de las murallas exteriores. La reja estaba abierta y el puente levadizo estaba bajo sobre el foso. Aunque el castillo aparecía tranquilo y atrayente, Serena advertía una profunda inquietud.

_Iré sola_ anunció _Usted será más útil afuera, que prisionero dentro.

_No puedo dejar que vaya sola, señora.

_Esta es mi casa, sir Andrew. Samuel nunca ha sido un buen hermano para mí, pero no creo que consienta a Zoycite que me haga daño. Además, rehusaré cruzar el puente si mi marido no logra demostrar que Darien está vivo. Permanezca aquí y esté listo para partir si debo volver. No entraré si Zoycite no me muestra a Darien.

_Tenga cuidado, señora. No me fío de Zoycite.

_Tampoco yo, sir Andrew. Tampoco yo._ Serena condujo su caballo fuera de la protección del bosque y se detuvo en el extremo del puente levadizo, de modo que pudiera ser vista por el centinela de guardia del parapeto. Casi de inmediato el centinela anunció su llegada y al minuto Zoycite apareció en el parapeto.

_Entonces has venido_ le gritó Zoycite

_Sí, he venido_ gritó Serena devolviendo el grito. _¿Dónde está Darien?

_Ven dentro y te lo mostraré.

_No. No me fío de ti. Antes quiero ver a Darien. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no lo has matado?

_¿Mi propio hermano? Me hieres profundamente, esposa mía. Yo he mantenido la palabra dada. El Caballero Negro todavía está vivo.

_No te envidiaría si le hubieras quitado la vida a Darien_ gritó Serena _El rey tiene una óptima opinión de su campeón. Serías castigado por lo que le habrías hecho._ La risotada de Zoycite la envolvió como una nube amenazadora.

_El campeón del rey ha raptado a mi esposa y me ha privado de mi primera noche de bodas. ¿Piensas que Neflyte podría perdonar este comportamiento de un caballero suyo?

_Muéstrame a Darien_ contestó Serena, sacudida por estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo. ¿Había alguna razón por la cual Zoycite se rehusaba a traer allí a Darien? ¿Su amor estaba todavía vivo?

_Muy bien_ rugió Zoycite, claramente ofendido por el rechazo de rendirse incondicionalmente. Se giró hacia atrás para decir algo a sus hombres y Serena sintió una punta de satisfacción por haber ganado la primera mano. _Demorará un tiempo para traerlo hasta acá.

_No trates de engañarme, Zoycite. Y no mandes a tus hombres para que me apresen, porque puedo huir y desaparecer para siempre._ Lista para hacer girar su caballo para escapar en caso de que la situación lo requería, esperó impaciente a que Darien apareciera en el parapeto.

Habían pasado tres días enteros de la última paliza y esto había permitido a Darien reponer un poco sus fuerzas. El guardia amigo, había logrado a hacerle llegar comida y agua una sola vez, pero Darien en todo caso le estaba agradecido. También le había vendado las costillas y le había dado un bálsamo para las heridas. Además le había revelado que en ejército de Zoycite había hombres que respetaban al Caballero Negro y no estaban contentos de lo que se le estaba haciendo. Desgraciadamente, el temor de la furia de Zoycite les impedía a ellos y a cualquier servidor de Tsukino ayudar a Darien a huir.

Pero ya, la mente del prisionero había comenzado a funcionar y comenzaba a recordar algo muy importante de su infancia en Tsukino, algo que alimentaba la esperanza. Los pensamientos de Darien cesaron cuando sintió venir de la puerta arriba de la escala una corriente de aire, Alguien estaba bajando; dos soldados que vestían los colores de Irusión. Presintió el peligro y se afirmó con los puños en el piso.

_Se le necesita arriba_ le anunció uno de los hombres con un gruñido. El dolor le explotaba dentro mientras se veía arrastrado a lo largo de los peldaños de la escala. La luz le hizo daño a los ojos momentáneamente cegándolo, después de haber vivido en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo. Tomándose las costillas, se esforzó por retener el aliento mientras los guardias lo empujaban hacia la escala que llevaba al parapeto.

_¿Dónde me están llevando?_ preguntó con un gemido.

_El señor ordenó que se presente en el parapeto.

¡El parapeto! Zoycite debía haber decidido lanzarlo desde allí para matarlo. Luego se le vino a la mente algo. ¿Si Zoycite ya no tenía necesidad de él, significaba que Serena había rehusado volver a Tsukino? Aunque si para él equivalía la muerte, se sentía aliviado por la idea que Serena estuviera todavía con la abuela y no pudiese hacerle daño.

Supo que se equivocaba cuando llegó al parapeto y vio a Serena montada en su caballo blanco, apenas más allá del foso.


	14. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

_**Un Caballero desprecia el dolor** _

Darien fue invadido por un terror que nunca había sentido antes en su vida. Serena parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable que su temor por ella creció desmedidamente.

_¿Qué está haciendo Serena allá abajo?

_Está aquí por orden mía_ contestó Zoycite. _Pero pretende verte antes de entrar en casa. No se fiaba del hecho de que te hubiese conservado la vida. Que muchacha estúpida. Cree ser tu salvadora._ Le dio Darien una mirada escrutadora._ Tienes un aspecto mejor de cuanto esperaba_ esas palabras contenían un sumo desprecio y una punta de asombro. _Algunos piensan que tú eres indestructible, pero todos los hombres tiene un punto de quiebre. No entiendo. No tienes el aspecto de estar medio muerto de inanición.

_A lo mejor soy de verdad indestructible_ replicó Darien

_Ningún hombre es invencible_ declaró Zoycite con una terrible mueca. Luego hizo una señal a un guardia.

_Llévalo adelante, de modo que su ramera lo pueda ver._ Darien fue arrastrado a la fuerza hasta el canal de desagüe donde se lo podía ver desde abajo. Serena se protegió los ojos del sol y lo miró. Tirando la cautela al viento, él gritó:

_¡Escapa, Serena! Zoycite quiere hacerte daño. Vete y busca protección, por mi bien.

_¡Bastardo!_ Maldijo Zoycite gruñendo y empujándolo a un lado. Darien cayó de rodillas, pero rápidamente se recuperó. _Ahora que has visto a tu amante_ gritó Zoycite a Serena, _Puedes entrar al castillo. Nadie te hará daño._ Samuel apareció en el parapeto al lado de Zoycite, muy serio cuando vio a su hermana allá abajo.

_¡Pero si es Serena!_ Darien sintió la esperanza resucitar ante la aparición de Samuel. Si bien ese hombre no le había demostrado mucha valentía, después de todo era el hermano de Serena y podría protegerla.

_Zoycite tiene intención de hacer daño a tu hermana_ le advirtió, _No se lo permitas.

_No te metas en este asunto, Samuel_ le aconsejó Zoycite. _Tu hermana es mi esposa, deja que yo me ocupe como mejor me parezca.

_Me has prometido que no le harías daño a Serena_ rebatió Samuel sorprendiendo a Darien. Samuel nunca había dicho nada, prefiriendo, en cambio, seguir la horma de Zoycite. Darien siempre lo había juzgado sin carácter.

_No tengo intención de hacer ningún mal a Serena_ mintió melifluo Zoycite. _Naturalmente será castigada por haberme hecho pasar por un estúpido. Y es mi derecho pedir la reparación por las ofensas, pero te aseguro que vivirá para darme un heredero._ Samuel, pareció dudoso, pero no refutó y Darien trató de aprovecharse.

_Si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría de Zoycite. Serena es tu única hermana. Si no recuerdo mal, tu otra hermana murió en circunstancias misteriosas, mientras estaba casada con Zoycite. ¿Te ha, acaso, dado una explicación satisfactoria de cómo una mujer joven y sana se pudo enfermar y morir así tan rápido?_ La expresión pensativa de Samuel alegró a Darien, que rogó que la semilla de la duda que había plantado echara raíces, salvando así Serena de grandes daños.

_La debilidad no se aprecia en un caballero_ Zoycite acicateó a Samuel _Deja que Serena te vea y convéncela que entre._ Samuel se dirigió hacia el borde y miró abajo donde Serena.

_¡Hermana!_ la llamó en voz alta _Te prometo que estarás a salvo. Debes volver con tu marido. Con el tiempo te perdonará.

_Muy bien_ dijo Zoycite asintiendo en señal de aprobación. Darien se arrastró con dificultad hacia el borde y miró a Serena

_No les creas a ninguno de los dos, Serena, ¡Escapa!.

Zoycite desplazó de golpe a Darien y lo empujó lejos, los guardias de inmediato lo agarraron, impidiéndole interferir. Serena tuvo que hacer acopio de un gran esfuerzo para lograr mantenerse en calma, para impedirse correr de prisa dentro de la casa y suplicar que le conservaran la vida. A pesar de la advertencia de Darien, sin embargo, no escaparía.

En el mismo momento que lo había visto, Serena se dio cuenta que Darien había sufrido demasiado por culpa suya. Aunque así de lejos no estaba en condiciones de distinguir cada moretón y herida, captó por el sonido de su voz y por la manera que se sostenía en pie que había sido torturado. Le fue un pobre consuelo el hecho que Samuel le prometiese que no se le haría ningún daño, porque su hermano no era –nunca lo fue – su protector. Consciente de la naturaleza falsa de Zoycite tenía una petición propia que hacer.

_Acompañen a Darien a la reja. Me rehúso entrar hasta que no le haya hablado.

_Ramera_ murmuró Zoycite con los dientes apretados. _Muy bien_ gritó. _Tu amante te saludará en la puerta.

Serena no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que se sintió aturdida por la falta de aire. Soltó un gran suspiro e inspiró buena cantidad de aire, mientras guiaba el caballo sobre el puente levadizo. Superó la barbacana y tiró las riendas un poco antes de la reja, el corazón le latía alocado mientras esperaba a Darien. Gimió fuerte cuando lo vio de pie, sostenido por dos guardias, hubiera querido llorar. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Sin preocuparse de su propia seguridad atravesó el foso y traspasó la reja. Hizo detener su caballo con un movimiento seco de las riendas, bajó rápido de la silla y corrió al lado del hombre.

_¿Qué le has hecho?_ gritó dando una mirada a Zoycite cargada de desprecio.

_No debías haber venido_ le dijo Darien con voz ronca.

Se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos: Darien estaba en condiciones peores de cuanto hubiese imaginado. Tenía el rostro tumefacto, los ojos y la boca terriblemente hinchados. Las calzas hechas pedazos y la cota rasgada sin ninguna posibilidad de arreglo. Habría querido estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevió.

_Has visto a tu Caballero Negro, o lo que queda de él_ la provocó Zoycite. _¿Estás lista para ser mi esposa, ahora?._ Serena oyó a Darien gruñir y advirtió el dolor del amado como si fuese el suyo, pero se mantuvo concentrada en lo que tenía en mente.

_Antes debes liberar Darien_, dijo.

_Todavía no_ replicó Zoycite con una mueca. _Su libertad depende de tu disponibilidad a someterte a mi voluntad. Tendré un heredero de ti, Serena.

_¡No!_ Protestó Darien. _No hagas promesas. No se puede confiar en Zoycite._ Su apasionada súplica casi hizo flaquear la determinación de Serena, que enderezó los hombros y siguió a su corazón.

_Te daré un heredero, Zoycite, después de que hayas liberado Darien. No tienes ningún derecho a tenerlo prisionero. Hasta que no lo liberes, juro que ningún hijo tuyo podrá crecer en mi vientre. Si piensas que yo bromeo, marido mío, deberías considerar que las mujeres saben muy bien como impedir la concepción._ Serena tenía sólo una vaga idea de cosas que las mujeres podían hacer para impedir la concepción, pero ningún real conocimiento. Rogó que su discurso convenciera a Zoycite de su determinación de ver que Darien fuera liberado.

_Darien permanecerá siendo mi prisionero hasta que no concibas a mi hijo_ proclamó Zoycite. _Después, tal vez, si estoy de buen humor lo libertaré._ Sabiendo que Zoycite rara vez estaba de buen humor, Serena probó otra táctica.

_Darien es el protector del rey. Neflyte no estará contento de cómo lo has tratado. Es derecho del rey establecer su castigo, si debe haber alguno.

_Temo que Serena tenga razón en esto_ intervino Samuel. _El Caballero Negro es el campeón del rey. Los cargos contra él deben ser presentados a Neflyte, de manera que pueda resolver como más crea oportuno._ El rostro de Zoycite se hinchó por la cólera.

_¿Acaso te estás poniendo en contra de mí, Samuel?

_No, sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos.

_Los hechos son que Darien de Chiba ha desflorado a mi esposa y la ha raptado la noche del matrimonio.

_¡No!_ Negó Serena, _Fui donde él por mi propia y espontánea voluntad. Samuel sabía que no me quería casar contigo. Me habría ido con el diablo con tal de huir de ti. Tú mataste mi hermana._ Zoycite levantó el brazo para darle un bofetón a Serena, pero Samuel se lo agarró con sorprendente fuerza, deteniendo el golpe antes que llegase a término.

_Habías dicho que no le harías daño a Serena_ le recordó. _Llevar en el vientre a tu hijo debería ser un castigo suficiente para ella. Ambos sabemos que te desprecia. Herirla no solucionará nada.

Nadie estaba más sorprendida de su defensa que la misma Serena: no era propio de Samuel desafiar a Zoycite. Aliviada por las palabras de su hermano, decidió que era hora que alguien le recordase a Zoycite que podía haber consecuencias de su vínculo con Darien. La reacción de su marido podría ser brutal y se preparó tanto mental como físicamente a la furia de Zoycite.

_Tal vez, ya puedo llevar en mi vientre al hijo de Darien._ En ese punto Zoycite la golpeó y la hizo caer. En el suelo, mirando sus rasgos alterados por la ira, Serena se preguntó si la habría matado.

_Prueba a golpearla de nuevo y te haré morir de una muerte lenta._ le juró Darien luchando por liberarse. Zoycite lo ignoró, su furia estaba toda centrada en Serena en ese momento.

_¡Ramera!_ rugió, _¿Tienes en tu seno el bastardo de mi hermano?_ Serena mantuvo la cabeza en alto, rehusando dejarse aplastar por él. Levantó lo hombros.

_Tal vez.

_¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para que tú lo sepas con certeza?_ El rostro de Zoycite estaba tan enrojecido, que Serena temió que explotase.

_No estoy segura. Dos semanas._ Dijo aumentando un poco. _Tres como máximo. Es difícil saberlo.

_¡Guardias!_ Chilló Zoycite, _Lleven a mi esposa a sus habitaciones y enciérrenla dentro con llave_ Serena fue cogida por dos guardias. _Mi querida esposa me esperará en su recámara hasta que no tenga clara la prueba de que no está embarazada._ Después se dirigió a Darien. _Es mejor que reces, sir Bastardo, para que tu ramera no lleve en su seno un hijo tuyo. Mientras tanto, tú disfrutarás de los subterráneos de Tsukino hasta el momento en que Serena sea mi esposa no sólo de nombre. Sabiendo que tu vida está en sus manos, estará más disponible a aceptar mis atenciones._ Hizo una señal con la mano a los guardias, que comenzaron a arrastrar Darien hacia los subterráneos.

_¡Espera!_ gritó éste rehusando moverse. _¿Qué sucederá si Serena estuviera esperando un hijo mío?_ Zoycite le dio una sonrisa desagradable.

_En ese caso tú y Serena os reuniereis en el infierno.

Furioso, Darien se soltó y se arrojó contra Zoycite pero los guardias lo detuvieron. Zoycite hizo una señal a uno de los guardias que le dio a Darien un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer inconsciente. Serena gritó y debió ser detenida con fuerza, mientras el caballero desvanecido era arrastrado lejos.

* * *

Serena caminaba nerviosa en su habitación, el miedo como un cáncer le devoraba el alma. A su llegada a Tsukino no había ayudado a Darien para nada, todo lo que había conseguido era poner en peligro su propia vida. No estaba segura de llevar en su vientre su hijo, pero la abuela parecía creer que así era.

Se dirigió hacia el alféizar de la ventana y miró las colinas cubiertas de hierba. Gales y la salvación se encontraban sólo un poco más allá, pero era como si estuvieran lejos miles de millas. Se sentó en el amplio alféizar y se puso a reflexionar sobre sus escasas posibilidades. Antes que nada, si el ciclo no le llegaba dentro de un tiempo razonable, Darien moriría, lo mismo que ella y el niño. No podía, no permitiría que eso sucediese. El hijo de Darien debía ser protegido a toda costa. Oyó el rasguño de metal de una llave y se dio vuelta ansiosa hacia la puerta. Entró una camarera que no reconoció con una bandeja y una copa.

_Me lamo Ann_ dijo la muchacha mirándola con desprecio indisimulado. _He sido encargada de ocuparme de usted.

_¿Dónde está Mina? Es ella quien me servía antes._ Ann, sacudió los hombros.

_No lo sé. No hay ninguna camarera de nombre Mina aquí.

_¿Y sir Kelvin? Es el administrador de mi hermano.

_Eso lo sé_ contestó Ann. _Sir Kelvin se retiró y vive con su hija en la aldea. Sir Fish (Ojo de pez) es el nuevo administrador. ¿Tiene hambre? Le he traído de comer_ Depositó la bandeja sobre una mesa al lado de la chimenea con tan poco cuidado que parte de la cerveza se volcó.

Por lo menos Zoycite no pretende hacerme morir de hambre, pensó Serena, preguntándose por qué Mina fue despedida. Era raro que los servidores que antes conocía bien no estuvieran más en servicio en esa casa.

_¿Eres nueva aquí, cierto?_ preguntó Serena. La camarera era atractiva y voluptuosa y mostraba una real falta de respeto.

_Yo pertenezco a Zoycite_ dijo Ann sorbiendo ruidosamente la nariz. _Me lleva con él en cada lugar donde va. Serena la miró moverse por la habitación, dándose cuenta de pronto que había llamado Zoycite por su nombre, no lord Zoycite o señor. No se demoró mucho para captar el rol que desempeñaba Ann en la vida de su marido.

_Eres su amante_ comentó.

_¿La cosa la perturba? Zoycite es un hombre viril, con necesidades de un hombre viril. Debido que usted es reacia a servirlo en la cama, yo he tomado su lugar_ sus fríos ojos marrones brillaban con una mezcla de malicia y curiosidad._ Usted es la amante del Caballero Negro. Se murmura que es un amante magnífico._ Serena se dio vuelta disgustada.

_Si mi marido te ha enviado a espiarme o hacer preguntas impertinentes, cuéntale que no tengo nada que decir. Mis pensamientos los guardo para mí.

_Téngalos, señora_ contestó Ann desdeñosa. _Mientras usted está encerrada aquí su amante sufre en los subterráneos, soy yo quien me divierto en la cama con Zoycite.

_Tienes mi bendición_ dijo Serena con gesto de indiferencia con la mano. _Yo nunca quise ser la esposa de Zoycite. Darien es un hombre dos veces mejor de cuanto Zoycite nunca será. Prefiero estar sola._ Ann se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Volveré para revisar sus vestidos antes que vaya a la cama esta noche. Debo informar a Zoycite cuando llegue vuestro ciclo. O cuando no llegue_ agregó en tono de suficiencia.

* * *

Todavía aturdido por el golpe recibido, Darien recuperó los sentidos en los subterráneos. No obstante con un feroz dolor de cabeza, su mente comenzaba a aclarar. Serena era prisionera de Zoycite, él quería maldecir, gritar y darle de puños a cualquiera o cualquier cosa. No soportaba el pensar que Serena que se sometía a Zoycite y padecía el roce de sus manos, y sus dos cuerpos que se fundían.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza lacerante, su mente estaba más clara de cuanto no lo fue a su llegada a Tsukino. Pensativo se preguntaba cuando Zoycite habría ordenado otras palizas y cómo haría para soportarlas. Comenzó a reflexionar en la búsqueda de una información que continuaba estando fuera de alcance. Algo que tenía que ver con los subterráneos.

Concentrando los pensamientos fragmentados sobre la pequeña habitación húmeda que recordaba vagamente desde la infancia, dejó vagar la mirada sobre la pared de piedra de la prisión, luchando contra el terrorífico miedo que esa celda se convirtiera en su tumba. Luego, en medio de pensamientos distintos, de pronto ese recuerdo huidizo, apareció.

Recordó un hecho tan vital que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió fuerte por su incapacidad de recordarlo antes. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había llegado por primera vez a Tsukino, Zoycite lo había desafiado a transcurrir una noche en los subterráneos. Si bien se sentía asustado, él lo había hecho para demostrarle que el coraje no le faltaba.

Esa noche, con una antorcha en mano, había bajado la escala de piedra en las oscuras profundidades de lo desconocido. Estaba asustado como lo estaría cualquier muchachito, pero decidido a demostrarse a sí mismo que no era un cobarde. Había encontrado el túnel por casualidad. Durante las horas de soledad en la prisión había notado una inmensa piedra que no era igual a las otras, y había decido investigar. También de jovencito tenía una fuerza considerable y cuando había empujado la piedra ésta se había abierto revelando la entrada de un túnel. El pasaje era estrecho y húmedo y él tenía demasiado miedo para explorarlo. Feliz de la información que estaba seguro que ningún otro conocía, había vuelto a poner la piedra en su lugar y había vuelto a su cama a la mañana siguiente, sin decir nada a nadie de su descubrimiento.

La curiosidad y la certeza de saber algo que Zoycite desconocía lo habían llevado a los subterráneos otras tres veces. En esas visitas clandestinas había explorado el túnel y tres brazos distintos del mismo que se ramificaban de aquel central. El más largo giraba y desembocaba en los bosques más allá del foso; otro llevaba a la guarnición en el primer piso de la casa y el tercero y último conducía a las habitaciones de la torre. Aunque había estado muy asustado para entrar, se había dado cuenta que el ingreso estaba escondido detrás de un gran tapiz colgado en la pared occidental de la recámara. No tenía idea si el túnel hubiese sido utilizado alguna vez, pero suponía que su finalidad era la de proporcionar una vía de escape, en caso de que la familia tuviese necesidad.

Después de haberlo explorado, no había vuelto incluso, hasta se había olvidado de su existencia. Se preguntó si estaría de nuevo en condiciones de encontrar el ingreso, y si éste estuviera abierto después de todos esos años. De una cosa, sí estaba seguro: ni Samuel ni Zoycite parecían saber nada del túnel. Si Zoycite lo hubiese sabido, habría hecho encadenar a Darien.

Pasó los días siguientes en buscar la galería. Tenía que encontrarla de prisa, porque estaba debilitándose por la falta de agua y comida. Zoycite había redoblado los guardias a la entrada de los subterráneos, haciendo difícil al caballero amigo llevar comida y agua a Darien. No había del todo perdido las esperanzas, y finalmente encontró la que esperaba fuera la entrada. Habían pasado muchos años de cuando había explorado ese lugar, y temía que su memoria fuera a traicionarlo.

El tiempo no tenía ningún significado para él. Podían haber pasado horas cuando empujó la piedra, o quizás incluso días porque no podía ver la luz. No le habían proporcionado ni comida ni agua, por lo tanto no estaba en condiciones de establecer la llegada de un nuevo día por la aparición del guardia. Su estómago crujía y tenía la lengua espesa, pero ignoró la molestia. No era la primera vez en su vida que tenía hambre y sed. Estaba por abandonar las esperanzas, cuando la piedra que estaba empujando comenzó a moverse. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para inculcarle valor. Excitado, habría querido apresurarse para llevar a cabo el plan que había ideado, pero estaba exhausto y débil. No tenía idea de si lograría huir del infierno en el cual Zoycite lo había sumido, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía dos alternativas: Lograrlo o morir.

Se arrastró hacia el jergón de paja marchita e intentó de reposar antes de emprender la fuga, pero la mente excitada rehusó concederle tregua. Decidió recurrir a las plegarias. Había pasado mucho tiempo de cuando por última vez se había dirigido a Dios, pero Dios y sus Mandamientos desempeñaban un rol fundamental en la vida de un caballero. El juramento del caballero, en efecto, preveía el asistir a misa todos los días, si era posible. Darien recordaba cuán devota había sido su madre, a pesar de la adversidad, y recordó hasta las plegarias que le había enseñado de niño. Así rezó y cuando hubo terminado, sus pensamientos retornaron a la única cosa que en ese momento contaba para él. Serena. Había llegado a ser más importante de cuánto hubiese imaginado, que una mujer podría haber logrado.

¿Zoycite ya la habría hecho suya? Se preguntó. ¿La habría castigado porque había huido? o ¿Por qué tenía un amante? Elevó brevemente otra plegaria a Dios, suplicando de dar a Samuel la fuerza de proteger su hermana. Finalmente se durmió, pero fue bruscamente despertado poco después por un ruido que provenía de pasos que descendían de la escala. Saltó para sentarse, preguntándose cuál perverso castigo habría reservado Zoycite para él en ese momento. Se relajó un poco cuando reconoció el guardia amigo que le estaba trayendo agua y comida.

_Sólo puedo quedarme un momento, señor_ dijo el hombre en un murmullo. _He sido desplazado de los turnos de guardia y se me ha ordenado volver a mis deberes de caballero. Lord Zoycite sospecha algo, porque ha reemplazado todos los guardias por hombres de su confianza. En realidad, temo que pretende transformar esta prisión en vuestra tumba.

_Lo sospechaba también yo_ contestó serio Darien. _Estoy muy agradecido por la ayuda que me ofrece.

_Si lograra sobrevivir, mi señor, yo soy sir Malaquite de Blackstone. Si se me ofreciera la oportunidad os juraría fidelidad, señor. Y sé de otros al servicio de Zoycite que harían lo mismo.

_Muchas gracias, sir Malaquite. Si salgo de aquí, me acordaré de usted y de vuestra gentileza._ De debajo del manto sir Malaquite extrajo un saco de tela y una pequeña jarra y se los pasó a Darien.

_Tome, esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir para traerle. Es muy improbable que volvamos a vernos y…_ le confió…_lord Zoycite ha ordenado otra paliza. No sé cuando. Pero pronto. Lo siento.

Darien aceptó lo que sir Malaquite le ofrecía. Si tuviese un poco de suerte no estaría allí para que lo golpearan de nuevo. Metiendo una mano en el saco que sir Malaquite le había dado, inspeccionó el contenido. Sonrió al ver un suculento pichón asado y una rebanada de pan. Dividió en dos el pájaro, comiendo la mitad con una parte de pan y bebiendo la mitad del agua de la jarra. Luego guardó el resto, para comerlo más tarde. Todavía turbado por el aguijón del hambre, pero decidió ignorar a su estómago que barbotaba, se acostó, y se durmió en un sueño agitado.

* * *

Serena caminaba siempre nerviosa en la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Habían pasado muchos días sin que viera a nadie, salvo a Ann. Había llenado las horas vacías de rodillas orando por Darien.

Había pedido a Ann noticias sobre él, pero esa desdeñosa muchacha no le había revelado nada sobre sus condiciones. Sus continuos pedidos de hablar con Zoycite siempre eran rechazados. Le habían llevado comida y aceptado poder bañarse, pero no se le había consentido otros favores. No sabía si orar para que llegara su ciclo o no. Si llegara el ciclo, Zoycite habría reclamado sus derechos conyugales, pero en caso contrario, si no hubiese aparecido sangre podía esperar una muerte rápida. Se tocó el vientre, segura que estaba creciendo un niño, y temió por su vida.

Por el bien del niño, ella debía vivir. Ese minúsculo ser que crecía en su cuerpo debía sobrevivir, aunque significara hacer entrar a Zoycite en su cama. Si se viera obligada a ir a la cama con él, tal vez Zoycite creería que ese niño podía ser suyo. Casi rió fuerte por la ironía. El hijo de Darien habría heredado Irusión un día. Que delicioso pensamiento.

Suspiró, hurgando en la mente en busca de una respuesta a su dilema. Cuando encontraba una, no le gustaba, pero las alternativas eran limitadas. Si quería sobrevivir para llevar en su seno el hijo de Darien tenía que convertirse en la mujer de Zoycite en todos los sentidos. Se estremeció, porque la unión con Zoycite no le parecía más aceptable de cuanto le había parecido cuando él se lo había propuesto la primera vez.

Una triste determinación se apoderó de ella. Sabiendo que Ann, llegaría de un momento a otro para inspeccionar su lencería íntima, buscó el pequeño cuchillo que usaba para cortar la carne, levantó la camisa y se hizo un pequeño corte en la parte superior del muslo. La sangre comenzó a salir libremente, y lo restregó estratégicamente en su camisola. Cuando consideró que el número de manchas era suficiente, se desvistió y posó la camisola sobre una silla. Luego vistió una camisa limpia y se acostó, tirándose las mantas sobre su cabeza. El ansia comenzó a consumirla mientras esperaba la llegada de Ann. ¿Su engaño habría funcionado? Si no fuera así, todo estaría perdido. No tuvo que esperar mucho; al momento oyó girar la llave en la cerradura. Luego la puerta se abrió y Ann entró.

_¿Ya en la cama?_ Preguntó Ann. _No se encuentra bien, señora?

_¿Te interesa?_ contestó Serena Ella rió sin alegría.

_No, realmente no. Pero no tema, no me quedaré por mucho. Zoycite me está esperando en la cama y yo estoy ansiosa por ir con él._ Serena fingió una punzada de dolor.

_Necesito vestidos limpios._ Ann entrecerró los ojos con una mueca llena de sospecha.

_¿Le ha llegado el ciclo?

_Sí, no me siento bien. Tengo dolores en el vientre. ¿Quizás podrías pedirle a la cocinera que me prepare una tisana?_ Las manos en las caderas, Ann se acercó a la cama.

_No le creo_ Serena hizo un gesto lento hacia la camisola manchada de sangre.

_Mira tú misma._ Ann dio una mirada hacia la dirección indicada y vio la prenda manchada de sangre. Obviamente, todavía no del todo satisfecha, tomó de la silla la prenda manchada y lo examinó de cerca.

_Se la llevaré a Zoycite y volveré con algunos vestidos_ dijo agria dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, llevando la prenda entre el pulgar y el índice. De pronto se dio vuelta, el rostro lleno de odio. _No crea que esta será la última vez que me ve. Usted no podrá satisfacer Zoycite como yo soy capaz. Una vez que esté embarazada, de nuevo será mío.

_Sinceramente espero que así sea_ contestó Serena en tono significativo. Pretendía hacer a Zoycite una vida miserable lo más humanamente posible. Cuando finalmente él la llevara a la cama, ella le habría hecho de aquella experiencia algo desagradable, y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Zoycite le hizo una visita a la habitación. Se había visto obligada a cortarse de nuevo para presentar a la desconfiada Ann otra prueba de la presencia del ciclo, y estaba absolutamente dispuesta a continuar haciéndolo todas las veces que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para la visita de Zoycite, ni se sintió aliviada por su sonrisa lasciva.

_Ann me ha dicho que finalmente te ha llegado el ciclo y que ayer no te encontrabas bien. ¿Es cierto?

_Tu amante te ha dicho la verdad_ Esa respuesta pareció agradarle

_¿Estás celosa?_ Serena le dio una mirada incrédula.

_¿Celosa, yo? No, ¿quién crees que eres? Tu amante te viene muy bien.

_¿Cuándo podré venir a ti?_ _Nunca_, habría querido decir Serena, pero inclinándose a lo inevitable, contestó:

_Cinco días.

_Tres. Son suficientes para cualquier mujer_ la miró, la expresión durísima en el rostro. _No he olvidado que me diste un golpe en la cabeza y que has hecho de mí un cornudo, no te he perdonado. Samuel de pronto ha encontrado un poco de valor y rehúsa permitirme que te castigue en su casa, pero cuando volvamos a Irusión, no estará tu hermano para protegerte.

_Deja de inmediato libre Darien_ insistió Serena

_Quizás lo haré, si me place. No soy un amante tierno y espero que tú no te lamentes con Samuel si te hago daño. Escúchame bien, Serena: no serás tratada con la consideración que tendría con una esposa fiel, pero te juro que aprenderás amar mi pájaro mucho más que el de mi hermano._ Serena palideció, estupefacta por ese comentario vulgar.

_¡Cómo esperas que yo conciba un hijo, si me tratas de manera ruin?_ lo desafió ella.

_Me esforzare de controlarme hasta que mi hijo haya nacido. Después no tendré necesidad de ti.

_Tal vez, te daré una niña.

_¡No! No te atreverás, pero en ese caso no te dejaré salir de mi cama hasta que no hayas concebido de nuevo. Obtendré de ti lo que tu hermana no logró darme.

_Tú y Amy estuvieron casados menos de seis meses.

_Un tiempo suficiente para concebir un niño. No me desafíes, esposa. Harás tu deber, o sufrirás las consecuencias. Nunca olvidaré que mi hermano te ha tenido primero, por lo tanto, sería sabio de parte tuya someterte dócilmente y comportarte bien._ Sin ningún aviso, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él.

Cuando ella rechazó mirarlo a los ojos, él le apretó la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la obligó levantar la cabeza. Después con fuerza bajó la boca sobre la suya. Ese beso estaba destinado a demostrar su fuerza, y su poder absoluto sobre ella y lo hizo. La boca de Zoycite se posó sobre sus labios y se los abrió con la lengua gruesa, que penetró al interior. Serena se sintió sofocar mientras la lengua de su marido entraba y salía repetidamente de la boca, y el bajo vientre le bombeaba furioso contra ella. La soltó tan improvisamente que la joven tuvo que sostenerse sobre los hombros de él para no caer.

_Que hermosa ramera, eres todo calor. Supongo que tendré que felicitar a mi hermano por esto.

Antes que ella encontrase algo para contestar, se alejó. Serena se tambaleó contra el lecho, luego se enderezó de prisa, temiendo que él pudiese hacerle algo más que besarla. Casi se sintió desvanecer por el alivio cuando Zoycite le dio una mirada venenosa y salió a grandes pasos de la recámara.

Tres días. Tenía tres días antes que Zoycite viniera a reclamarla. Esperaba que ella se sometiese por su propia voluntad, y por el bien del niño que llevaba en su vientre debía aceptar sus odiosos besos y soportar su miembro dentro del cuerpo.

Un grito sofocado le salió de la garganta y se derrumbó sobre el lecho, llorando por Darien, por ella misma y por ese niño aún sin nacer.


	15. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

_**Un Caballero sigue el principio de que el bien vence al mal** _

Darien subió a hurtadillas la escala y tomó la antorcha de su soporte. Luego bajó de nuevo a la celda y se dirigió hacia la piedra que bloqueaba el ingreso al túnel. Estudió la puerta de piedra por todos los ángulos posibles, esperando de no estar demasiado débil para abrirla. Hurgó en su memoria y recordó el método que había usado para remover la piedra para hacerla girar sobre las bisagras hacia el interior. Con el deseo desesperado de salvar a Serena y a si mismo de las garras de Zoycite. Apoyó un hombro contra la piedra y empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Hilos de sudor le bañaban la frente mientras se esforzaba para empujar, pero logró bien poco. La piedra rodó hacia el interior unos pocos centímetros, la abertura era todavía muy estrecha para permitirle pasar. Desesperado y determinado, suspiró profundamente y apoyó de nuevo el hombro contra la piedra, que se desplazó otros centímetros. ¿Habría bastado?

Reteniendo la respiración, se retorció para introducirse en la fisura y pudo pasar al otro lado, haciéndose algún rasguño. Se detuvo, sabiendo que para que la fuga tuviera éxito, él debería volver a cerrar la piedra desde dentro para así hacer parecer que había desaparecido en la nada. Si hubiese dejado abierta la entrada y Zoycite la descubría, inmediatamente estaría detrás de él. Manteniendo alta la antorcha, Darien examinó la piedra y se dio cuenta que podría hacerla girar de nuevo a su lugar empujando desde la parte opuesta. El mecanismo era excepcional, descubrió con un ímpetu de admiración para el hombre constructor que había proyectado el castillo y creado un dispositivo tan ingenioso. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y empujó la pesada piedra hasta que rodó de nuevo con sus bisagras y volvió a su lugar.

Exhausto y aliviado, prosiguió por el estrecho túnel hasta el punto en que ramificaba en las otras tres galerías. Frente a él algunos peldaños excavados en la piedra giraban hacia arriba para formar otro túnel. Una segunda galería giraba a la derecha y la tercera a la izquierda. Eliminando a medida que avanzaba las telarañas e ignorando los animalitos peludos que corrían asustados delante de él, Darien se detuvo para retomar aliento.

Sería un desastre si embocase el túnel equivocado y desembocase en la guarnición, pero al momento no estaba listo para seguir el túnel que lo llevaría hacia la libertad. No sin Serena. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar los recorridos de tantos años antes, cuando sólo era un muchacho que trataba de demostrar su propio coraje. De pronto, todo le fue claro. La escala de piedra frente a él lo conduciría a la torre. Puso el pie sobre el primer peldaño y comenzó a subir lentamente.

* * *

Serena miraba fuera de la ventana, su humor hosco como la oscuridad que le oprimía la mente. Sólo le quedaba un día para que Zoycite fuera a reclamar sus derechos de esposo. Sabía que era pecado desear la muerte de alguien, pero sinceramente esperaba que se asfixiase esa noche comiendo un pedazo de carne. Serena había terminado de cenar y había debido soportar una visita de Ann, pero el sueño no quería llegar. Una extraña tensión comenzó a invadirla: todo el día había estado sobre espinas, como si estuviera por suceder algo extraordinario, y quería estar lista.

No se había desvestido, ni cepillado el cabello. La sola cosa que lograba hacer era estar sentada a esperar Dios sabe qué cosa. El silencio era agobiante porque a través de las gruesas paredes de la torre no se filtraba ningún ruido desde la gran sala allá abajo. Serena suspiró. Estaba prisionera en su propia casa. Se sentía tan impotente…tan derrotada. La sola cosa de la cual estaba segura era que el niño crecía dentro de su vientre.

Los signos habían comenzado aparecer: los senos más túrgidos y si bien nunca había vomitado, sentía el estómago tan en desorden en la mañana que no lograba comer el desayuno que Ann le llevaba. La molestia a menudo pasaba después de una hora, y el apetito resurgía. Su mente se detuvo sobre el hijo que le habría dado a Darien.

Sonrió triste, imaginando una minúscula réplica de Darien o una pequeña imagen de si misma. Estaba tan absorta en sus peregrinaciones mentales que prestó bien poca atención a los ruidos como rasguños que provenían de detrás de la pared occidental, cubierto por el tapiz. De pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en la recámara. Giró de golpe hacia la puerta: todavía estaba cerrada y casi estalló en risa ante la idea que el castillo podía estar habitado por fantasmas.

Luego la llama de la vela flameó, como si hubiera estado agitada por una ligera brisa. No entraba aire de la ventana y Serena se preguntó si acaso no estaba imaginando cosas. La brisa le llegó a la nuca, el aliento se le detuvo en la garganta cuando se dio vuelta lentamente y lo vio. En carne y hueso, no un fantasma. Aunque cubierto de moretones, y rasguños era la visión más maravillosa que hubiese visto en su vida. No podía moverse, sólo podía estar paralizada mirándolo extasiada.

_Darien… ¿Cómo…?_ Él la miró por un largo instante antes de adelantar un brazo para tomarle una mano.

_Ven, debemos irnos inmediatamente.

_Pero, Darien…

_Apresúrate, amor mío, tenemos poco tiempo. Una vez que se den cuenta que no estoy en la prisión, el castillo bullirá de hombres. Tenemos sólo alguna hora de ventaja antes que la búsqueda se propague más allá de las murallas del castillo._ De pronto Serena rencontró la palabra.

_Darien, oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien. Estaba fuera de mí por la preocupación_ Se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la estrechó.

_Pensar en lo que Zoycite te estaba haciendo me hacía enloquecer_ contestó abrazándola como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más. Le dio un rápido beso, después la alejó gentilmente y la miró a la cara. _¿Estás bien? ¿Zoycite te ha hecho daño?

_Estoy bien. Y por una vez en su vida Samuel se opuso a Zoycite y no le ha permitido que me haga daño. Pero…temo que no habría sido capaz de mantener Zoycite alejado de mí más. Él está… ansioso de consumar el matrimonio.

_Primero debe pasar sobre mi cadáver_ dijo Darien con un gruñido._ Debemos irnos de inmediato. Lleva una capa y todo lo que puedas poner en un bolsillo._ Serena tomó la capa de un gancho de la pared y colocó un peine y un cepillo en el bolsillo, luego dijo que estaba lista.

No tenía idea de cómo huirían del castillo, con todos esos guardias, sin ser capturados, pero confiaba absolutamente en Darien. Por algún milagro había huido de los subterráneos y se preguntó cual otro milagro sería capaz de hacer. Apretándole fuerte la mano, lo siguió, perplejo cuando él se detuvo frente a un tapiz polvoriento que cubría la pared de tiempo inmemorial.

Serena no entendía qué era lo que le interesaba tanto a Darien del tapiz, pero conociéndolo no se asombraba de cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer. Pero se asombró cuando Darien apartó el tapiz, revelando una pequeña puerta de madera que ella nunca había sabido que existiera. La puerta estaba abierta y Serena deteniendo el aliento observó Darien que le indicaba que entrara y la seguía al interior. La puerta crujió protestando cuando Darien la cerró a sus espaldas, y ella recordó de haber oído antes ese mismo ruido y haberlo ignorado.

_He traído una antorcha de los subterráneos_ le dijo Darien tomando la luz del soporte de hierro que había encontrado en la muralla. _No sueltes mi mano, yo te guiaré.

_¿Cómo podías saber de la existencia de este túnel? ¿Sabes por dónde estamos andando?_ preguntó Serena, mirando las espesas telarañas que obstruían el camino.

_He explorado estos túneles cuando era un muchachito y casi me había olvidado. Cuando llegué a Tsukino no tenía la mente clara, pero apenas me repuse recordé de haber explorado los subterráneos años atrás y de haber encontrado la galería. No lo dije a los otros muchachos entonces, porque quería guardar algo para mí solo. Cuando me fui de acá, no volví a pensar a estos túneles, porque quería olvidar Tsukino y todo lo que a él estaba ligado._ Serena se estremeció cuando algo veloz pasó entre sus pies.

_¿Dónde estamos?

_Hay un pasaje lateral que lleva al túnel principal. Si la memoria no me traiciona, pasa debajo del foso y llega hasta la colina boscosa._ Esa explicación fue de escaso consuelo para Serena. Había transcurrido toda la vida en Tsukino y nunca había sabido que había una galería. A lo mejor, ya podría estar derrumbada o haber terminado en la nada.

_¿Y si el túnel cómo lo recuerdas ya no existe? Han pasado muchos años de cuando lo exploraste.

_Idearé alguna cosa_ le prometió Darien deteniéndose de golpe mientras ella se le venía encima. _El túnel hacia la libertad se extiende precisamente delante de nosotros. Me gustaría encontrar dos caballos esperándonos a la salida, pero no fue posible organizarme. No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Zoycite mande a sus hombres a inspeccionar el bosque y sus alrededores.

_¿Dónde iremos?

_Antes que nada te llevaré a casa de mi abuela, luego volveré a Chiba para controlar mis posesiones.

_¿Piensas que Zoycite irá a Chiba a buscarte?_ preguntó Serena asustada. El túnel cada vez se hacía más oscuro y húmedo, haciendo difícil la respiración. Pensó que en ese punto deberían estar debajo del foso, porque el agua se filtraba por las paredes y en la tierra había barro viscoso. El borde de su capa y las suelas de sus los zapatos estaban empapados; se acomodó mejor la capa alrededor del cuerpo, agradecida por el calor que le daba, mientras Darien, a parte de la malla rota, no tenía nada con la cual protegerse del frío.

Darien no contestó la pregunta de Serena. Porque ambos sabían que Zoycite iría a Chiba, y además estaba tratando de llevarlos sanos y salvos a través del subterráneo. Se encontraba en un terreno inseguro en ese momento. El aire era húmedo y frío y él temía que la antorcha se apagara, haciéndolos hundir en la oscuridad más profunda. Estrechó fuerte la mano de Serena.

_Ten cuidado_ le advirtió, _Se resbala.

_¿Cuánto falta?

_Es difícil recordar después de todos estos años, pero creo que la vía de fuga será muy larga. Viaja por debajo del patio interior, del exterior y del foso._ De pronto se detuvo y Serena se le fue encima.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Él levantó la antorcha refunfuñando al ver algo que obstruía el túnel. Con los años el agua había erosionado las paredes y el techo de la sección que pasaba debajo del foso y el estrecho corredor estaba bloqueado por una pila de tierra y pedruscos.

_Está bloqueado_ dijo Darien intentando de no demostrar su preocupación.

_¿No podemos cavar?

_No lo sé_ contestó inseguro. Examinó con cuidado los escombros por todos lados y se sintió más animado cuando se dio cuenta que el pasaje estaba obstruido sólo en una parte. _Tenemos suerte. ¡Mira!_ Miró el montón de tierra y piedras que cerraban su paso. _¿Ves?_ Exclamó excitado, indicando una abertura hacia el techo. _Si quito un poco de tierra, podemos escalar y pasar al otro lado.

_¿Y si el túnel está cerrado más adelante?_ La abrazó y la besó con ansia.

_No estará cerrado_ le susurró contra los labios _Debemos creerlo. Y si está, volveré a la casa y pensaré otra cosa. ¿Confías en mí?_ A pesar del miedo. Habría confiado en él con todo su ser.

_Sí, confío en ti. Te ayudo a cavar.

_No, sostén la antorcha_ le pasó la luz y comenzó con las manos a cavar la tierra cerca de la cima del montón. Un doloroso centímetro tras otro, la abertura se agrandó y Darien abrió un hueco suficiente para pasar. _Hecho_ declaró apartándose para permitir a Serena ver. _Primero voy adelante para explorar. Dame la antorcha, que cuando esté al otro lado y me haya asegurado que se puede pasar vengo a buscarte._ Serena murmuró una protesta y él la acercó. _Dijiste que confiabas en mí, Serena, y te estoy pidiendo que confíes una vez más. Vendré a buscarte.

_Te creo, Darien. Apresúrate, te lo ruego._ Se estremeció, _No me gusta estar aquí._ Darien le rozó los labios en un tierno saludo, luego subió sobre el montón de escombros y se deslizó por el hueco que había abierto. Saltó al otro lado y vio que el terreno era sólido.

_Pasa la antorcha a través del hueco_ le gritó _Con cuidado, porque es la única luz que tenemos._ Levantándose en la punta de los pies, Serena le pasó la antorcha. _Ahora voy adelante a reconocer terreno, Serena. Espera aquí.

_Yo…yo estaré aquí parada_ le prometió ella.

Darien sabía que estaba asustada Y encontró en esto otra razón para admirarla. Entre otras cualidades, esa muchacha tenía el coraje de un león. Había tantas cosas para amar en Serena que permaneció un momento sorprendido por el descubrimiento. ¿Amaba Serena?

La idea ya se le había pasado por la mente, pero siempre había encontrado válidos motivos para disminuir sus sentimientos. Esta vez no buscó excusas, se limitó simplemente a aceptar lo inevitable. Amaba a una mujer casada, una mujer que no podía legalmente compartir su vida… a menos que Zoycite muriese. Darien avanzó por el largo túnel y no encontrando obstáculos, volvió sobre sus pasos, Serena lo estaba esperando.

_¡Darien! ¡Gracias a Dios! He visto la luz a través de la abertura.

_Sí, estoy aquí. Es seguro. ¿Puedes subir sobre el cúmulo sola?_ le sonrió cuando la vio aparecer por el hueco y le tendió una mano _Dame la mano. Le tomó los dedos, sintiendo un increíble consuelo en la pequeña y suave mano que se aferraba a él. Con poco esfuerzo la tiró hacia el otro lado. Ella subió con sus piernas rehusando soltarle la mano. _Aquí está libre_ le dijo Darien

Continuaron. El túnel se estrechaba, pero lograron pasar. El aire era un poco mejor en ese lugar, no tan húmedo como antes, las paredes no transpiraban agua y el terreno bajo los pies tenía menos lodo.

_Debemos estar al otro lado del foso_ observó Darien _No falta mucho ahora.

No tenía idea de lo que les esperaba al término de la galería. Estaba claro que nunca nadie había utilizado ese pasaje desde que él lo había explorado muchos años antes y quizás nunca fue usado. Que él supiese el castillo de Tsukino nunca fue atacado. El rey Enrique I, el salvaje conquistador de Gales, había ordenado que Tsukino fuera construido para proteger la frontera de la invasión galesa, y en ese período había creado el condado de Tsukino, lo que significaba que el castillo tenía un centenar de años.

_Siento el olor del aire fresco_ exclamó Serena excitada. También Darien había comenzado notar sutiles cambios, el aire comenzaba a ser atravesado por corrientes frescas y puras.

_Pronto deberíamos encontrar la salida_ dijo animado por las señales que indicaban que la dura prueba estaba llegando a su fin. Algún momento después se encontraron en una caverna. Una luz de luna iluminaba la entrada y el alivio de Darien fue tal que casi se desmaya.

_No sé lo que encontraremos afuera_ le dijo _Espera aquí. Yo voy primero.

_Está oscuro fuera_ murmuró Serena. Él se dio cuenta de su miedo y deseó poder decirle que la salida significaba la libertad, pero no podía.

_La oscuridad juega a nuestro favor_ dijo, acercándola a él. Con los brazos ella le rodeó los hombros, mientras él se apoyaba en ella, abrazándola fuerte.

_Prefiero quedarme en este hoyo negro contigo que en el lecho de Zoycite_ le susurró contra los labios.

_Serena, yo…_ Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

_No, es el momento equivocado para manifestar sentimientos. Yo soy la esposa de otro y un día debemos separaros. Deja que encuentre en ti todo el consuelo posible por el tiempo que se nos ha dado. Cuando tomes una esposa, yo desapareceré de tu vida._ Darien advirtió todo su dolor y no supo cómo aliviarlo.

_Haré todo lo posible para protegerte_ le prometió.

_No hagas promesas imprudentes_ murmuró Serena _Yo pertenezco a otro, y nada podrá cambiar eso. No quiero que sufras por mi causa. Haré todo lo que pueda para salvarte, aunque significase volver con Zoycite.

_No volverás con Zoycite_ declaró con orgullo Darien. _Iré personalmente donde el rey a defender tu causa.

_¿Pero él puede anular el matrimonio?

_El matrimonio nunca ha sido consumado_ le recordó Darien, _Todo es posible, si se desea con el alma.

_Entonces lo desearé con todo mi corazón y toda mi mente_ contestó con uno tono férvoroso, Serena.

Darien tuvo la sensación que la coraza que había puesto alrededor de su corazón se hubiese abierto un poco. Desde ese día desastroso, cuyos planes de escapar con Amy habían fracasado, se había quedado en su lugar…hasta el momento en que Serena entró en su vida. Hubiera querido satisfacer su deseo, pero no podía, no todavía. No tenía ninguna solución al problema, así la besó, tratando de transmitirle sin palabras que nunca la dejaría en manos de Zoycite. Después la soltó y le pasó la antorcha.

_Ten esta. Si la caverna desemboca donde pienso, la luz de la luna me guiará.

_Ten cuidado_ lo puso en guardia Serena

La salida era tan pequeña que Darien tuvo que arrastrarse de lado. Salió de la caverna y dio un gemido de alegría cuando vio la luna y las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza. Hizo varias inspiraciones profundas inhalando el aire fresco, antes de volver su atención a la caverna. Vio que la salida se encontraba exactamente donde él pensaba: al lado de una colina cubierta de árboles y arbustos.

_Puedes salir ahora_ comunicó en voz baja a Serena. _Deja ahí la antorcha, no queremos anunciar al mundo que estamos aquí. Con el tiempo se apagará sola.

Pocos minutos después, la cabeza de Serena apareció en la salida y Darien se arrodilló para ayudarla salir. La estrechó por unos momentos, desesperado ante la idea de tener que dejarla, pero consciente del peligro que todavía estaban enfrentado.

_¿Crees que Zoycite logrará encontrar el túnel?_ le preguntó ella

_Finalmente, sí_ contestó Darien _una búsqueda esmerada en el castillo revelará la puerta detrás el tapiz en la habitación. Hemos tenido la ventaja de saber cual túnel seguir, para ellos no será así. En todo caso debemos apresurarnos. Estamos a pie, mientras los hombres de Zoycite tendrán caballos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda?

_Necesitarán un tiempo para controlar cada nicho del castillo y de los edificios externos. Imagino que tenemos uno o dos días antes que extiendan la búsqueda al bosque aquí cerca. _Le tendió la mano, _Ven, yo te guío.

_Yo no quiero ir a Galles_ dijo Serena sabiendo de los planes de Darien para llevarla a casa de la abuela Rea, _Llévame a Chiba contigo.

_No, no estarías segura.

_No me importa_ replicó obstinada. _Sé practico, Darien. Estamos a pie. Si tuviésemos dinero podríamos comprar caballos en una aldea, pero no tenemos más que los vestidos que llevamos._ Darien le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Tengo intención de robar caballos.

_Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Voy contigo a Chiba. Está decidido._ Darien la miró consternado.

Serena se había transformado de niña obstinada y astuta en mujer valiente y decidida. Le hubiera gustado haberla conocido durante los años de la adolescencia para entender que cosa la había transformado en la mujer que estaba ahí frente a él en ese momento. Suspiró derrotado.

_Muy bien, pero debes saber que es en contra de mi voluntad.

La luz de la luna los guio mientras se abrían camino en el bosque silencioso. Darien no quería asustar Serena, pero temía que la falta de caballos sería un problema. No había bromeado al decir que robaría un par. Su viaje era demasiado largo, y sabía que ella estaba exhausta, visto que él también se sentía medio muerto de cansancio. De pronto se detuvo, apretándole la mano en una suerte de aviso.

_¿Has oído?

_No. No he oído nada.

_Escucha._ Darien permaneció perfectamente inmóvil y lo mismo hizo Serena, mientras escuchaban los ruidos de la noche a su alrededor. Un caballo relinchó.

_¿Has oído ahora?

_Sí, ¿Qué cosa significa?

_Hay alguien acampado por aquí cerca.

_¿Cazadores?

_Puede ser_, pero no lo creía. _Quédate aquí, mientras voy a dar una mirada.

Salió fuera de los arbustos en dirección al sonido que había oído. Se encontró con el campamento de improviso, porque no había encendido ningún fuego para no traicionar la presencia de hombres. Vio a un hombre acostado por tierra, arropado con una manta, la cabeza apoyada en la silla, miró el lugar en busca de otras personas y se relajó cuando no vio a nadie. Con movimientos felinos, dio una vuelta por el campamento, esperando. ¿Ese hombre era un amigo o enemigo?

Moviéndose silenciosamente, se deslizó de un árbol a otro y vio aun par de caballos amarrados cerca del campamento. Dos caballos. La cosa lo dejó perplejo, porque había visto un solo hombre. Uno de los dos animales levantó la cabeza y meneó la cola. Darien quedó petrificado cuando reconoció su Zeus. El otro caballo pertenecía a sir Andrew. Zeus relinchó en señal de saludo. De pronto una sombra le apareció delante y Darien puso la mano hacia el arma que no tenía.

_Pensaba que nunca lograría llegar hasta aquí, mi señor.

_¡Andrew!

_Sí, ¿Cómo es que demoraste tanto?

_¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

_Zeus. Tu caballo ha advertido tu presencia antes que yo. He fingido dormir hasta que me di cuenta que eras tú vagando por mi campamento.

_¿Entonces estabas tan seguro que aparecería?_ Andrew sonrió.

_Sí, nunca he dudado

_¿Dónde encontraste Zeus?

_Ha sido uno de tus hombres quien lo ha encontrado, después de que Zoycite te había arrastrado lejos. La mayor parte de nuestros guerreros ha sobrevivido a la batalla. Cuando volví de Builth Wells, los encontré acampados en el bosque. Se quedaron para saber de tu destino.

_¿Dónde están ahora?

_Los envié a Chiba con los heridos. Sabía que lograrías escapar, Darien. Ningún subterráneo del mundo es lo suficiente fuerte para retener al Caballero Negro.

_Tu confianza en mi me honra muchísimo, Andrew, pero por una vez, de veras, creí que habría exhalado mi último suspiro en las celdas de Tsukino.

_¿Cómo pudiste salir? Quiero saber

_Más tarde, Andrew. Lady Serena enloquecerá de preocupación si no vuelvo ahora a buscarla._ Andrew, pareció estupefacto.

_¿Lady Serena, está contigo? ¡Sangre de Dios! ¡Es increíble! Anda a buscarla de inmediato. Mientras tanto, recogeré las cosas y ensillaré los caballos. Tú y Lady Serena podeis cabalgar con Zeus._ Darien apretó un hombro a Andrew.

_Gracias, amigo mío. Probablemente has salvado mi vida y la de lady Serena.

* * *

Serena estaba turbada por el miedo, mientras esperaba la vuelta de Darien. Imaginó cada tipo de peligro con el cual él podía haberse encontrado y deseó que la hubiese llevado consigo. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que se había ido, y aunque sabía que no debía moverse deseaba poder ir en su ayuda. Tirando toda precaución al viento, se encaminó en su búsqueda. No se había alejado mucho cuando escuchó el murmullo de voces, se detuvo para escuchar. Siguiendo los sonidos, avanzó cauta. Luego los vio de pie, en un claro iluminado por la luna, hablando en voz baja al lado de dos caballos. Uno de los dos hombres era Darien. ¡El otro era…si Andrew! Emitió un grito de alegría y corrió hacia ellos. Debieron escucharla, porque de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, pero Darien la reconoció.

_¡Serena! ¡Te había recomendado que me esperaras!

_Estaba preocupada y quería ayudarte, si hubieras estado en problemas...

_¿Y pensabas defender al Caballero Negro solamente con uñas y dientes?_ le preguntó sir Andrew riendo despacio. Pero Serena no rió. Si fuese necesario habría, de veras, luchado con las uñas y los dientes por Darien.

_¿Cómo es que se ha quedado por aquí, sir Andrew?

_No podía irme hasta no haber conocido el destino de Darien. Y quería estar aquí para ayudarlo una vez que hubiera huido. Después que te hube dejado en Tsukino, encontré el resto de los hombres escondidos en el bosque. También ellos estaban esperando noticias de Darien. Los he enviado a Chiba y me he quedado aquí. Como ves nunca he dudado que Darien lograría escapar.

_Debemos partir inmediatamente_ dijo Darien, mirando el rostro de Serena. _Estás exhausta, dormirás en la silla. Zeus es lo suficiente grande para soportar el peso de ambos._ Andrew ya había ensillado los caballos.

_Espero que no estén hambrientos porque tengo bien poco para ofrecerles_ dijo _Podríamos comprar comida cuando crucemos la aldea.

_No tengo dinero_ replicó Darien. Andrew sonrió.

_No temas, yo tengo bastante dinero para todas nuestras necesidades_

_Quisiera pedirte un favor, Andrew_ dijo Darien _Tiempo atrás me has jurado lealtad en varias ocasiones, pero tengo una cosa más que pedirte.

_Habla, Darien.

_Ve a Builth Wells a informar a la abuela Rea que Serena y yo estamos sanos y salvos por el momento. Estará preocupada por nosotros, y eres el único de quien me fío que sabe donde encontrarla.

_Por supuesto que voy_ contestó Andrew. _Nos encontramos en Chiba. Pero antes debes tomar las monedas que me quedan en la bolsa. A mí no me sirven_ Se soltó la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura y se la pasó a Darien.

_Guarda algunas para ti, Andrew_ replicó Darien, aceptando sólo una parte de las monedas.

Darien montó a Zeus y Andrew levantó Serena sobre la silla. La joven colocó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darien y se apretó con fuerza. Él la estrechó con los brazos, teniéndola junto a su cuerpo, mientras tomaba las riendas e incitaba a Zeus a partir.


	16. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo un capítulo más. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**_La palabra de un Caballero es sagrada_**

Cabalgaron toda la noche sin tener señales de que alguien los estuviera siguiendo. Serena durmió sobre la silla mientras cabalgaban, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Darien. Habían dejado el bosque a sus espaldas y cabalgaban a través de páramos cubiertos de erica en flor, a lo largo del acantilado donde el ruido del agua que se estrellaba contra las rocas resonaba como el trueno. Serena se estiró entre los brazos de Darien y poco a poco despertó, confundida y desorientada.

_¿Dónde estamos?_ Preguntó levantando la mirada hacia él. Profundos surcos de cansancio le marcaban el rostro, y ella se preguntó cómo podía mantenerse en la silla por tanto tiempo.

_Suficientemente lejos de Tsukino para detenernos a reposar_ le contestó. _Hay una aldea poco más adelante, al interior, y un arroyo más allá. Pasé en mi primer viaje hacia Chiba. Podemos entrar en la aldea y comprar comida, luego descansar alguna hora al lado del arroyo. El lugar que tengo en mente está protegido y nos esconderá de los ojos de los transeúntes. Zeus podrá abrevar mientras nosotros nos refrescamos.

_¿Podré hacer un baño?_ Preguntó Serena ansiosa. _Tengo la piel que me pica. Estoy sucia por haberme arrastrado por ese sucio túnel.

_El agua estará fría.

_No importa._ Darien sonrió.

_Yo también lo pienso así. Estoy ansioso por sacarme de encima el olor de la prisión_ Guió a Zeus lejos del acantilado.

Poco después llegaron a la aldea. Era día de mercado y las callejuelas pululaban de gente y vendedores que anunciaban sus mercaderías. Compraron budin de carne y lo devoraron en un instante, luego adquirieron algunas tartas, queso, pan y cerveza en cantidad suficiente para llegar a Chiba. Quedaron varias monedas para un caballo para Serena y una capa para Darien y una muda de vestidos para cada uno. El vendedor echó un vistazo a sus rostros sucios y agregó un trozo de jabón a las mercaderías.

Después que hubo amarrado el saco con las compras, el odre de cerveza a la silla, Darien levantó Serena sobre el caballo y salieron de la aldea. Encontraron el arroyo sin dificultad. Darien parecía saber exactamente donde ir mientras guiaba a Zeus y el otro caballo hacia un recodo donde un grupo de árboles los escondían de la vista de caminantes.

_Ya me he detenido una vez aquí_ explicó mientras bajaba del caballo y desmontaba a Serena del suyo. _Es un lugar tranquilo y podemos encender fuego sin temor que alguien nos vea. Hay pocos viajeros en esta parte de Wessex.

_¿Crees que Zoycite a esta hora se haya dado cuenta que hemos desaparecido?

_Sí. Sin duda, se han dado cuenta que no estabas esta mañana a la hora del desayuno, cuando llevaron la comida. Es probable que mi ausencia, en cambio, no sea notada hasta cuando los guardias entrasen a mi celda a propinarme la golpiza que Zoycite había ordenado. Cuando Zoycite, sume dos más dos, habrá un enorme tumulto al interior del castillo. Necesitará un par de días para rebuscar en toda la casa y los edificios aledaños antes de mandar a sus hombres a buscar en el bosque. Luego necesitará de otra semana, tal vez más, antes que comprenda que hemos huido.

Serena encontró un prado cerca del arroyo y se sentó. Darien desensilló los caballos y los llevó al torrente a beber. Después de eso los amarró en un punto donde podían pastar, y se dejó caer al lado de Serena.

_¿Lista para el baño?_ Serena se quitó los zapatos y las medias y metió la punta del pie en el agua.

_Está fría

_¿Muy fría?

_No_ Se levantó y se sacó el vestido con excepción de la camisola. _Estoy demasiado sucia para meditar sobre la temperatura del agua. Además el sol está bastante caliente.

Darien no lograba apartar los ojos de ella. Su belleza era hipnótica, a pesar de las capas de suciedad sobre el rostro bellísimo. Le pareció más graciosa y sinuosa que un sauce mientras nadaba sin miedo en el agua. El arroyo era bajo y ella llegó al centro, sentándose en el fondo arenoso, sobresaltandose cuando el agua le rozó los senos.

_Olvidaste el jabón_ le dijo Darien _No te muevas_ le dijo Darien, _Yo te lo llevo._ Encontró el pedazo de jabón en el mismo saco que había colocado la ropa limpia. Tomó las mantas de la silla del caballo y volvió al arroyo. Se desvistió rápidamente se sacó las vendas de las costillas rotas, la mirada llena de deseo fija sobre Serena.

_¡Sangre de Dios ¡Cómo está de fría!_ Exclamó mientras miraba hacia ella.

Serena estalló riendo y a Darien le pareció que nunca había escuchado un sonido tan provocador. Últimamente habían tenido bien poco de que reír y deseaba muchísimo cambiar esa situación. Le sorprendió mucho la idea de que la felicidad de Serena fuese tan importante para él.

_Levántate_ le ordenó, tomándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. _Tengo un profundo deseo de lavar cada parte de este delicioso cuerpecito.

_No es conveniente que el Caballero Negro se desempeñe como camarera_ lo provocó Serena.

_El caballero negro hace lo que le parece_ contestó Darien tomándole la camisola sacándosela por la cabeza y tirándola hacia la orilla.

_Te he echado de menos_ susurró Serena caminando hacia los brazos abiertos de Darien.

Las manos de Serena le acariciaron los hombros, la espalda, las nalgas firmes. Su carne era cálida y viva debajo de sus dedos, su miembro se levantaba incesante contra el vientre de ella, quien dejó escapar un gemido. Amaba a ese hombre especial con todo el corazón y toda el alma y estaba desesperada ante la idea de no poderlo gritar a todo el mundo, ni siquiera a él. No tenía ningún derecho de amar al Caballero Negro, mientras perteneciera a otro hombre. De pronto se paralizó. Sus dedos habían encontrado en la espalda y los hombros de Darien unas protuberancias que no debían estar.

_Date vuelta, Darien._ Él la miró extrañado.

_¿Por qué?

_Tu espalda…

_No importa

_A mí sí. Date vuelta._ Reacio le mostró la espalda. Un grito de dolor se le escapó de los labios cuando vio las cicatrices vivas que le surcaban el dorso.

_¡Te ha golpeado! Zoycite te ha golpeado. Y mira tu cara_ No había dicho nada antes, pero ya no lograba contener la furia por lo que su marido le había hecho. Luego notó otras heridas que se le habían escapado antes. _Tienes los ojos y los labios hinchados y la piel cubierta de moratones. ¿No te he visto, acaso, quitarte el vendaje antes de entrar en el agua? ¿Qué otra cosa te ha hecho Zoycite?

_Todo pasará.

_¿Tienes alguna costilla rota?

_Maldición, Serena, te he dicho que no es nada. Un par de costillas rotas no me matarán. Los moretones en el rostro son la consecuencia de una golpiza y lo mismo las marcas de la espalda. Ahora sabes todo.

_¡Lo odio!_ sollozó Serena. _Es un monstruo, y es mi culpa si te ha hecho daño.

_Olvida a Zoycite, tesoro mío. Deja que te lave antes de que te congeles.

Teniendo el trozo de jabón en la palma de la mano preparó una rica crema y se la untó encima. El agua estaba fría, pero las manos de Darien le calentaron rápidamente la piel mientras pasaban en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Mientras enjuagaba le pidió que sumergiera la cabeza para enjabonar los cabellos. Serena temblaba toda de deseo.

_Puedo hacerlo sola.

_No, lo hago yo._ La respiración comenzó a jadear y cerró los ojos mientras las manos de Darien se movían gentiles entre sus cabellos. Luego la ayudó sentarse de modo de poder sumergir la cabeza en el agua para quitar el jabón.

_Ahora te toca a ti_ dijo Serena tomando el jabón de su mano. _Date vuelta que te lavo la espalda._ Cuando lo vio dudar, agregó. _Te prometo no hacerte daño.

_Lo que tengo en este momento no es dolor_ dijo el hombre con voz ronca por el deseo. La tomó y la estrechó hacia sí. _Yo te quiero, Serena .Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y necesito entrar dentro de ti, sentirte alrededor de mí._ La mano de Serena envolvió su miembro. Estaba duro como una roca; su erección se erguía orgullosa desde el vello oscuro entre las piernas. Se estremeció, pero no de frío, quería experimentar el éxtasis del amor de Darien antes que él le fuera arrebatado.

_Yo también te quiero_ dijo. _Pero antes te baño._ Le pasó el jabón sobre el pecho y lo estaba desplazando hacia su sexo cuando él le tomó la mano.

_No, yo lo hago. Hace frío. Tú ve a secarte al sol. Te alcanzo apenas termino._ Reacia Serena le entregó el trozo de jabón y se dirigió hacia la orilla.

Encontró las mantas que Darien había traído y usó una para secarse, luego se sentó y se dispuso a mirarlo mientras se bañaba. Su mirada cargada de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, evaluando que había adelgazado, es más, estaba muy delgado y los músculos y tendones estaban más prominentes de cuanto recordaba. Observó con amargura los moretones y las cicatrices, agradeciendo a Dios que fuera un hombre fuerte con un cuerpo de guerrero. Darien terminó el baño y la alcanzó.

_Ahora enciendo un fuego, así te puedes sentar delante y secarte los cabellos.

_¿Pero tú no tienes frío?_ peguntó Serena cuando él le posó la manta en los hombros.

_No, estoy acostumbrado al frío.

No necesitó de mucho tiempo en recoger leña seca para el fuego y pronto una alegre y crepitante llama estaba ardiendo delante de ellos. Serena tomó el peine y el cepillo del bolsillo de la túnica sucia y se colocó frente al fuego. Desmadejando los cabellos, lentamente deshizo los nudos de los largos bucles dorados. Darien se sentó detrás de ella, colocándola entre sus piernas. Le tomó el cepillo y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre los cabellos enredados.

_Tienes un maravilloso cabello_ le susurró contra el oído. _Como una seda finísima.

_Eres muy bueno_ observó Serena

_No es la única cosa en la que soy bueno.

Su voz, estaba ronca cargada de sensualidad, un poco baja y, oh, tan excitante. Le trasladó los cabellos a un lado y comenzó a besarle la nuca. Serena tembló, llena de expectativa y entonces él impaciente tiró a un lado la manta, cubriéndola y trazando una estela de ardientes besos a lo largo de la espalda hasta el punto en que las nalgas se separan. Se detuvo en esa delicada cavidad, luego la lamió toda, volviendo a la nuca.

La estrechó con los brazos, le tocó los senos firmes y le acarició los pezones con los dedos hasta que estuvieron tensos y dolientes de deseo. Sus manos de deslizaron hacia más abajo, luego más aún, hasta encontrar su pulsante feminidad. Ella sintió su creciente deseo que empujaba contra las nalgas y trató de girar entre sus brazos. Darien no se lo consintió, pero la mantuvo apretada y le abrió las piernas. Cuando los dedos expertos encontraron los pliegues húmedos de su sexo, Serena se sintió desmayar.

_Amo el modo en como gimes por mí_ murmuró Darien contra el cabello_ Quiero darte primero placer con las manos, luego con la boca. Cuando grites de placer entraré en ti y ambos volaremos hasta el paraíso.

Esas palabras le inundaron el alma de un líquido ardiente, que le mojó la mano de un calor húmedo. Los dedos de Darien la penetraron y ella gimió. Mientras una mano le daba placer abajo, la otra incitaba los pezones. El corazón le latía fuerte, la sangre se le detenía en las venas. El movimiento de sus expertos dedos, tan intensamente excitante, la llevó más allá de cualquier límite. Gritó su nombre y se derrumbó contra él.

Darien la dejó descansar algún minuto, luego la recostó sobre la manta. Serena alzó la mirada hacia él, los ojos celestes encendidos de pasión. No tenía idea de qué cosas tenía él intención de hacer en ese momento, pero no quería detenerlo. El hombre parecía no tener ninguna prisa, cuando se tendió a su lado y dedicó largos y tiernos minutos a su boca, besándola, lamiéndola y explorándola con la lengua.

_He soñado de amarte de esta manera mientras yacía en los subterráneos_ le susurró contra los labios con voz ronca. _Temía que nunca más te tendría en mis brazos y que esos subterráneos llegarían ser mi tumba.

_Yo sabía que no morirías_ contestó Serena _No es propio de ti rendirte. He orado por tu vida y Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias._ Darien permaneció en silencio por un largo momento, absorto en sus pensamientos, luego dijo:

_Yo no tengo ningún derecho reclamarte, mi tesoro. Pero si pudiese…_ Interrumpió bruscamente la frase, pero su significado flotó suspendido entre ellos. Serena le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

_Te ruego que no hagas declaraciones. Sería un error. Es ya suficiente que estemos aquí juntos. Nuestro destino está en manos de Dios._ Si bien Serena no estaba segura cómo sería castigada, sabía que ni Dios, ni la Iglesia perdonaban el adulterio.

_Sí_ aceptó Darien,_Ahora estamos juntos_ Su triste respuesta fue de poco consuelo para Serena. Seguramente también él sabía que un día u otro tendrían que separarse.

Le besó la boca luego se abrió camino a lo largo del cuerpo hasta el punto donde se concentraba todo el calor. Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros cuando le abrió las piernas y se quedó mirándola. Serena emitió un quejido de sorpresa cuando él hundió el rostro en la fisura entre sus piernas y la besó en ese punto. Usando los pulgares, separó los pliegues de labios grandes y los humedeció con la lengua.

Ella gimió, aferrándole la cabeza y jadeando mientras él alternativamente succionaba la joya túrgida de su feminidad y la lamía tiernamente. Al borde de la nada, Serena se preguntó si estaría en condiciones de dar placer a Darien tanto como él le estaba dando a ella, y si se lo habría permitido. Decidiendo que no habría una mejor oportunidad que esta para descubrirlo, lo empujó sobre la espalda y se colocó a horcajadas. Él pareció sorprendido, pero no protestó.

_Ahora te toca a ti_ dijo Serena en un murmullo ronco.

Le exploró el largo cuerpo, besándolo, incitándolo y succionando todos los puntos que esperaba lo hicieran enloquecer de placer. Luego le tomó el miembro, lo miró a los ojos, y se lo llevó a la boca. Abrió la boca. Un grito gutural escapó a Darien, que flexionó las caderas mandando el miembro duro y erecto contra la garganta.

Serena no se dio cuenta de cómo sucedió, pero de pronto se encontró acostada debajo de él, que penetraba dentro de ella. Le colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras él la penetraba, de nuevo y otra vez de nuevo. Cabalgó junto a él, no tenía más frío, es más ardía de calor. Sus cuerpos ardían, sus sentidos estaban completamente inundados del amor por el Caballero Negro. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente mientras violentos susurros azotaron su cuerpo. Escuchó a Darien llamarla por su nombre mientras se unía a ella, librándose con ella en ese lugar especial donde habitan los amantes.

* * *

**_Castillo de Tsukino_**

_¡Se ha ido!_ Gritó Ann con todo el aliento que tenía en los pulmones, saliendo de la recámara y corriendo precipitadamente escala abajo. Todos los presentes de la gran sala se dieron vuelta a mirarla como si estuviera fuera de sus cabales.

_¿Quién se ha ido, mujer?_ rugió Zoycite, levantándose del banco mientras Ann avanzaba con los ojos abiertos por el miedo. _¿No se puede nunca tomar el desayuno en paz?

__Ella_, se fue. Lady Serena._ Zoycite agarró Ann por los hombros y le dio una sacudida sin muchos miramientos.

_Cálmate. Debes estar equivocada. Serena nunca habría podido alejarse de su habitación. Vuelve arriba y mira de nuevo.

_¡Se ha ido, le digo!_ insistió Ann, frotando nerviosa un borde de la túnica. _He buscado por todas partes. La habitación está vacía.

Zoycite la empujó a un lado y subió los peldaños de dos en dos. El guardia todavía se encontraba fuera de la puerta con aspecto perplejo y ansioso. Zoycite abrió la puerta y entró con grandes pasos en la habitación. A primera vista parecía vacía, pero naturalmente él sabía que no era posible que así fuera. Arrodillándose, miró debajo de la cama; ella no estaba. Controló el baúl adosado a la pared, desordenando los vestidos con evidente descuido por las delicadas sedas y tejidos. Miró detrás respaldo de la cama y las cortinas del dosel, su furia ya era notoria.

_No es posible que se haya volatilizado_ sostuvo. Su rostro se oscureció por la cólera y Ann por precaución retrocedió, alejándose de él. _Llama al guardia_ le ordenó Zoycite.

Ann se dio la vuelta y corrió fuera. El guardia que estaba fuera de la puerta entró tembloroso el la habitación. El carácter horrible de Zoycite era de temer y la mayor parte de sus hombres sabía que no era el caso de contrariarlo. Zoycite miró con desprecio al hombre, la expresión durísima, implacable.

_¿Blake de York, qué sabes de todo esto?

_Yo he permanecido en mi lugar toda la noche, mi señor_ dijo Blake. _Si Lady Serena no está en sus aposentos, entonces salió por cualquier otra parte. No puede haber salido por esta puerta.

_Sí, entonces ha volado fuera de la ventana_ ladró sarcástico Zoycite. _Tú eres uno de mis hombres más confiables. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder una cosa así?

_Yo no he faltado a mi deber_ rebatió Blake. _Lady Serena no ha pasado a través de la puerta._ Zoycite maldijo; no le creía. No era posible que Serena se hubiera ido por la ventana, el salto la habría matado. Una mueca diabólica le curvó los labios mientras una idea le ocupó la mente vislumbrando una posible explicación.

_Admítelo, Blake. Esa disoluta de mi mujer te ha seducido y te ha convencido que la dejes libre. Espero que la hayas gozado porque morirás por tu traición.

_¡Mi señor! ¡No es así. Yo no os he traicionado!_ De pronto dos soldados llegaron de carrera a la habitación, el rostro desencajado por el miedo. La expresión de Zoycite se hizo aún más dura porque se dio cuenta que no le gustaría lo que estaban por decir.

_Lord Zoycite_ dijo uno. _¡El Caballero Negro escapó!

_¡No!_ Tronó Zoycite. _¡No es posible!_ Zoycite salió de prisa de la recámara y se precipitó escala abajo, con los soldados a su espalda. Se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta del subterráneo. _Está oscuro. ¿Qué pasó con la antorcha?_ preguntó mirando el soporte vacío.

_Ya no estaba cuando vinimos para propinarle la paliza que habíais ordenado_ reveló el guardia. _Debe haberla llevado consigo, porque no la encontramos en la celda.

_¿Con cuánta aplicación han buscado?

_No hay escondites aquí en el subterráneo, mi señor._ Para nada dispuesto a creer que dos personas pudiesen desaparecer de dos habitaciones distintas cerradas con llave, Zoycite bajó la escala para inspeccionar personalmente la prisión.

_Dame una antorcha._ Poco después, alguien le puso una antorcha en la mano. Bajó los peldaños, la rabia que le pulsaba en el cuerpo al punto que pensó que iba a explotar, le dio una patada al jergón que había sido la cama de Darien antes de inspeccionar dos veces cada rincón de la sucia celda.

_Los guardias de servicio de ayer deben ser encerrados en sus alojamientos_ ladró. _Llegaré al fondo de esta historia_ Subió la escala con paso veloz, ordenando a todos los hombres que buscaran a los prisioneros fugitivos. Samuel, que había partido esa mañana temprano para ir a cazar, volvió para encontrarse frente a una situación del todo caótica.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó cuando Zoycite entró en gran sala.

_Se han ido_ contestó Zoycite con un gruñido. _No temas los encontraremos.

_¿Quién?

_Esa ramera de tu hermana y ese bastardo de mi hermano._ Samuel se puso rígido.

_Estas abusando demasiado, Zoycite. Recuerda que Serena es mi hermana. ¿Cómo lograron escapar?

_Serena voló por la ventana y Darien pasó a través de las murallas_ contestó Zoycite sarcástico. _Personalmente creo que hay una respuesta más real. Los guardias de servicio están encerrados en sus alojamientos hasta que los haya interrogado. En este momento están buscando en la casa y en los edificios exteriores. Nada será descuidado.

_Las rejas estaban cerradas anoche, el puente levadizo levantado_ dijo Samuel. _No pueden haber abandonado el castillo. ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando los encuentres?_ El rostro de Zoycite se hizo aún más duro.

_Mi hermano morirá. En todo caso es el destino que había reservado para él. En cuanto a Serena, tendré un heredero de ella. Después que…_ Sacudió los hombros.

_Yo no te permitiré que le hagas daño a Serena_ advirtió Samuel. _Puede que haya cometido un error obligándola a que se case contigo. Debía haber escuchado sus ruegos y encontrarle un marido más de su agrado.

_Es demasiado tarde. Serena es mi esposa. La llevaré a Irusión y haré con ella lo me plazca.

_¿Cómo has hecho con Amy?_ lo acusó Samuel. _Yo no sé qué sucedió con Amy, pero tú no le harás daño a Serena. Juro que solicitaré al rey una investigación sobre la muerte de Amy.

_Me haces reír, Samuel_ se burló Zoycite con una mueca insolente. _Eres un gusano sin espina dorsal, lo sabemos los dos. Ordena a tus hombres que busquen en el patio interno y en el externo._ Samuel mandó a Zoycite una mirada altanera y se alejó murmurando entre dientes:

_Quizás, el gusano se transforme, Zoycite de Irusión.

Zoycite no estuvo satisfecho hasta que cada centímetro de la casa, de los edificios y de los patios interno y externo no fueron exhaustivamente inspeccionados.

Tres días después, ordenó a sus hombres que buscaran en el bosque, en la aldea y en ciudadelas vecinas. La fuga de los prisioneros parecía absolutamente milagrosa, pero él no creía en milagros. Alguien debía haberlos ayudado, pero ni siquiera la tortura había soltado la lengua de los guardias. Los hombres de servicio esa noche continuaban proclamando su inocencia.

Zoycite estaba lívido de cólera. Un intenso interrogatorio a la servidumbre del castillo y de los habitantes de la aldea no había producido más que miradas vacías. Debía haberlo sabido que de ellos no habría obtenido ninguna ayuda, porque Serena había sido la señora del castillo por mucho tiempo para que la traicionaran.


	17. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

**_Un Caballero obedece siempre a su soberano_**

El cielo era gris y cargado de nubes el día en que Darien y Serena llegaron a Chiba. El océano hervía bajo el acantilado, negro y amenazador. El viento ululaba, golpeándolos sin compasión mientras se acercaban a la barbacana. El corazón de Darien se hinchó de orgullo cuando vio que las murallas exteriores habían sido completamente restauradas durante su ausencia; constituían una sólida barrera contra los ataques del enemigo.

Un guardia salió de la barbacana, como si quisiera desafiar a los intrusos, pero luego reconoció a su señor y lanzó un grito de bienvenida. Darien atravesó la reja y entró en el patio exterior, donde varios hombres estaban en luchas de adiestramiento en el campo y no los vieron cuando pasaron a su lado.

_No puedo creer que hayan reparado las murallas con tanta rapidez_ comentó Serena mirando las murallas apenas construidas. Llegaron a la reja que se abrió para dejarlos entrar.

_Se han más que ganado lo que les había prometido_ observó Darien, encantado del milagro que sus hombres había hecho mientras estaba lejos. Llegaron a la casa y detuvieron los caballos. Helios corrió a saludarlos.

_¡Lord Darien! ¡Lady Serena! Gracias Dios están ambos sanos y salvos. Si no hubiésemos tenido pronto noticias vuestras, sir Nicolás tenía intención de tomar el ejército e ir a Tsukino a pedir vuestra liberación._ Darien desmontó del caballo y desmontó a Serena del suyo. Los caballeros y los guerreros, al tanto de la llegada de Darien se apresuraron saludar a su señor. También Alan que debía haber escuchado el ruido, salió a la carrera de la casa, vio a Darien, corrió escala abajo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

_Señor, señora, bienvenidos a casa. He vuelto a llamar la servidumbre cuando sir Nicolás volvió. Está todo listo para ustedes…de inmediato les será servida comida caliente.

Darien estaba emocionado por la acogida recibida de su gente y el corazón se le inflamó de orgullo. Tal lealtad era rara, y no sabía si se la merecía. Abrazando los hombros de Serena en un gesto de protección, la protegió de la densa lluvia y la condujo hacia la escala que llevaba a la casa. La gran sala estaba caliente e invitante, olorosa de los deliciosos aromas de la cocina. El fuego jugueteaba en la chimenea, difundiendo calor a toda la habitación. Darien guio a Serena hacia un banco y la hizo acomodar frente al fuego. Alguien le pasó una copa de cerveza, que él le puso en sus manos.

_Bebe_ la invitó, _Te calentará.

Los soldados y los caballeros los siguieron al interior y se sirvieron de las jarras de cerveza colocadas sobre las mesas. Se agolparon todos alrededor de Darien, en espera que relatase su aventura.

_¿Sir Andrew, no está contigo?_ preguntó Nicolás _Se había quedado cerca de Tsukino en espera de noticias tuyas. Pretendía quedar acampado con Zeus hasta que tú no hubieras aparecido o…_ Dejó en suspenso la frase, se aclaró la garganta, _Veo que has encontrado a Zeus, ¿Pero sir Andrew?

_No temas. Lady Serena y yo nos encontramos con sir Andrew de inmediato después de haber huido de Tsukino, y lo he enviado a realizar una pequeña misión para mí.

_Cuenta cómo habeís huido de Tsukino_ preguntó un caballero._ No guardes detalles, mi señor_ agregó. Era evidente que no era el único en preguntarse cómo y donde su señor encontró a lady Serena.

_Estoy muy cansado_ contestó Darien. _Os contaré los detalles después de que mi señora y yo hayamos cenado. Sé que todos están ansiosos para saber lo que sucedió después de que mi hermano me arrastró a Tsukino.

_Esta aventura seguramente añadirá lustre a la fama del Caballero Negro_ precisó sir Nicolás. _Pronto los juglares cantarán sus últimas aventuras.

Darien suspiró. Realmente esperaba que esa historia no llegara a oídos del rey, porque sabía muy bien como Neflyte reaccionaría cuando supiera que su campeón había tomado como amante la esposa de otro caballero. Rechazó esos pensamientos de la mente. Se ocuparía del rey cuando fuese un problema. Le tendió la mano a Serena.

_Deberías ir a reposar. El ritmo que te he obligado a seguir ha sido incesante_ le miró el rostro, de pronto consciente de su palidez y de manchas oscuras que le sombreaban la piel delicada debajo los ojos._ Serena colocó una mano entra las suyas y lo siguió hacia la escala a caracol que llevaba a la torre. Él la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

_Estoy muy serio, Serena_ dijo en tono seco. _Tienes una tremenda necesidad de descansar. Te haré traer una tina, así puedes bañarte. Toma todo el tiempo que quieras. Duerme, si puedes. Tal vez prefieras cenar aquí arriba.

_Sí, sería muy agradable. Tengo la sensación que podría dormir una semana entera._ La tomó entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos; lo que vio no le gustó.

_¿Estás enferma? Debería haber prestado más atención. Estoy acostumbrado a cabalgar mucho, debería haber tenido en consideración a tu frágil constitución. Perdóname.

_No hay nada que perdonar. Si no hubiera sido por ti, a esta hora pertenecería a Zoycite, en todos los sentidos._ Darien sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso, luego la dejó para encender fuego en la chimenea.

_Volveré después de haberme dado un baño, comido y relatado nuestra aventura a mis hombres_ la besó de nuevo y se fue.

Serena realmente se sentía agotada porque el veloz viaje hasta Chiba había sido extenuante. Se había visto obligada a combatir la inevitable náusea matutina, para que Darien no lo notase. Por cuanto quisiera decirle lo del niño, había mantenido silencio. Comunicárselo no habría servido a nada, es más, habría ulteriormente complicado la situación y habría hecho las cosas más difíciles

Ya había decidido abandonar Chiba antes de la llegada de Zoycite. Darien ya había sufrido suficiente por su causa. Si ella no estaba allí cuando Zoycite llegara – y seguro que llegaba – no habría necesidad de un encuentro armado. Había reflexionado bastante y había decidido huir hacia la seguridad que sólo su tía podía darle. Edimburgo estaba lejos para enfrentar el viaje sola, pero no tenía otra elección: viviría en casa de su tía y allá criaría tranquila a su niño. Darien nunca se enteraría del niño, porque con toda probabilidad no lo vería nunca más. Ese terrible pensamiento le hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Seguramente vivir sin el hombre que amaba sería un castigo adecuado por el grave pecado que había cometido.

¿Pero, realmente había cometido un pecado? Su conciencia le decía que no había hecho nada equivocado. Gozar de la intimidad con el hombre que amaba no podía ser pecado, por el hecho que le proporcionaba una gran felicidad. Es posible que Darien no la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba, pero su corazón le decía que le tenía afecto. Ciertamente ningún hombre habría arriesgado tanto por una mujer a menos que no estuviera emotivamente involucrado, pero una vocecita cruel dentro de ella le advertía que la única cosa que Darien sentía era un sentido de culpa. Después de todo, él le había robado la virginidad en su primera noche de bodas de manera poco caballeresca.

Además existía la pasión, que ambos sentían en abundancia. Pero Serena sabía que la suya estaba motivada por el amor, desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo de Darien. La tina llegó y sus pensamientos se fijaron en cuestiones más concretas, como quitarse toda la suciedad acumulada durante el viaje hasta Chiba. Una joven y tímida camarera se quedó con ella para ayudarla.

_Yo me llamo Unazuki, señora. Lord Darien me ha ordenado que me preocupe de usted.

_¿Qué ha sucedido con Eugial?

_Eugial se ha casado con el hijo del herrero y ya está embarazada._ Serena miró el rostro de Unazuki y no vio ninguna malicia, ninguna astucia a diferencia de Eugial.

_Estoy muy contenta de tu ayuda, Unazuki_ le dijo con una sonrisa. Serena terminó el baño y se envolvió en la gran toalla de lino que Unazuki le ofrecía para secarse. Sofocó un bostezo, el baño la había adormilado.

_¿Desea reposar, señora?_ le preguntó Unazuki dirigiéndose hacia el lecho para abrir las mantas.

_La idea de una pequeña siesta me parece óptima_ contestó Serena, incapaz de resistir la atracción de un buen lecho.

Dejó caer a tierra la toalla mojada que había usado para secarse y se introdujo desnuda en el lecho. Unazuki le acomodó las mantas hasta el cuello y en silencio abandonó la habitación. Serena ya estaba dormida cuando cerró la puerta.

No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido, pero cuando despertó sintió un cuerpo cálido acurrucado contra ella. Debía estar tan exhausta que ni siquiera había despertado cuando Darien se había metido en la cama. Notó que el fuego de la chimenea había sido reavivado, porque le recámara se calentaba por una llama baja dorada. Se apoyó en un codo y lo miró, sorprendida de verlo con los ojos brillantes.

_Me preguntaba cuando te despertarías. No puedo dormir cuando estoy duro como una roca_ Empujó su sexo contra ella para demostrarle la fuerza de su deseo. _Dormías tan profundamente que no me atreví despertarte. ¿Tienes hambre?

_Un poco._ Darien abrió las mantas y salio desnudo de la cama.

_Te he traído algo para comer. Está cerca de la chimenea, así permanece caliente. Debías estar completamente exhausta, lo siento, por haberte hecho cansar tanto.

_No es tu culpa. Ambos sabíamos que era muy peligroso retrasarse. Coloca la bandeja en la mesa_ le dijo tratando de levantarse.

_No, quédate, allí. Te llevo la bandeja.

Serena se sentó y se colocó una almohada detrás en la espalda, mientras lo observaba. Su cuerpo desnudo la fascinaba: si bien estaba más delgado que la primera vez que lo había visto, los músculos firmes debajo la piel de los imponentes hombros y del tórax eran largos, poderosos, bien desarrollados y duros como el granito. Las nalgas eran altas y firmes, las piernas musculosas y cubiertas por un sutil vello oscuro.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos cuando él se dio vuelta transportando la bandeja. Su asta estaba tan dura y erecta que se erguía hacia arriba en medio de un nido de pelos negros. Se le hizo agua a la boca cuando él quitó la servilleta revelando un banquete digno de una reina. Había masas rellenas de suculentos trozos de caza, tajadas de cerdo, pan, verduras, frutas y quesos. Aunque nunca podría haber comido todo, comió una cena abundante. Satisfecha, dejó a un lado la bandeja.

_¿Cuántas personas pensabas tener que alimentar?

_En los últimos días no has comido lo suficiente ni para un pajarito_ explicó Darien. _Una dieta de buena comida es lo que necesitas. No he dejado de notar tu aspecto extenuado en los últimos tiempos. Sé que ya te lo he preguntado, pero debo preguntarlo otra vez, ¿Estás enferma?_ Serena rehusó mirarlo a los ojos; no era capaz de mentir.

_No, no estoy enferma. Concédeme unos días para descansar y recuperarme después del difícil viaje y verás la diferencia._ Le levantó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

_¿Estás segura? ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?_ Serena se quedó petrificada. ¿Sospechaba algo? No, decidió, no era posible que supiera. Su vientre estaba liso como nunca. Si no fuera por los senos hinchados y las náuseas matutinas, ni siquiera ella habría sospechado alguna cosa.

_No hay nada que no esté bien en mí, Darien. No te preocupes; tienes cosas mucho más importantes en tu cabeza.

_Nada es más importante que tú, Serena_ Parecía tan sincero que ella hubiera querido ponerse a llorar. _Todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, es culpa mía. Si no te hubiese robado la virginidad, tu vida hoy sería muy distinta. Te debo mi protección.

En ese punto, Serena, quería de veras ponerse a llorar. No quería la piedad de Darien. Él no le debía nada, ni quería oír que el honor le imponía protegerla. Se llevó la mano al corazón: le pareció haber recibido un golpe mortal. Buscó con mucho cuidado una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna que no pusiese al desnudo su alma delante de él. Cuando se hubiese ido, como finalmente debía hacer, él no echaría en menos su ausencia, incluso se sentiría aliviado de no tener esa responsabilidad.

No se detuvo en considerar que Darien la habría llevado a Escocia si realmente hubiese querido deshacerse de ella. O que podría haberla dejado en Tsukino, en cambio de arriesgar la vida para salvarla. Tampoco recordó que la había llevado a casa de abuela Rea para tenerla protegida. La única cosa que recordaba eran palabras que no hablaban de amor, palabras que manifestaban el empeño de Darien de proteger a los débiles.

Él le tendió la mano para hacer el amor y ella se acostó de buena gana entre sus brazos. Cuando fuera el momento quería irse con recuerdos suficientes para una vida entera. Así se rindió a sus besos, saboreó la sensación que sus manos y su boca suscitaban en ella, se aferró a él, gritando su nombre cuando la llevaba a la satisfacción.

Darien salió del estrecho canal de Serena y se derrumbó a su lado. Había algo que no estaba bien, pero no lograba entender qué cosa. Serena había sido apasionada como siempre, pero después cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos. Se veían lejanos, como si se hubiese retraído en si misma, como nunca había hecho antes de ahora, ni siquiera la primera vez que la había amado. ¿Estaba, quizás, comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que habían compartido? ¿Tal vez quería volver con Zoycite? Ese pensamiento ni siquiera había que tomarlo en consideración. La acercó y borró el pensar en un futuro sin Serena de Tsukino.

**_Castillo de Tsukino_**

Pasaron quince días antes que Zoycite estableciera que le faltaba una pieza fundamental del rompecabezas. Había reflexionado mucho e intensamente sobre los posibles métodos para huir desde habitaciones cerradas con llave, y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión: Debía existir una vía de fuga al interior de las paredes del castillo. En cualquier caso, Darien debía haberla encontrado. Era la única respuesta plausible. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, Zoycite llevó a un lado Samuel para discutir ese misterio.

_Tú conoces este castillo mejor que yo, Samuel. ¿Cómo es posible que Darien y Serena hayan huido?

_Sólo un idiota podría sostener que han atravesado las murallas o han volado fuera de las ventanas. No sé cómo hicieron para salir, porque las rejas estaban cerradas y el puente levadizo levantado. He interrogado a toda la servidumbre, pero no saben nada.

_He reflexionado mucho sobre este asunto_ le confió Zoycite _¿Nunca has oído a tu padre hablar de un túnel al interior de las murallas de esta casa?_ Samuel enarcó una ceja, y lo dijo de pronto.

_Ahora que me lo dices, recuerdo vagamente que mi padre hablaba de una vía de fuga, pero la cosa nunca me pareció importante para que le pidiese informaciones al respecto. Tsukino nunca ha sido sometida a asedio alguno, pero recuerdo una ocasión en que mi padre le estaba diciendo a nuestro anciano administrador, sir Clement, que se asegurase que el túnel fuera mantenido en buenas condiciones. Desgraciadamente, el administrador ahora está muerto.

_¿Nunca has tratado de encontrar el túnel?_ le preguntó Zoycite cada vez más excitado.

_No. No me parecía importante en ese entonces. Me había totalmente olvidado de esta historia hasta que tú no me la hiciste recordar.

_¡Lo sabía!_ exclamó Zoycite, _Sabía que debía existir una vía secreta para salir de la casa. Las personas no vuelan, ni se volatilizan en el aire. Ordenaré otra inspección de todas las habitaciones.

El hecho de que sus hombres no lograran descubrir el túnel no desanimó a Zoycite, el cual simplemente ordenó volver a las habitaciones y buscar hasta que hubiesen encontrado la vía de fuga. Fue él mismo quien descubrió la puerta detrás del tapiz, y maldijo sonoramente contra sí mismo por no haberla encontrado antes. Se habían desperdiciado dos semanas en la búsqueda de algo que estaba precisamente bajo su nariz.

Excitados por el éxito, Zoycite y Samuel y dos soldados entraron en el estrecho subterráneo. Después de un poco encontraron el punto en el cual Darien había cavado un paso, y con una ligera duda, Zoycite pasó a través de la abertura indicando a los otros que lo siguieran. Finalmente entraron en la caverna y se encontraron en el bosque más allá de las murallas del castillo.

_Nunca lo había sabido_ dijo Samuel claramente sorprendido por el descubrimiento. _Me pregunto cómo hizo Darien para saberlo.

_Debería haberlo pensado antes_ murmuró Zoycite. _Recuerdo haberlo provocado a pasar tiempo solo en los subterráneos cuando éramos unos muchachitos. Él quería demostrar su propio valor. Tal vez ha encontrado el túnel en esas ocasiones.

_¿Qué intenciones tienes ahora?

_Atacar Chiba, matar a Darien y reconducir a mi esposa a casa_ dijo con una mueca Zoycite, _¿Tú estás conmigo?

_Me rehúso a tomar parte en esta venganza, Zoycite. Siempre he sabido que odiabas Darien. Desde niño me he unido a tus bravuconadas porque él era un bastardo, y por lo tanto de rango inferior. Pero nunca nos hizo ningún mal. Se ha destacado en los combates y ha sido recompensado por el rey en el campo de batalla. Si quieres justicia, presenta esta cuestión al rey, pero no mates a Darien.

_¡El rey! ¡Bah! ¡Ama demasiado a Darien para mis gustos!_ gritó Zoycite. _Darien ha raptado a mi esposa, le ha robado su virginidad y me ha hecho hacer la figura del estúpido.

_Ha sido un error de Darien llevarse a Serena_ convino Samuel. Miró el rostro de Zoycite. _Pero quizás tenga sus buenas razones._ Zoycite miró a Samuel, preguntándose cuánto sabía.

_¿Cuáles razones podría tener un hombre para robar la esposa de otro?

_Te acompañaré a Chiba, pero mis soldados permanecerán en Tsukino. Puede que logre una solución pacífica para esta controversia.

_Bah, yo no quiero una solución pacífica. Yo quiero la cabeza de Darien y el cuerpo de Serena. Ninguna otra cosa podrá darme satisfacción_ murmuró Zoycite _Que tú vengas o no, es cosa tuya.

Tres días más tarde, Zoycite, Samuel y el ejército de Zoycite atravesaron el puente levadizo y giraron hacia el sur, hacia el Wessex. Después de años que se había sometido a Zoycite como lacayo, Samuel había llegado a la conclusión que era un tirano cruel y probablemente también un poco enfermo de mente. Últimamente, incluso, se había dado cuenta de no haber sido un buen hermano para Serena y que nunca debía haberla obligado a casarse con Zoycite. Por eso había aceptado ir con él a Chiba. Quería enmendar e impedir un derramamiento de sangre.

**_Castillo de Chiba_**

Serena despertó en brazos de Darien y se apretó contra él. Era muy temprano, todavía no era la hora primera, pero ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Desde semanas estaba preparándose para la partida. Darien había sido generoso con el dinero, empujándola a adquirir cualquier cosa que deseara a los vendedores ambulantes que venían de visita al castillo, y ella había ahorrado un poco de monedas en vez de gastarlas estúpidamente. Si se comportaba de modo frugal, el dinero le permitiría llegar a Edimburgo antes de la llegada de la nieve.

Últimamente los días habían sido extraordinarios, lo que la habían inducido llevar a cabo su plan para irse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a engordar. Aunque parecía que Darien no lo hubiese notado, su cintura se había engrosado y tenía los senos más hinchados. Si no se iba antes que él se diera cuenta, sabía que él nunca la dejaría partir, y esto significaba una inevitable batalla entre Darien y Zoycite.

Después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior, Darien le había informado que ese día iría a cazar. Era necesario para dotar de carne la despensa y esperaba poder cazar un buen ciervo, o un jabalí salvaje. La caza que no venía destinada al consumo inmediato se debía salar y conservarla para el invierno próximo. Darien estaría fuera la mayor parte del día y Serena había decidido aprovechar su ausencia. No encontraría mejor ocasión para irse. Separándose de él se levantó de la cama. Darien se despertó y alargó las manos para buscarla.

_Pareces ansiosa por abandonar la cama esta mañana, querida mía. ¿Tienes en mente algo especial para hoy?_ Serena palideció. ¿Sabía algo?

_No. He pensado hacer velas. Es un trabajo largo y aburrido, y quería empezar temprano.

_Y yo debo levantarme para salir con mis cazadores_ dijo Darien._ Preferiría quedarme en la cama haciéndote el amor, pero el deber me llama. Sir Nicolás se quedará aquí. Pídele a él si necesitas alguna cosa_ prosiguió levantándose desnudo del lecho y encendiendo una vela. _Los centinelas de guardia en el parapeto han recibido orden de tener los ojos bien abiertos sobre los visitantes. Tengo la sensación que Zoycite llegará pronto, pero esta vez el castillo está preparado para soportar un asedio.

_¿No se puede evitar un enfrentamiento?_ preguntó esperanzada Serena. _Yo no quiero que se derrame sangre por mi culpa.

_Esta controversia está más allá de eso_ le explicó Darien vistiéndose. _Zoycite me quiere muerto, aunque logre o no llevarte con él. No sé que cosa lo motiva, pero un día u otro pretendo descubrirlo. Dame un beso de despedida, tesoro. Esta noche celebraremos con caza fresca.

Se inclinó para rozarle los labios en un rápido beso, pero Serena no estaba satisfecha de un beso fugaz que muy bien podría ser el último que habrían contracambiado. Lanzando los brazos al cuello, lo tiró hacia abajo y lo besó con pasión y con todo el fervor de su cuerpo esbelto. Cuando el beso terminó, él retrocedió y se quedó mirándola, la expresión pensativa.

_Tal vez debería volver a la cama para satisfacer tu apetito, querida.

_Esta noche_ replicó ella sonriéndole a pesar del dolor punzante que la devoraba por dentro. Sabía que su partida lo haría enfurecer, pero debía hacerlo para evitar una masacre.

_Esta noche, entonces_ consintió Darien.

Serena esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró a su espalda antes de saltar fuera de la cama y de vestir su ropa más gruesa. Se colocó una camisa de franela con mangas largas y estrechas y arriba una túnica de lana. Luego se puso medias gruesas y botas de piel. Una vez vestida, extendió la capa y colocó las cosas que pretendía llevarse. Luego lo dobló, haciendo un buen bulto, y lo colocó debajo de la cama.

Le quedaba sólo una cosa por hacer, y era la que más temía. Había reflexionado mucho y había decidido dejar una nota a Darien. Simplemente le escribiría que había llegado el momento de separarse y que le suplicaba que no la siguiese, es más le aconsejaba referir a Zoycite que ella no estaba bajo su protección. En la nota le había incluso dejado entender que tal vez volvería con su marido.

Decidida, Serena fue en busca de Alan y pidió un pergamino, una pluma y tinta, explicándole que necesitaba hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaba. El administrador le entregó todo lo que había pedido sin comentarios y Serena volvió a su habitación para escribir la nota. Se demoró mucho tiempo y cuando hubo terminado dobló en dos el pergamino, escribió el nombre de Darien y lo colocó sobre su almohada donde estaba segura que lo encontraría. Después de haber preparado la nota, Serena transportó sus cosas de la habitación y las escondió en el establo. Si alguien le preguntaba algo, estaba lista para decir que tenía intención de llevar algunos vestidos sucios a la lavandería. Pero nadie preguntó nada.

Había proyectado huir a hurtadillas mientras todos estaban reunidos en la gran sala para comer. Durante la mañana había supervisado la preparación de las velas, de manera que no despertara sospechas. Luego mientras los hombres comían y hablaban, bajó despacio la escala y se deslizó fuera de la puerta que usaban los sirvientes para llevar la comida de la cocina a la sala grande. Corrió a los establos, esperando lograr ensillar su caballo antes que alguien la viese.

Desgraciadamente, el destino conjuró contra ella. Apenas llegó a los establos, la guardia del parapeto comenzó a soplar el cuerno. Serena de inmediato comprendió de lo que se trataba: caballeros se estaban acercando a la casa. Los hombres salieron de prisa de la sala, todavía masticando el almuerzo mientras corrían a buscar las armas. Serena gruñó contrariada: demasiado tarde. Había demorado mucho en partir. Ya había llegado Zoycite y era inevitable un asedio. Sus pensamientos corrieron a Darien, que se encontraba fuera de las murallas y le temblaron las rodillas por el miedo. Se apoyó en la pared hasta que el corazón regularizara sus latidos en el pecho, luego volvió a entrar en la casa. El patio pululaba de actividad. Los hombres armados subían las escalas de madera que llevaban a los parapetos, mientras otros corrieron a montar guardia en la reja.

Serena entró en la sala grande y se dirigió deprisa hasta su habitación donde podría haber observado el combate. Casi se desmaya de alivio cuando vio a Darien y sus cazadores atravesar a caballo la reja. La reja de hierro fue bajada en el instante que los hombres la atravesaron y Darien fue conversar brevemente con Nicolás, luego entró en la casa. Serena hubiera querido correr abajo para ir a su encuentro. Pero fue precedida por la llegada de Darien a la recámara.

_¿Has oído?_ le preguntó el hombre que tenía la cara abatida, pero Serena no podía criticarlo. Zoycite era un enemigo formidable.

_¿Crees que se trate de Zoycite?

_Sí. Debo armarme. No abandones esta habitación hasta que no sepamos sus intenciones._ La respuesta de Serena nunca salió de sus labios porque alguien se había puesto a golpear furiosamente la puerta.

_¡Señor! Soy Helios. ¡Ha sido avistado el estandarte del rey! Y ha llegado un heraldo para informar de la llegada inminente del soberano. ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, señor?

_Espérame en la sala grande, Helios. Bajo de inmediato_ le gritó Darien a través de la puerta.

_¡El rey!_ Exclamó Serena, _¿Y qué es lo que podría querer aquí?

_Lo descubriremos pronto_ contestó serio Darien. _Quizás, Zoycite ha solicitado la intervención de rey y Neflyte tiene intenciones de castigarme.

_¡Bendita Virgen!_ gimió Serena. Si ella no hubiera buscado a Darien en Tsukino, nada de todo eso habría sucedido. Pero el rey no castigaría nunca al Caballero Negro. Huir de Zoycite la primera noche de bodas había sido tan culpa suya como de Darien. El hombre dio una mirada a su túnica manchada de sangre e hizo una mueca.

_No puedo recibir al rey en estas condiciones, con la sangre de animal encima. Tenemos tan poco tiempo. Alan está abajo y espera instrucciones.

_Voy yo hablar con Alan_ propuso Serena.

_Deberé alistar habitaciones para nuestros huéspedes, y hacer preparar un banquete real para la cena de esta noche. Sé que Neflyte no viaja nunca con un gran séquito, pero las personas serán muchas de todos modos.

_Iré personalmente hablar con la cocinera. No te preocupes, todo irá bien_ se dio vuelta para irse.

_Serena, espera_ la llamó Darien tomándola por un brazo. _No demores mucho abajo. No sé que es lo que quiere el rey. Es mejor que permanezcas fuera de su vista cuando llegue. Trataré de hablarle en privado antes de presentarte a él._ Serena asintió, absolutamente de acuerdo con él. Sería mejor que Darien sondease al rey antes de revelarle su presencia.

_No demoraré mucho_ le aseguró por sobre el hombro mientras se precipitaba fuera de la puerta. Darien se sacó la túnica y vertió agua de la jarra a un lavatorio. Estaba en calzas cuando Helios entró sin golpear.

_Lady Serena, me ha enviado ayudarlo a vestir, mi señor_ explicó el escudero. _Dígame que debo buscar del baúl.

_Mis mejores calzas negras y el jubón de terciopelo_ contestó Darien sin dudar. _También mi capa corta negra._ Mientras Darien se lavaba, el muchacho extendió las prendas de su patrón sobre la cama.

_Gracias, Helios. Ahora ve a buscar mi espada en la armería.

Darien se sentó en la cama para colocarse las calzas y las botas después que Helios había salido de carrera para hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Su aguda vista de inmediato ubicó el pergamino con su nombre colocado en la almohada. Lo miró con un terrible presentimiento, alargó la mano, lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó la bella caligrafía elegante. Cuando terminó, lo releyó luego lo arrugó en la mano.

_Esa pequeña ramera, _murmuró con los dientes apretados: quería abandonarlo. Quería volver con Zoycite y le impedía seguirla. ¿Desde cuánto tiempo estaba contemplando el traicionarlo? Sus labios mentirosos y su cuerpo seductor lo habían cegado respecto a lo que sentía por él. La cólera se apropió de su cuerpo. Había protegido Serena con su propia vida, había padecido sufrimientos terribles por ella, y ella ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decirle a la cara que quería abandonarlo. En cambio, le dejaba un gélido papel. Si no hubiera llegado el rey, sabía que se habría ido antes de su vuelta con los cazadores. La dulzura de sus besos y su modo apasionado de hacer el amor todo había sido una mentira.

Darien sabía que la riqueza y las tierras de Zoycite superaban con mucho las suyas. Tal vez, Serena había decidido a no estar dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso por una casa pequeña y aislada en la cima de un acantilado arrasado por los vientos. Maldijo contra si mismo por su estupidez. La experiencia con Amy debería haberle enseñado que de las mujeres de Tsukino no se podía confiar, bajo ningún motivo. ¿Quizás le habría entregado a Serena su corazón? La respuesta lo perturbó.

El Caballero Negro de verdad había encomendado a Serena de Tsukino el corazón. Gracias a Dios que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella. Se levantó de un salto apretando en un puño el pergamino, se dirigió a la chimenea y lo lanzó al fuego. Miró fríamente los bordes que se quemaban y se transformaban en cenizas. De humor negro y peligroso, se colocó el jubón y se puso la capa sobre los hombros. Pocos momentos después, Helios volvió con la espada los ojos brillantes de excitación.

_El rey se está acercando a la barbacana, señor._ Darien tomó la espada de las manos del muchacho y se colocó en la cintura.

_¿Has visto a Serena?_ Casi no podía pronunciar su nombre sin una mueca de desprecio.

_Sí, estaba con Alan en la gran sala hasta hace unos instantes.

_Aquí estoy_ dijo Serena entrando de prisa en la habitación. _Alan está cumpliendo con tus instrucciones al pie de la letra._ Darien hizo una rápida seña con la cabeza, demasiado furiosa para poder hablar. Serena le dio una mirada sorprendida.

_¿Hay algo que está mal?

_Vístete. Iremos al encuentro del rey juntos.

_Pero…no entiendo. Debería haber permanecido aquí hasta que no hables con él en privado.

_He cambiado idea. Apresúrate.

Serena corrió hacia el baúl y sacó una túnica nueva y una camisa que ella misma había confeccionado, con una tela de seda comprada recientemente a un mercader. Se vistió rápidamente, luego se puso una cintura con una hebilla ricamente adornada y se colocó un velo en la cabeza, asegurándolo con una diadema de oro.

_Estoy lista, Darien._ Darien le dio una mirada distraída, la tomó del codo y la llevó fuera de la recámara. De pronto Serena recordó el pergamino que le había dejado. En ese momento no podía permitir que lo encontrara. Se detuvo.

_Espera, he olvidado algo.

_No, no has olvidado nada_ estalló Darien Sus dedos se hundieron dolorosamente en la suave carne y gritó de dolor.

_Me haces daño. ¿Qué es lo sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan furioso?

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ Repitió Darien con una mueca _¿Qué es lo que podría no estar bien? Cuando llegue Zoycite, te acompañaré personalmente donde él. Y si no llega te enviaré yo donde él.

_¿Pero de qué estás hablando?_ ¡Oh Dios, lo sabía! Oh Dios, había encontrado el pergamino. Recordando las palabras que había escrito, sabía que le debían haber parecido frías e impersonales, lo había programado que fuera así, para que no la siguiera. Había tratado, en el solo modo que sabía, de impedir un brutal enfrentamiento entra Zoycite y Darien.

_Leíste el mensaje_ murmuró. Nunca la había mirado con tanto desprecio.

_Sí._ Confirmó él con un gruñido. _¿Qué mujer eres?_ cada palabra rezumaba burla. _Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme a la cara que querías volver con tu marido. Fuiste tú a suplicar mi protección, si no recuerdo mal. Has vivido bajo mi techo, comido la comida que te dado, has hecho el amor conmigo con agrado. ¿De pronto has decidido que un bastardo no era suficiente para ti?

Estupefacta, Serena no podía creer que su mensaje hubiera suscitado en él tanta animosidad. En cambio, había pensado que habría estado contento de haberse liberado de ella, ¿No sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa por protegerlo de Zoycite? ¡Cómo pudo equivocarse al punto de creer que él lo habría comprendido?

_Tú no entiendes, Darien_ exclamó desesperada. _Sabía sólo que mi partida podía impedir un derramamiento de sangre.

_No tengo ninguna intención de discutir sobre este asunto, Serena_ explotó Darien mientras la empujaba hacia la escala. _El rey espera abajo.

Serena tambaleó a lo largo de las escala, los ojos abiertos por el miedo: no conocía a ese hombre enfadado. Llegaron a la gran sala apenas a tiempo de saludar al rey y su séquito, que estaban traspasando el umbral en ese momento. Serena se mantuvo apartada cuando Darien corrió adelante y se arrodilló frente al rey.

_Majestad vuestra visita es para mí un gran honor._ Rey Neflyte III era un hombre imponente, de osamentas fuertes, con rasgos dulces y la sonrisa a flor de labios. Gozaba de tener relaciones excelentes con sus barones, porque había hecho casar algunos de sus once hijos con ellos. Neflyte y su admiradísimo hijo, el Príncipe Negro, habían obtenido muchas victorias en guerra y eran muy respetados por sus súbditos.

_Levántate, Darien de Chiba_ dijo el rey. _Quería ver personalmente las maravillas que has realizado en Chiba, pero esta no es la única razón por la cual hice este largísimo viaje. No, Darien, he venido a traerte un regalo.

_¿Un regalo, majestad? Ya me habéis dado mucho más de lo que podría haber osado esperar.

_Te has ganado todo esto y mucho más_ replicó Neflyte con alegría. _He venido a traerte una esposa._ Serena sintió las piernas temblar y se dejó caer sobre una silla más cercana. ¡Una esposa! Darien se casaría con la mujer que el rey le había elegido. Serena sabía que ese día llegaría, pero tuvo la sensación de que el mundo estaba girando vertiginosamente fuera de control. Darien la odiaba, y estaba por casarse.

_¿Una esposa, majestad?_ repitió Darien, _Yo…yo no tenía pensado en casarme tan pronto.

_Un hombre necesita de una esposa_ declaró convencido Neflyte. _Tu casa se beneficiará por el toque suave de una mujer, para no hablar de los herederos que puedas tener de este matrimonio.

_Sí, majestad_ dijo Darien incómodo.

A una señal del soberano, se adelantó una joven. La cabeza inclinada en señal de sumisión, la joven miró asustada a Darien con los ojos bajos. Estaba ricamente vestida con un vestido de terciopelo, en la cintura tenía una cadena de oro y su peinado era tan elaborado que en comparación, el simple velo y diadema de oro de Serena parecían muy modestos.

_Saluda a lord Darien, Berjerite_ le enseñó tiernamente Neflyte.

Berjerite levantó la cabeza, le dio a Darien una sonrisa tímida, luego se apuró a volver bajar los ojos. Serena notó de inmediato que era bellísima. Tenía los cabellos azul claro, la piel inmaculada y suave, los ojos azul claro que hacían palidecer la belleza de Serena, o por lo menos así lo pensó ella. Berjerite ejecutó una perfecta reverencia y Serena se preguntó como Darien podría resistirse ante tanta belleza inocente.

_Yo soy el tutor de Berjerite_ explicó Neflyte. _Cuando he comenzado a considerar darle un marido, he pensado inmediatamente en ti. El noviazgo tendrá lugar mañana y pasado mañana el matrimonio. He traído conmigo mi confesor personal para que celebre la boda.

Un manto oscuro envolvió Serena. La cabeza comenzó a girar y le pareció que también la sala se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Debía irse, antes de encontrarse en una situación embarazosa. Con las palabras del rey que resonaban todavía en sus oídos, las piernas temblorosas, se levantó con la intención de escapar a su habitación donde no vería a la novia de Darien, pero no pudo ser, porque por primera vez en toda su vida se desmayó.


	18. Capítulo 16

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo dos capítulos más. La cosa se complicará hasta el final. El 16 contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS**

**_Un Caballero combate por lo que es suyo_**

Serena despertó para encontrar el rostro preocupado de Darien encima de ella. Tenía una expresión seria, y su talante aparentemente negro como su aspecto. Se sorprendió de encontrase acostada en un banco y trató de levantarse.

_Repose un momento, señora._ Serena trasladó la mirada a Neflyte, que la estaba mirando preocupado. Luego recordó: Darien estaba por casarse con Berjerite y ella se había desmayado.

_Lo siento vuestra majestad_ se excusó. _No sé que es lo que me ha pasado. Ahora estoy bien._ El rey le tendió una mano y ella se sentó.

_¿Tal vez, la conozco, mi señora?

_Perdóneme, majestad_ intervino Darien indicando Serena con gesto despreocupado. _Mi amante, lady Serena de Tsukino.

_¡Darien!_ Serena estaba casi por desmayarse de nuevo, por lo cual cerró los ojos mientras la habitación había vuelto a girar. El rey la miró, llevó a parte Darien y le dijo:

_Has sido intencionalmente cruel, lord Darien. Hablaremos más tarde._ Luego volvió su atención a Serena. _He sabido que se ha casado con Zoycite de Irusión, lady Serena._ Serena se mordió los labios para obligarse a no temblar. _Señora_ insistió el soberano

_Sí, soy la esposa de Zoycite, pero sólo de nombre. Nuestro matrimonio nunca fue consumado.

_Si recuerdo bien_ reflexionó Neflyte, _Zoycite nunca ha pedido permiso para casarse. ¿No estuvo casado con su hermana? ¿Ella ha muerto, no es cierto? Contraer matrimonio con la propia cuñada es incesto_ observó agrio. Las palabras del rey indujeron al sacerdote adelantarse para susurrarle algo al oído. _Oh, sí, ahora recuerdo, padre. Lord Zoycite recibió una dispensa papal para casarse con la hermana de su difunta esposa. No puedo criticar al papa, pero a mí no me gusta esta historia. ¿Dónde está su marido, lady Serena?

_Probablemente de camino hacia Chiba para reclamar su esposa_ contestó Darien. Su respuesta seca puso fin a las preguntas del rey.

_No entiendo nada de todo esto_ dijo Neflyte con una punta de fastidio. _Estoy demasiado cansado para escuchar una larga explicación. Más tarde, después de la cena y el noviazgo, nos encontraremos en privado, lord Darien. Sospecho que esta historia me mantendrá entretenido por horas. ¿Has hecho preparar las habitaciones para mi y mi séquito?._ Se adelantó Alan con una reverencia.

_Si quiere seguirme, vuestra majestad, le mostraré sus habitaciones. Ha sido preparada para usted y su escolta la torre meridional. Vuestros soldados encontrarán jubones en la guarnición y lady Berjerite y su camarera tendrán una habitación arriba. Espero que encuentre la acomodación de su agrado.

_No me parece, de veras, que tu hospitalidad, sea carente de recursos_ observó el rey sonriente.

_Si necesita algo, majestad_, agregó Darien _No tiene más que pedirlo.

_Mostraré a lady Berjerite y a su camarera, su habitación_ intervino Serena

Vio a Darien tensarse. Esa ira, lo sabía, estaba dirigida contra ella. El hecho de haber declarado públicamente que era su amante la había turbado y atontado. Se dio cuenta de cuánto ese mensaje duro, lo había herido, pero no era nada en comparación de lo que le había hecho él: la había etiquetado como una prostituta frente al rey.

Lady Berjerite vaciló, como si dudara seguirla. Dio una mirada tímida a Darien, pero pareció no prestarle atención a la delicada sensibilidad de la joven. Después de una larga pausa. La muchacha siguió a Serena por la escala.

_¿Desde cuándo es la amante de lord Darien?_ preguntó mientras subían la tortuosa escala a caracol. Serena pensó que esa pregunta era demasiado indiscreta y decidió no contestar. _Yo nunca sería la ramera de un hombre_ siguió Berjerite con una expresión desdeñosa. _Después que lord Darien y yo estaremos casados, usted debe buscar otro protector.

_¿Cuántos años tiene, lady Berjerite?_ le preguntó Serena

_Quince. Rey Neflyte dice que esta es una buena edad para casarse._ Serena suspiró.

_Es tan joven e inocente. No sabe nada de la vida. Lord Darien devora a las muchachas inocentes como usted._ Berjerite abrió los ojos aterrada

_¿Qué pretende decir?

_No preste atención a mi charla. No me encuentro bien._ Se detuvo delante de la recámara vacía._ Espero que aquí esté cómoda. Si necesita algo, dígale a su camarera que informe a la servidumbre.

_¿Dónde está su habitación? _preguntó Berjerite.

_Al final del corredor. En un momento le traerán los baúles a la habitación. Si desea darse un baño, mande a su camarera a las cocinas a pedir una tina_ Se dio vuelta para irse.

_Lady Serena._ Serena se detuvo, mirando por el hombro, en dirección a Berjerite.

_¿Sí?

_¿Dónde duerme lord Darien?

_¿Dónde le parece?_ contestó ella mientras trataba de mover las piernas entumecidas a lo largo del corredor.

No se derrumbó hasta que estuvo dentro de su recámara. Se aferró a la puerta para sostenerse, y trató de borrar de su mente la imagen de Berjerite y Darien abrazados en la intimidad. Lo imaginaba mientras la besaba, mientras la amaba con las manos y con la boca y finalmente en el modo fundamental en que un hombre yace con su mujer. Se alejó de la puerta y se lanzó sobre el lecho, donde permaneció mirando el techo.

* * *

Darien se reunió brevemente con Alan, luego dio instrucciones a Nicolás para el alojamiento de los caballeros del rey. Asegurándose que todo estuviera como es debido, se sentó a la mesa y pidió cerveza. Casi inmediatamente apareció un siervo con una jarra y la puso delante de Darien, que llenó la copa y bebió ávidamente, con la mente puesta sobre el sorprendente cariz que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

La necesidad de herir a Serena lo había llevado a presentarla como su amante y ya estaba arrepentido de sus palabras imprudentes. La llegada de la joven mujer que sería su esposa lo había trastornado y todavía estaba temblando de cólera. Si bien lady Berjerite era hermosa, no lo atraía sexualmente, parecía sosa y sin pasión, a diferencia de Serena, cuyo fuego y espíritu a veces lo quemaban. Sí, Berjerite habría administrado su casa y le habría dado hijos sin lamentarse y permanecería en la sombra sin molestar. Desgraciadamente él de una esposa esperaba mucho más que obediencia. Quería una compañera, una amante, una mujer con su mismo ardor, una mujer que habría acogido a su marido en el lecho. Él quería… a Serena. Lady Berjerite no podía gustarle; le recordaba una niña amurrada, inmadura, que probablemente se desmayaría en su primera noche de bodas.

Terminó la cerveza y pidió más, pero por cuanto tratara no lograba embriagarse. Revivió en su mente el momento en que Serena se desmayó y cuánto se había asustado. Era una mujer fuerte, poco propensa a los desmayos. Estaba por abandonarlo. Había proyectado viajar sola por caminos riesgosos en tiempos peligrosos, y eso necesitaba de mucho coraje.

Cuanto más pensaba en las palabras frías del mensaje que Serena le había escrito, más se enfurecía y si bien la ira en un momento se había atenuado por la preocupación de su salud, no estaba del todo aplacada. La necesidad de ver a Serena, de restregarle su deshonestidad, lo hizo ponerse de pie. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, el ánimo tan negro que los servidores se alejaban a su paso. Entró en la habitación de Serena sin golpear, y lanzó la puerta a su espalda.

La encontró acostada en el lecho, los ojos fijos en el techo, y el deseo de arrancarle de encima los vestidos y saltarle encima era tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a explotar. Serena de golpe se sentó, la mirada sorprendida que lo desafiaba.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ Se acercó a grandes pasos y la miró en silencio, las manos en las caderas, la expresión enojada.

_¿Estás enferma?

_No, estoy bien_ No le creyó.

_¿Por qué te desmayaste?_ Sus miradas se cruzaron y saltaron chispas. Le contestó con una pregunta:

_¿Por qué me presentaste como tu amante?

_Responde a mi pregunta

_Responde tú a la mía

_Muy bien. Te he presentado como mi amante porque eso es lo que exactamente eres.

_Oh, cuán cruel y arrogante de tu parte.

_No he hecho más que seguir tu ejemplo, mi querida señora_ le dijo desdeñoso. _Habías decidido abandonarme. El mensaje que me dejaste es obra de una cobarde. Piensas, quizás, ¿Qué te habría impedido volver con tu marido si ese era tu deseo? ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? Te habría protegido con mi propia vida.

_Quería evitar un derramamiento de sangre_ murmuró la joven

_La verdad, Serena_ insistió duro Darien. _Quiero la verdad. ¿El hecho de que yo sea bastardo te molesta? ¿Es por eso que deseas volver con Zoycite?

_¡No! ¡Nunca he tenido la intención de volver donde Zoycite! ¡Escribí ese mensaje para que pensaras que volvía con él!

_Te he dicho la verdad, mi querida señora. ¡Basta con las mentiras!

_¡Eres tú a quien quiero, Darien! Siempre has sido tú_ Darien entrecerró los ojos.

_Entonces demuéstramelo

Se acostó en la cama, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, luego bajó la cabeza y apoyó la boca en la suya. La besó con fuerza, oprimiéndole los labios hasta hacerlos abrir. Le exploró la boca con pasión salvaje, deseando castigarla por haberlo hecho angustiar. Ninguna mujer nunca le había llegado al corazón como Serena, ni lo había desilusionado tanto. Quería sacudirla, gritarle, decirle que había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía una mujer pedir a un hombre? Separó la boca y la miró a los ojos.

_Tengo intención de hacer el amor contigo, Serena. Sabes muy bien, que tú también lo deseas. Sucede siempre así entre nosotros._ Un sollozo le salió de la garganta, pero él no le prestó atención. Sabía que sus palabras la herían, pero seguramente no cuanto lo había herido ella. Explotando de impaciencia, le arrancó todos los vestidos. _Es así como te quiero_ dijo con los dientes apretados,_ Desnuda, con las piernas abiertas.

Se desvistió con increíble rapidez, quedando desnudo como ella. El deseo urgente que lo oprimía, tanto que olvidó toda paciencia, toda ternura. La tiró debajo de él, tomando un rosado pezón en su boca mientras con la mano excitaba el otro seno y con las caderas se refregaba contra ella, la erección que buscaba el cálido lugar entre sus piernas. Aturdida, Serena se tensó, mientras increíbles sensaciones irradiaban del seno hasta el punto húmedo en donde el sexo de Darien pedía penetrar. No quería su rabia, quería su amor.

_¡No! ¡No así!_ Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró. Perdida en la profundidad zafira de su mirada, Serena no pudo resistirse, ni tampoco respirar.

Rindiéndose a él, le hundió las manos en la maraña de cabellos, le rodeó el cuello, los hombros, gimiendo su nombre mientras él con la boca le saboreaba los senos. Los latidos del corazón de Darien, fuertes, martilleantes, se reflejaban en todo su cuerpo. Sofocó un grito con el dorso de la mano cuando su boca se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, lamiendo ávidamente el ombligo y trazando una lánguida estela hasta un territorio más dulce. Lo encontró, y Serena enarcó la espalda cuando él le hundió el rostro entre los muslos, alternativamente lamiendo y succionando los pliegues más secretos del sexo.

Se esforzó para recobrar el control y lo logró, aunque por bien poco, cuando le aferró los cabellos, tratando de alejarlo. No era justo, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Darien quería castigarla, demostrarle que era su patrón y desgraciadamente para ella lo estaba logrando. Su cuerpo entero vibraba de deseo cuando levantó la boca y le introdujo un dedo.

_¡Darien!_ El hombre levantó la cabeza y la sonrió.

_¿Quieres que te introduzca dentro el pájaro, Serena?_ Era _exactamente_ lo que quería. Si él no llenase el vacío doloroso que sentía dentro de ella, enloquecería.

_¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Te ruego!_ La sonrisa de Darien fue maliciosa cuando le abrió las piernas y embistió con pasión.

_Rodéame con las piernas_ le ordenó

Ella obedeció y él deslizó todavía más a fondo. Luego comenzó a moverse. No lentamente, tiernamente, pero en un fuerte ritmo, con las piernas de ella alrededor de él y las caderas que se levantaban en un ritmo salvaje. Serena estaba perdida, sin esperanza, poseída por un hombre que amaba…un hombre que pertenecía a otra, tal como ella no podía ser suya. Pero en lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que sería siempre suyo. Tenía un hijo en su vientre para demostrarlo.

La presión creció dentro de ella, donde él le estaba tocando el alma. Explotó, gritó, la mente obnubilada. Mientras el orgasmo la arrollaba. Se aferró al cuerpo de Darien sacudido por temblores. Que la llenaba con su simiente. Unos momentos después se derrumbó encima de ella, que aceptó el peso sin lamentarse, espantosamente consciente que nunca más estarían juntos de esa manera. Conociendo Darien, obedecería al rey y se casaría con lady Berjerite.

Sola y abandonada, Serena se vería obligada a recoger los restos de su vida y escapar a casa de su tía. Nunca volvería con Zoycite, juró, y protegería a su hijo con su propia vida. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar Darien que la estaba mirando con una extraña luz en los ojos.

_Parece que me odias

_Yo no te odio_ le contestó desplazándose a un lado, rodando en la cama. La voz carente de sentimiento que no pudo hacer menos que tocarle un hombro. Darien se tensó, luego se dio vuelta con una mueca sarcástica. _¿Estás lista para hacerlo de nuevo, eh?_ Ella se acurrucó, herida por sus palabras crueles.

_Lo que quiero es escuchar la verdad_ replicó furiosa. _Dime. ¿No soy otra cosa que tu ramera?_ Él se levantó con un salto.

_Yo no pienso para nada en ti_ _Mentiras. Todas mentiras_, susurraba la voz interna de Darien. Lady Berjerite nunca podría tomar el lugar de Serena, ni en su cama, ni en su corazón. Serena había derribado el muro que le había rodeado el corazón, y ahora debía lograr levantarlo de nuevo.

_Me rehúso a creer que te importe tan poco.

_Podría decir lo mismo_ contestó el hombre, colocándose las calzas con mayor fuerza de lo que era necesario.

_¡No! ¿Cómo puedo explicarte cuándo rechazas escucharme?

_Es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Serena. La verdad ya no tiene ninguna importancia. El rey pretende que me case con lady Berjerite, y debo obedecer._ Serena acogió esas palabras con un sollozo.

_Partiré antes del matrimonio._ Darien habría querido preguntar dónde tenía intenciones de ir, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Serena ya no estaba bajo su protección.

_Pide a Alan dinero para el viaje. Cuando tengas decidido tu destino, te daré a alguien que te acompañe._ Se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la puerta y apoyó la mano en la manilla.

¿Era así, entonces? Se preguntó. ¿Un amor tan grande que habría recordado por el resto de su vida y una despedida tan fría? Dio una mirada por sobre el hombro hacia Serena, que se había cubierto con una camisa y lo estaba mirando como si esperase algo más. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaban a lo largo de las mejillas y los labios plenos y rojos temblaban.

_¡Sangre de Dios!_ exclamó Darien, volviendo hacia la cama. _¿Qué quieres de mi, mi señora? He jurado obedecer a mi soberano. Sé que te he deshonrado, Serena, pero después he jurado protegerte con mi vida. Soy vulnerable a ti .¿Sabes qué me ha hecho tu mensaje? Casi me ha destruido. Y si bien para mi no hay ninguna atracción debo casarme con Berjerite. Después de haberla llevado a la cama, pretendo dejar Chiba y buscar en otro lugar mi placer. Ninguna otra mujer conquistará más mi corazón._ Después de haber dicho mucho más de lo que tenía intención de hacer, salió precipitadamente de la habitación y se encontró con lady Berjerite.

_¡Lord Darien!_ la muchacha abrió los ojos asustada cuando vio su expresión enojada, retrocedió alejándose de él. _Yo…yo pensaba que estos fueran los alojamientos de las mujeres. No esperaba encontrarlo aquí._ Miró significativamente la puerta de la cual Darien había salido. _¿Esa no es la habitación de lady Serena?_ Darien no estaba de humor para conversar.

_Es así, mi señora.

_¿Cuándo se irá de Chiba, lady Serena?_ Su humor estaba empeorando de minuto a minuto.

_Cuando a ella le sea cómodo

_Perdone, mi señor, no tenía ninguna intención de contrariarle.

_No, perdone, mi señora. Temo haberla molestado._ Le dio una sonrisa modesta.

_Está perdonado, mi señor_ Se cubrió la boca y rió nerviosa. Ese sonido le crispó los nervios. _Estoy muy ansiosa en participar en el banquete esta noche. Quizás podamos conocernos un poco mejor._ Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le ofreció el brazo.

_¿Puedo acompañarla a la sala?

_No, yo estaba buscando el…el…_Enrojeció violentamente. Darien fue salvado de acompañarla hacia el baño por la llegada de la camarera en el corredor.

_Lo he encontrado, mi señora. Sígame.

_Hasta esta noche_ balbuceó Berjerite haciéndole una reverencia siguiendo la camarera.

_Dios me salve de las inocentes tontas y cursis_ murmuró Darien con dientes apretados.

¿Pero qué diablo había atacado al rey? Cualquier estúpido se habría de inmediato dado cuenta que Berjerite no era adecuada para él. Se apresuró a ir en busca de Alan, el banquete de esa noche debía ser perfecto, quería que el rey estuviera de buen humor.

* * *

Serena hubiera preferido cenar en su recámara esa noche, pero decidió que esconderse era un acto de cobardía. Vistiendo su mejor vestido de seda, una camisa y un nuevo velo adquirido recientemente a un vendedor ambulante, tomó el coraje en sus manos y descendió hacia la gran sala. Cuando llegó, todos ya estaban sentados, así se deslizó hacia un lugar desocupado, lo más lejos posible de la mesa alta.

Mónica y los ayudantes de cocina se habían esmerado, pensó a medida que venía servido un plato más suntuoso que otro. En honor al soberano, la mesa brillaba con la plata: cuchillos, cucharas, platos, copas. A cada lugar se había dispuesto una bandeja de pan viejo, que servía de plato para las carnes asadas.

La servidumbre circulaba por la sala llevando bandejas de pan y otras exquisiteces. Luego el mejor vino que Darien tenía para ofrecer fue servido en las jarras en cada copa de plata de los huéspedes. Primero se sirvió una sopa, después caracoles en gelatina, cabeza de jabalí, caza, pavo real, cerditos y volátiles. La verdura consistía en arvejas y porotos verdes. La comida terminaba con tortas de fruta, nueces y queso.

Serena tocó a duras penas la comida. Su apetito se había desvanecido en el momento exacto en que había visto a lady Berjerite inclinarse hacia Darien para susurrarle alguna cosa al oído. Bajando los ojos sobre el plato, sintió apretar su estómago. Fingir indiferencia hacia el hombre que amaba era la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Darien había visto Serena entrar en la sala y se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Alguien podía bien pensar que lady Berjerite tenía una belleza más clásica, pero Darien la encontraba pálida y apagada en comparación con el vibrante encanto de Serena y su carácter. Miró a su amante al otro lado de la sala, de pronto perplejo de algo que había notado en ella sólo últimamente; una luz interna especial. La miró con una intensidad tal que hasta el rey lo notó, manifestando su molestia. Llevó de nuevo su mirada al plato, pensando que hubiese sido derecho de Serena sentarse a su lado, pero sabía que exhibir la amante a su novia habría hecho enfurecer al soberano.

Dirigió su atención a la comida de su plato. Todo estaba delicioso, pero no tenía apetito. Dio una mirada en dirección a Neflyte, que parecía disfrutar de la cena. A su lado, Berjerite picoteaba la comida con la elegancia de una verdadera señora.

_¿La comida, no le agrada, lady Berjerite?_ le preguntó Darien. Berjerite dejó caer el cuchillo y parpadeó delante de él, los ojos opacos por el miedo. _¿La he asustado, señora?_ le preguntó, sorprendido por aquella reacción a un simple pregunta. Berjerite bajó la mirada.

_Perdone, mi señor. He sido educada en un convento y las voces masculinas siempre me hacen sobresaltar._ Darien gruñó. Educada en convento. La primera vez que lo viera desnudo, probablemente se desmayaría.

_¿Por qué ha sido educada en convento, señora?

_Soy la heredera de un gran patrimonio, mi señor. Y estoy bajo la tutela del rey desde que mis padres murieron de fiebre. Tenía sólo siete años cuando rey Neflyte me envió donde las monjas para proteger mi fortuna de aquellos que querían casarse conmigo para adueñársela.

_¿Las buenas monjas la han instruido sobre vuestros deberes conyugales?_ Los ojos de la joven permanecieron bajos.

_Sé lo que debo hacer, mi señor. Yo…_ se estremeció y se atrevió a darle una mirada temerosa de soslayo. _Espero que usted no sea demasiado exigente. Una vez que hayamos engendrado un niño, sería pecaminoso continuar…las relaciones, hasta que no desee otro hijo._ Espantado, Darien la miró intensamente. Era imposible.

_En vista que piensa así, no debería tener ninguna objeción que yo tenga una amante_ dijo, para tantear el terreno. Berjerite abrió mucho los ojos mirándolo a la cara.

_Eso va contra las leyes de Dios. Usted cometería adulterio y yo no puedo aceptarlo, mi señor_ Parecía un niña consentida que quería imponer que el matrimonio se debería desarrollar según sus reglas.

_¿Y entonces qué es lo que debería hacer, señora? Me ha dicho que seré acogido en su lecho sólo cuando deseemos un hijo. Temo, de veras, que está muy desinformada sobre las necesidades de un hombre. Es joven, señora, y el rey se ha equivocado a traerla aquí. No somos adecuados el uno para el otro._ Darien volvió a su plato abiertamente ignorando el gemido de molestia de Berjerite. No se había dado cuenta que el rey, sentado a su derecha, había escuchado ese intercambio de opiniones. Neflyte se inclinó hacia Darien y le murmuró al oído:

_¿Lady Berjerite no te gusta?

_Lady Berjerite es muy joven e inocente para mí_ contestó Darien, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras. _No somos adecuados el uno para el otro.

_Tonterías_ le reprochó el rey. _Es precisamente la mujer que necesitas para asentarte. Admito que es más bien joven, pero la mayoría de los hombres adora la idea de despertar la pasión de una muchacha para satisfacer las propias necesidades_ Se acercó más a Darien. _Lady Berjerite es inmensamente rica, además de bellísima. Te traerá como dote muchas propiedades._ La muchacha no le interesaba.

_¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambie idea, majestad?_ Neflyte arrugó la frente, y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la gran sala hasta que no encontró Serena.

_Se trata de lady Serena, ¿no es cierto? Es ella la razón por la cual no estás dispuesto a casarte. Debemos hablar en privado, Darien. Estoy ansioso por saber cómo aquella señora llegó ser tu amante. Conozco Zoycite de Irusión. No dejaría nunca ir a su esposa sin luchar.

_Sí, de verdad, necesitamos hablar_ convino Darien _Tal vez debamos posponer el noviazgo y el matrimonio.

_No. Padre Bernardo está listo para celebrar La ceremonia del noviazgo después de los entretenimientos que has programado para mí. ¿Habrá algún pasatiempo, cierto?

_Sí_ contestó amargamente Darien. Estaba al límite del aguante. No quería a lady Berjerite porque ese matrimonio los haría infelices a ambos. _Alan ha buscado entretenimientos en la aldea. Incluso hay un juglar experto en contar historias._ Los ojos de Neflyte se iluminaron.

_Ah, me gustan las bellas historias. Cuanto al matrimonio pronostico que les irá bien a los dos._ Darien pensaba lo contrario, pero guardó silencio. No era buena idea contrariar al soberano.

Hizo una seña a Alan y de inmediato un grupo de acróbatas entró en la sala. Darien se sentó estóico e inmóvil durante todo el espectáculo, sin siquiera divertirse cuando el juglar comenzó a narrar historias divertidas. Luego regaló a los huéspedes historias sobre el valor del Caballero Negro. Todavía estaba entrelazando las alabanzas, cuando un guardia corrió dentro de la sala. De inmediato corrió hacia la mesa alta e hizo una reverencia al rey. Luego se dirigió a Darien:

_Sir Andrew y un caballero no identificado están acercándose a la barbacana, señor.

_Levanten la reja_ ordenó Darien. _Diga a sir Andrew que venga a la sala. Estoy ansioso de verlo.

_¿Sir Andrew hace mucho tiempo que está lejos, Darien?_ se informó Neflyte

_Sí. Esperaba que llegase mucho antes y temía que le hubiera sucedido alguna cosa. Me siento aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta sano y salvo._ El juglar concluyó su canción, se inclinó ante el rey y dejó la sala unos segundos antes que entrara sir Andrew, acompañado por un frágil anciano vestido con sayo marrón.

_Sir Andrew_ dijo Darien saludándolo _Haga que se acerque su huésped. Es bueno volverte a ver amigo mío. Saluda al rey, y luego me explicas a quién has traído contigo._ Sir Andrew hizo una rápida reverencia.

_Su majestad, es un placer volverlo a ver. Quedé sorprendido al reconocer vuestro estandarte flamear en el parapeto. ¿Qué os trae a Chiba?

_Yo también estoy feliz de verte, sir Andrew. Tú y Darien son dos de mis más leales defensores. No olvidaré nunca con cuanto coraje han defendido Inglaterra. Mi visita aquí no es sin una razón. Le he traído a lord Darien una esposa. Salude lady Berjerite._ Andrew dio una mirada perpleja a Darien y luego miró a la graciosa joven a su lado. Si se preguntó qué había sucedido mientras tanto a lady Serena se lo guardó para él.

_Encantado de conocerla_ dijo con una profunda reverencia.

_¿A quién has traído?

_Una persona que estarás muy feliz de ver. Darien de Chiba, este es Padre Ambrosio, el sacerdote que celebró el matrimonio de tu madre con tu padre._ Darien se levantó, apretando el borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_¡Padre Ambrosio! Dígame la verdad. Usted ha celebrado la boda entre Mamoru y Gaia ap Howell?_ El anciano sacerdote de cabellos blancos dio un paso adelante y saludó al soberano. Luego dio una mirada miope a Darien.

_Sí, mi señor, es así. Vuestra madre y vuestro padre se casaron legalmente en la aldea galesa de Builth Wells. La aldea se encuentra en la frontera, no muy lejos del castillo de Tsukino. He registrado el matrimonio personalmente en los libros de la iglesia._ El rey se inclinó hacia delante.

_¿Por qué nunca ha venido a darnos esa información?

_Poco después de celebrada la boda, la iglesia fue destruida por un incendio. Yo escapé para ponerme a salvo después de que algunos amigos me dijeron que el padre de lord Mamoru no quería testimonios vivos del matrimonio de su hijo con una pueblerina galesa. Logró incendiar la iglesia, pero yo he salvado los registros porque los llevé conmigo cuando escapé del edificio en llamas.

_Padre Ambrosio ha traído las páginas con sus nombres inscritos, majestad_ agregó sir Andrew. El rey se rascó la barbilla bien afeitada, aparentemente reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado.

_Continúe con vuestro relato, padre Ambrosio. ¿Dónde ha estado en todos estos años?

_Huí al Galles del Norte, vuestra majestad. Encontré una aldea que necesitaba de un sacerdote y me establecí allá, para servir a mi nuevo rebaño.

_¿Dónde has encontrado al buen padre, sir Andrew?_ preguntó el soberano

_Lord Darien me había mandado a Builth Wells a entregar un mensaje a su abuela. Cuando llegué, ella me ha informado que finalmente había encontrado al padre Ambrosio, el hombre que podía testificar la legitimidad del nacimiento de Darien. Hacía poco tiempo que había vuelto a un monasterio cerca de Builth Wells, para transcurrir los años que le quedan por vivir. El sacerdote de la aldea avisó a la abuela de Darien dónde se encontraba Padre Ambrosio. Rea ha buscado al sacerdote por muchos años, con la esperanza de lograr demostrar que Darien era hijo legítimo.

_Es cierto_ confirmó padre Ambrosio. _No tenía idea de que Rea me estuviera buscando, de otro modo habría vuelto y le habría mostrado la prueba que necesitaba. Desgraciadamente no sabía nada de la controversia en relación a un niño cuyo nacimiento ocurrió después que huí. Pero ahora estoy aquí para proclamar delante de Dios y mi soberano que Darien de Chiba no es un hijo ilegítimo. Si Mamoru de Irusión se ha casado con otra mujer sin anular su matrimonio con Gaia ap Howell, entonces la descendencia de ese segundo matrimonio es ilegítima.

_Esto cambia mucho las cosas_ declaró Neflyte _Debo pensar mucho. Y naturalmente, deseo examinar los registros antes de declarar que lord Darien es el verdadero conde de Irusión y Zoycite el heredero ilegítimo. Hasta que no haya arreglado todo y hasta no estar satisfecho, este noviazgo está suspendido.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien mientras su mirada hurgaba en la sala en busca de Serena. La encontró entre una mar de rostros y sus miradas de cruzaron quedando fijas.

Luego, ella se levantó un poco tambaleando y se alejó.


	19. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

_**Un Caballero comprende que el amor todo lo hace posible** _

Darien, levantó las cejas. Habría querido perseguir a Serena, pero el rey le colocó una mano en el hombro recordándole que había cuestiones importantes relacionadas con su nuevo rango que discutir. Neflyte aferró la presa.

_Podrás ir con ella después_ Desenrolló la página del registro de la iglesia y la miró brevemente. _Siéntate conmigo delante de la chimenea, donde podremos hablar en privado.

_Sí, majestad_ contestó Darien, siguiendo a Neflyte hacia la parte opuesta de la gran sala.

Apareció Alan con una jarra de cerveza y dos copas. Las posó en una mesita al lado del codo de Darien, que le hizo seña de alejarse y vertió cerveza en las dos copas. Pasó una al rey y meció la otra en sus manos. Miró distraído las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea mientras Neflyte estudiaba la página del registro. Después de un momento de reflexión, empezó:

_Parece, de veras, que se te ha hecho una gran injusticia, lord Darien. Conocía al viejo conde de Irusión, el padre de Mamoru. Era un hombre orgulloso, aunque bastante intolerante. Evidentemente era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ver su hijo casado a una mujer de igual rango y linaje.

_Yo nunca he dudado de la legitimidad del matrimonio de mi madre con mi padre_ acotó Darien. _Mi abuela siempre me ha dicho que tuviese paciencia, porque un día u otro la prueba aparecería, y tenía realmente razón._ Neflyte pasó el pergamino a Darien que la observó atentamente. _Parece legal.

_Sí. Yo lo habría creído incluso si no hubiera nada que demuestre lo que sostiene el sacerdote. Los sacerdotes nunca mienten. _Tamborileó con los dedos el brazo de la silla, como si estuviera considerando los pasos a cumplir para enderezar la injusticia hecha a Darien. _De hoy en adelante, debes ser conocido como lord Darien, conde de Irusión y Chiba. Todas las tierras y riquezas comprendidas en ambas propiedades son tuyas_ proclamó.

_¿Y Zoycite? Majestad, ¿Qué será de él?

_Él no merece nada, pero en vista que ha luchado con coraje en Crécy, no será castigado. Digamos simplemente que de ahora en adelante será conocido como sir Zoycite, y que el señor eres tú. En cuanto que eres su señor, puedes pedirle que te jure lealtad._ Después de años en que le habían llamado bastardo, Darien encontró la nueva situación maravillosa. Sin embargo, el pensar lo que Zoycite haría cuando se enterase lo llevó rápidamente a la realidad.

_Zoycite no estará dispuesto a aceptar tu decisión_ observó. Neflyte sonrió satisfecho.

_Sé bien que Zoycite es un hombre difícil de tratar, pero soy su rey y me debe obediencia._ Darien no estaba de acuerdo con esta estimación del soberano sobre la reacción de Zoycite, pero se guardó muy bien de expresar su opinión. _Ahora que hemos aclarado tu nueva situación como heredero de Mamoru_ continuó Neflyte, _Hablemos de tu matrimonio con lady Berjerite. Tus propiedades unidas a las de ella hacen de ti uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Inglaterra._ Darien se aclaró la garganta.

_En cuanto a lady Berjerite, majestad, ella tiene, miedo de mi. Se lo leo en los ojos cada vez que me mira. Le suplico que lo reconsidere. Encuentre a la señora un marido más adecuado, y que le guste._ El disgusto de Neflyte era en ese punto bien notorio.

_Creo que es hora que hablemos de lady Serena. ¿Ella es la razón por la cual no quieres casarte con lady Berjerite, no es cierto? ¿Cómo sucedió que la esposa de Zoycite sea ahora tu amante?_ Darien suspiró. No podía hacer nada, debía decir la verdad porque un caballero no le mentía a su soberano.

_La buena opinión que tiene de mí cambiará, cuando sepa lo que he hecho.

_Deja que sea yo mismo quien juzgue. Te lo ruego sigue, Darien.

_Muy bien majestad. Meses atrás participé a un torneo en Tsukino. En esa época no sabía que el torneo se realizaba para celebrar la boda entre Serena y Zoycite. Yo he sido educado en Tsukino y me fui de allí cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años. Si recuerda, usted fue tan bueno de aceptarme a su servicio y ofrecerme la posibilidad de luchar por usted y por el Príncipe Negro en Francia._ Neflyte miró a Darien con cariño.

_Lo recuerdo muy bien. Tu has salvado la vida del Príncipe Negro, no una sino dos veces, y yo te he concedido el título en el campo de batalla. Luego te nombré conde y te he donado Chiba. Tú no me has desilusionado. Chiba está absolutamente como pensaba que estaría en las manos del hombre justo. Termina tu relato, Darien.

_Sí. El torneo fue un suceso. He sido proclamado vencedor y gané el premio. Serena me reconoció como el muchacho que había transcurrido su adolescencia con ella y vino a buscarme. Me pidió ayuda para huir a un matrimonio que encontraba repugnante. Quería huir hacia Escocia, y naturalmente yo rehusé ayudarla._ Darien continuó explicando porque al comienzo Serena no le gustaba. _Ahora sé que lady Serena no dijo nada a su padre sobre mis intenciones de huir con Amy, pero me ha costado mucho tiempo aceptar que Amy no estaba destinada a ser mía.

_¿Por qué lady Serena quería huir de Zoycite?

_Lo considera responsable de la inesperada muerte de Amy._ Neflyte se guardó esa información y luego le dijo:

_Continua, Darien

_Yo me negué ayudar lady Serena, aunque ella trató de contactarme varias veces durante mi permanencia en Tsukino. _Luego le contó que Zoycite había tratado de matarlo con el vino envenenado. Se interrumpió y bebió un gran sorbo de cerveza, sabiendo que el rey no pensaría bien de él después de escuchar el resto de la historia. _La boda se llevó a cabo después del torneo_ continuó _Yo participé al banquete nupcial junto a los demás huéspedes, y bebí demasiado. Así mi humor estaba negro y morboso. Quería castigar Zoycite por todas las injusticias que mi madre y yo habíamos sufrido por muchos años._ Bebió otro gran sorbo de cerveza y volvió a llenar la copa. _Después de que lady Serena se hubo retirado a su recámara, esperé que Zoycite subiera donde ella, pero él en cambio continuó bebiendo e intercambiando con sus caballeros comentarios crueles sobre su esposa hasta que se emborrachó y se quedó dormido. ¡Y todo esto durante la primera noche de bodas! Fue en ese momento que decidí tomar de Zoycite algo que para él era precioso: ¡La virginidad de su esposa! Mi mente obnubilada creía que había una lógica en el acto que estaba por cometer!_ El rey parecía divertido.

_¡Qué diablos! ¡Tu audacia me impresiona mucho!_ El honor de Darien le imponía de absolver a Serena de toda culpa.

_¡He tomado a lady Serena con la fuerza, majestad!

_¿La violaste?_ Tronó Neflyte.

_No, majestad, lord Darien no me ha violado. Yo estaba conforme._ Darien saltó en pie, derramando cerveza sobre la túnica.

_¿Serena qué haces aquí? Es una conversación privada.

_No, cuando el argumento me atañe. Volví a la sala grande para hablar con el rey.

_Tome un banco, y siéntese, mi señora_ la invitó Neflyte. _La escucharé. Lord Darien, ¿La violó o no?

_No fue una violación, majestad. Al comienzo me resistí a lord Darien, pero su seducción me conquistó y consentí de buena gana. Él tomó mi virginidad, sí, pero no fue un acto brutal. Zoycite me habría arrancado mi inocencia con desprecio hacia mi dolor y mis sentimientos; Darien fue un amante tierno y cuidadoso._ Se estudió los dedos. _Aunque lord Darien y yo no nos habíamos encontrado desde cuando nos separamos muchos años atrás, yo siempre lo he amado._ Darien se sobresaltó violentamente. Serena nunca había hablado de amor antes de ese momento, y le costaba creerle. _¿Lord Darien le ha dicho que esa noche después escapé y me dirigí a su campamento, pretendiendo que me llevase lejos con él?.

_Me avergonzaba profundamente de lo que había hecho a lady Serena_ intervino Darien. _Y cuando apareció en mi campamento esa noche, pidiendo ser acompañada a Escocia, el honor me obligó a ofrecerle protección hasta que fuera necesario. Pero no la llevé a Escocia. Sabía que Zoycite la habría seguido, habría pretendido que volviese con él y la habría castigado. Su tía no estaba en grado de protegerla como yo, así que la llevé a Chiba.

_Y has hecho de ella tu amante_ lo acusó Neflyte.

_Sí, majestad.

_Ha sido una decisión en común_ insistió Serena. _¿Lord Darien, le ha contado que Zoycite lo tuvo prisionero en los subterráneos de Tsukino? ¿Qué ha sido torturado y dejado morir de hambre? Cuando Zoycite estaba por traer su ejército a Chiba, lord Darien sabía que el castillo no habría podido soportar un asedio, así que me llevó a Galles para que estuviera protegida. En ese momento fue capturado, cuando se enfrentó en una batalla con Zoycite. Desgraciadamente, a su ejército le faltaba los hombres necesarios para derrotar a Zoycite.

_Estaba seguro que esta historia me mantendría despierto bien avanzada la noche_ comentó Neflyte, haciendo una seña a Serena de continuar.

_Después de que Zoycite lo hizo prisionero, mandó a sir Andrew a decirme que Darien moriría si no me presentaba al castillo de Tsukino dentro quince días. No podía tolerar la idea que muriese por mi culpa, así que obedecí la orden. Cuando llegué a Tsukino, de inmediato fui encerrada en mi habitación a esperar las decisiones de Zoycite. Su cólera era terrible.

_Cada vez se está poniendo más complicado_ comentó Neflyte, avanzando en la silla para no perder ninguna palabra. _¿Y cómo han escapado?_ En ese momento Darien retomó la historia, explicando lo del túnel y su fuga hacia Chiba. _Por lo tanto, estás esperando que llegue Zoycite con su ejército a reclamar su esposa_ reflexionó Neflyte

_Sí, majestad

_Y usted, lady Serena, ¿Está lista para volver con su marido?

_Le pido perdón, majestad, pero yo no considero a Zoycite mi marido. Si bien se celebró una ceremonia, el matrimonio nunca fue consumado. Yo me someto a su clemencia, majestad, y le suplico que no me entregue a Zoycite.

_¿A qué juego estás jugando, bella mía?_ le preguntó con frialdad Darien. _Pensaba que querías abandonarme.

_Era sólo una treta. Sabía que Zoycite vendría a Chiba y no quería más derramamiento de sangre por causa mía. Has sufrido bastante, Darien, y quería que estuvieras sano y salvo. Temía ser una carga y quería tuvieras una vida más fácil.

_Yo te he hecho daño_ replicó seco Darien, _Y he jurado protegerte con mi vida.

_Yo quería tu amor_ murmuró Serena. Al darse cuenta de lo que había admitido bajó los ojos. _Perdóneme, majestad, tengo la lengua larga.

_Mírame, Serena_ dijo Darien olvidando al rey, olvidando todo salvo los latidos de su propio corazón. Cuando ella levantó el rostro surcado de lágrimas, le tomó la mano y se arrodilló delante. _Dime qué quieres de mí.

_¿Debo repetir lo que sabes ya?

_Yo no sé nada. Nunca hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos.

_¿Cómo podíamos hablar de sentimientos cuando yo no soy libre? Ahora tú no eres libre. Te casarás con lady Berjerite, y si tengo suerte, me será concedido ir a Escocia y vivir en paz._ Neflyte se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, escuchando y observando con extasiada atención.

_Dime una cosa, Serena_ reanudó Darien mirándola fijamente.

_Si puedo.

_¿Llevas en tu seno un niño mío?

_¡Sangre de Dios! Yo también quiero una respuesta a esta pregunta, lady Serena_ dijo Neflyte inclinándose de nuevo para no perder sus palabras. Serena se puso muy pálida.

_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_ Darien sonrió satisfecho.

_No eres la misma últimamente. Tú nunca te desmayas. Si recuerdas, te he preguntado en varias ocasiones cómo estabas en las últimas semanas. Estaba dispuesto a dejarte volver con Zoycite, si ese era tu deseo, hasta que…_ Lanzó a Neflyte una sonrisa incómoda y continuó _Hasta que, hemos hecho el amor hoy. Y luego, otras pequeñas cosas que he notado comenzaron a tener sentido. Se te ha engrosado un poco la cintura, tienes los senos más compactos. También recuerdo de varias ocasiones, en las últimas semanas, que la presencia de comida te hacía tomar un color verde, especialmente en la mañana. Realmente fui un verdadero estúpido de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

_Estoy de acuerdo_ intervino Neflyte. _En cuanto padre de once hijos, debería haber notado inmediatamente los síntomas. Sin embargo, queda un problema: Serena es la esposa de otro hombre. Si retornase con su marido, el niño pertenecería legalmente a él._ Darien de un salto se levantó.

_¡Primero deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver!

_Creo que lo pensaré, y encontraré una solución que sea para ustedes aceptable_ dijo Neflyte bostezando. _Les deseo una buena noche. Se levantó y atravesó a grandes pasos la habitación, dejando Darien y Serena a resolver sus divergencias.

_Ven_ le dijo Darien tendiéndole la mano. _Es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a la cama.

Serena puso su mano en la suya y lo siguió a la escala. Esperaba que la dejara en la puerta, en cambio, Darien la abrió y la siguió al interior. Unazuki había dejado una vela encendida y un resplandor leve iluminaba la habitación. Serena se apretó las manos, de pronto incapaz de hablar. ¿Qué podía decir? Darien sabía que su mensaje había sido una farsa y sabía también que deliberadamente le había ocultado que esperaba un niño de él.

_Prefiero dormir sola_ le dijo mientras él se sentaba en un banco al lado de la chimenea para sacarse las botas.

_Y yo prefiero dormir contigo_ contestó Darien, _Ve a la cama Serena, pareces exhausta. Esta noche hablaremos y nada más, trataremos de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

Demasiado cansada para rebatir, Serena se quitó el vestido, puso agua en una jofaina y se lavó las manos y la cara. Mientras Darien se sacaba la túnica por la cabeza y se quitaba las calzas, ella se introdujo bajo las mantas y cuando Darien se acostó a su lado, la sola cosa que separaba sus cuerpos era su finísima camisa de dormir. Se tensó cuando él la acercó con un gesto rudo.

_Dime del niño. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

_De cuando estábamos en Tsukino, cuando no me llegaba el ciclo. Me he cortado y he ensuciado de sangre la cama y mis ropas para convencer a la amante de Zoycite que había comenzado mi ciclo. Zoycite se negaba a tocarme hasta que no estuviera seguro que no estaba embarazada. Si hubiese sabido que esperaba un hijo, me habría matado. Por cuanto odiase que me tocara, no podía sacrificar al niño.

_¿Habrías acogido a Zoycite en tu lecho y atribuido mi hijo a mi hermano?_ la acusó Darien.

_No tenía elección. He rogado por un milagro, pero estaba decidida hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar a tu hijo. Por fortuna, Dios no me ha pedido similar sacrificio, ha escuchado mis plegarias y me ha mandado a ti.

_¿Pero, por qué no lo has dicho? ¿Por qué querías abandonar Chiba cuando sabías muy bien que habría protegido tu vida y la de nuestro hijo con mi vida? Tu mensaje me enloqueció. Estaba dispuesto a entregarte a Zoycite en el mismo instante en que hubiese aparecido en la reja.

_Es como le he explicado al rey. No quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por mí. Habría huido a Escocia y me habría puesto bajo la protección de mi tía. Nunca_ y subrayó con énfasis,_ Nunca hubiera vuelto con Zoycite.

_Dudo que el rey hubiera podido impedir a Zoycite el pedirte de vuelta. No hay ninguna ley que proteja a las esposas que huyen de la furia de sus maridos. Ahora la venganza de Zoycite es contra nosotros dos.

_Tú estás por casarte con lady Berjerite_ lo acusó ella. _Tu novia ha dejado bien claro que no soy bienvenida en su casa. Y esta en lo cierto. El rey no ha dicho nada que nos indique que cambiará idea sobre el noviazgo. No hay lugar para mí en tu vida, Darien.

_¿Decías la verdad, Serena, cuando lo dijiste?_ Serena frunció las cejas, tratando de recordar que había dicho.

_¿A propósito de qué?

_Has dicho que me amas.

_¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi amor? Te he amado siempre, desde que era una niña. Tú eras mi héroe, mi caballero de la armadura brillante. Estaba celosa de las atenciones que dedicabas a Amy.

_Eras una niña, y no eras capaz de fuertes sentimientos. Hablo de ahora, Serena.

_Escúchame bien, Darien de Chiba. Soy una mujer ahora, con los sentimientos de una mujer y las necesidades de una mujer. Tú eres el hombre que amo, el hombre que siempre he amado.

_Pero yo te he deshonrado_ le recordó Darien.

_No, no es así. Tú has hecho el amor conmigo. Me has dado placer y una noche de bodas que no olvidaré nunca. Ya has sido lo suficientemente castigado por esa noche, y has sufrido mucho. Aunque, si no podemos estar juntos como marido y mujer, recuérdame con ternura y debes saber que protegeré a tu hijo con mi vida.

_Que nos casemos o no, tú siempre serás mía. Yo no te abandonaré, Serena. Ni siquiera el rey puede pedirme una cosa así. Si todo lo demás fallara, escaparemos a Francia o Italia. Nada tiene importancia, con tal de que estemos juntos.

_¿Renunciarías a Chiba y a Irusión por mí?

_Podría renunciar a la vida por ti. ¿No te he demostrado que estoy dispuesto a morir por ti?

_Has hecho todo lo que te imponía tu honor_ replicó Serena, convencida que él no la amaba.

_¡Al diablo, mi honor!_ dijo Darien con un murmullo _No he pedido enamorarme. Tenía proyectos para hacer del castillo de Chiba el más bello de Wessex. Con el tiempo, obviamente, tendría que casarme pero sólo para engendrar herederos. Sabía que tipo de mujer habría elegido: joven, virtuosa y sumisa. Nunca habría cuestionado mi autoridad, ni gritado contra mi si hubiese tenido amantes. No quería una esposa que me desafiara con su inteligencia. Quería una mujer de la que no tendría que ocuparme.

_Has terminado de describir lady Berjerite_ susurró Serena

_Después te encontré_ continuó Darien como si no la hubiera escuchado. _Una mujer, con todas las cualidades que encontraba poco atractivas en una esposa.

_No te gustaba.

_Falso. Me gustabas mucho.

_Pero te has rehusado ayudarme a huir, por más que te haya suplicado.

_Es tonto hacer una lista de nuestros muchos errores, cuando ambos queremos la misma cosa._ Serena contuvo el aliento.

_¿Qué cosa, Darien?

_Queremos estar juntos

_Es lo que siempre he querido. Desgraciadamente, Dios y el rey han conspirado contra nosotros.

_Tú me amas Serena y yo…

_¿Y tú…?_ preguntó Serena esperanzada.

_Y yo te amo a ti. Yo no he logrado dejar de pensar en otra cosa desde cuando hicimos el amor ayer. No habría podido soportar un noviazgo, si hubiese sucedido. Estaba dispuesto a desafiar a mi rey por ti. Sir Andrew llegó con el padre Ambrosio antes de que pudiese decirle mis intenciones._ Serena había dejado de escuchar después de que Darien había dicho que la amaba.

_¿Tú me amas?

_Estaba dispuesto a morir por ti. ¿Por qué deberías dudar de mi amor?

Se apretó acurrucándose contra él, sacando toda su fuerza, temiendo que la necesitaría mucho antes que toda la historia se solucionara. Se durmió entre sus brazos, contenta que poruqe él la amaba.

* * *

Serena se estiró y se tiró la almohada encima de la cara. ¿Cómo era posible dormir cuando alguien en los parapetos estaba haciendo sonar el cuerno? El ruido era fastidioso. Se dio cuenta que algo no funcionaba cuando Darien saltó fuera de la cama y alargó la mano para buscar las calzas.

_¿Qué sucede?

_¿Oíste? El cuerno anuncia visitantes que se acercan y todos los hombres están corriendo a sus lugares. Debo ir.

_Ten cuidado_ le gritó Serena. _Podría ser Zoycite.

Darien corrió al parapeto a esperar a los intrusos. Sir Nicolás y sir Andrew ya se encontraban allá.

_¿Puedes ver el estandarte?_ Preguntó Darien

_No todavía_ contestó sir Andrew.

_¡Espera! Ahora lo veo. Es el halcón rampante de Irusión._ De pronto apareció el rey a su lado, mirando a lo lejos hacia el ejército que se acercaba.

_¿Quién está llegando, Darien?

_Zoycite de Irusión, majestad.

_¿Crees que pretende atacar Chiba?

_Sí, majestad. Lo estábamos esperando.

_Cuando vea mi estandarte flameando en el parapeto no atacará_ declaró Neflyte convencido. _Invítalo a entrar cuando llegue. Es hora que sepa que no es más el conde de Irusión. Sospecho que esta será una jornada muy difícil para nosotros._ Hizo un movimiento para irse.

_Majestad_ lo llamó Darien, _debo decirle unas palabras.

_¿De qué se trata, lord Darien? Todavía no he desayunado.

_Yo no sé lo que usted haya decidido sobre lady Serena y yo, pero yo no la abandonaré. Yo…la amo y ella me ama. Lleva en su seno a mi hijo, majestad. Le suplico, dele a lady Berjerite un hombre que pueda apreciar sus buenas cualidades. Yo no necesito sus riquezas.

_Hablaremos más tarde._ Cortó Neflyte y Darien temió que el mal humor de rey no fuese un buen augurio, así que decidió no insistir. _Baja a recibir tus huéspedes_ le ordenó Neflyte. _Invítalos a la gran sala. Estoy ansioso por ver que nos depara esta jornada.

* * *

Uno de los caballeros de Zoycite había sido enviado en tarea de reconocimiento. Volvió en un estado de gran excitación a relatar lo que había descubierto.

_¡Lord Zoycite, en los parapetos de Chiba ondea el estandarte del rey!

_No es posible_ replicó Zoycite pasmado. _¿Y por cuál razón Neflyte debería estar de visita en Chiba?_ Samuel se acercó con el caballo.

_¿Hay algo que va mal?

_Si debemos creer a sir Justin, el rey se encuentra en Chiba_ contestó serio Zoycite.

_Es cierto, mi señor_ repitió sir Justin.

_No puedes atacar Chiba si el rey se encuentra allí_ le advirtió Samuel

_No, no puedo_ admitió Zoycite. _¡Sangre de Dios! ¿Y ahora que hago?

_Estoy seguro que serás capaz de idear algo_ contestó seco Samuel. Un atisbo de sonrisa levantó los ángulos de la boca de Zoycite.

_Sí, tienes razón, Samuel. Sé exactamente lo que haré. Serena es mi esposa y ni siquiera el rey puede impedirme reclamarla. Simplemente me presentaré a la reja y pediré entrar. Una vez dentro, declararé que Darien raptó mi esposa y lo acusaré de haber hecho de ella su ramera. El rey no tendrá elección si no de castigar a ese bastardo.

_¿Te has olvidado de Serena? Es probable que ella refute tus cargos y declarará no haber sido raptada._ El rostro de Zoycite de endureció.

_Nunca se atreverá refutar mis palabras. No, si sabe lo que es mejor para ella.

Samuel permaneció en silencio. Conocía muy bien a su hermana, si de veras tenía aprecio por Darien, como él creía que así era, hablaría en defensa del Caballero Negro. El mismo Samuel se estaba desilusionando cada vez más de Zoycite. Durante años, había hecho muchas cosas que él no aprobaba. Luego apareció Chiba y los pensamientos de Samuel se dispersaron.

_Es cierto_ dijo Zoycite rabioso, _El estandarte del rey de verdad flamea en los parapetos.

Darien dejó su posición, preparándose mentalmente al encuentro con Zoycite. Ya había mandado a decir que era necesario concederle la entrada al patio externo, porque pretendía ir personalmente a la reja a recibirlo. Atravesó la gran sala y bajó la gradería que llevada al patio interno. Los trabajos habían sido interrumpidos, porque todos los hombres habían ido a armarse. Naturalmente no necesitarían de las armas estando el rey presente, pero estar listos era siempre una buena política. Llegó a la reja y esperó que Zoycite se acercase.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque su hermano se separó de sus caballeros y se acercó a la reja de hierro con Samuel a su lado. Por alguna razón, Darien no se sorprendió ver a Samuel.

_He aquí, que nos encontramos de nuevo, sir Bastardo_ lo provocó de inmediato Zoycite. El saludo molestó a Darien, que apretó los dientes para evitar revelar a Zoycite quien sería exactamente el bastardo de la familia. Ese honor le pertenecía al rey, por lo que se limitó a sonreír:

_Sí, de veras.

_Devuélveme a mi esposa_ le ordenó Zoycite, _Ábreme de inmediato la reja.

_Bienvenido a mi mansión_ dijo con una reverencia exagerada _Me parece entender que vienes en son de paz_ La reja se abrió chirriando, permitiendo a Zoycite y a Samuel entrar. Cuando el ejército de Zoycite se adelantó para seguir al comandante, la reja se bajó, impidiendo el ingreso.

_Mis hombres van donde yo voy_ objetó Zoycite.

_No, la casa está llena hasta explotar. La guardia del rey está alojada en la guarnición. Tus hombres pueden acampar en el campo fuera de las murallas. No temas, nadie te hará daño. El rey no tolera luchas entre sus súbditos.

_¿Cómo está mi hermana?_ preguntó Samuel ansioso. La ceja de Darien se levantó en alto.

_¿De veras, te importa algo de ella?

_Sí, Serena es toda la familia que me queda. He cometido errores gravísimos en mi vida, y uno de ellos ha sido haber dado a Serena a Zoycite. Espero que pueda perdonarme.

_¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!_ estalló Zoycite, _Serena es mía y nadie puede hacer nada para cambiar este hecho. Ni siquiera el rey puede negar a un hombre a recobrar a su legítima esposa. Es una buena cosa que Neflyte esté aquí. Pienso que tal vez, encontrará que te has comportado de una manera tan deshonrosa que te expulsará de su reino.

_Tal vez_ admitió Darien, que temía de verdad que el rey devolviera a Serena a Zoycite. Si Neflyte decidiera en favor de Zoycite tendría que hacer mucho más que oponerse con fuerza: dos personas que se aman pertenecen el uno a al otro.

El rey estaba desayunando en la mesa alta cuando Darien entró en la sala grande seguido de cerca por Zoycite y Samuel. Los tres se arrodillaron y esperaron que Neflyte hiciese a ellos una seña.

_Levántense_ ordenó Neflyte. _Vengan a desayunar conmigo. Verán que la hospitalidad de Darien es excelente.

Se sentaron a la mesa alta y de inmediato llegó la servidumbre con bandejas de comida y jarras de cerveza. Mientras los hombres comían, reinó el silencio, y Darien se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría la paciencia de Zoycite. En honor a la verdad, Zoycite no dijo nada hasta cuando el rey puso a un lado su plato y eructó.

_Majestad, he hecho un larguísimo viaje para recobrar a mi esposa. ¿Le ha dicho que la ha violado y se la ha llevado lejos?_ peguntó Zoycite con la boca llena de comida. _Es una historia triste, majestad, pero desafortunadamente verdadera._ Darien continuó masticando lentamente y deglutiendo los bocados.

_Serena no es tu esposa.

_¡Sangre de Dios, hermano! Pero claro que es mi esposa. Tráela aquí de inmediato._ Cuando vio que Darien no hizo amago de obedecer, Zoycite dijo: _¿El rey sabe que hiciste de ella tu ramera? Que yo esté dispuesto a volver a tenerla después de que ha sido desflorada, debe demostrar mi buen carácter. Una vez que vuelva a mi propiedad, será adecuadamente castigada._ El rey se aclaró la garganta.

_Lord Darien, ¿Quiere por cortesía, llamar a sir Andrew, padre Ambrosio y mi confesor? Pienso que es hora que sir Zoycite conozca su nueva condición. Y_ agregó,_ lady Serena debería estar presente, puesto que le atañe también a ella._ Darien se levantó, habló brevemente con Alan que se encontraba en las cercanías, luego volvió junto a los demás hombres. Zoycite se puso pálido.

_¿De qué se trata, majestad? Yo me encuentro aquí para reclamar a mi legítima esposa, no para crear problemas. ¿Y qué es esto de nueva condición de la que está hablando? Yo soy lord Zoycite desde que murió mi padre, y ha hecho de mí un conde._ La respuesta del rey quedó suspendida por el ingreso de Serena a la sala grande. Darien se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Le besó la mano y la hizo acomodar a su lado en la mesa alta.

_Espero que hayas preparado los baúles con tus vestidos_ la encaró rabioso Zoycite a modo de saludo. _Partiremos hacia Irusión antes de que anochezca._ Serena dio una mirada a Darien, revelando en ella todo su miedo, pero Darien le tocó un hombro para reconfortarla.

_No se ha decidido nada_ le dijo. Zoycite cerró los ojos.

_¿De qué diablos están hablando? No hay nada que decidir. Serena me pertenece._ Luego se dirigió al rey: _¿Usted qué dice, majestad? Los condes de Irusión siempre han sido fieles servidores de la corona. Yo exijo respeto.

_El conde de Irusión se merece todo nuestro respeto_ le aseguró Neflyte.

_No de crédito a lo que mi hermano bastardo le ha contado. Yo exijo lo que me pertenece por derecho.

_Yo siento una profunda benevolencia hacia el actual conde de Irusión_ replicó Neflyte. Zoycite jadeó y dio a Darien una mirada de condescendencia. _Sir Zoycite, le ruego que presente sus honores al nuevo conde de Irusión. Levántese, lord Darien.

Darien se levantó: hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba ese momento y sentía el orgullo crecer en el pecho. Finalmente su madre había sido vengada. El título no contaba nada, y tampoco las riquezas. Lo que contaba era el reconocimiento de su legitimidad.


	20. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! Como os prometí, las cosas se complicarán hasta el final para nuestra pareja favorita. El 18 contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besoso y abrazos.  
**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

**_Un Caballero, su enemigo_**

Zoycite saltó en pie, trastornado por la cólera.

_¿Qué es lo que le ha contado Darien, majestad? Son todo mentiras. Yo soy el legítimo conde de Irusión. Nada de lo que él dice podrá cambiar este hecho.

_Atento_ le advirtió Neflyte, _Yo no emito sentencias sobre la base de simples palabras. Existe la prueba que Gaia ap Howell y lord Mamoru de Irusión se casaron legalmente. Esto hace de Darien de Chiba el hijo mayor y heredero legítimo, mientras que tú…_ las palabras murieron en la boca, pero el impacto de lo que significaban no pasó inadvertido a Zoycite.

_Muéstreme la prueba_ pretendió Zoycite, _Y le demostraré que es falsa.

_Ah, he aquí, que llegan padre Ambrosio y sir Andrew_ dijo el rey.

_¿Quién es padre Ambrosio?

_Padre Ambrosio celebró el matrimonio entre mi madre y nuestro padre_ explicó Darien. _El matrimonio era legal, mientras que el de entre tu madre y nuestro padre no lo era. Debido a nuestra cercanía en edad y la prisa con la cual tus padres se casaron, no es posible que hubiera el tiempo necesario para la anulación. El padre de Mamoru ordenó que se incendiara la iglesia, para que se quemaran los registros. Tú eres el bastardo Zoycite, no yo.

_¡El sacerdote está mintiendo!_ rebatió furioso Zoycite. _Ha sido pagado para dar falso testimonio._ Padre Ambrosio dio un paso adelante.

_Yo no miento, hijo. Yo celebré el matrimonio en buena fe, y lo inscribí personalmente en los registros. He traído una prueba suficiente para avalar lo que estoy declarando.

_La iglesia se ha incendiado hace muchos años._ replicó Zoycite. _Usted es un impostor.

_¡Basta!_ gritó Neflyte,_ La prueba es aplastante y yo he tomado mi decisión. La sola cosa que falta ahora es que jures lealtad a tu señor.

_¡Jurar lealtad a Darien!_ explotó Zoycite, _¡No! ¡Nunca!_ Su mirada se posó sobre Serena y una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios. _¡Me has robado el título y las riquezas, pero no puedes robarme a mi esposa. Es un derecho que me ha dado Dios llevarme a Serena conmigo cuando abandone este maldito lugar!_ La expresión de Darien se hizo seria y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

_Deberás primero pasar sobre mi cadáver.

_Eso se puede hacer fácilmente_ contestó Zoycite conciliador.

_Sí, a ti te gustaría, hermano. Hasta ahora no podía lograr entender porque me querías muerto. Temías que antes o después la verdad saltaría fuera.

_Tú conoces sólo la mitad de la historia_ murmuró Zoycite con los dientes apretados, luego en voz alta dijo: _Majestad, sólo Dios puede quitar su esposa a un hombre.

_Nunca ha habido un matrimonio verdadero_ intervino Serena levantándose de un salto. _Ningún matrimonio es legal si nunca fue consumado.

_Es mi palabra contra la tuya que nuestro matrimonio nunca ha sido consumado_ afirmó Zoycite.

_Y todos nosotros sabemos que eres un mentiroso_ lo acusó Serena. _¿Desde cuándo que sabías que lord Darien era el verdadero conde de Irusión?.

_Yo no te debo ninguna respuesta, esposa.

_Quizás no_ intervino Neflyte, _Pero yo soy tu rey y a mí sí me la debes. ¿De cuándo sabes que lord Darien es el heredero legítimo de Mamoru?_ Darien temía que Zoycite mintiese, pero evidentemente su hermano temía demasiado al rey.

_Lo he sabido cuando fui suficientemente grande para preguntar a mi padre el motivo de educar a Darien en Tsukino. Si hubiera sido un bastardo, mi padre no se habría preocupado por él._ Volvió a mirar a Serena. _Ven mujer, es hora de que nos vayamos._ Serena se dirigió al rey, los ojos cargados de súplica.

_Su majestad, yo le imploro, no me mande con sir Zoycite. Nunca podría vivir con el hombre que juzgo responsable de la muerte de mi hermana.

_¿Qué me dices de todo esto, sir Zoycite?_ Lo interrogó rey Neflyte.

_Mi esposa no sabe lo que está diciendo, majestad. Amy murió de una enfermedad del estómago. Desafío a cualquiera a demostrar que no es así.

_No emitiré un juicio sin antes sopesar todo lo que he oído hoy_ dijo Neflyte tamborillando la barbilla con un dedo. _No es un asunto simple. Tal vez, padre Ambrosio y padre Bernardo me ayudarán con su sabiduría. Juntos decidiremos si hubo o no un matrimonio legal.

_El matrimonio es legal_ insistió Zoycite._No permitiré a Darien tener a Serena. Es demasiado tiempo el que he esperado para tenerla para mí.

_El problema no es lord Darien_ le advirtió Neflyte. _Yo ya tengo una novia en mente para él_ dio a Darien una mirada cargada de benevolencia.

_¿Cuándo podré tener una respuesta?_ lo cortó Zoycite.

_Me reuniré con los sacerdotes y te daré la respuesta apenas haya tomado una decisión. Mientras tanto, tú y lord Samuel podeis volver a tu campamento fuera de las murallas, o permanecer aquí en la casa.

_Yo me quedo aquí_ dijo Samuel, _Nunca he sido un buen hermano para Serena, y quisiera rectificar.

_Yo también me quedo_ declaró Zoycite.

_Muy bien_ dijo Neflyte, _Que así sea. Estoy seguro de que lord Darien encontrará un alojamiento adecuado para ustedes._ Darien hizo una seña a Alan y el administrador se acercó

_Mi administrador les mostrará sus habitaciones.

_Síganme, señores_, dijo Alan haciendo una reverencia a Zoycite y Samuel. Poco después el rey salió y la gran sala quedó casi vacía, dejando Serena y Darien solos.

_¿Y si el rey decide que debo volver a ser la esposa de Zoycite y que tú debes casarte con Berjerite?

_Ven, no podemos hablar aquí_ le contestó Darien dirigiéndola hacia la escala. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que no entraron en la recámara de Serena y Darien cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Darien abrió los brazos y Serena se lanzó dentro.

_Lo odio, Darien, de verdad, lo odio. Moriré si debo permanecer como su esposa. ¿Dónde me llevará a vivir ahora que Irusión no es más su casa?

_Me parece que la madre de Zoycite le dejó una pequeña propiedad cerca de York, por lo que no quedará sin dinero. Pero no te preocupes, te juro que nunca te tendrá. No importa lo que Neflyte decida, porque tú eres mía._ Le acarició el vientre con la mano en un gesto posesivo._ Mi niño_ dijo.

_Sí, tu niño_ Darien selló el juramento con un beso, luego la dejó, alejándose.

_El deber me espera, amor mío. Trata de no preocuparte. Confío en que el rey sabrá tomar la decisión más justa._ Odiaba la idea de tener que dejarla, pero la administración del castillo absorbía mucho tiempo, especialmente con la presencia del rey. Cuando llegó a la gran sala, encontró al capitán de los guardias que esperaba para hablarle.

_Mi señor. El capitán de las guardias de lord Zoycite desea hablarle y le espera en la reja.

_¿No sabes qué quiere?_ preguntó Darien asombrado por la curva que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

_No, pero ha sido inamovible sobre el hecho de encontrarlo personalmente.

_Muy bien_ dijo Darien apurándose.

La escena que lo esperaba al otro lado de la reja lo sorprendió. En fila detrás de su capitán, que Darien reconoció de inmediato como sir Malaquite, el hombre cuyos regalos de comida y agua lo habían mantenido con vida en la prisión de Tsukino, estaba todo el ejército de Zoycite. La reja fue levantada y Darien, salió.

_¿Qué quiere, sir Malaquite?

_Muy simple, lord Darien. Deseamos jurar lealtad al Caballero Negro, nuevo señor de Irusión_ Como a una señal convenida, todos los hombres se arrodillaron delante de su nuevo señor. Darien miró la marea de rostros ansiosos y le vino un nudo a la garganta. Nunca había pensado que un día habría recibido el respeto que esos hombres le estaban ofreciendo en ese momento.

_¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

_Las noticias se divulgan con la velocidad de un incendio furibundo. Lo hemos sabido hace poco. Hablo a cuenta de todos los presentes. Le ofrecemos nuestra fidelidad, lord Darien de Irusión y Chiba_ cayó de rodillas y alargó la palma de la mano, sobre la cual Darien posó el pie.

_Levántese_ le ordenó Darien._Acepto vuestra fidelidad.

_¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, mi señor?_ preguntó sir Malaquite levantándose.

_Permanezcan esta noche para los festejos. Mañana, lleve el ejército a Irusión a proteger mi casa de los depredadores. Dígale al administrador que pronto iré a inspeccionar mi propiedad e informe al ecónomo que pretendo controlar todos los libros a mi llegada.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?_ Zoycite apareció al lado de Darien, su furia era palpable. _He venido hablar con mis hombres. ¿Por qué estás dándoles órdenes? Tú no tienes derecho de comandarlos.

_Ya no son tuyos_ dijo Darien, _Yo soy el nuevo señor de Irusión, y todos los hombres aquí presentes me han jurado fidelidad.

_¿Todos?_ preguntó Zoycite estupefacto.

_Sí, todos. Les he ordenado que vuelvan a Irusión. Chiba no puede soportar una fuerza tan grande.

_¡Espere!_ gritó Zoycite a sir Malaquite, _¡Le ordeno que se quede aquí!

_Nosotros servimos al Caballero Negro ahora_ replicó sir Malaquite. _Lord Darien es un señor valiente y lo serviremos muy bien. Ya no estamos a sus órdenes._ Sin agregar nada más, sir Malaquite saludó a Darien y acompañó a sus hombres al campamento.

_Pagarás por esto, Darien_ murmuró Zoycite. _Ahora crees tener todo, pero aún falta Serena. Nada puede cambiar el hecho de que es mi esposa_, su voz vibraba amenazadora. _La única manera que la podrías tener es muerta. Piénsalo bien, sir Bastardo.

Luego se dio vuelta y se alejó. Si Darien hubiese visto su expresión peligrosa lo hubiera matado allí mismo, porque los ojos de su hermano revelaban su intención de vengarse con las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo.

* * *

La gran sala estaba abarrotada durante el almuerzo. El rey parecía turbado cuando llegó con los dos sacerdotes y Serena se preguntó si ya había tomado una decisión. Se sentó al lado de Darien en la mesa alta, tratando de permanecer calmada, a pesar de la fuerte ansia. Sentía los ojos de Zoycite clavados en ella y rehusó mirarlo. Él no había sido invitado a sentarse en la mesa alta, por ello estaba muy agradecida, pero su mirada malévola se posaba a menudo sobre ella, para que Serena se sintiera intranquila.

Masticando absorta en sus pensamientos el suculento pedazo de carne asada que Darien le había colocado en el plato, fijó su atención en Samuel y lady Berjerite. Sentados al lado uno del otro parecían haber encontrado un argumento común mientras conversaban tranquilos. A diferencia de Darien, que Berjerite temía, Samuel parecía que la había impresionado. Serena tuvo que admitir que era un hombre atractivo y un tipo poco pretencioso, salvo cuando Zoycite lo instigaba hacer cosas que iban contra su naturaleza.

Había quedado muy sorprendida cuando Samuel había ido a buscarla para suplicarle que lo perdonara. Había expresado su arrepentimiento por haberla obligado a un matrimonio que ella aborrecía y había jurado que nunca más haría algo que pudiese hacerle daño. Habían concertado hacer las paces, y Samuel le había dicho que ella siempre sería bienvenida en Tsukino, y que él la protegería si ella le pedía protección contra Zoycite.

Serena pensó que Samuel sería una persona totalmente distinta sin la maligna influencia de Zoycite. Parecía que lady Berjerite había ya descubierto las buenas cualidades de su hermano. Sonrió, cuando de pronto le vino una idea. Samuel todavía no estaba de novio, ni que se supiera tenía una amante. Tenía dos años más que ella y en realidad debería ya haber contraído matrimonio desde hace tiempo. Cuando vio a lady Berjerite ruborizarse ante los atrevidos piropos de Samuel, comenzó a sentirse mejor.

_¿Por qué estás sonriendo?_ Le preguntó Darien, inclinándose para murmurarle al oído.

_Mira a Samuel y lady Berjerite_ contestó Serena, _Parecen atraídos el uno por otro._ Darien le dio una mirada a los dos y sonrió.

_¿Lady Berjerite prefiere a Samuel en vez de a mi?

_De veras que espero que así sea. Tal vez le pregunte a quien prefiere. Estoy segura que el rey desea su felicidad, y Samuel necesita una esposa._ La acarició con la mirada.

_Siempre he sabido que eres muy inteligente.

Después del almuerzo, el rey se encerró de nuevo con los sacerdotes y Darien fue a adiestrarse con sus caballeros. Zoycite se puso a pasear por su cuenta refunfuñando, mientras Samuel se reunió con Darien. Serena detuvo a lady Berjerite antes que abandonara la gran sala.

_¿Puedo hablarle un momento, lady Berjerite?_ Por un instante pensó que Berjerite se rehusaría hablar con ella y se sintió aliviada cuando la joven, si bien de mala gana, consintió.

_Muy bien, lady Serena. ¿De qué desea hablarme?_ Serena la llevó hacia un lugar solitario al lado de la chimenea.

_Mi hermano parece muy atraído por usted.

_Su hermano es un caballero. Él no me da miedo como…

_Como el Caballero Negro_ completó Serena. _¿Pero por qué desea casarse con Darien si no le gusta?

_Yo debo obedecer al rey. Pero no sabía que el caballero Negro fuera así… un hombre que da tanto miedo. Tan viril._ Se estremeció imperceptiblemente. _Esperaba que fuese un hombre como…lord Samuel. Pero obedeceré al rey y me esforzaré para ser una buena esposa para lord Darien. ¿Usted pretende irse con su hermano? Este matrimonio puede que no sea de mi agrado, pero nunca consentiré a mi marido tener una amante.

_Creo que este matrimonio tampoco es del agrado de lord Darien_ sugirió Serena. _Él no me abandonará, y usted lo sabe. Si prefiere a Samuel, como me parece que así es, debería hacer saber al rey sus preferencias. Samuel es tan buen partido como Darien, incluso mejor en ciertos sentidos, no tiene una amante. Su linaje es impecable, y también muy rico.

_Lord Darien ahora es más rico ahora que incluso es conde._ Contestó pensativa Berjerite. _El matrimonio sería muy bueno.

_¿Está lista para enfrentar los enormes apetitos sexuales de lord Darien en la cama?_ le preguntó Serena, _Es un amante muy potente y muy sensual._ Berjerite se puso pálida.

_Ya le he informado que una vez que esté embarazada él ya no será bienvenido en mi cama. Y lo haremos de nuevo sólo si él deseara más de un hijo._ Serena casi se puso a reír en su cara.

_Puedo sólo imaginar cual sería su respuesta.

_¿Es así tan insaciable, entonces?_ preguntó Berjerite claramente preocupada, Serena esperó que en ese punto Berjerite meditara bien sobre su matrimonio con Darien.

_Sí, pero no es una cosa tan terrible._ Berjerite hizo una mueca.

_A mi no me gustaría.

_Entonces le sugiero que ponga sus ojos en otra parte. Tal vez, en lord Samuel. Él es el tipo de hombre que haría honor a sus deseos. Escuche, Samuel no siempre ha sido un buen hermano, porque Zoycite lo tenía subyugado. Pero se ha disculpado conmigo y creo de veras que tiene intenciones de cambiar de vida. Y usted es exactamente el tipo de mujer que él necesita para estar lejos de hombres inescrupulosos como Zoycite.

_¿Lo cree de veras?_ preguntó Berjerite esperanzada. _Parece, de veras, que yo le gusto a lord Samuel. Y me parece intuir que no sería demasiado exigente.

_Píenselo, lady Berjerite_ la alentó Serena, _Luego tome una decisión sabia.

_Usted quiere al Caballero Negro_ observó Berjerite

_Sí, lo quiero, señora_ Deslizó sus manos por el vientre. _Y también nuestro hijo lo quiere.

Sonrió y se dio vuelta, dejando a su espalda una Berjerite muda. No tuvo idea del hecho de que Zoycite estaba escondido observando, no tan cerca como para oír el intercambio de palabras, pero lo suficiente para entender que Serena había dicho algo que había turbado a lady Berjerite.

_¿Qué le ha dicho mi esposa para haberla turbado tanto?_ le preguntó Zoycite acercándose de improviso.

_No creo que su esposa lo ame tanto_ sollozó Berjerite. Zoycite estalló en una risotada.

_Dígame algo que yo no sepa. Sin embargo, Serena es mía. Si ella estuviera fuera de su vida, quizás Darien le prestaría más atención.

_No, no lo haría. Lord Darien tiene razón, no somos el uno para el otro. Además, lord Samuel me mira con gran admiración. Tal vez, logre convencer al rey de darme a lord Samuel en vez de a lord Darien._ Nada que hacer, no obtendría ayuda de lady Berjerite, pensó Zoycite alejándose.

Debía haber un modo para lograr estar solo con Serena: la única cosa que debía hacer era encontrarlo. Estaba convencido que la única manera de herir a Darien era a través de Serena. De cualquier manera, antes de partir de Chiba habría tenido que idear un sistema para vengarse de Darien y Serena. La servidumbre no le prestó la mayor atención cuando dejó la gran sala. Se encaminó directamente hacia los establos donde a esa hora no había nadie, y ensilló su caballo. Mientras atravesaba el patio interior los pollos y los gansos se desparramaron ante su paso. Darien lo alcanzó en la reja.

_¿Dónde vas?

_Necesito un poco de ejercicio. ¿Acaso soy un prisionero en Chiba? ¿No tengo derecho de ir y venir a mi voluntad?

_Daré instrucciones a los guardias para que te dejen pasar sin problemas_ replicó Darien. _No es mi intención tenerte a Chiba más de lo necesario.

Tirando las riendas de Zeus, Darien se alejó, mientras Zoycite sonrió astutamente y atravesó la reja levantada. Vagó sin rumbo a lo largo del acantilado antes de darse cuenta de las posibilidades que se le ofrecían. Encontró un punto en el cual el caballo pudiese fácilmente recorrer el camino escarpado y lo condujo abajo hasta la playa rocosa. Vio por casualidad la caverna, mientras escudriñaba con aire ausente el acantilado. La abertura estaba debajo del nivel de la alta marea y desmontó para explorarla. Para alcanzarla debía escalar rocas, y con sorpresa encontró una antorcha en el suelo, fuera de la gruta. Se dio cuenta de no ser la primera persona que había entrado. Encendió el fuego con ramas secas, y guiado por la luz, se adentró en la caverna, donde descubrió signos e reciente actividad.

Sonriendo satisfecho apagó la antorcha y la dejó donde la había encontrado, bajó a la playa donde lo esperaba su caballo. Cuando retornó al castillo su mente tramaba los planes funestos que implicaban a Darien y Serena.

* * *

El rey estaba de buen humor durante la comida y en los entretenimientos que Darien había predispuesto para esa noche. La reja se había dejado abierta de manera que los hombres acampados fuera de las murallas pudiesen participar de los festejos y transitar a su voluntad. La gran sala estaba abarrotada.

Neflyte no dijo nada de su decisión con respecto al destino de Serena, ni mencionó la conversación privada que había sostenido con Berjerite unas horas antes, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos, que a Serena le era difícil descifrar. La joven jugueteó nerviosamente con la comida a lo largo de esa cena interminable. La sólida presencia de Darien a su lado no lograba alegrarla como de costumbre; por cualquier oscura razón, no podía expulsar una intensa sensación de una inminente amenaza. Después de que el juglar terminó la última historia, el rey se levantó e hizo una señal pidiendo silencio.

_Propongo un brindis_ dijo levantando la copa hacia Darien. _A lord Darien, conde de Chiba y Irusión_ por toda la gran sala retumbaron sonoros vivas. El rey bebió un gran sorbo, luego se dirigió hacia Serena. _¡Y a la nueva señora de Chiba y Irusión!_ En el fondo de la sala, Zoycite tiró con violencia su copa en la mesa y explotó con una maldición. Siguió un silencio de asombro, mientras todos lo ojos se volvían hacia él. _Ven adelante, sir Zoycite_ le ordenó Neflyte._ Zoycite avanzó decidido, la barbilla hacia delante manifestando sus intenciones belicosas. Se detuvo delante la mesa alta, mirando furibundo al rey y a Darien y de manera particular a Serena.

_No puede hacer esto, majestad_, estalló _Mi matrimonio con lady Serena es legal y vinculante.

_No ha sido consumado_ contestó Neflyte, _He tomado mi decisión. Y debido que mi presencia no es más necesaria pretendo partir mañana. Mi hija está esperando un hijo, y le he prometido que volvería a Londres a tiempo para el nacimiento. No tenía intención de detenerme en Chiba por tanto tiempo.

_¿Los sacerdotes están de acuerdo?_ lo desafió Zoycite, _¿Están dispuestos a negar un matrimonio válido?

_Están de acuerdo conmigo. El matrimonio no ha sido consumado y por lo tanto no existe ningún vínculo legal. Está en mis poderes de soberano de este reino, anular el matrimonio, y lo he hecho.

_Pero el papa…

_No importa lo que haya decretado el papa: el matrimonio me huele, en todo caso, todavía a incesto. Por otra parte, tú no pediste mi permiso para contraer matrimonio.

_¿Y lady Berjerite? ¿No tendría que haberse casado con Darien?

_Sí, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo. Parece que lady Berjerite prefiere a otro hombre._ Regaló a lady Berjerite una amplia y calurosa sonrisa. _Lord Samuel ha solicitado permiso para casarse con ella.

_¿Lord Samuel?_ Contestó con desprecio Zoycite, _¡Ese sapo sin espina dorsal!._ Neflyte despidió Zoycite con un gesto furioso de la mano.

_¡Vete! Me estás ofendiendo. La decisión me tocaba a mi, y la he tomado._ Con el rostro desencajado por la furia, Zoycite hizo al rey una reverencia y se alejó a grandes pasos. _La fiesta de esta noche es una gran celebración_ anunció en tono solemne Neflyte. _Padre Ambrosio y padre Bernardo pueden acercarse_ los dos sacerdotes se levantaron de un banco cerca de la mesa alta colocaron en el estrado. _Antes de dejar Chiba, seré feliz de ver que lord Darien se casa con lady Serena y lord Samuel se casa con lady Berjerite.

Samuel con expresión satisfecha, y Berjerite que estaba grata por la decisión de rey fueron acompañados al centro de la gran sala. La ceremonia que los unió fue muy breve, pero conmovedora. Después que la entera asamblea elevó sus gritos alegres para congratularse con los novios, Serena fue la primera en felicitar a su hermano y a su nueva esposa, feliz ante la idea de que Samuel finalmente hubiera escapado de la influencia negativa de Zoycite y que de veras sería un hombre íntegro. Samuel había cometido muchas cosas que ella encontraba difícil perdonarle, pero con el tiempo esperaba que la familia pudiese reencontrar la armonía.

Después fue el turno de Darien y Serena. Si bien aquel era el día más feliz de su vida, Serena no lograba librarse de encima una persistente sensación de terror. Lo atribuyó al embarazo, porque había oído que las mujeres embarazadas a menudo, tenían extrañas fantasías y lloraban. No obstante, estaba el hecho de que, hasta que Zoycite estuviera con vida, ella nunca tendría paz.

_¿Qué pasa, tesorito?_ le preguntó Darien mientras esperaban que la ceremonia tuviera inicio. _¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

_¡No!_ exclamó Serena, turbada ante la idea que Darien pudiese contemplar una hipótesis de ese tipo. _Ser tu esposa, es la única cosa que siempre he deseado.

Pocos instantes después, el deseo de Serena fue realidad: era la esposa de Darien. Su niño llevaría el nombre de su padre y también tendría todo su amor. Saboreó el beso de su marido y se aferró a él, las lágrimas le ofuscaban la vista mientras todo a su alrededor explotaba en ovaciones. Después sin preocuparse para nada de la ceremonia, Darien la levantó en brazos y la llevó arriba por las escaleras, hasta su habitación. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta y depositó a su esposa en el borde del lecho. Luego se arrodilló a sus pies, le levantó la falda, le sacó los zapatos y las medias.

_Esta noche es toda para nosotros_ le dijo trazando una estela de besos desde los tobillos hasta el interior de los muslos. _Tengo intención de amarte tan completamente que nadie nunca podrá dudar de la legalidad de nuestro matrimonio.

_Nuestro matrimonio ha sido consumado mucho antes que el sacerdote bendijera los votos_ lo pinchó Serena La boca de Darien se demoró en un punto tierno sobre la rodilla.

_Me arrepentiré siempre de la manera en que te hice mía la primera vez.

_No lo hagas. Yo no añoro nada._ Esa oscura sensación la envolvió y ella se estremeció. Darien se sentó en los talones y la miró.

_Hay algo que no está bien. Dime todo._ Serena se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de hecho, de que su explicación no tenía ninguna base con fundamento real.

_No lo sé. Es sólo una fea sensación.

_Se trata de Zoycite_ dijo en un tono seco Darien.

_Sí_, admitió ella, _me asusta. Él estará siempre aquí, con el deseo de hacerte daño.

_Soy muy capaz de ocuparme de Zoycite. No tiene ningún poder. Aunque, no está del todo sin dinero, ya no tiene las riquezas de Irusión, ni los hombres a su cargo.

_¿Qué hará?

_Volverá a su casa cerca de York. Sospecho que se esconderá por un tiempo allá, a lamerse las heridas. Olvídalo, amor mío. Yo ya lo he hecho. No le permitiré nunca que te haga daño_ le besó la nariz. _Sonríe. Es nuestra primera noche de bodas. Quiero desvestirte lentamente, besarte hasta hacer desaparecer todos tus temores y hacer el amor contigo hasta que me supliques que me detenga._ Serena contuvo el aliento.

_Yo también lo quiero, quiero que mis ojos se sacien de tu cuerpo guerrero, intercambiar tus besos hasta que los dos quedemos sin aliento, y sentir tu miembro duro moverse dentro de mí. Oh, Darien, agradezcamos a Dios por el rey, porque sin él ahora no seríamos marido y mujer.

_Roguemos para que tenga una larga vida_ concedió Darien. _Pero, no esta noche. Levántate, amor mío. Tienes encima demasiada ropa para mi gusto.

La desvistió lentamente, besando, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo mientras lo descubría. Cuando finalmente estuvo gloriosamente desnuda delante de él, estaba temblando con tanta violencia que apenas lograba respirar. Estaban uno frente al otro, sin artificios ni fingimiento. De pronto, tímida, Serena trató de esconder con las manos el vientre engrosado, pero Darien no se lo permitió. Le sonrió, le separó las manos, y se inclinó para besarle el vientre.

_No, no te escondas de mí. Es mi hijo el que está creciendo dentro de ti. Nunca me has parecido más bella como en esta momento._ La recostó en el lecho cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayendo su rostro contra el suyo.

Se besaron con fervor, y los besos aumentaron en extensión, hasta que ambos se encontraron jadeando. Sus lenguas se mezclaron y desafiaron, como si nunca tuvieran suficiente. Las caricias del hombre eran tiernas, pacientes, y la excitaban lentamente, con gran dulzura, a pesar del deseo ardiente que lo devoraba. Le tomó un pezón entre le pulgar y el índice y lamió esa gema túrgida. Serena se movía incesantemente gimiendo.

Después de mucho tiempo le dejó ir los pezones y deslizó la boca sobre la piel rosada, trazando una estela de fuego a lo largo del vientre, después más abajo, hasta que su boca ardiente lamió un punto tan dulce que el placer era casi intolerable. Serena se enarcó contra él, hacia su sensual caricia mientras sus dedos la abrían y su boca buscaba una mayor intimidad. Ardiente y temblando de deseo, Serena le tiró los cabellos para llamar su atención.

_¡Ven dentro de mi, te lo ruego!

Él sonrió y se movió encima de ella, el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, y con un único rápido embate estuvo dentro. Serena se enarcó contra él, absorbiéndolo todo, deseando más. Lucharon juntos, buscando, los labios ansiosos unidos, la pasión ardiente por alcanzar alturas aún mayores.

El placer devorador estalló en ellos contemporáneamente y el deleite fluyó, creció, catapultándose más allá del límite de la nada, luego descendió, meciéndolos en un mar de éxtasis sublime. Serenamente satisfechos y totalmente exhaustos, se abrazaron uno al otro, jurándose mudos, eterno amor. Darien se recostó al lado de ella y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Serena se acurrucó contra él y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

_Tú perteneces al Caballero Negro, ahora_ dijo Darien abrazándola posesivo. _Sólo la muerte nos podrá separar.

Aunque feliz y satisfecha, Serena no lograba desechar el miedo que la oprimía desde el día en que Zoycite había aparecido en Chiba. Darien, recién le había dicho que sólo la muerte podría separarlos. ¿Eran, tal vez, palabras de un triste presagio? ¿Eran más proféticas de cuanto se dieron cuenta? Conocía a Zoycite, sabía como funcionaba su mente, no se rendiría sin luchar.

Aunque el rey había deliberado a favor de Darien, temía que con Zoycite el asunto no terminaba allí. Había algo, algo que no lograba bien identificar y que le advertía que la maldad de Zoycite era alimentada por el miedo. ¿Miedo a qué cosa? ¿Qué horrible cosa sobre su pasado lo estaba guiando? ¿Amy? Él había negado haberla asesinado, pero ella no le creía. De pronto pensó que la oscuridad que presentía a su alrededor no era suya, pero sí de Zoycite. En el pasado de ese hombre había algo tan sórdido y despreciable que la maldad emanaba de él por oleadas. ¿Era la sola cosa que percibía la perversión del alma de Zoycite, la única de la que se preocupaba?

Darien tendió de nuevo una mano hacia ella, que se abandonó de buena gana entre sus brazos, perdiéndose otra vez en el amor. Más tarde, llegó el sueño, un sueño agitado porque un malvado se ocultaba en las tinieblas.


	21. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

**_El juramento de un Caballero de proteger a su dama no viene expresado a la ligera_**

El tañido persistente de una campana despertó a Darien del sueño profundo. Se movió para despertar y se colocó las calzas. Debido a que ignoraba la naturaleza de la catástrofe que el repicar anunciaba, tomó la espada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fue entonces que notó la luz anaranjada relampaguear detrás de las ventanas y se dio cuenta que el desastre era peor de cuanto creía. El fuego. Corrió a la puerta, pero la voz de Serena lo detuvo:

_¿Ocurre algo malo?_ Su respuesta fue precedida de un frenético golpear a la puerta.

_Darien, soy sir Andrew. Hay un incendio abajo, en el patio interno. La herrería está en llamas y las cocinas corren peligro._ El corazón de Darien comenzó latir alocadamente. ¡El fuego!

_Organiza un grupo con baldes_ le gritó a través de la puerta. _¡Bajo de inmediato!

_Espérame_ le gritó Serena echando a un lado las mantas.

_No, no te canses, amor mío_ le dijo Darien mientras se vestía con un jubón de cuero. _Permanece dentro de la casa, donde estarás segura_ Y cuando Serena quiso protestar, él agregó: _Prométemelo.

_Está bien_ replicó Serena de mala gana. _Pero tú, ve con cuidado.

Darien la besó en los labios, y salió precipitadamente. Serena no se quedó en la cama por mucho tiempo más, se levantó, se vistió de prisa, deseando estar lista si acaso se la necesitara en el piso inferior. Se asomó a la ventana. El resplandor rojo contra el cielo negro como la tinta era grandioso…y espantoso.

Desde la ventana no conseguía ver la herrería porque se encontraba detrás de la esquina de la casa, separada de las cocinas por una cabaña destinada a despensa. Todos los edificios tenían techos de paja y Serena temía que una chispa pudiera incendiar el techo de la cabaña y propagar rápidamente el incendio a las cocinas. Si además hubiese aumentado el viento, todos lo edificios del patio interior podrían verse comprometidos por las llamas. Estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que el fuego pudiese difundirse que no oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, ni advirtió la presencia a sus espaldas. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que no sintió una mano cerrando su boca y un brazo vigoroso estrecharla contra un cuerpo musculoso.

_Bien, mi querida mujercita, finalmente logré a encontrarte sola_ le susurró una voz en el oído. ¡Zoycite! Fue asaltada por una oleada de puro pánico. Pataleó hacia atrás, pero las zapatillas suaves no hicieron más que causarle una sacudida. _¡Inténtalo de nuevo, y te mato!_ gruñó Zoycite De pronto su boca estaba libre y ella la abrió para gritar. Pero el grito murió en su garganta, cuando sintió un cuchillo presionando contra el vientre, donde su niño estaba creciendo.

_¿Qué quieres?

_¿No es obvio?_ le contestó Zoycite contra el oído. Le soltó la cintura y arrancó los cordones de las cortinas. _Coloca las manos detrás de la espalda._ Temiendo por el niño, hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Zoycite le amarró rápidamente las manos y la arrastró hacia el lecho dándole un golpe violento. Temiendo que quisiera tomarla sexualmente, le juró:

_Si me tocas, me pongo a gritar con toda la voz que tengo en la garganta.

_Chilla todo lo que quieras_ replicó él con una mueca. _Nadie te escuchará porque todos están en el patio para combatir el fuego, y las paredes son muy gruesas. Además, tengo en mente otros proyectos para ti_ dijo arrodillándose para amarrarle los tobillos. _Tú eres el punto débil de Darien. Perderte le hará más daño que cualquier otra cosa que yo pueda hacerle, incluso una muerte rápida. Matar es demasiado fácil y demasiado poco doloroso. No, tengo en mente otra cosa. Algo que os hará sufrir a ti y a Darien cuando no pueda encontrarte. Es muy probable que tu muerte sea lenta, mucho mejor así._ La desesperación se apoderó de Serena. Zoycite tenía razón. Podría gritar con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, que nadie la escucharía. Debía tratar de mantenerse lo más alerta posible hasta que no hubiese comprendido lo que Zoycite tenía en mente.

_¿Qué pretendes hacer?

_Lo descubrirás muy pronto. ¿Dónde está tu capa?_ La vio colgado a un gancho de la pared y la tomó, junto con un echarpe que encontró cerca. Serena tuvo poco tiempo para preguntarse lo que haría con el echarpe, porque él le tomó la barbilla y se lo introdujo con fuerza en la boca. _Así ahora no tendré que oír tus quejas_ comentó poniéndola de pie, y colocándole la capa en los hombros. Ignoró sus gritos sofocados mientras le instalaba el capuchón en la cabeza, la levantó y la colocó en su hombro como si fuera un saco de grano. Serena podía ver bien poco, a parte de los talones del hombre que abría la puerta y escudriñaba el corredor. _Desierto_ dijo Zoycite bajando la estrecha escala de caracol. Serena sentía su hombro que se hundía en su vientre, exhaló un gemido silencioso mientras rebotaba contra él. Trató de propinarle una patada, pero él le había amarrado los tobillos muy apretados.

La gran sala estaba desierta y el disgusto se transformó en pánico puro cuando se dio cuenta que todos, incluso la servidumbre, estaban en el patio para combatir el incendio. Zoycite atravesó rápidamente la sala y abrió la puerta. Cuando Serena se sintió fustigada por un viento frío, fue invadida por un verdadero y puro terror. Zoycite estaba llevándosela sin que nadie lo supiese. Levantó la cabeza y vio gente correr entre el pozo y los edificios en llamas, demasiado concentrados a domar el fuego para notarlos.

Cuando Zoycite giró alejándose de los edificios en llamas, Serena se dio cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a los establos. De pronto comprendió que el fuego no era producto de un accidente: quienquiera que había provocado el incendio sabía precisamente lo que estaba haciendo y exactamente donde encenderlo para poder moverse sin ser molestado. Zoycite.

Una vez al interior del establo, vio que el caballo de Zoycite ya estaba ensillado. La tiró encima de la amplia espalda del caballo y montó detrás de ella. Con un movimiento de la muñeca, guio al animal fuera del establo hacia la reja, que todavía estaba levantada para permitir a los hombres acampados fuera, el libre acceso a la casa. Con gran horror de Serena, el centinela había abandonado su puesto para ir ayudar a domar el incendio, exactamente como cualquier otro que se encontraba en el castillo. Cuando atravesaron la barbacana sin que nadie se percatase de ellos, Serena sintió que su corazón le fallaba. Realmente parecía, que después de todo Zoycite lograría vengarse. Darien nunca vería a su hijo, porque ella no lograría sobrevivir para dar a luz al niño.

Ya estaban cabalgando a lo largo del acantilado, con el viento ululando que le arrebataba la capa. Oyó el agitar del mar contra las rocas allá abajo y se preguntó qué era lo que Zoycite tenía en mente, cuando guio a su caballo por un sendero escarpado que llevaba a la playa. ¿Pretendía, acaso ahogarla? El ruido retumbante aumentó mientras se acercaban a la estrecha faja de playa debajo del acantilado. El salpicado del agua le mojaban el rostro y los cabellos se le pegaban a las mejillas.

_Casi hemos llegado_ le dijo Zoycite sobre el estruendo de las olas que se estrellaban.

¿_Dónde? ¿Dónde?_, gritó en una silenciosa suplica Serena. Cuando Zoycite tiró las riendas para detener al caballo, temió no haberse equivocado: quería de veras, ahogarla.

El hombre desmontó del caballo y la tiró abajo con él. Luego la volvió a colocar sobre su hombro y se dispuso a subir una cuesta rocosa. Jadeaba cuando finalmente la dejó caer a tierra. Horrorizada Serena se encontró en un lugar tan oscuro que tuvo la sensación de haber sido arrojada en el más profundo de los pozos del infierno. Vio una luz y Zoycite apareció frente a ella sosteniendo una antorcha y con una expresión tan complacida que habría querido darle un bofetón en la cara para borrar esa sonrisita.

_Como bien puedes ver estamos en una caverna. Morirás de hambre y de sed antes que alguien pueda encontrarte. Tal vez, no te encuentren nunca._ Las maldiciones sofocadas de Serena parecían deleitarlo, porque echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en una fragorosa risotada. _¿Crees que Darien, acaso venga a buscarte aquí?_ la provocó. Luego se agachó sobre los talones delante de ella y le sacó la mordaza de la boca. _Nadie podrá nunca oírte sobre el mar que retumba. ¿Qué piensas ahora de mi astucia, Serena de Tsukino?_ Serena suspiró ansiosa, recogió el poco de saliva que le había quedado en la boca y le escupió encima. Lívido de cólera, él se limpió el rostro y le dio una bofetada, Serena rodó por el golpe y se alejó de él.

_¡Eres la encarnación del diablo!

_Sí, y tú lo sabes bien.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

_Porque odio a Darien, obviamente. Me he dado cuenta que la sola manera de hacerle daño es a través de ti, y por consiguiente he ideado mi venganza. El fuego ha sido una acción brillante, ¿No te parece?

_Ha sido la obra del diablo._ Él se levantó y la miró con desprecio.

_Goza de la soledad, mujercita. Es la sola cosa de la gozarás hasta que la muerte venga a buscarte.

_¡Espera! No me dejes así. Espero un niño de Darien. ¿Quieres matar un niño inocente para vengarte de sus padres?

_¡Un niño!_ chilló todo alegre. _Aún mejor, ¿Darien lo sabe?_ Serena asintió. _No había imaginado un beneficio de este tipo,_ comentó complacido, _¡Qué dulce venganza!_ Turbada Serena lo miró: nunca se había dado cuenta que en el mundo existiese tanta maldad y nunca como en ese momento estaba convencida que ese hombre había matado Amy.

_Antes de dejarme a mi mísera muerte, dime la verdad_ lo desafió, _¿Mataste a Amy?_ Zoycite pensó la respuesta.

_En vista de que para ti es importante saberlo, y como no sobrevivirás para poder contarselo a alguien, no veo alguna razón para no decírtelo. Sí, yo maté a Amy._ Serena explotó furibunda.

_¡Monstruo! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te había hecho para merecer morir?

_Sabía muchas cosas. No podía fiarme de si habría mantenido la boca cerrada.

_¿A propósito de qué? Nada podía ser tan importante.

_¿Crees? Entonces te explicaré exactamente porque maté a Amy. Mi madre murió poco después de que llevé a Irusión a Amy como mi esposa. Antes de morir, me hizo una confesión en su lecho de muerte. Dijo que cuando se casaron mi madre y Mamoru tenía en su vientre el hijo de otro hombre. Ese niño era yo. Por eso su padre había insistido en un matrimonio apresurado, pero a él nadie le había dicho de la unión de Mamoru con Gaia. El viejo conde obligó Mamoru a casarse con mi madre, mientras él todavía tenía una esposa viva.

_¿Por lo tanto, no eres hijo de Mamoru?_ gimió Serena

_No, y cuando él lo descubrió juró que haría de Darien su heredero. Yo no podía permitir que eso aconteciera.

_Así que lo mataste_, tiró a adivinar Serena. _Entonces no murió de un accidente de caza.

__Organicé_ el accidente para evitar ser desheredado. Pagué a los cazadores que lo acompañaban ese día para que lo mataran, y hacer que pareciera que había sido atacado por un cazador furtivo. Desgraciadamente, Amy escuchó cuando hablaba con ellos y sumó dos más dos. Era obvio que no podía dejarla viva.

_Lo que veo frente a mí es un hombre diabólico sin conciencia. Has matado dos personas para mantener tu secreto, luego trataste de matar Darien para que no descubriese tu nacimiento ilegítimo y no te privara de Irusión.

_Sí, pero hay más. Yo te quería a ti, Serena. Siempre te he querido a ti. Pero tu padre te dio por novio a Seiya, y Mamoru me había prometido a Amy antes de que pudiese pedirte por esposa.

_La muerte de Seiya te debe haber hecho muy feliz._ Él rió.

_¿Crees que yo haya dejado la muerte de Seiya al azar? Murió como héroe en el campo de batalla, nadie me vio mientras le asestaba el golpe mortal._ Serena se horrorizó.

_¡Santa Virgen! ¡Has asesinado Seiya!

_Sí. Estaba decidido a tenerte, Serena. He pasado todo este infierno por ti, he esperado años la dispensa papal. Luego tú elegiste a otro. Ahora no te tendrá nadie. Has escrito tu condena de muerte el día en que fornicaste con el Caballero Negro_, se dio de vuelta para irse.

_¡No! ¡No me dejes morir aquí sola!

_Adiós, Serena. Perderte causará a Darien un dolor mucho mayor que cualquier tortura que pueda nunca concebir. Piensa en esto mientras mueres lentamente de hambre y de sed._ Dicho eso se fue, dejando caer en la caverna la oscuridad más profunda. Serena gritó, luego comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

Zoycite volvió al castillo. Atravesó la barbacana sin que nadie lo notase, complacido y satisfecho de su obra de aquella noche. Todos estaban luchando contra el incendio, también el centinela. La reja estaba levantada y él avanzó hasta el patio interior. De inmediato vio que el incendio había sido dominado en su mayor parte y que los hombres estaban en ese momento controlando las cenizas para verificar que no hubiese brasas que pudiesen reiniciar el fuego. Sonrió. El fuego que había encendido, había sido de veras útil, había creado la distracción que necesitaba, además de que Darien había perdido por lo menos tres edificios.

Desmontó del caballo y lo llevó a los establos. Le quitó rápido la silla y lo cepilló, luego se deslizó a la casa. La gran sala todavía estaba desierta y él se dirigió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Cuando volvió a la gran sala, el alba estaba comenzando aparecer detrás de las nubes. La servidumbre apenas había entrado le prestaron escasa atención mientras preparaban la comida para la horda hambrienta que dentro de poco llegaría.

Darien vio a Zoycite acercarse, notó que sus ropas no estaban ni sucias de carbón, ni arrugadas, e imaginó que se quedó tranquilo y protegido, mientras todos los demás habían echado una mano a apagar las llamas.

_Adiós, Darien_ lo saludó Zoycite observando con satisfacción la destrucción que había causado. _Si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo, será siempre muy odioso para mí._ Darien pensaba lo mismo.

_¿Dónde estabas cuando había necesidad de ti? ¿No oíste la campana que anunciaba el incendio?

_Sí, la oí, ¿Pero por qué habría tenido que ayudar a alguien a quien desprecio?

_Lord Darien, ah, está aquí. _El rey vestido para el viaje se acercó a ellos. _No hay más necesidad de mí aquí. Es hora que yo y mis hombres te dejemos en paz. Los edificios se pueden fácilmente reconstruir y nadie ha muerto durante el incendio. Gracias a Dios, las llamas fueron dominadas a tiempo.

_Le estoy absolutamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, majestad. ¿No se quedará por lo menos a desayunar con nosotros?

_No, no puedo. Pero tu servidumbre ha sido tan gentil de proporcionarme comida para hoy.

_Todo lo que tengo, majestad, es vuestro_ contestó Darien con gracia.

_Yo también abandono Chiba esta mañana, majestad_, le informó Zoycite.

_Entonces hasta pronto_ dijo Neflyte despidiéndose con gesto despreocupado de la mano. Era evidente para Darien que el rey despreciaba Zoycite, cosa que comprendía y aplaudía. _Estoy contento que te hayas desembarazado de él_ comentó Neflyte mientras Zoycite se encaminaba con paso triunfante hacia los establos.

_Ruego que la oscuridad no golpee más mi puerta_ dijo con fervor Darien.

El rey y el puñado de sus hombres abandonaron el castillo. También Samuel había anunciado su intención de abandonar Chiba ese mismo día y Darien no podía criticar su deseo de estar solo con su esposa. Era agradable también el hecho que, una vez de cada tanto, Serena le hubiese obedecido y permanecido en su habitación.

Las llamas en ese punto habían sido completamente apagadas y los hombres se estaban reuniendo en la gran sala para comer. Al día siguiente llamaría a algunos trabajadores de la aldea para reconstruir los tres edificios perdidos en el incendio. Y más tarde, después de haberse lavado y comido, investigaría sobre sus causas.

Antes de volver a su habitación, se detuvo en el pozo para lavar todo rastro del carbón y ceniza de la piel de modo de no molestar Serena con su olor. Entró en la gran sala y fue directamente hacia la torre, para contarle del incendio y tranquilizarla que lo que se había perdido se podía fácilmente reconstruir. La puerta de la habitación de Serena estaba entreabierta y él la empujó para abrirla, llamándola por su nombre. Esperaba que volase hacia sus brazos y se preocupó cuando no la vio.

_Serena, ¿Dónde estás, amor mío?

Pensando que hubiese ido al baño, decidió cambiarse de ropa, seguro que habría vuelto antes de que terminara de vestirse. Cuando vio que no aparecía, temió que podía sentirse mal. Corrió al baño, pero lo encontró vacío. Tratando de no hacer caso al pánico, se dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse. Muy probablemente la encontraría en el patio, con las mujeres que estaban organizando una cocina improvisada hasta que no fuera posible construir una nueva.

Un estremecimiento de terror le recorrió la espalda cuando vio que tampoco estaba allí. Ordenó inmediatamente a todos los hombres registrar la casa. Interrogó Samuel y lady Berjerite cuando aparecieron en la gran sala, pero no habían visto a Serena desde la noche anterior.

_¿Dónde está Zoycite?_ Preguntó Samuel, _No me fío de él.

_Tampoco yo_ admitió Darien _Ha dejado Chiba esta mañana temprano. Le hablé personalmente antes de partir.

Uno después de otro los hombres retornaron y todos relataron que no la habían encontrado: Serena no estaba en el castillo. Darien amplió la búsqueda a los patios interno y externo y a todos los edificios. No ordenó buscar fuera de las murallas porque sabía que nunca se habría aventurado hacia el exterior sola.

_¿Qué piensas que pueda haber sucedido?_ preguntó preocupado Samuel cuando se encontraron en la gran sala después la inútil búsqueda.

_Zoycite. Debe haber sido él_ contestó Darien. Había pensado a fondo y no podía ser de otro modo.

_¿Pero no dijiste que Zoycite estaba solo cuando partió?

_Sí, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme algunas cosas. No estaba en el patio para apagar las llamas. La gran sala estaba desierta; el fuego había llamado la atención a todos. Creo que el fuego haya sido iniciado intencionalmente para crear una distracción. Zoycite no tiene escrúpulos en usar cualquier medio para realizar sus propósitos malvados.

_Sí_ convino Samuel, _Ha sido siempre un tipo misterioso. Su alma, es un alma negra. He entrevisto las cosas de las que es capaz, y no me han gustado_ Enarcó una ceja. _¿Pero por qué raptar Serena? No haría…No, no haría daño a Serena, ¿O sí?_ Darien se levantó de un salto. Su voz estaba turbada por el miedo.

_¿Qué piensas?

_Zoycite es perverso y capaz de un gran maldad_ dijo lentamente Samuel. Darien no podía hablar más: era hora de actuar. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento sir Andrew apareció a su lado.

_Los hombres están esperando tus órdenes Darien.

_Escoge seis hombres que me acompañen; partiremos dentro una hora. Zoycite tiene varias horas de ventaja, debemos cabalgar a ritmo veloz para lograr alcanzarlo._ Sir Andrew se alejó de inmediato a cumplir la orden.

_Voy contigo_ dijo Samuel.

_No, quédate con lady Berjerite. Si Serena volviese a casa, mándame avisar por un mensajero.

_Pero no sabes dónde encontrar a Zoycite_ contestó Samuel preocupado.

_Puedo sólo presumir que se dirija a su propiedad cerca de York.

_Es listo. De seguro no irá donde tu piensas que pueda ir._ El rostro duro y los labios tensos de Darien prometían consecuencias terribles para el hombre que había osado amenazar a su esposa y a su hijo aún no nacido.

_Lo encontraré.

* * *

Zoycite cabalgó como si hubiese tenido al diablo en sus talones. Darien no era estúpido. Pronto habría comprendido quien era el responsable de la desaparición de Serena y lo perseguiría con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Por fortuna el tiempo estaba de su parte, porque tenía varias horas de ventaja y esperaba confundir al enemigo dirigiéndose lejos de York. En lugar de avanzar hacia el norte se dirigió hacia el sur, a Exeter, donde pretendía coger un pasaje en un barco hacia la Bretaña o Bayeux. Una vez que el rey también se enterara de lo que había hecho, Zoycite dudaba profundamente que fuera todavía bienvenido en Inglaterra.

Ocho hombres armados, entre los cuales Darien, sir Andrew y sir Nicolás, partieron de Chiba una hora después. Iban directos al norte, hacia York. Cabalgaron dos horas antes que Darien tirase las riendas de Zeus y desmontase. Preso de algo, del cual ningún otro era consciente, giró el rostro hacia el sur, escuchando voces que sólo sus oídos eran capaces de escuchar. Empujado por una fuerza invisible, miró la costa meridional. Sabía que sus hombres estaban confundidos por su extraño comportamiento, pero no le importaba; la vida de Serena estaba en juego. Si se equivocaba sobre el destino de Zoycite, Serena podría morir.

_¿Qué sucede, Darien?_ le preguntó sir Andrew tirando las riendas al lado de su señor.

_Zoycite no está en dirección al norte_ declaró Darien con absoluta certeza.

_¿Crees que está viajando hacia Londres?

_No, no a Londres._ Oía un zumbido en los oídos y escuchó una voz. ¿Abuela Rea? _Busca tu presa al sur _Darien se inmovilizó.

_Darien, ¿Hay algo que está mal?_ exclamó sir Andrew. _¿Te sientes mal?_ Darien pareció volver en sí.

_No, no estoy mal. Zoycite está viajando hacia el sur.

_¿Al sur? Pero…

_Confía en mí, Andrew

_¿Crees que lady Serena está con él?_ Darien suspiró.

_No lo sé_ el zumbido empezó de nuevo. Después la voz. La respuesta era absolutamente clara. _No. Mi señora no está con Zoycite. Pero él sabe dónde se encuentra._ Su expresión habría asustado también al diablo cuando volvió a montar su caballo hacia la costa meridional.

Zoycite se detuvo para hacer reposar su caballo. Sabía que se encontraba cerca de la costa, porque oía el ruido de las olas y olía el olor acre y salado del agua del mar. Sonrió. Casi había llegado a Exeter y pronto estaría a bordo de una nave con rumbo a Francia, donde nadie podía tocarlo. Su única nostalgia era la de nunca haber estado en la cama con Serena. Podría haberla hecho suya antes de dejarla en la caverna, pero el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Quería encontrarse varias horas al sur de Chiba, antes que se descubriese la desaparición de la señora.

Embriagado por el suceso, explotó en una risotada que el viento transportó, haciéndola resonar en el páramo. Que bien se sentía haber derrotado al Caballero Negro, el _consentido_ del rey. Había hecho cuanto era posible para que Darien no descubriese ser el hijo legítimo, por lo tanto el heredero de Irusión y de todas sus riquezas, y había fallado. Pero ahora había privado a Darien de algo que deseaba ardientemente. Algo que nunca más tendría.

Con el tiempo cuando todos hubiesen olvidado, volvería a York y se preocuparía de su propiedad. Su administrador había recaudado alquileres por años y cuando finalmente él estuviera de vuelta, tendría a su disposición todo el dinero que necesitaba. Espoleó con las espuelas el caballo. Exeter y Francia lo estaban esperando. Se adentró en una zona forestal cerca de la ciudad y encontró una senda que atravesaba la selva hasta las murallas. Pronto, pensó, estaré seguro lejos de las garras de Darien y del rey.

Seguro de haber ganado, se volvió imprudente, olvidando que las selvas eran a menudo cuevas de ladrones y de todo tipo de rufianes. Creyéndose seguro, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando dos hombres aparecieron detrás de un árbol bajo el cual estaba pasando y lo hicieron caer del caballo. Antes que pudiese agarrar el puñal, a los dos ladrones se unió un tercero y Zoycite se encontró con el filo de un cuchillo contra el cuello.

_Danos todo el dinero que tienes_ le exigió el del cuello como barril. Zoycite, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto separarse del saco de monedas que llevaba encima, porque ese dinero debía durarle por mucho tiempo.

_No tengo nada de valor conmigo._ Evidentemente los ladrones no le creyeron, porque fue obligado a permanecer de pie mientras lo registraban.

_Es tal como pensaba_ chilló el segundo cuando encontró el pesado saquito con las monedas.

_¿Cuántas son?_ preguntó el tercero, acercándose. El segundo tiró la cinta y vació el contenido en la mano: las monedas eran tantas que no le cabían todas en la mano.

_Suficiente para dividirlas en cuatro_ chilló todo feliz. Metió el saquito en la cintura y dio una mirada furtiva a sus espaldas.

_Es mejor que nos vayamos.

_¿Y él?_ Preguntó Cuello de Barril.

_Mátalo, o bien déjalo ir. No importa

Cuello de barril alejó la daga de la garganta de Zoycite e hizo para levantarse. Decidido a recuperar su dinero, Zoycite desenvainó su puñal de la cintura y tiró un golpe hacia arriba abriendo una herida mortal en la garganta de Cuello de Barril. El hombre emitió un sonido sofocado y murió al instante. En ese momento, Zoycite extrajo la espada y atacó a los otros dos que estaban armados sólo con puñales.

Desgraciadamente, no había estado muy atento cuando habían hablado de repartir el dinero en cuatro partes: hasta ese momento sólo habían aparecido tres ladrones. Pero cuando Zoycite atacó a los dos sobrevivientes, el cuarto hombre, no visto, llegó por la espalda y le hundió el puñal en la espalda. Luego los tres huyeron hacia el bosque, dejándolo medio muerto, la sangre que caía sobre la tierra.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el crepúsculo, Darien y sus hombres habían cabalgado todo el día. A medida que pasaban las horas, las esperanzas de encontrar a Serena parecían desvanecerse. ¿Y si se hubiese equivocado y Zoycite, en cambio, se hubiera dirigido al norte? Estaba obsesionado por el pensamiento que su hermano ya hubiese matado a Serena y sentía su corazón sangrar. ¿Cómo podría vivir el resto de su vida sin ella? ¿No habría sabido nunca qué rostro tendría su hijo? Si era un varón o una niña. ¡_Sangre de Dios! _Cuando encontrara a Zoycite, abriría a ese bastardo desde la garganta hasta la cintura, una vez que diera la información que buscaba.

_Mi señor, más allá del bosque está Exeter_ dijo sir Nicolás. _Ya he estado aquí. Hay un sendero que atraviesa el bosque hasta la ciudad.

_Encuéntralo Nicolás_ ordenó Darien, con seria determinación. _Si Zoycite está en Exeter, lo descubriremos. No puede adelantarse por mucho, ni pudo tener el tiempo de encontrar un pasaje para Francia.

Cuando sir Nicolás condujo al grupo en el bosque, quedaba bien poca luz. Darien estaba presa del miedo. ¿Y si Zoycite hubiera ido al norte hacia York o Escocia o en cualquier otro lugar improbable? De pronto apareció un caballo y Darien tiró las riendas. Zeus se encabritó, luego se detuvo. Darien saltó caballo abajo y aferró las riendas sueltas del animal. Reconoció al instante al caballo de Zoycite. Era aquel sobre el cual había partido de Chiba. Darien tropezó con Zoycite antes de verlo. Yacía boca abajo, en una poza de sangre. Darien lo dio vuelta y maldijo en voz alta.

_¡Sangre de Dios!_ Sir Andrew corrió de inmediato a su lado,

_¿Quién es?

_Zoycite

_¿Está muerto?_ Darien se arrodilló y colocó un oído sobre el corazón de su hermanastro.

_Apenas respira._ Zoycite gimió, y abrió los ojos. La atención de Darien estaba concentrada en el hombre moribundo con la esperanza de que aún respirase.

_Zoycite, ¿Me escuchas?_ Silencio. _¡Zoycite! ¡Madito seas! Contéstame. ¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Zoycite trató de hablar, pero su voz era poco más que un susurro.

_¡Darien! ¿Cómo…has sabido…donde encontrarme?

_Un presagio. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

_Ladrones. Yo maté a uno_ Pasó mucho tiempo antes que pudo decir: _¿Estoy muriendo?_ La voz de Darien no demostró ninguna piedad.

_Sí._ Le agarró la túnica y se la sacó por la cabeza. _¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Quieres morir con la muerte de una mujer en tu conciencia? Serena lleva en su vientre a mi hijo._ Una parodia de una sonrisa deformó los labios pálidos de Zoycite.

_Nunca la encontrarás.

_¿Está muerta?

_No…no todavía_ Tosió manchando los labios con sangre y saliva.

_Maldito. ¿Dónde está?_ Oyó el estertor de la muerte en la garganta del hermano y lo incitó más aún para obtener una respuesta. _Libera tu conciencia, Zoycite. Dime dónde puedo encontrar a Serena._ Zoycite pudo decir una sola palabra antes que la muerte lo aferrase:

_Agua.

_¡Bastardo!_ Gritó Darien mientras el exhalaba el último respiro. _¡Espero que puedas arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad!

_Ha pedido agua_ dijo sir Andrew

Darien se quedó mirando los ojos vacíos de Zoycite y deseó que estuviese vivo para poder matarlo personalmente. _Agua_. Con el último respiro ese bastardo había pedido agua. Se levantó de un salto.

_Sir Andrew, amarra el cuerpo de Zoycite en el lomo de su caballo. Lo llevaremos con nosotros a Chiba.

_Aquí hay otro muerto, Darien. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

_Déjalo a los buitres.


	22. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los dos capítulos finales. Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi. Besoso y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

**_Un Caballero es enemigo jurado de cada maldad_**

Samuel corrió fuera de la casa para ir al encuentro de Darien cuando entró en el patio interno. Vio el caballo con el cuerpo encima y se detuvo.

_¿Es Zoycite?._ Asintiendo con un gesto ausente, Darien desmontó de la silla. Tenía en la cabeza cosas mucho más importantes que un cadáver. _¿Está muerto?

_Sí.

_¿Lo mataste tú?

_Ojalá hubiera sido yo. Lo han encontrado antes los ladrones. Sucedió en los bosques cerca de Exeter.

_¡Exeter! Pensé que os dirigíais al norte.

_Así fue, por un momento del trayecto fuimos hacia el norte. Algo, tal vez, una premonición me dijo que esa era la dirección equivocada. De improviso, según mi opinión tenía sentido que Zoycite trataría de abandonar Inglaterra.

_¡Sangre de Dios, Darien! ¿Zoycite te ha dicho donde encontrar Serena antes de morir?_ Darien apretó fuerte los puños en las caderas, con una cólera palpable.

_Te diré lo que sé apenas haya aplacado la sed. Tengo la garganta completamente seca_ Aunque no podía decirlo en voz alta, su peor temor era que Zoycite hubiese violado a Serena y la hubiese dejado en cualquier parte para morir.

Entraron juntos a la casa y se sentaron en la mesa alta, donde lady Berjerite los esperaba. La comida del mediodía se estaba desarrollando y alguien puso una jarra de cerveza y un plato de carne y queso delante de Darien, que comió y bebió indiferente de lo que se metía en la boca, sólo que le llenase el estómago y calmara la sed.

_¿Zoycite no te dijo nada?_ preguntó Samuel, _¿Serena está muerta?

_No lo sé. Antes de morir Zoycite dijo una sola palabra. Ha pedido agua…_ Golpeó con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa. _Zoycite estará riéndose en el infierno. Finalmente logró destruirme._ Samuel se puso pensativo reflexionando sobre las palabras de Darien.

_Hay algo extraño, Darien. Conocí a Zoycite, nunca habría pedido agua para beber. Que yo sepa, nunca tocó el agua en su vida.

Darien lo miró. No era insólito que un moribundo pidiese agua, aunque en ese momento le pareció un pedido extraño de parte de Zoycite. Pero la furia y el dolor habían tenido ventaja sobre él. Pero después de las palabras de Samuel su mente había vuelto a funcionar. Si Zoycite no estaba pidiendo agua para beber entonces…La cabeza le giraba vertiginosamente, el corazón latía fuerte. Chiba estaba construido sobre un acantilado sobresaliente en el mar, y en todo su entorno había agua. Muchísima.

_Zoycite no puede haber llevado Serena muy lejos de aquí_ comentó excitado. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? De pronto le vino a la mente otra cosa tan sobrecogedora que no podía siquiera repetirla en voz alta, y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Samuel dijo en su lugar.

_¿Quizás, Zoycite ha lanzado a Serena al mar?_ Darien cerró los ojos, ante el dolor que aquella hipótesis le provocó. Luego recordó lo que Zoycite había dicho, y un escalofrío de alivio le atravesó el cuerpo.

_No, está viva. La encontraremos cerca del agua._ Sir Andrew, que estaba sentado con ellos en la mesa alta, escuchó la conversación y saltó de inmediato en pie.

_Ahora hay marea alta, pero apenas el mar se retire, todos los hombres de la guarnición bajarán a la playa bajo el acantilado. No temas, mi señor, la encontraremos.

_Vean la manera de que cada hombre lleve un cuerno_ le instruyó Darien, _Cualquiera que la encuentre deberá soplar dos veces el cuerno.

_Sí_ dijo sir Andrew alejándose corriendo.

_Ruego que puedan encontrar a lady Serena en buenas condiciones_ intervino Berjerite. _Al comienzo nos encontramos en posiciones contrapuestas, pero mi matrimonio con Samuel ha cambiado la situación. Esperaba hacer las paces con ella y ser su amiga. Irusión no está lejos de Tsukino, así podremos vernos a menudo.

_La encontraremos, lady Berjerite_ la animó Darien convencido. Lo que no podía prometer era si estaría en buenas condiciones. No sabía lo que pudo haberle hecho Zoycite.

* * *

Serena se estiró y gimió, dándose cuenta de que habían transcurrido dos noches en la caverna. Tenía sed y hambre; en cuanto al hambre lo podía ignorar, pero la sed casi era intolerable. Había tratado de lamer las gotas de agua que filtraban de las paredes de la caverna, pero el sabor terrible la había hecho desistir. En ese momento, sin embargo, no era ni el hambre, ni la sed sus mayores problemas, sino las extremidades entumecidas que le hacían daño y el frío terrorífico.

Durante todas esas horas vacías, sus pensamientos fluían más y más veces hacia Darien. Su imagen le danzaba delante los ojos, fuerte, potente, con el cuerpo musculoso de guerrero invencible. Su amor siempre le hacía desear más, y él nunca la había desilusionado. Lo amaba tanto, tanto incluso que le dolía. Él era arrogante y exigente, a veces imprevisible, pero esas características formaban parte de su atractivo. Incluso en ese momento en que el dolor, el hambre y la sed la oprimían, lograba cerrar los ojos y recordaba la fuerza de sus brazos. Y su cara. Ningún hombre podía ser tan hermoso como el Caballero Negro. El recuerdo se pulverizó cuando la luz del día penetró a través de la entrada de la caverna. Otro día sin la esperanza de ser salvada, pensó desesperada.

Durante la noche y el día anterior, había reflexionado mucho sobre su terrible situación. Si no quería que esa caverna llegase a ser su tumba, tenía que tratar de salir. Usando la pared a su espalda, pudo levantarse centímetro a centímetro, con gran dolor, hasta que estuvo de pie con los tobillos amarrados. El dolor le traspasó las piernas y casi se derrumbó a tierra. Apenas el dolor llegó a niveles tolerables, se separó de la pared y brincando llegó hasta la abertura de la caverna. La luz la cegó: parpadeó dos veces, luego se quedó mirando el mar espumoso allá abajo. Había marea alta, y la estrecha faja de playa había desaparecido.

Serena se inclinó a observar el agua que relamía las rocas allá abajo, preguntándose cómo lograría recorrer esa cuesta empinada sin el uso de las manos y los pies. Hasta que la marea no se hubiese retirado, no era el caso de intentar la empresa. Dio una mirada hacia lo alto, siempre más desesperada, al darse cuenta que no sería nunca visible a alguien de pie en el acantilado mirando hacia abajo. No había otra solución, más que alcanzar la playa. El miedo la envolvía. Con las manos y los pies amarrados, corría peligro de caer y hacer daño al niño que llevaba en su vientre. ¡Qué dilema!

Sintió un aguijón de roca contra la espalda y se desplazó para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Desgraciadamente el frente del acantilado no ofrecía un punto cómodo, porque estaba formado de rocas puntiagudas. Serena suspiró y permaneció mirando el oleaje incesante, preguntándose cuando la marea se retiraría y qué haría en ese momento.

Movió las piernas para aliviar el dolor y una roca puntiaguda le pinchó la piel. Pensativa observó la herida, luego miró la roca puntiaguda con una idea en la cabeza. Si no hubiese tenido la mente obnubilada por la falta de agua y comida habría encontrado antes una solución. Una roca suficientemente puntiaguda de lacerar la piel, sería seguramente adecuada para cortar las cuerdas de seda. Impulsada por la desesperación, buscó una roca puntiaguda en las cercanías, encontró una y se acercó, estremeciéndose cuando las piedras afiladas se hundían en sus tiernas nalgas.

La excitación le pulsaba en la cabeza cuando puso la espalda delante de la roca y levantó las muñecas, acercándolas a los bordes puntiagudos. El primer intento de aserrar la cuerda no tuvo éxito, porque la capa se enredaba en las rocas. Aunque reacia, porque el frío era intenso, se sacudió la capa y la lanzó lejos .La capa rodó cuesta abajo y cayó al agua y se alejó con la marea que se retraía. Prestando escasa atención al hecho, Serena retomó el penoso proceso de serrar las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas.

Pasaron horas, o así le pareció, antes que sintiese una ligera distensión. Animada, renovó sus esfuerzos. La marea se retiró completamente y reapareció la playa plateada. Luego milagrosamente las cuerdas se rompieron y se encontró con las manos libres. El cielo arriba de su cabeza estaba colmado de nubes y sobre el acantilado se había posado una ligera neblina que la heló hasta la médula.

El dolor que siguió fue muy fuerte y agotador, al punto que casi se desmaya. Las lágrimas le corrían a lo largo de las mejillas mientras trataba de deshacer los nudos de los tobillos. Las manos inútiles como dos pedazos de carne muerta y los dedos se rehusaban de trabajar. La decisión le hizo fruncir la frente mientras se levantaba y miraba la franja de arena peinada por los vientos, apenas debajo de ella.

Nerviosa, se dio cuenta que alcanzar la playa sin dificultad sería un pequeño milagro. Procedió a saltos. Cada vez que recorría un poco se detenía, porque si bien la distancia no era mucha, la pendiente estaba marcada y llena de obstáculos. Para ella que tenía el uso limitado de las manos y de los pies, el descenso era verdaderamente peligroso. Se detuvo para retomar aliento contra una gran roca. Hasta ese punto todo bien, mientras hacía otro salto. Luego la fortuna la abandonó. Los pies amarrados pisaron una piedra resbaladiza, haciéndola resbalar sentada hasta el fondo de la cuesta. Golpeó en la arena mojada de la playa, incapaz de respirar, mientras los huesos de su cuerpo crujieron violentamente. Luego perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Darien ya había explorado varias cavernas a lo largo de la playa y estaba casi por rendirse, cuando vio un cuerpo tendido sobre la arena a poca distancia de él. El corazón comenzó a bombear en el pecho, el miedo lo llevó a correr rápido hacia delante. El instinto le sugería que se trataba de Serena. Debía ser ella.

Tambaleándose por la playa, cayó de rodillas al lado de ella, llamándola dulcemente por su nombre. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, recogió el cuerpo inerte entre los brazos y lo estrechó fuerte contra sí. Estaba aterida, helada como la muerte y temió haber llegado demasiado tarde. Un grito de angustia se le escapó de la garganta mientras la mecía contra su propio cuerpo. Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas y levantó la mirada hacia la lluvia, rogando a Dios de que le conservara la vida. Luego, milagrosamente, un gemido imperceptible salió de los labios de su mujer.

Aún esperanzado, Darien le separó los mechones mojados del rostro pálido y la miró. Tenía la piel translúcida, los ojos rodeados de surcos profundos y los labios muy pálidos; la ropa mojada apegada al cuerpo, pero estaba viva. Se sacó la capa y la envolvió. Cuando notó que tenía los tobillos amarrados, maldijo y cortó la cuerda con el puñal. Luego tomó el cuerno y sopló dos veces brevemente. Levantando con cuidado Serena entre sus brazos, se encaminó por la playa. Pronto se acercaron una docena de hombres. Sir Andrew se sacó la capa y la colocó sobre Serena para darle más calor.

_¿Está…?

_Está viva_ dijo con voz quebrada Darien, _Aunque casi congelada. Manda de inmediato alguien a casa. Quiero que preparen una tina de agua hirviendo y mucho caldo y cerveza caliente. Y…_ agregó triste. _…manda alguien a la aldea a llamar a la partera._ Aunque no lo dijo temía por la vida del niño.

_Yo voy_ dijo Andrew alejándose de prisa.

_¿Quieres que la lleve yo?_ Ofreció sir Nicolás

_No. La llevo yo_ Si Serena se recobraba sin daños y Dios mediante así sería, Darien juró silenciosamente que se dedicaría a cuidarla aún más toda su vida.

La mujer se movió y él la estrechó aún más contra sí, para infundirle más calor. Tomó el sendero que conducía a la cima del acantilado, subiendo con facilidad: el peso liviano de Serena no era nada para él. Sus hombres lo siguieron. Serios, la preocupación impresa en los rostros.

Darien llegó a la cima, donde estaban los escuderos en espera con los caballos. Pasó de mala gana Serena en brazos de sir Nicolás para montar a caballo, luego la colocó delante de él e incitó con fuerza al caballo. Serena estaba tan inmóvil que Darien temía por su vida. Tenía los labios lívidos, el rostro pálido, el pecho que se levantaba y bajaba en forma imperceptible en cada respiro. Si hubiese podido insuflar en ella su propia vida, lo habría hecho de muy buena gana. Samuel y Berjerite fueron a su encuentro a la puerta.

_¿Cómo está?_ preguntó Samuel, _Está tan pálida.

_Dios mediante, lo logrará_ contestó Darien pasando ante su cuñado.

La servidumbre estaban listos para su llegada. Esperaban con mantas calientes, caldo y cerveza. Con gesto brusco, Darien les ordenó llevar todo a sus habitaciones, donde la tina de baño los estaba esperando delante de la chimenea, donde resaltaba el fuego. Cuando vio que Unazuki demoraba en ayudarlos, Darien le ordenó de salir de la habitación: Serena era suya, y él se preocuparía de ella.

Una vez que todos hubieron salido, la depositó en el lecho y con mucho cuidado le sacó los vestidos mojados. Maldijo cada moretón que le devastaba el bello cuerpo y deseó ardientemente el poder resucitar Zoycite de la tumba para hacerlo sufrir cuanto había sufrido Serena. Una vez que la hubo desvestido, la llevó a la tina y la depositó delicadamente en el agua caliente. Serena abrió los ojos repentinamente, los agrandó y gritó. Asustado, Darien se inmovilizó, preguntándose que había hecho para herirla tanto.

_¿Qué pasa, tesoro mío? ¿Dime dónde te duele?_ Serena lo miró, la boca que se movía sin lograr articular una sola palabra, tratando inútilmente de salir de la tina. Darien la detuvo con una mano.

_¿Quieres beber?_ Serena asintió y Darien llenó una copa de cerveza y se la apoyó a los labios para que pudiese beber. Ella paladeó algunas gotas, luego movió la cabeza como si estuviera demasiado cansada para deglutir.

_¿Dónde te duele?_ le preguntó de nuevo, posando la copa. _¿Se trata del niño?_ Serena empalideció y se llevó las manos al vientre. Notando por primera vez las muñecas marcadas por gruesos moretones. Darien se sintió explotar por la furia. Con cuidado le tomó las manos, levantándolas para mirarlas más de cerca. Serena dio un profundo suspiro. _¿Qué te ha hecho ese bastardo?

_Me ha amarrado las manos detrás de la espalda, me ha amarrado los tobillos y me ha dejado en la caverna para morir._ contestó ella, con voz débil y ronca. _Temía que nunca llegarías. ¿Te dijo Zoycite dónde encontrarme?

_Zoycite murió_ le comunicó sin medios términos, _Que se queme en el infierno.

_Amen_ dijo Serena cerrando los ojos.

_¿Tienes la sensación de que el agua te hace bien?

_Ya no tengo tanto frío.

_¿Desde cuando tiempo estabas en la playa?_ Ella levantó los hombros.

_No lo sé. Logré cortar las cuerdas que me ataban las muñecas, pero tenía las manos tan entumecidas que no pude desatar los tobillos. Comencé a saltar por la cuesta y perdí el equilibrio. Es lo último que recuerdo. Después al despertar me encontré en tus brazos._ Posó de nuevo las manos en el vientre. _¿Cómo está el niño?_ preguntó preocupada.

_¿Es ahí que te duele?_ Negó con la cabeza. _Entonces está bien firme. He mandado alguien a la aldea a llamar a la partera._ Serena suspiró.

_No perderé nuestro niño, Darien. Te lo juro._ Las palabras de Serena eran tan decididas que Darien no dudó ni siquiera un instante.

_No me pareces tan helada. Ahora debes ir a la cama_ le dijo tomando una de las mantas que se había puesto a calentar cerca de la chimenea. _¿Puedes permanecer en pie?

_No. Tengo los pies entumecidos.

_Coloca los brazos en mi cuello y abrázame_ le dijo Darien.

Con un rápido movimiento, la levantó fuera del agua y la envolvió con la manta, la transportó sobre la cama y la metió debajo de una piel. Cuando estuvo bien acomodada se sentó en el borde del lecho y la miró.

No sabía cómo enfrentar el argumento, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si quería encontrar la paz de su mente. No habría ninguna diferencia. Nada de lo Zoycite hubiera podido hacerle la habría hecho indigna a sus ojos.

_Tesoro_ comenzó, _No debes cansarte con detalles, pero quiero saber todo lo que Zoycite te ha hecho y dicho. Antes, debes beber un poco de caldo, porque son tres días que no comes._ Tomó la copa con el caldo y con paciencia se lo dio cuchara tras cuchara. Cuando ella hizo seña de estar satisfecha, depositó el cuenco y le besó la frente.

_¿Quieres dormir?

_No. Quiero contarte…todo. Es importante que tú sepas.

_Sólo si te sientes bien.

_Zoycite no es tu hermanastro._ Asombrado, Darien la miró.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Me lo dijo él. Estaba seguro de que moriría en la caverna y ha confesado todas las maldades que hizo._ Le contó todo lo que Zoycite le había dicho y cuando le reveló que había matado a Amy, Mamoru y Seiya, Darien fue asaltado por la náusea. Siempre había sabido que ese hombre estaba poseído por los demonios, pero no tenía idea de su verdadera maldad.

_Estaba loco_, exclamó trastornado por relato de las siniestras intrigas que Serena le había revelado. _Ahora todo tiene sentido. Durante nuestra juventud, Zoycite me odiaba porque sabía que era el legítimo heredero de Mamoru, pero cuando ha descubierto que tampoco era su hijo, su rabia lo ha empujado al homicidio para evitar que su agobiante secreto llegase a ser de dominio público. Gracias a Dios, el mundo se ha librado de él.

_¿Lo mataste tú?

_No, aunque hubiera querido ser yo. Primero lo encontraron unos ladrones. Fue asesinado en el bosque cerca de Exeter. Lo hemos traído a Chiba para sepultarlo. Lo ha preparado todo Alan. Yo no quiero ni saber donde está sepultado.

Un golpe a la puerta anunció la llegada de la partera y Darien la hizo entrar en la habitación. Era joven y robusta, y parecía saber exactamente lo que había que hacer. Ordenó a Darien salir de la recámara, de modo que pudiese examinar a Serena y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Afuera, Darien se encontró con Samuel, que lo interrogó sobre las condiciones de su hermana. Sólo cuando tuvo la certeza que se recuperaría volvió a la gran sala, dejando a Darien caminando nervioso adelante y atrás hasta que apareció la partera.

_¿Mi esposa y mi hijo se encuentran bien?_ le preguntó preocupado.

_Lady Serena todavía tiene en su seno al niño. Es una buena señal. Su esposa es una mujer decidida. Téngala en cama por lo menos dos semanas. El resto está en las manos de Dios, pero mándeme a llamar si tiene dolores._ Contento por esas palabras, Darien asintió, ansioso por volver donde Serena.

_Vaya donde mi administrador, le pagará por su servicio._ Darien entró en la habitación y se sentó de nuevo al borde del lecho. Una Serena con los ojos soñolientos le sonrió.

_Nuestro niño está bien_ le dijo, _¿Te lo dijo la partera?

_Sí, me ha dicho también que eres una mujer fuerte. Pero yo nunca tuve dudas al respecto._ Serena parpadeó y Darien se levantó, consciente del hecho que tenía mucha más necesidad de dormir que de hablar.

_No, no me dejes_ murmuró Serena tendiendo la mano hacia él. _Tiéndete a mi lado. Necesito saber que estás aquí. Háblame hasta que esté dormida._ Darien la complació con mucho gusto. La cama crujió cuando la tomó en sus brazos. Tenerla así era algo que pretendía hacer muy a menudo en el futuro. Luego comenzó hablarle, con voz baja y seductora.

_Eres la mujer más valiente que yo conozca. Podría no haberte encontrado a tiempo si no hubieras salido de la caverna y no te hubieras liberado de las cuerdas. Ha sido un milagro que no te hubieras hecho mucho daño al caer. La mayor parte de las mujeres habría aceptado su destino y habría esperado la muerte. Has desafiado a la suerte. No me importa lo que te ha hecho Zoycite, ahora estás de nuevo conmigo, y nada más cuenta.

_Zoycite no me ha tocado, solo para amarrarme las manos y los pies_ murmuró Serena medio dormida. Aunque sus sentimientos no habrían cambiado si Zoycite la hubiese violado, se dio cuenta instintivamente que era importante para Serena, y entonces habría percibido ese dolor con la misma fuerza con la cual lo percibía ella.

_Te amo tesoro_ le susurró al oído.

_Te amo, amor_ murmuró soñolienta.

* * *

Quince días después Serena bajó la escala sin ayuda de Darien y entró en la sala grande. Se detuvo, de pronto cohibida cuando la gente que se encontraba allí reunida se levantó de pie y la saludó levantando sus copas. Enrojeció mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa alta, donde su marido la estaba esperando.

_Tienes un aspecto radiante_ le dijo cuando se sentó a su lado._ ¿Estás segura de sentirte lo suficiente bien para querer cenar con nosotros, esta noche?_ Serena se llevó las manos a su vientre.

_Estoy bien, el niño patalea dentro de mi y yo me aburro de estar en cama todo el día._ Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron de deseo. Le acarició la mejilla.

_¿Qué me dices si nos retiramos temprano esta noche?_ Serena cruzó su mirada con la de él. Sus senos se hincharon y se sintió lánguida.

_Tú también me has hecho falta, marido._ Darien sonrió.

_¿Quién habría dicho que la muchachita indisciplinada y maliciosa que suplicaba un beso mío, un día sería mi esposa?.

_Tal vez, abuela Rea lo sabía_ lo provocó Serena masticando el suculento pedazo de cerdo asado que él le había puesto en el plato. _Espero que tu abuela llegue pronto. ¿Estás seguro que sir Andrew podrá convencerla de venir acá con nosotros?

_Sir Andrew es un tipo persuasivo. Estoy seguro que la fascinará y que ella se dejará acompañar aquí a Chiba.

_¿No crees que podamos encontrar esposas para sir Andrew y sir Nicolás? Es hora que se casen.

_Una vez que estemos establecidos en Irusión, podremos jugar a hacer emparejamientos a nuestro gusto.

_Echaré en falta Chiba, pero no me disgusta irme._ Se estremeció. _Hay demasiados recuerdos desagradables aquí. Además, las tierras de Irusión confinan con las de Tsukino y el castillo está a un día de a caballo. Quiero llegar a ser amiga de Berjerite e ir de visita de vez en cuando.

La cena terminó y Darien deseó buenas noches a todos. Luego, con gran sorpresa y delicia de Serena, la levantó entre los brazos y la llevó escala arriba. Una vez cerrada la puerta a sus espaldas, la depositó en el lecho y la siguió. Sus vestidos volaron en todas direcciones, acicateados por el amor, el deseo, y la pasión de renovar su promesa de amor eterno.

Con ternura el Caballero Negro la penetró, con vigor, se meneó contra ella, la completó…reclamándola para la eternidad, cuerpo, alma y sentidos.


	23. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**_Un Caballero cree que el amor conquista todo _**

**_Castillo de Irusión, tres años después._**

Sentada en una cómoda silla, abuela Rea dormitaba delante de la chimenea, cansada después de haber ayudado a Serena a dar a luz a sus gemelos. La partera había apenas terminado de lavar a Serena cuando Darien entró corriendo en la recámara. Endimión, de tres años, le pisaba los talones. Darien se detuvo delante del lecho, mirando inquieto a la partera.

_Ahora puede ver a su esposa, mi señor. Trate de no cansarla, porque el trabajo de parto ha durado toda la jornada. Dar a luz gemelos no es fácil.

_No la cansaré_ prometió Darien. La partera dejó silenciosamente la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Darien se arrodilló al lado de la cama, apretando la pequeña mano de Serena entre las suyas. Se inclinó a besarle la frente. Serena abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

_Los niños son pequeños_ le dijo

_¿Los puedo ver, mamá?_ preguntó muy excitado Endimión. _¿Tengo hermanos o hermanas?

_Un hermano y una hermana_ contestó ella sonriendo amorosamente a ese hijo robusto. Era un pequeño Darien en miniatura, con las mismas admirables cualidades que la habían hecho enamorar de su padre. _Están durmiendo en la cuna, pero están ansiosos por conocer a su hermanito.

_Te has superado a ti misma, amor mío, esta vez. Dos niños no lo podía creer.

_Yo tengo la niña que deseaba, y tu otro varón que podrá seguir tu horma. ¿Cómo quieres llamarlos?

_¿Podemos llamar a la niña Rini, como tú?

_Sí, y tal vez al niño, Kenji como mi padre

_Estoy ansioso de conocerlos, pero primero quería asegurarme de que su madre estaba bien.

Darien le dio un beso en los labios. Serena ya estaba dormida antes que él levantara la cabeza. Se quedó a mirarla fijamente por un instante, el corazón rebosante de amor. Luego se dirigió hacia la cuna para mirar a los gemelos. Rini, los bracitos minúsculos extendidos sobre la cabeza, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras Kenji se estaba chupando vigorosamente el puñito.

Conmovido por la maravilla de sus dos gemelos, Darien observó las minúsculas criaturas que eran parte de él y de Serena y rogó para que sobrevivieran. Eran tan pequeños.

_Son demasiado pequeños para jugar con ellos_ se lamentó Endimión, claramente desilusionado de sus hermanos.

_Crecerán, Dios mediante._ Le aseguró Darien, colocándole una, mano en la cabeza oscura.

_¿Puedo ir a jugar con la espada con Helios, en el campo?_ preguntó Endimión, ya aburrido de los niños. _Espero que Helios permanezca un buen tiempo. Me gusta jugar con él._ Helios era el robusto hijo de Samuel y Berjerite, algún mes más pequeño que Endimión. Habían venido a Irusión para el nacimiento. Darien esperaba que los dos primos llegasen a ser amigos, recordando cuan solitaria fue su infancia.

_Corre_ consintió distraído, mientras Endimión escapaba. Estaba todavía observando extasiado a los dos nuevos llegados a la familia, cuando abuela Rea despertó y se le acercó.

_Son fuertes_ observó la anciana, como si le leyese el pensamiento, _Lo lograrán._ Darien le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? Los niños a menudo mueren sin ninguna razón._ La abuela sonrió asegurando.

_No estos niños. Lo sé. Exactamente como sabía que tenias que ir al sur para encontrar Zoycite_ le dio un suave, afectuoso golpe en el hombro y dejó en silencio la habitación.

Más que asombrado por los misteriosos poderes de su abuela, Darien miró de nuevo la cuna. Permaneció observando a los dos recién nacidos todavía unos minutos antes de volver al lado de Serena. Dormía profundamente. Darien se inclinó para besarle los labios.

_Gracias, amor mío, por mis hijos. Hemos pasado por tiempos adversos para ser lo que somos hoy, pero hemos sobrevivido y prosperado. Te prometo que tú y nuestros hijos siempre estareis en primer lugar en mi corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
